Crazy in Love
by White Tigresss
Summary: "You're married, Alison", Emily said with such conviction that she could've almost fooled herself. Almost. Because she knew, in the depths of her heart, that she'd never leave Alison unless the blonde told her to. Emison post 6B.
1. Eyes

**Hey guys! This is my new story! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 _ **"I look and stare so deep in your eyes"**_

 **Emily's POV**

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"_

My phone begins to ring and it's so loud it makes me throw it against the wall. I roll around in bed, trying to ignore it. Wait, is that an arm wrapped around my waist? Where am I? And why does it feel like George Foreman is throwing his punches inside my head? I know I've got the answers clear in my head, though: I've fooled around with another random girl and now I'm in her bedroom (or in a motel room, who knows?) with a killer hangover.

" _Looking so crazy in love, got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"_

Whoever it is on the other side of the line, they insist that I should pick up. It's probably Talia, by the way. She hates it when I sleep around, but what else can I do? This is my way of dealing with things. Anyway, I grump and roll off the bed, accepting the call and squinting my eyes in a way to prevent them from getting hurt by the morning light.

"Emily, where are you?" - She demands in a stern, maternal tone.

"Not so loud, Talia"

"You did it again, didn't you? Emily, how many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous?!" - One of the things that I liked the most about Talia is that she was a little like Hanna when she argued with me. Only someone with their stubborn personalities would make me listen.

"I'm okay, Talia, really" - I said, beginning to look for my clothes in the quickest way possible, considering my huge migraine - "I was just about to leave"

"Liar, I know I woke you up" - She really knows me too well sometimes - "Please, don't drive around with a hangover"

"Relax, I've got enough money for a taxi" - I hoped.

"Okay. See you at night at the club?"

"See ya. Bye, Talia" - I hang up before she could lecture me about how I didn't have to sleep around with random girls because I was sweet enough to find a woman and have a stable relationship with her. What Talia never understood is that being a womanizer (that's what they call me nowadays) is a way for me not to feel miserable about myself.

It's ridiculous, I know. When I went to college, I was still sweet Emily Fields from Rosewood. I had good grades and very seldom went to parties. Everything changed when my father died at a terrorist attack in Afghanistan. This… I couldn't handle this. Neither could my mother by the way. I left college and I went to Texas to look after my mom because she was totally destroyed by my father's death. We both were. I spent a year there in the bereavement until it started to do me more harm than good and my mom sent me back to California. But how was I supposed to live with not much money and not a great level of education?

I became a bartender at a bar near the beach, maybe because waiting tables and mixing drinks was something that I'd done most of my teenage years. My boss trusted me and gave me generous tips when I did my job right and that allowed me to save enough money to open my own bar. And that's how I ran into Talia again. I was looking for something different, something a little classier for this bar. One day, I found Talia in a night club and we laughed at the coincidences of life. I knew she was a wonderful cook and I offered her the position. She considered it for a few days before accepting. Since then, Talia has become my partner in business and a close friend.

However, working with people who might flirt around with you and mixing drinks is an explosive combination. In one of my darkest moments (and I had plenty of them), I drank a little too much and I laid my eyes upon a gorgeous blonde who reminded me of someone else and that was it. The following day was pretty much like today: I woke in a strange bed with a random girl and a sinking feeling of emptiness. This behavior has become more frequent ever since. Whenever I'm upset about my father's passing or missing a certain blonde, I drink and chase after some random girl. It's dangerous and unhealthy, I know. Talia has warned me about it a dozen times.

Let's be clear, I never did get over Alison. I might have choked her in the back of my mind with the new things in life when I moved to California or with books, but she remained dormant in the back of my mind, only waiting for the right moment to trigger again. When my dad died, there were so many emotions that I momentarily forgot about Alison. But then, on my last days in Texas, I was raging mad at her because she didn't even have the decency to call me to express her condolences like the other girls did. But then, I remembered that none of us actually kept up with Alison and it only made me madder because, if she truly cared, she would've reached out to me by now.

I know that frustration lurked behind my anger. I never actually had the chance to have Alison in the way I wished and I've never got over it. It's ridiculous, I know. It's ridiculous that all the girls that I hook up with have at least one trait, physical or not, that makes me remember Alison. It could be the blonde hair, the curls, the blue eyes, the smirk, the Queen Bee attitude… anything.

When I finished dressing up, I looked back at the bed to see the features of my most recent one-night stand. She was a black beauty with short curly hair. But then, she had dimples… they looked just like Ali's that I couldn't resist. I had to go after her, I had to store that little piece of her in the back of my mind while I tried to make a puzzle of Alison with parts of her I'll never have. I sighed and left. I might have to live with the burden of losing Alison for the rest of my life.

* * *

When I arrived home, there was a letter in the mailbox, but my head was too busy to deal with bills right now. Instead, I found an aspirin and I headed for the shower in a weak attempt to cure my hangover. After my shower, I finally decided to face the bill. However, I found my name scribbled down in a cursive way on the back of the letter and wondered who sent this to me, panic already running through my veins as the memory of A/Charlotte was still very much alive to me. I opened the letter and read it with attention.

 _"Dearest Emily,_

 _I know that it's been years since we last saw each other, but I couldn't help but to reach out to you (and the other girls, for that matter) in this moment of anguish. I know I haven't exactly been present in your lives after you left, but there were a lot of things that I had to rebuild and I hope you can forgive me for that._

 _Charlotte is on the brink of dying. She's been through intense therapy and was finally ready to go home when she fell sick to a deathly infection. The doctors did all they could, but her state is just getting worse and worse. As expected, I've been there with her through this with her and she confided in me her last wish: she wants to see all of you so she can apologize and part with a less burdened heart._

 _This sounds crazy, I know. However, I have to try to grant her her last wish. I know that she's locked you up in a dollhouse and that she made your (our) lives a living hell, but I beg you: please, give her this last chance to redeem herself! We've all made terrible mistakes in the past and, though Charlotte has probably blown the limits, I can guarantee you that she's a different person now. She hates herself for what she's done to you._

 _I hope you can help your old friend in trying to find some peace of mind for her dying sister._

 _With love,_

 _Alison"_

My first reaction was to tear this paper in tiny little pieces and throw them all in the wind. However, those were Alison's words and it's the first time that she's reached out for me in 5 years and I can't help but to hold onto that. However, she's not calling only me; she's calling me and all of our friends and, God, it's the first time that we'll ever go back to Rosewood and meet, just the five of us.

I don't know about the other girls, but I couldn't say no to that letter, not when Alison is begging through scribbled words. I dialed Talia's number and she picks up in the first ring, probably worried about my welfare.

"Forget about our plans, Talia. I'm going back to Rosewood" - I announced and hang up the phone, not even waiting for her to express her reaction. Anxiously, I packed my things. It's the first time in five years that I'll see Alison.

* * *

Five hours later, I arrived at Philly by plane after a five-hour flight from Los Angeles. I wasn't used to flying; so, I was already tired by the time the plane landed. However, there was no time to rest. I needed to find a taxi and go to Rosewood and then find a place to stay. I just hope I don't have to stay at Lost Woods Resort because my last experience there wasn't exactly remarkable in a good way. Let's pray Rosewood the number of hotels in Rosewood has increased.

I picked up my bags and I set out to look for a taxi. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I tried to ignore that feeling, as it was probably just a PTSD symptom after having to deal with A for three and having spent a month inside a dollhouse in the middle of nowhere. However, the sensation persisted and I stopped in my tracked, scanning my surroundings in search of any sign of weird behavior. That's when I heard that voice.

"Emily" - It was soft, so soft that I thought I was hallucinating. It must be the wind, it must be my memory playing with me now that I'm coming back to Rosewood because this voice… this exact tone belongs to Alison.

"Emily!" - The voice called again and, this time, I had the courage to look around. My eyes widened at the sight of Alison. I shut and opened them again in hope to dissipate the hallucination in front of me, but it didn't work. It was real… Alison DiLaurentis was standing right in front of me!

She was more beautiful than ever: her orange sundress showed every inch of curve she acquired throughout these five years; her hair was finally in its original shape as perfect curls decorated her face; her blue eyes, however, held the same gem shine she yielded when we were younger and, suddenly, I lost my ground.

I dropped my bags and ran to her like a magnet to its opposite pole. She ran to me too and our bodies collided halfway. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around as the world slowed down for the both of us. When I placed her back on the ground, she kept her arms wrapped around my neck and smiled.

"I missed you so much!" - She confessed with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too" - My first instinct was to kiss her in the middle of the airport, as she was standing so close to me that it became harder to breathe. However, I don't know where we stood and, frankly, we still have a lot to catch up.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to pick you up" - Ali pulled away slightly, only slightly, and her hands were still on my shoulders.

"What if I didn't come today?" - Does she still know that she has me wrapped around her finger, that I'll go to her anytime she calls?

"I would come every day until I drove you home" - She spoke as she moved to help me with my stuff - "Ready to go?"

"Sure" - I looked into her eyes and her blue orbs shone back in complicity - "Is there any place I could stay in Rosewood?" - I asked, almost hoping that she'd invite me to stay at her place.

"Well, Radley has been turned into a hotel. I think you could stay there if you need" - She let me down as she guided me to her car, a brand new black Prius.

"Wow, what a car! What do you do for a living?" - I expected her to be a businesswoman, a real estate agent, a fashion designer or…

"I'm a teacher" - She answered humbly and I gasped in surprise. I didn't expect Alison would become a teacher. She didn't look like the type. Besides, she's got an expensive car for a teacher's wage. I guess the DiLaurentis have a lot of money in their back rows.

She must've noticed my weird glances and she looked away as she began to drive - "I know. I was the devil's daughter when I was a teen and nobody expected I would become a teacher, but I… I wanted to be useful to society after all the things I did, so this is my way to repay them"

"No, it's okay. Teaching is cool" - I try to conceal my surprise.

"And you? What do you do for a living?"

"I… uhm… I own a bar at California" - I suppose it's better she doesn't know about my sleeping around.

"That's cool too! But I didn't expect sweet Emily to become a bar owner" - She winked at me flirtatiously and I looked away, trying to hide the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Things don't always go the way we plan"

"Believe me, I know" - She looked at me intently, as if she hid second meanings behind her phrase. I wonder if this has something to do with what she said the night that we met at the warehouse. Still, I doubt that she remembers that as clearly as I do.

She stopped in front of The Radley Hotel and, oh my, how this place has changed! The creepy old house has been replaced by a modern building and I can actually see life inside of it. There appears to be a bar at the hall and I'm suddenly curious. On the other hand, this place looks expensive as hell.

I picked up my things and Alison helped me. I was kinda expecting her to invite me over for dinner or something, but she didn't make a move. It's strange, though; she appeared randomly at the airport to pick me up without even knowing if I'd be there, but she can't even invite me over for dinner, let alone offer her place for me to stay in. I'm trying to find a sense in it, but I can't.

"Do you know if the other girls are here already?" - I make small talk.

"They're not. And nobody called me, so I don't even know if they are coming"

"Will you drive to the airport every day so you can pick them up too?"

She gave me a sly smile - "Maybe"

We stopped talking so I could make my check-in into the hotel. Once my things were all set, she came to me so she could say goodbye.

"Bye Em" - She took my hand in hers and played with my fingers - "I wish I could take you out to dinner, but I've got classes to prepare and, oh my God, I'm so busy correcting papers"

"It's okay, Ali" - I pulled her in for a hug, even though I was still slightly suspicious of her. This seemed like a genuine excuse, however. Maybe she had too many things to do she couldn't even have dinner with me. Maybe she was too busy that my presence could actually make her feel uncomfortable in her own home.

She let go of me, smiled and left and I stayed there in the stairway, grinning like a fool.

* * *

Three days later, Spencer, Aria and I were waiting for Hanna to arrive at The Radley so we could finally have a reunion, just the four of us, five years later. Fun fact: Alison picked up none of them but me. It was almost 6 pm when Hanna arrived at the lobby, carrying a wheeled backpack in one hand and a handbag in the other.

"Hey, guys! I missed you so much" - We hugged her and helped her with her bags before heading down to the lobby again and ordering a couple of drinks.

"Tell me, what have you been up to?" - Hanna asked as she took a sip of her marguerita.

"Well, I studied Law at New York and I'm currently helping my mom with her political campaign. She wants to be a state senator" - Spencer told us.

"That's not surprise coming from a Hastings" - Aria smirked - "Are you thinking of going to politics too?"

"You know me. I can't stay out of trouble" - I was really happy that Spencer was into the political world. I mean, she's super smart, she's got great arguments and we need people like this in our congress - "What about you, Aria?"

"I've written a couple of novels" - She admitted quietly.

"I know. I bought them all!" - Hanna squealed - "They're really good!"

"Thanks, Han. I've also your clothes around"

"Really? That's the fun of being a fashion designer!" - I was almost absent from the conversation because I totally felt like a failure compared to my high school friends. I mean, they all had great jobs, earned a good amount of money and seemed totally happy. On the other hand, I owned a bar, my income was only regular and I am more miserable than ever - "And you, Em? What have you been up to?"

"I own a bar at California"

"Really, you should invite us sometime! I think that's totally awesome!" - Aria smiled.

"I bet she's quite the womanizer back there" - Hanna teased - "Emily's totally got the looks" - She winked at me and, damn, how Hanna keeps knowing me so well after all these years.

"She's blushing, guys!" - Spencer teased me too.

"Hey! A girl is allowed to be single!"

"I'm single too!" - Spencer replied - "But that doesn't mean I'm stealing hearts out there"

"Like Spencer Hastings ever had the time for relationships" - Hanna rolled her eyes.

Aria gave Spencer a sympathetic smile - "I'm sorry you and Toby couldn't make it"

"We tried a long-distance relationship, but my time was short and he didn't handle it very well. It was for the best, really" - I felt sorry for Toby too. I knew he loved Spencer deeply, but I guess that love isn't enough these days. I can understand him because I feel the same way about Alison - "What about you, Aria? Are you seeing someone?"

She hesitated before answering - "I might be dating someone"

"Tell me all about it!" - Hanna cheered.

"His name is Liam and he works as an editor in Boston" - Aria described - "He's quite an intellectual man, if you know what I mean"

"So, does it mean that there's no more room for Ezra?" - Hanna asked in curiosity. Last time I heard from Ezra he was getting married to Nicole, a friend of mine, in Thailand.

"No" - She hesitated before continuing - "What I had with Ezra was… a mistake. I lost so much time on my life and I tried to take it back when I was in college. Liam is my first real relationship after Ezra and I'm happy with him because I feel like we are on the same page, and that is different from how I felt when I was with Ezra. We lived in two different worlds and we tried to find a common place, but we couldn't"

"Hanna!" - Spencer changed the subject… well, not totally - "I see that ring!" - I finally took notice of Hanna's left hand. Her ring finger was flashing a huge diamond ring.

"Congratulations, Han!" - I smiled to her - "At least you got your happy ending with Caleb!"

Her face fell and we knew immediately that that ring wasn't from Caleb - "It's not from Caleb. We broke up four years ago"

"Why?"

Hanna's face was suddenly dark with emotions. I've never seen her that sober in her entire life - "I got pregnant and had an abortion when I was nineteen. Caleb didn't agree with this and our relationship became unbearable"

"Oh my God, Hanna!" - Aria's and Spencer's faces filled with horror.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" - I asked her. If Hanna had come to me, I would've helped her, whatever was her decision. I'd never judge her for that.

"I wasn't in a good state of mind. Even though I had professional help, I got depressed for a few months. That's when I met Jordan. He was very comprehensive and he didn't judge me like Caleb had. At first, I stayed with him because he was good for me but, in time, I fell in love with him"

"At least you got your happy ending" - I smiled softly to Hanna and held her hand. She smiled back at me and, after this glum story, we all stopped to take a sip of our drinks.

"Have you talked to Alison?" - Hanna inquired.

"No" - Spencer denied and Aria shook her head - "Have you, Em?" - She gave me that look that said "it's always the same with you two".

"I haven't too" - I hid the fact that Alison had randomly decided she'd go to the airport every day until I arrived at Philly so she could pick me up - "What do you think Charlotte will tell us?"

"As long as she doesn't try to kill me, I'm fine" - Aria shrugged.

"I don't know what this bitch can possibly want with us now" - Hanna seethed.

"Hanna!" - Spencer reprehended - "She's Ali's sister!"

"I know! But Ali wasn't there in the dollhouse. She doesn't know the things we've been through thanks to her crazy sister!"

"We sent her to jail" - I mumbled under my breath - "Ali wasn't there because she was in jail for a crime she didn't commit!"

"Let it go, Emily" - Hanna feigned indifference - "It's not like Ali was a saint either"

"Guys, can't we agree that we've all done terrible things?!" - Aria interrupted - "It's not like Charlotte can harm us now! She's on her deathbed!"

"She's not getting my forgiveness" - Hanna didn't concede - "Now, excuse me, I've got jet lag" - And she left her drink at the table and went upstairs.

* * *

On Saturday, we met Alison at Rosewood Hospital and she took us to Charlotte's room. Charlotte asked to speak to us privately, one at a time. The first one to go in was Hanna, who "wanted to get it over with as soon as possible". She spoke to Charlotte for about ten minutes and left, mumbling soundlessly to me - "Bitch's crazy"

The next one to go in was Spencer and she returned five minutes later with an unreadable expression. Aria went next and returned two minutes later with a soft expression. She gave me a friendly squeeze as I got ready to face our ex-nemesis.

"Hello, Americano" - Charlotte said in a weak voice when I came into her room - "I see you've been doing well"

"Cut the crap, Charlotte" - I went straight to the point - "Why am I here?"

She coughed and I felt bad for being so rude to her. But then, I remembered all the things she put me through in the dollhouse and I couldn't help but feel angry at her, even after all this time - "I just wanted to talk to you"

"We've got nothing to talk about"

"What about your feelings for Alison?" - She caught me off guard with that question and I slightly blushed.

"They're in the past"

"No, they aren't" - Charlotte forced her voice out - "I know that you still love her and she feels the same for you, believe me"

"How do you know that?"

"Alison has a nag for hiding things" - She spoke with a smile - "But she can't hide her feelings for you..." - Charlotte paused to cough - "At least no totally. She's always doing special things for you, she's always breaking her rules because of you"

"She hasn't talked to me in five years, Charlotte" - I argued.

"I know" - Charlotte smiled weakly - "I feel guilty for that. Alison stayed behind for me" - She coughed again - "She wanted to be there for me and to make up for all the wrong things she did. She believed she wanted a normal life, but that's not her, Emily" - Another cough - "Alison needs you in order to be herself" - And Charlotte couldn't stop coughing anymore.

I rushed and pressed the emergency button right away - "Charlotte!"

The nurses arrived one second later and aided the coughing blonde - "Promise me you're gonna take care of her, Emily"

"Charlotte..."

"Promise me!" - I could only nod as the nurses pushed me out of Charlotte's room.

* * *

It was past midnight when I heard my phone ring. It was probably Talia wondering where I was, so I just let it ring. However, the person insisted on calling me and I had no other option but to get my phone and see who it was if I wanted to sleep tonight. Much to my surprise, it was Alison.

I picked up the call - "Ali?"

"Em" - Her voice was weary - "Charlotte's dead"

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **The diamond ring Elliot gave Alison weighted on her. None of the girls have seen her with it because she was careful enough to take it off whenever she'd meet them. They don't know it yet. That's why Alison will leave it behind, hidden inside the drawer of her bedside table.**_

 **Reviews from Just Give Me a Reason:**

 **I could ship that:** Hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

 **Guest 1:** Hope you liked that ;)

 **perez9077:** Hope you liked this one!

 **:** Thanks!

 **Guest 2:** How about now? :P

 **Guest 3:** You'll be seeing more of little Max. My Christmas one-shot this year will be in the 'Just Give Me a Reason' universe. Anyway, hope you liked my new story!

 **Reviews from Videotape:**

 **Brittandsan4evs:** A continuation is on the way ;) I'm glad you liked it!


	2. Touch

**Hey, guys! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the terrible layout of the first chapter. That's already been taken care of ;). Secondly, don't worry about Talia. She's in the fic for a reason, but she will NOT be Ali's rival for Emily's attention. In this chapter, you'll hear more of Ali's husband and an unpleasant character will appear.**

* * *

 _ **"I touch on you more and more everytime"**_

Alison was already awake on her king-sized bed when the alarm clock rang. She'd barely got some sleep on the night before as reality sunk hard into her. Charlotte had died. The infection had proved to be a lot tougher than her sister and Alison didn't know where to go now. She swore she'd live to give Charlotte a better life; now that Charlotte's gone, there's no more sun on her windows.

She rolled off of her bed, took a shower and swallowed something just for the sake of eating. There was a hole in her stomach that food alone wouldn't suffice. She felt empty. Mechanically, Alison put on her black mourning dress, the same one she'd worn to her mother's funeral… the same one her mother had worn to her funeral before. This dress was one of the few things she had been allowed to save.

After Charlotte came back, Kenneth DiLaurentis just disappeared from the world and her family money was gone with him. He'd left her and Charlotte penniless. Of course, Charlotte had her own personal fortune, but none of them were even allowed to touch one cent of the money. Thus, Jason had to pay for all of their expenses and that included a few sessions with a psychiatrist named Dr. Elliot Rollins.

Elliot was a man who had just moved into town in the turmoil of Charlotte reveal. He didn't know anything about A or the consequences of the A game before Charlotte became his patient. As the sessions progressed, Elliot also came to meet Jason and Alison and fell in love with her when she was just an English freshman at Hollis.

Alison initially rejected his advances, as her heart was still scarred from her high school sweetheart (whom she believed was dating another girl in California), but a sense of duty called her in. She couldn't keep living at Jason's expenses and Elliot was someone who could understand Charlotte and help her take care of her big sister. For these reasons, Alison gave it a try.

Elliot was everything that a girl could've dreamed of. He was rich, sweet and portrayed himself as a gentleman. He found out about her financial problems and decided to help her even though they'd been barely dating at the time. He helped her score a job in Rosewood High when half of the teachers' body still believed she was the old ruthless Alison DiLaurentis. He even allowed Charlotte more freedom so she could interact more with her siblings.

Three years later, Elliot proposed to her and he was so good to her that she couldn't find the strength to say no. What girl would possibly refuse to marry this man? She said yes and, one year later, they married in a private ceremony, just the two of them and the celebrant. One year into the marriage and Elliot made her feel like an average woman, just like she wanted for so long.

But now Alison wasn't so sure. He was good to her and she liked him actually, but she'd never fallen in love with him, as any other girl would've had. When she first mentioned their relationship to Charlotte, her sister looked at her disapprovingly - "He's not the one for you, Ali. There's only one person in the whole world who can really make you shine who you really are". This person was Emily.

Emily. Her Mermaid. The one who inspired her to be a better person. In her darkest times, Alison had considered throwing it all away to leave Rosewood and follow Emily in California, but how could she if the brunette hadn't even showed signs of being alive? Alison thought she knew what it mean: Emily had found a new girl, someone who would treat her like she deserved. And if Emily could move on, why couldn't she? Of course, she couldn't confirm her suspicions, but time went on and there she found herself married to a man who gave her the world, but whom she couldn't love back.

Elliot was currently out of the country, taking an extension course in England, after Alison convinced him that she'd be okay and that he should do it, in spite of Charlotte's bad state of health. As soon as he left, Alison immediately wrote her friends, something she couldn't do when Elliot was still around because Charlotte had begged her not to tell him of her last wish. After sending the letters, Alison tracked down the one who went to California and waited until Emily received it before pointlessly driving to the airport without even knowing whether the brunette was coming or not, making sure she left her engagement ring and her wedding band behind.

Emily arrived on the first day and Alison had never felt so alive or so complete when her Mermaid spun her in her strong arms like the winds of a hurricane. Emily was the first to come, so it probably meant that the brunette still loved her, right? Ali wished she could've done much more: she wished she could've kissed Emily when her mermaid was staring at her lips not so discreetly; she wished she'd invited Emily to stay over at her place, but she wasn't sure she could control herself if the brunette was going to be around every morning; she wished she'd taken Emily to dinner, but Elliot wanted to see her via Skype and she had to play her part (and she still regrets she didn't take Emily out for a meal). But, mostly, Ali wished she could turn back time and stop her wedding.

The diamond ring Elliot gave Alison weighted on her. None of the girls have seen her with it (or with her wedding band) because she was careful enough to take it off whenever she'd meet them. They don't know it yet. That's why Alison will leave it behind, hidden inside of the drawer of her bedside table. Ali knows better than to believe she can hide her marriage forever, but now it's not the time.

Charlotte died. She called Elliot and he expressed his condolences, stating that he'd try to get the next flight back to the US (and Ali hoped he wouldn't). When she called him, she'd merely reported the fact and expressed almost no emotion. Alison had called Emily first. Alison had broken down to the sound of Emily's comforting voice as the brunette told her that everything was going to be okay and that she'd always be around if Ali needed. Elliot couldn't compete with this – he was never going to win. Alison shouldn't fight this – she's always going to lose when she sees Emily's sweet brown eyes.

And, for today's funeral, that's all she needs.

* * *

Alison didn't see much of the funeral, which was a small affair by itself. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with the crazy woman who had stalked and tormented five young girls, her own sister included, and escaped prison because of a psychological disorder. The clinic's staff was only there for a matter of duty; only a few of them had warmed to Charlotte. Elliot had texted her, saying that he wouldn't be able to fly back until the following week. It was all for the greater good so.

Her father didn't even bother to come. Kenneth hadn't got in touch with any of his children during these five years and, certainly, she didn't feel like he was her father anymore. Luckily, Jason was there to help her pull through this grim affair. Beside him was Aria, who had put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Spencer and Hanna were right Aria and neither of them looked phased about the funeral. Alison guessed that they just came out of duty, as they had no (good) feelings for Charlotte. Emily was on the last chair of the corner, standing beside Hanna. She had offered Alison a comprehensive smile when she arrived, but didn't say or do anything relevant after that. Alison guessed that Emily shared the same lack of empathy Spencer and Hanna felt towards Charlotte.

The vicar preached his last prayer. A coffin was delivered six feet under and roses were thrown at its casket. It was finally time to say goodbye. But, in spite of remembering the bad things about Charlotte, Alison cherished the good ones. Charlotte had always treated her like a younger sister, even before she knew about their blood relation. Charlotte made her smile and knew her better than anyone else. Charlotte had been the closest to family Alison had ever had when she was fifteen and almost lost her way.

She suddenly felt weak and her eyes watered. Her knees fell to the ground and she didn't even bother with the dirt that will probably impregnate the hem of her dress. All Alison wants is a new chance with Charlotte. She wants a life with a loving mother who wouldn't teach her how to lie to hide her own schemes. She wants a life with a tolerant father because she has no doubts that Kenneth would rip her apart had he found out that she had a thing for women too. She wants a life with a stable brother (like Jason has been to her since they found out about Charlotte). But mostly she wants another life with Charlotte, a life in which she'd always look up to her older sister.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She half-expected Jason, but he was currently crying with Aria and Spencer. Instead, she found sweet brown eyes flooding with worry as they gazed at her. They were the same brown eyes she wanted, the same brown eyes she needed, and Emily made it harder to breathe when she wrapped her arms around Ali's crying figure. The blonde curled up against that comforting body and held the barista's arms against her silhouette, silently begging for Em's protection.

Emily kissed the top of her head gingerly and whispered against her golden hair - "It's gonna be okay, Ali. I promise"

And it all happened under the scrutinizing gaze of Hanna Marin.

* * *

After the funeral, Alison, Jason and the Liars all drove back to Rosewood for the funeral meal at the Grille. The girls and Jason took the opportunity to catch up while Alison just ate tiny bits of food silently.

"So, Ali, do you consider moving from Rosewood now?" - Spencer asked to include her in the conversation and Alison completed the question in her mind: do you consider moving from Rosewood now that Charlotte is dead?

"No. I've built a career here. I don't think a change would be good at this point" - Alison gave them a calculated answer. They didn't know that she was marriage yet and this was not the time for them to find out, especially Emily.

"You can go to Cali with me" - Emily kindly offered and Alison would've mindlessly said yes if she didn't have a diamond ring hidden away inside her drawer.

"It'd be a big change for you and..." - Of course, Jason didn't know what her friends didn't know and was about to reveal that piece of information.

"… And I'm not ready to change" - Alison completed for him and Jason just stared at her wide-eyed - "I want to mourn in peace"

"If I were you, I'd throw it all away and go traveling around" - Aria suggested - "It'd do you good"

"Guys, can't you see? Alison doesn't want to leave" - Hanna said, but Ali had a feeling that there was more to it than her blonde friend just defending her - "She still has people around her fingers here and, you know Ali, she doesn't like losing her dolls"

Alison dropped her fork and was immediately followed by the shocked gazes of all the people by the table.

"Hanna! Have some respect!" - Spencer reprehended - "Alison has just lost her sister!"

"Oh, great, now we all have to pretend that Charlotte was a saint when that bitch actually locked four of us inside a dollhouse?!"

"Hanna, we're over that…" - Emily tried to argue.

"Say that for yourself, because I'm not over that place!"

"Let it go, Hanna!"

"Oh, for you it's so easy to let it go, Emily! Alison snaps her fingers and you're back on your knees for her like a lost puppy"

Jason and Aria had to stop an enraged Emily from jumping onto Hanna.

"Hanna, leave, now!" - Spencer growled.

"It's okay, Spence. I'm the one who's leaving" - Ali's soft voice broke the aggressive tension in the table. Before leaving, though, her cloudy blue eyes met Hanna's - "I'm sorry for everything" - And Ali walked out of The Grille as the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

A few hours had passed, but Alison didn't know for how long she kept crying alone at the Kissing Rock, her old solace. Hanna's words had hit her hard. She felt like she was the one to blame for whom Charlotte turned out to be and Hanna made it seem like her old bitchy self was still crawling under her skin near to the surface, just waiting for the appropriate moment to show up. But maybe the worst of all was that Hanna implied that Emily was still crazy for her and it hurt Alison because not only did she know it wasn't true but she remembered how much she'd hurt her Mermaid and that stung.

She'd curled up in the shape of a ball against the hard stone, not even bothering to take a look around her surroundings. It was dangerous, she knew, considering she was in Rosewood after all, but she didn't even notice the silhouette walking towards her until this person was standing next to her… so close that Alison knew that they could kill her if they wanted.

"Ali?"- A sweet voice interrupted her terrifying trail of thoughts and it instantly calmed her down. She'd recognize that tone everywhere.

"Emily" - She asked as the barista sat beside her - "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling that you'd come here" - It amazed her how even after all these years Emily still was the one who truly understood her, and the brunette felt so warm next to her that Ali couldn't control the need to rest her head on Emily's shoulder, snuggling closer to her body.

"Thanks" - Ali sniffed and let the tears sprinkle on the lace of Emily's black dress - "Why aren't you mad at me like Hanna is?"

"Because I know how it feels to lose a loved one" - Emily replied, letting her fingers delicately comb through Ali's golden tresses - "My father died on Afghanistan two years ago"

Alison raised her head so she could look Emily in the eye, making their faces stand so close that they could feel each other's breath tickling their skin - "I didn't know that. I'm sorry, Em. Charlotte did a lot of questionable things, but your father… he was one of the kindest men I've ever met"

"It's okay, Ali" - Emily felt slightly relieved now that she knew Ali hadn't known about her father's dad and that's why the blonde hadn't called at the time - "My mom and I suffered a lot, but we're better now"

"You're so strong, Em" - Ali spoke with admiration - "It hurt a lot when my mother died too. It's funny, even though she and Charlotte were both shady, I can't help but feel responsible for their deaths and I feel sad for losing them. It's crazy, I know! My mom buried me alive and I miss her"

"She's your mother, Ali. No matter what she did, she'll always be your mom. And I think you have a great gift: you forgive people with your heart"

Ali snorted and nodded in denial - "I wish that I could feel angry about them. At least it wouldn't hurt this much"

"Believe me, being angry only deepens the pain. I was angry at you when you disappeared. I thought that being angry and convincing myself that you had died would make things easier for me. But it didn't"

Alison blushed in shame and hid her face back on the crook of Emily's neck - "I'm sorry for leaving you like that"

"It wasn't your fault, Ali" - The feeling of having Ali pressed so close against her side was breathtaking and Emily wasn't even sure how she was managing to speak - "You disappearing was hard, but Maya's death was worse. It destroyed me because I believed I couldn't love anyone without losing them"

Alison knew about Maya only from what she'd observed and for the little her friends told her, but she knew that it totally shattered Emily when Maya was murdered. Emily barely spoke of her first girlfriend and Alison thought it wasn't her place to ask questions, considering that Maya had helped Emily in a way Alison never could - "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when she died"

Emily just gave her a one-shoulder shrug - "There wasn't much you could've done for me anyway. I just drank myself to oblivion, worked my fingers to the bone and dated Paige. If there's something good about Paige was that she helped me pull through that difficult time. She accepted to stay by my side even when she knew I didn't like her as much as I liked Maya"

Ali's blood burned when she heard the mention of pain and she unconsciously dug her fingertips on Emily's naked arm. She was married, she had no right to be jealous, but she just couldn't help… not when Emily talked about Paige so dearly - "By the way, what about Paige? Did you date when you went to California?"

"Ali, she was three hours away from me. There was no way we could've dated" - The answer soothed Ali's angry loins and she had to nuzzle the skin of Emily's neck and take in the barista's intoxicating perfume.

"Good" - Her breath tickled Emily's skin she watched as the sweet brunette swallowed hard.

"Uhm" - Oh my God, Alison DiLaurentis will be the death of her - "It's kinda late… I think we should go back"

Alison rose her head so she could stare into Emily's eyes again - "I don't wanna be alone tonight" - She was almost afraid to ask.

"I can stay at your place if you want"

No! If she stays, Emily will surely see the pictures Ali had with Elliot! - "I don't want to be home tonight" - She half-lied - "Too many memories, I guess"

"Well, you can sleep in my room if you want" - Emily kindly offered what Alison wanted her to.

"I don't want to bother you..." - Ali shyly looked away, knowing that Emily would fall for her lost look.

"You'll never bother me, Alison" - Emily smiled so sweetly and offered her hand so Ali could get up, making the blonde slightly guilty for this little manipulation.

* * *

Alison drove them back to The Radley and, fifteen minutes later, they walked into the hotel lobby to find their friends freaking out.

"Where were you?!" - Aria yelled at them both - "We were looking for you everywhere!"

"I walked around a little until I found Alison. Then, we started talking and lost track of time" - Emily answered vaguely and their friends could feel that there was more to that story.

"Well, now that the two princesses are here, I'm going to leave" - Emily and Alison only noticed at that moment that Hanna had all her bags and suitcases done.

"Hanna, can you not start shit for a moment?!" - Spencer snapped.

"I don't know if you've got any more time to spare for Alison, but I don't. I've got a job and a fiancé waiting for me in New York" - Hanna was walking towards the exit when, suddenly, the doors burst open and a man in a suit entered the hotel.

"Lorenzo?!" - Spencer recognized his face and saw his detective badge shimmer on his belt. He looked totally unfazed by them until his lips broke a sarcastic smile.

"No one's leaving Rosewood tonight!" - He announced and before Hanna could argue, he completed - "I've got proof that Charlotte DiLaurentis has been murdered and the killer is in Rosewood"

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...  
**_

 _ **"Thanks, Em" - I mumbled shyly as Emily pulled the sheets over our bodies. That hotel bed was so small that I could actually feel her skin on mine and it was literally taking all of me to not roll on top of her and kiss her senselessly.**_

 _ **"You don't have to thank me" - She lied right beside me, her face so next to mine that I could feel her minty on my lips. Her fingers delicately played with the threads of my hair before caressing my cheeks and, before I knew, her eyes were on my lips.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Drea82851:** Hope you enjoyed the faint hint of mystery on this chapter ;)

 **I could ship that:** Haha, thanks!

 **ohhcarol13:** Hope you found it even more intriguing ;)

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **Dragoncila:** Pode deixar ;)

 **Guest 1:** Yes! Christmas one-shot will be about Max! He's too cute for me not to use it around in one-shots, lol

 **Guest 2:** Don't worry about Talia. She's not trouble ;)


	3. Anticipation

**Hey guys! Here comes the catch: I told you this fic was going to be based off in "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé, but it's also going to be based off i another song, and that is "Noel" by All Time Low. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **"Think about it till anticipation makes you shake and we both lose control"**_

 **Ali's POV**

My nails dug on the skin of Emily's arms once Lorenzo finished his statement. My blood ran cold, my world spun around and I'm sure Emily had to wrap one arm around me to prevent me from fainting. Spencer, upon seeing the state I was in, took the words out of my mouth and asked the one-million-dollar question:

"What do you mean by that?"

"A toxicological exam has been leaked on the mental institute Charlotte was in. Charlotte's levels of lead were way higher than the usual. I've had access to other exams as well and they've all been adulterated. The real ones show that she's been given small doses of lead. Enough to poison her slowly, but not to kill her off immediately" - Lorenzo explained to us and I shrank with every word. How could I have not noticed that my sister was being poisoned in front of my eyes?

"Then, why are you here?" - Hanna challenged, her voice shifting in a strange protective tone - "You should start by looking for someone inside Radley. I bet you'll find your killer there"

"Or maybe..." - Lorenzo walks around until he menacingly steps in my direction - "The killer is someone versed in the art of hiding, lying and, most of all, poisoning people"

I feel Emily's arms tighten around me as she speaks - "What do you mean by that, Lorenzo?"

"Well, Alison does have the history, the sociopath method, the MO..." - He almost snickers as he speaks. It's almost as if he was seeking revenge for that time when I crushed a sleeping pill in his water. Not my best act, I know, but I don't regret it. I had to know what the police had on Charles (I found out later about Charlotte) and he was the only way I could get information from - "But, mostly, she has the motive. Now that Charlotte's dead, you inherit a whole lot of fortune, don't you, Alison?"

"What are you implying?" - Spencer stepped up in front of me - "Do I need to call a lawyer?" - Of course, the lawyer she was referring to was herself. Even though I knew Spencer was into politics now, I'm sure she'd pull off a lawyer if she needed to protect someone.

"I think you should go, Lorenzo" - Aria stepped up too, walking until she was beside Spencer. It was as though as if they were protecting me and that was really heart-warming - "There's nothing for you here"

"Unless you want your boss to know that you hit on an underage girl when you were still a cop" - To my surprise, Hanna stood up against him as well as her voice was charged with venom.

"You've got too many secrets to try to blackmail me" - He snorted is disdain.

"Try us" - Emily looked as if she was ready to punch him to protect me and I found that quite gratifying. After all I've done, she still wants to protect me… I can't lie that it only added fuel to old flames and that all I wanted was for me to hold me in dark days like she was holding me now.

"Whatever" - When he saw he was never going to pass by my friends, he just gave up - "Don't leave the city" - With that, he took his leave and Spencer, Hanna, and Aria turned around to see how I was doing.

"We're sorry, Ali" - Aria said sympathetically and squeezed my arm, or whatever part of it Emily wasn't shielding. It was comforting that Emily was still supporting me (literally), even though Lorenzo was gone for now.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs. She'll sleep in my room tonight in case Lorenzo is still lurking around" - Lorenzo just gave us the perfect excuse to be together tonight and Emily seemed eager to grab it. I know that the other girls would start questions if I just followed Emily into her room, even though nothing serious is going to happen. I don't have the peace of mind for that. I'm sure that Emily, as kind as she is to me, will respect my anguish. She knows she'll only keep me company for the night though I wouldn't mind a little cuddling. In fact, I need it. I need to feel her skin pressed against mine, but I know that I'm gonna have to ask for it or show her what I wanted.

"And we'll be around in case he tries to ambush her in the morning" - Spencer agreed to Emily's idea, probably taking into account the rational aspect of it, forgetting that it meant that Emily and I are gonna be alone for the night.

"Let's go, Ali" - Emily urges me to come upstairs by pressing my body against her and walking towards the stairs. I turn back one last time to wave goodnight to the girls. That's when I saw that Hanna was watching me like a hawk seeks his prey.

* * *

Emily lent me one of her T-shirts so I didn't have to sleep with my funeral dress on. Her shirt smelt like coconuts in a tropical breeze with a hint of saltwater and I could definitely imagine my Mermaid running around at the beach with this shirt as sweat molded her body and exercise drew every line of muscle in her already astounding physique. Of course, it looked a little too baggy on me, but I couldn't care less because the sensation of having a part of her so close to me was indescribable.

"I'm sorry. This one will have to do" - Emily said and I could feel her eyes ever so discreetly analyze each part of my body, from my exposed thighs to my concealed breasts. From the way she was watching me, I could tell she wasn't shy on the streets anymore and it made my body tingle with anticipation. Suddenly, I wished Emily would just pull me by the waist and kiss me senseless until I didn't even know my name anymore. I've never had this flame with Elliot. Mostly, I just let him peek and touch, but I didn't feel that inextinguishable fire for him.

"It's fine" - I shrugged, realizing that my glance lowered slightly. Suddenly, I was afraid of what Emily would think of my body. What if she decides she can have more beautiful women instead of me? I mean, she's Emily Fields, she can have any girl she wants.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Call me if you need anything" - Emily headed to the bathroom and left me wondering just how magnificent my Mermaid would look underwater.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was watching TV on Emily's bed when I heard her calling from the bathroom.

"Ali, can you fetch me my towel?" - She asked under the noise of the shower and I immediately conceded, picking up the towel Emily had left on the corner of the bed. I swear I hadn't noticed that before because the towel and the sheets had matching colors. Otherwise, I would've already taken the towel to the bathroom.

I knocked on the door and opened it, leaving the towel on the doorknob from the inside - "Thanks" - I heard her say.

However, before I closed the door, I decided to sneak a peek of her and the sight was far from disappointing. Emily was quite a sight even when we were teenagers. I remembered that one night in my bedroom where we rubbed ourselves to exhaustion and Emily's breast felt so good in my left hand while the fingers of my other hand teased her engorged clit. But now Emily was truly womanly. Her breasts seemed fuller now (I guess I'm a boob girl too); her curves were edgier; there seemed to be a small amount of flesh on her hips and it looked like it was just enough for me to sink my fingertips into; and her legs were lean and her shoulders were broad, mostly due to the years she spent swimming. Emily was just a Goddess in this world.

I heard the sound of the shower fizzling out and I ran back to her bed, pretending to be interested in whatever was going on the TV. She emerged from the bathroom three minutes later with her skin slightly flushed from the hot shower and a few droplets dripping down her chest under her oversized T-shirt.

"What do you wanna do now?" - Emily asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think I'll go to sleep. It's been a long day" - I smile timidly at her.

She stood up from the bed and headed for the door - "I'll see if I can get a mattress. You can sleep on the bed if you want"

"Wait!" - I said before she went - "We can share the bed… if you want, I mean"

"Would you be okay with that?"

More than okay, actually - "Sure"

I stood up and she came back to the bed, pulling out the sheets so we could lie in the mattress. She allowed me to settle down first, joining me immediately after my back hit the not-so-soft mattress.

"Thanks, Em" - I mumbled shyly as Emily pulled the sheets over our bodies. That hotel bed was so small that I could actually feel her skin on mine and it was literally taking all of me not to roll on top of her and kiss her senselessly.

"You don't have to thank me" - She lied right beside me, her face so next to mine that I could feel her minty breath on my lips. Her fingers delicately played with the threads of my hair before caressing my cheeks and, before I knew, her eyes were on my lips.

I took too long to process what was happening and when she just leaned in and closed the gap between us, I just froze. I didn't expect her to take the first step, not after all this time, not after all that's happened to me lately. But Emily brought to life parts of me that I didn't even know they existed and, magically, my lips began to move against her as well in a perfect rhythm. Her hand firmly held the back of my neck as she left me no escape but to lose myself in her flavor again and, fuck, how she tasted good! Her lips tasted like coconuts with a breeze of mint and they were so addictive that I found myself licking her bottom lip as I begged for entrance.

Her tongue danced with mine inside her mouth, eliciting a moan from my throat because Emily seemed to know exactly what to do to drive me crazy and it's such a change from when we were younger when she would just comply with whatever I had in mind. I noticed that I'm still paralyzed against her body, then I shyly placed my hand on her hip and that's all it takes for her to roll on top of me, pressing my body against her own and the mattress.

She moved her hands to my hips, underneath the shirt she'd lent me, and her fingers began to expertly scribble patterns on my skin as I tread my fingers alongside her jet black hair. Emily kisses me until she draws the very last of my oxygen out of my lips. She relentlessly moves her lips to my neck as I try to regain my breath, but how can I when she's nipping at the exact spot that turns me into a writhing mass between her fingers?

Her hands began to lift my (her) shirt off my skin, exposing my stomach to her skilled touches. However, my phone vibrated on the bedside table before I forgot how to stop and I looked at it, trying to find the strength to reach it at the same I felt so weak with her on top of me like this.

"Let it ring" - Emily nipped my neck, making me release a surprised gasp as her hands sneak up my stomach and cup my naked breasts.

I bit my lip, trying to remain sane enough to think rationally in this situation - "I-It might be important"

Emily groaned in my neck and picked my phone for me, shoving it in my hands as she began to kiss the shell of my ear.

A sudden feeling of guilt strikes me as I see who'd just texted me: Elliot. He said good morning from England, but I bet he wouldn't imagine that I was lying in the arms of another woman not even in his darkest dreams. I became unable to move anymore as I was torn between my reason telling me that I have a good marriage and that it's wrong to cheat on one's husband and my heart, the part of me that wanted to surrender and give each and every piece of me to the beautiful brunette whose hands were on my chest, doing things that should've been prohibited, considering her obvious ability to make the mattress underneath me disappear and fill my mind with clouds.

"Who is it?" - Emily probably noticed that I wasn't squirming under her anymore, so she stopped her ministrations to look at me in worry.

"It's Jason asking me if I know that Charlotte has been murdered" - The lie comes flat out of my tongue and I don't even quiver, even though my heart is drowning in guilt. I can't do this, I can't break two good hearts because of my inability to choose! I should just get up and leave and give Emily another lame excuse before I hurt her beyond repair again.

But Emily just snatched my phone away from my hands and placed it back on the bedside table before kissing me again and I can't even remember why I wanted to run away in the first place. She tastes so good and her hands are so soft against my skin that I can't even fight against my raw emotions. However, my last shred of rationality snaps back when I feel her hand sneaking underneath my underwear and while there's a screaming part of me that yearns for this, I know this is the point of no return.

"Emily… wait!" - I have to grab her wrist to stop her from getting to the place where I wanted her the most.

"Is something wrong?" - She breaks the kiss to ask, her dark eyes so blown, her face is so mechanically focused and her voice so distant that I begin to wonder if this is just an old fantasy of hers. There were some whispering that Emily had become a womanizer in California, but I never believed in any of those, because I couldn't imagine sweet Emily Fields breaking hearts all over the place. However, the way she looked at me and how she acted like she's done this a thousand times before got me wondering.

"I think we should wait… It's been a long day and… I'm not ready for this" - I quietly push her away and her expression softens.

"You're right. I'm sorry for my lack of sensibility" - Her answer comes off a little cold as she rolls off of me, turning her face so I couldn't face her. This lack of empathy was killing me, as it definitely contrasted with how Emily was in the past and, suddenly, I knew that I had to get to her.

"I want that, though..." - I take her hand in mine and her face snaps back to meet my eyes in surprise - "Not that..." - I stressed, making clear to her that sex was totally out of the menu tonight - "I want us"

Emily let out a breath I didn't even know she was holding - "Are you sure?"

"Yes" - That word left my mouth before I could think about it - "But I'm not ready to be out yet" - Okay, did I just engage myself in an affair with Emily? Unbelievable.

"Why?"

"I've been through a lot these months. I need to settle things down first before I can openly commit to someone" - Settle things down equals to divorce, in my case. There was no way Elliot could compete with Emily. He was already losing the game when Emily was nothing but a dear memory, but now, with this clear reminder of the things Emily could do to me, there was no way for me to continue with this marriage - "Also, I'm a teacher at Rosewood High, Em. Not all parents are open-minded and, if any of them finds out that their kid has a lesbian teacher, I will be screwed. Just give me time, please!" - Now, this one wasn't exactly a lie. Rosewood is a small town and, if Emily and I were to have a relationship, there would be some problems with my career. On the other hand, I know that I won't give two fucks for what people think as long as Emily is with me. Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me?! Why can't I do anything right?

"Okay" - She agrees to what I said, even though she seems a little reluctant. I can't blame her, though; the last time I treated her as a secret, I told her that our kisses were just for practice and, God, how I wish these words had never left my mouth.

"It's only temporary, I promise" - I roll over her to place a kiss on her mouth, trying to bring power to my promise - "You're special to me, Em"

These words seem to revive the spark in her eyes - "You're special to me too, Ali"

"Can you just hold me for tonight?" - I ask her as I rest my head on her chest, letting my arm drape over her stomach. I can listen to her heart beating erratically as her warmth began to spread over my body. I look up to find her staring down at me with her cheeks flushed and it humbles me the effect that I have on this beautiful woman after all this time.

"S-Sure" - She stutters and wraps her arms around me, placing a bold yet chaste kiss on my forehead as she bade me goodnight.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **Alison opened the door to her house and, much to her astound, Elliot was standing there with a white smile on his face.**_

 _ **"I missed you, baby" - He claimed, kissing her furiously and pushing her up against the door before she could even have time to react.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **:** Hope you liked this!

 **mb168:** Thanks, I hope this update was fast enough lol

 **ohhcarol13:** Thanks!

 **leon7272:** Hope you enjoyed it, Sara!

 **Santanasdaughter:** Thanks!

 **Guest 1:** I'll give you a hint: the person who killed Charlotte was in Rosewood during the time of her death.


	4. Lock the door

**Hey guys! I hope you like the drama on this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **"Put the pedal to the floor, lay the seat back, lock the door, we're gonna make this worth our while"**_

 _One week later…_

Emily woke up with a huge smile in her face. She knew she should've been less happy, considering she was far away from home, but only the thought of how things were going with her and Alison made her grin like a fool to herself in the mirror. She took a shower, picked up her best clothes and made sure to wear her most expensive perfume… Anything to impress Ali.

She and Ali have been seeing each other in secret since that night Alison slept in her hotel room. Emily accepted that she'd been definitely harsh when she kissed Alison and tried to take things further when the blonde had just experienced a great loss. This was a huge mistake on her part, but having Ali so close to her made it impossible to breathe and she had to test waters. After all, she'd been so confused by the blonde's behavior and so frustrated at not taking her chances before that she'd jumped onto Ali's bones in an almost mechanical way. To Emily, it was easy to dissociate from reality during sex. I was what she did the most when she had her one-night-stands.

Fortunately, Alison understood her and they've come to an agreement to keep their relationship hidden for the time being. Honestly, Emily was too heels over head to argue over this and she comprehended the blonde's reason. Maybe, after a suitable amount of time, Emily could take Alison to California and then they'd be free to love without having small town neer-do-wells prying on their each step. They'd come out to their friends and live the lives they'd always dreamed for themselves, and Emily could imagine herself actually being happy.

But she had to focus on today. Today was going to be a great day for her, not only because Talia was going to be around for business, but also because she was going to meet Alison after her classes. This expectation alone was more than enough to make Emily in a good mood, dissipating her usual morning grumpiness.

She went downstairs to find Hanna sitting at a table while drinking coffee as she worked on a sketch.

"Morning, Han"

"Morning, Em" - Hanna caught the smile plastered on Emily's face - "Why are you so smiley about?"

"Talia is coming here so we can buy The Brew" - Emily answered absentmindedly, knowing that Hanna might give her an earful if she ever revealed the true source of her happiness. Her friend didn't seem to get along with Alison at all since they came back to Rosewood.

"Oh, those are fantastic news! Do I get a friend discount?"

"You might get a discount, but Spencer definitely won't" - Emily smirked - "I could get rich only from what that woman buys in coffee"

Hanna laughed - "That's not nice, you know? Taking advantage of your friend's addiction?"

"Well, I gotta make money to survive" - Emily shrugged - "But, anyway… what are you doing here so early? I thought Hanna Marin was only up after ten o'clock"

"Jordan's coming today" - The blonde gave her a small smile as she finished her sketch.

"That's nice! Will he be staying here?"

"Yes" - Now Hanna had a more melancholic expression - "I wanted him to stay in New York so he could take care of business there, but he insisted on staying with me"

"It's good. He seems to care about you"

Hanna just shrugged, seemingly unfazed - "It's just that I'm afraid that he's going to suffocate me like Caleb used to do"

"Has he ever suffocated you before?"

"No. In fact, one of the things I love the most about him is the fact that he gives me enough space to be myself without being absent" - Hanna recalled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about" - The hotel's door slid open just as Emily replied and a tall man wearing a navy linen shirt with beige pants. He had light brown hair, green eyes and wasn't remarkably handsome, but there was an easiness to him that inspired trust. Emily realized by the twinkle in Hanna's eyes when she spotted his figure that he was actually Jordan.

Hanna get up off her chair to help him with his baggage - "Baby, you're here!" - And she kissed him softly on the lips. This whole exchange was weird to Emily, who had grown used to seeing Hanna dedicate this kind of affection to Caleb only.

Jordan smiled in the kiss - "I missed you too"

"Hey, I'm gonna help you with the bags, but first, let me present you to someone" - She took his hands and guided him back to the table she shared with Emily - "Em, this is Jordan, my fiancé. Jordan, this is Emily, my best friend"

"Nice to meet you" - Emily politely offered her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you too. She talks about you a lot, you know" - He shook her hand and spilled.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" - Hanna whined.

"Hanna plays tough, but she's a softie at heart" - Emily smirked - "She also talks a lot about you"

Jordan chuckled - "I guess we have something in common then"

"You two, stop it!" - Hanna was already red by that time - "You barely know each other and you're plotting evil plans against me!"

"Don't be like that, Han" - He hugged her sideways and smiled - "I'm only looking forward to the opportunity of asking Emily about your good stories in Rosewood"

"Only if you tell me her good stories in New York"

Jordan smirked - "Deal"

"Okay, go unpack, sweetie!" - Hanna sent him off, afraid of what crazy stories might turn up if Jordan and Emily got in a room together. On the other hand, it was nice to see two of the people whom she cared about the most getting along. Jordan just laughed, picked up his baggage and went upstairs.

"He seems like a nice guy" - Emily commented. She could really get used to Jordan.

"He is" - Hanna squinted her eyes before changing the subject - "Are you seeing Alison today?"

On the course of this week, Emily had made it a habit to visit Alison after her classes, using the excuse she just wanted to see if Ali was doing okay. Of course, this wasn't entirely a lie, but she'd also been doing that for the sole purpose of spending time with Alison without anyone else being around - "Yes, why?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed - "You know what's gonna happen: you're gonna fall for Alison once again and she'll break your heart and we'll have to glue the pieces back on later"

Anger rose in Emily's throat and she felt compelled to defend her blonde lover - "It's not gonna be like that, Hanna. Alison has changed, so have I, we've got nothing on the past. I'm just checking if she's okay with all that's happened with Charlotte and Lorenzo"

"Oh please, don't fool yourself, Emily!" - Hanna spoke with more intensity - "Spencer is checking on her by sending her texts every fucking day. You're chasing her by making your presence visible and following her around like a lost puppy!"

"I didn't owe you any kind of satisfaction last time I checked" - With that, Emily stormed out of the table, leaving an angered and concerned Hanna behind.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Em?" - Talia asked once she and Emily were standing outside the Brew - "After all, it's not like you're going to stay here forever"

Emily smiled to herself - "I might just have a reason to stay. Besides, this is a lucrative business and I believe we can make more money here"

Talia only sighed - "Okay, I guess" - With that, the two women entered the Brew. Emily immediately talked to a waitress, announcing that they had a meeting scheduled with the owner of the place, which wasn't Ezra anymore because he was currently doing charity work in Thailand. The meeting was brief, mostly because the current owner had no way to refuse the amount of money Emily had to offer. It was then decided that he'd stay around as a manager for when Emily or Talia weren't available and because he knew the staff better than they did and, if Emily were honest to herself, it made no sense to just cut the man off when he'd done such a good work.

"Okay, now that it's done I'm gonna go check into the hotel" - Talia said as they walked out the door of their brand new café - "Wanna join me?"

"I'm sorry, Talia. There's something I have to do first" - Emily stared at the horizon with a foolish smile.

"And just where you're going?"

"To the flower shop!"

Talia smirked - "Seems like some girl's getting lucky tonight"

Emily grinned before she left - "I might be the one who got lucky" - And she walked to the nearest flower shop around without noticing that she was being watched.

* * *

"Graham Greene once said that politics, war, marriage, crime, adultery… Everything that ever is in the world has something to do with money" - Alison was enthusiastically going on about English Literature when the bell rang and her students quickly start to disperse - "Ok, think about this quote when you elaborate your essays due next class. See you, guys!"

"I really can't imagine you as a teacher" - A voice called from the door once her students were gone and Alison craned her head to see Emily casually leaning against the door with her hands behind her back.

"Most people don't" - Alison just shrugged, trying to keep a foolish smile off her face as she tried to focus on last class' essays.

"It's adorable" - Emily walked into the classroom without revealing what she kept behind her back - "It's like you become someone else when you're in your class. It seems like you really love what you're doing and that passion shows when you're talking to the students. If I was sitting there, I'd certainly be interested in you"

Alison dropped her pen in embarrassment and blushed. No one had ever complimented her on her work before, not even Elliot - "Thanks"

"But then, I'd be more interest in your body than in what you have to say" - Emily couldn't help but add that, making Ali throw her red pen on her.

"I knew you were being too cute" - Ali pouted with her cheeks still as red as the ink of her pen.

"I'm just joking" - Emily brought the hidden white hyacinths to her front, but Ali didn't dart away from her papers - "Ali"

The blonde finally looked up and realized what the brunette brought between her hands. Those were beautiful white hyacinths wrapped up in purple cellophane. Alison smiled when she saw the flowers and her insides bubbled in happiness. Strangely enough, she'd already got flowers from Elliot, but they never seemed to elicit such warmth in her. Ali wondered if this had something to do with the hyacinths sweet scent or with Emily's gentle smile standing in front of her.

"Are those for me?" - She could barely believe it.

Emily put her finger under her chin pensively - "I don't see anyone else around… unless you have a hot student to introduce me to" - Then Alison smacked her in the arm and Emily laughed.

"Don't even think about it, Emily! You don't wanna be another Ezra"

Emily arched her brow - "Are you jealous of your teenage students?"

"Okay, you're impossible, I give up!" - Ali threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

The barista took one step forward, making the hyacinths petals press against Ali's chest - "I'll never leave you for anyone, especially not for a high school girl. Gross!" - To be honest, Emily can't believe Aria actually dated Ezra for so long. Not only did he stalk them, but he also knew Aria was underage when they first met and actually made a move on her, even though he knew their relationship would be illegal. In other words, Ezra stole a piece of time from Aria's life that she won't ever take back, and Emily couldn't imagine herself being such a jerk to a high school student. And, let's be real, she doubted anyone, underage or not, could compete with Alison.

"Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful" - Alison turned away feigning annoyance before she could be entranced by Emily's Californian scent.

"You're welcome" - The barista tilted Ali's chin and stole one kiss from those soft lips, whose taste Emily could never identify. There were hints of cherries, strawberries, and raspberries but, each time Emily kissed Ali, she got more and more certain that those lips tasted just like Alison: feminine, sensual, yet with the strength to move mountains.

"Not here, Em" - Ali darted her eyes to the door lest somebody had seen their little intimate moment.

"I'm sorry, but I've been dying to kiss you since I was watching you lecture about English Literature like the great teacher you are" - Emily spoke with a rare boldness and Ali found herself falling even more for the woman in front of her, but she had to hold still because she was still married and, oh God, how Emily hasn't seen her rings yet? Discreetly, Ali turns around, her back facing Emily, and she takes off her rings as if they were the objectification of the bubonic pest. With her closed hand, she throws the rings inside her purse and turns to Emily again.

Emily was watching her, clearly upset by her lack of attention, and so Alison had to act - "I'm sorry. It's just that this is all so new to me" - And she placed her hand next to the brunette's, their pinkies intertwining on her desk.

"We can slow down if you want"

"The pace is perfect" - The teacher fidgeted with a petal of hyacinth - "What's the occasion?"

"I've just bought The Brew" - Emily told her - "Which means that I'll probably stay around for a little longer"

Alison smiled and cried inside. As much as she wanted Emily to stay, she also knew that she couldn't keep on hiding her marriage forever with the brunette around - "Congratulations, Em!" - Yet, her strongest feelings were happiness and pride. She was happy that Emily was going to stay around as well as she was proud of Emily for acquiring something and that was a strange feeling because she'd never felt this way over Elliot's academic feats - "We have to celebrate!"

"We could go to The Brew and I could buy you a coffee" - Emily suggested - "Or… you could take me out on a date"

Alison considered the two options for a moment until she came with a better one on her own - "Or… I could take you somewhere and we'll have fun"

Emily's brows arched in curiosity - "Where?"

Ali smirked - "You'll enjoy it"

* * *

One hour later, Alison had finished her errands and had driven herself and Emily to the woods near the Kissing Rock. Before Emily could ask what they were doing there, Ali unbuckled both of their belts and hopped onto Emily's lap, straddling her and kissing her in such hunger that Emily could only kiss her back in response. Things began to heat up as hands freely roamed over their bodies and mouths bravely dared to slide south and plant open kisses on necks and collarbones.

"Ali… Hum" - Emily moaned when Ali found the sweet spot on her neck and, since then, she's been kissing it for what it feels like hours. Emily's response was to run her hands up Ali's outer thighs, refraining herself from lifting that annoying dress and, God, she lost count of how many times her fingers ached to lift that dress and finally touch Ali's burning core.

""What?" - Alison trailed kisses up Emily's angular jaw as her hands cupped the brunette's soft breasts.

"We should… Uhm… We should stop"

Ali immediately stopped what she was doing and held Emily's face in between her hands - "Are you not enjoying the show?"

"I-I am, but I can't control myself when you touch me like this" - Emily threw her head back against the headboard as Ali began to suck her neck again, already leaving red marks behind as she bit her way up to Em's earlobe.

"Then don't" - Ali whispered huskily.

However, Ali's phone rang before Emily could tear up the front of her dress. She smiled at the inconvenience and picked up the phone, noticing that she had a new text and it elicited in her all the bad types of goosebumps.

"I see you" - Ali read mentally as she discreetly looked around for any sign of life outside of them, but couldn't find any. The message wasn't signed like it was in the past, but Ali knew better than to play with fire.

"It's the headmaster. He wants me back at school so I can help him with some stuff" - Alison lied to Emily because she didn't want to disturb the brunette with scary texts when she had no idea of who had sent it. It wouldn't be the first time that someone tried to make a joke like this with her and, really, it could be nothing - "I'm sorry"

Emily smiled, half-relieved that the headmaster texted just on time to stop them from going any further. She didn't want their first time to be in Ali's car. She wanted to take Alison to dinner first; she wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and then taste Ali's wine-stained lips; she wanted to take Ali back home and have the blonde allow her in for the night and then they could begin to make out slowly, and Emily would carry her bridal style upstairs until she laid Ali delicately on her bed; then clothes would be on the floor and Emily would worship Alison, making sure that her name is coming out of the blonde's mouth every time she comes and that Ali doesn't want to make love to anybody else but hers; finally, Emily would cuddle with Alison and hold her all night long.

"It's okay" - Emily instantly missed the warmth from Ali's body once the blonde hopped off her lap to sit back on the driver's seat - "Can you drive me back to the hotel?"

"Well, I could just let you walk all the way back" - Ali smirked - "But I'm in a good mood today" - She winked before she began to drive again.

* * *

After dropping Emily at The Radley, Ali drove back home, where she'd sit and focus on finding out who wrote that mysterious text to her. Alison opened the door to her house and, much to her astound, Elliot was standing there with a smile on his face.

"I missed you, baby" - He claimed, kissing her furiously and pushing her up against the wall before she could even have time to react.

Mechanically, Alison surrendered to him, just like she had done since she'd got married, only to lie awake in bed later with a profound disgust for herself because she couldn't help but remember Emily's kisses and touches and, while Elliot had never hurt her, sex with him had never felt right. In her mind, Alison felt like she was cheating on Emily with Elliot when in real life she was doing pretty much the contrary.

* * *

Hanna was surfing the web while Jordan took a shower. The day was long, as the two of them decided to go looking for studios where they could continue their work. They found one in Philly; it wasn't exactly as big as the one they owned in New York, but at least it was functional and that was all that mattered. Then, as soon as they went back to their hotel room, they couldn't help but to fall back together in bed. Hanna's biggest pleasure from traveling was going back home and spending time with the ones she missed, especially Jordan, who had always respected her space and whom Hanna would always admire for that.

Right now, Hanna was checking her emails for any upcoming work when she received a mysterious email with no subject. Surprisingly enough, it had pictures attached to it, though it didn't go to her spam box. Curiosity overcame her and she opened the email, not without running it twice on an antivirus just to make sure it's safe.

The email had three photos: one of Alison with a man in his early thirties with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a poised composure; the other one, apparently taken on the same day, since Ali and the man were wearing the same clothes, pictured the two of them kissing; finally, the third one was the most surprising: it was Ali in a wedding dress standing right next to that same man!

"Oh my God!" - Hanna covered her mouth and immediately jumped to conclusions. Alison was married. Why didn't she tell them? Where was her husband? Who was he?

Then, Hanna decided to take a look on who sent the email, and the truth made her let out a terrified gasp. That email address was named: yourworstnightmareisbAck.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **"You're married" - I stated, looking straight at Ali's engagement ring and wedding band, wishing I could just go Cyclops and obliterate them.**_

 _ **"Em, I can explain!" - Ali's voice sounded like she was tearing up inside, but I knew better than to believe her again. Not this time, not after that.**_

 _ **"No, you can't! You were just using me again! Using me when he wasn't around to please you!" - I growled.**_

 _ **"Em..."**_

 _ **"I was just your practice again wasn't I, Alison? Or should I say Mrs. Rollins?"**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **LittleLiarsLovesEmily:** Thanks! I do think there's a reason why they showed Hanna interacting with that little girl in the plane, so I decided to add that to the story because, well, Hanna plays a good part in it.

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! Emily will change a lot on the next chapters because of all the shit going on and, well, I like her when she's darker, lol. Well, it seems you got your fast update ;)

 **ohhcarol13:** Shit's about to get real²

 **Guest 2:** I can tell you that Emily's reaction will be quite explosive ;)

 **Drea82851:** Lol, Emily will go out on a rampage when she finds out.

 **I could ship that:** Let the drama begin²

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** I'm afraid that the divorce will take longer than expected ;)

 **Santanasdaughter:** Thanks! I wonder what you think about this spoiler for next chapter :P

 **Also, a big shoutout to the ones who reviewed my second chapter of Videotape! If I have any more ideas, I might write a third chapter, who knows? Lol. For the Guest that suggested a prompt: don't worry, I'll write that, but it won't be a Videotape chapter.  
**


	5. Jealous Hearts

**Hey guys! Fast update! I've got three words: I LOVE HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

 _ **"It's getting harder to breathe... Jealous hearts will leave us all in ruins"**_

 **Emily's POV  
**

I entered The Radley with a goofy smile on my face and a few hickeys on my neck. I was unbelievably happy. Making out with Ali in her car was really out of the world and I don't even know how I kept my hands from lurking underneath her dress because she's so, so hot that I can't control myself. But, even so, I had to respect her loss. I wasn't going to force her in any situation, even though she seemed ready for it. I know that she was still dealing with losing Charlotte and she needs time before we can get more serious.

Not that I care much about it, anyway. For Ali, I'd live the rest of my life without having sex because she's more important to me than any physical gratification. These girls I hooked up with, they couldn't even compare to her. It was almost unfair. I don't want to just fuck Alison and then leave her like I did to those girls; I wanted to make slow and sensual love to her, wanted to feel every inch of her skin under my touch and watch her every reaction to my love. I don't want just her body, I want her whole being.

"Why are you so smiley?" Spencer had a smirk on her face as she drifted her eyes from Aria to me.

"Oh, are those hickeys on your neck?" Aria squinted her eyes and pointed to those red large bruises on my skin. Alison did a good job in marking me, but I can't even complain. Instead, I just darted my gaze away and blushed.

"Oh my God, she's blushing!" Spencer kept on teasing me as I sat with them at the table. They were both enjoying a drink and I considered getting one for me too. Not that I wanted to get drunk, though; I can't trust my tongue when I'm in my drunk self.

"Let it go, guys." I tried to dismiss the subject, even though I know that they wouldn't let go of it so soon.

"Who's the lucky lady, Em?" Aria playfully punched my arm. I smirked, imagining their reactions if I told them that the "lucky lady" was Alison. Spencer would probably lose the ability to speak and Aria would be happy, albeit surprised. However, as we were taking it slow and Ali begged me to keep us a secret, I decided not to tell them.

"No one you know of."

Before Spencer could make another snide remark, Hanna appeared out of the nowhere with her laptop in hands. "Guys, you need to check this out!"

"Wow, chill, Hanna!" Spencer chuckled as Hanna almost tripped on her own feet before she got at our table. "We were just giving Emily a hard time here. She's got some fabulous hickeys on her neck and she doesn't wanna tell us who this lucky lady is."

"No, you don't understand!" To my surprise, Hanna practically ignored my hickeys and only then I knew that something was going on. Hanna never loses the opportunity to make sex jokes. "You HAVE to see this!" She opened her laptop to show us her email. There were pictures attached to it and Hanna quickly opened them. The first two pictures showed Alison walking hand in hand with a man and kissing him. He wasn't particularly tall and had perfectly combed brown hair and some age crinkles next to his eyes. Also, I could tell that he was a fancy type of guy, considering that he was wearing expensive clothes, clothes that even Jordan, who works in the area, didn't seem to have the spirit to wear. I can't lie: whoever this guy was, he made me want to punch straight through Hanna's laptop screen in jealousy. I know he was probably just another of Ali's ex-boyfriends, after all, I didn't expect her to be all alone during those five years of interlude, but, even so, I still didn't like the guy.

"Okay, so Ali has or had a boyfriend. Your point?" Spencer looked unfazed.

"Wait, there's more." Hanna shrugged off her irritation and showed us the last picture and it was… No, I can't believe it! There must be something wrong with my eyes, this photo must've been edited somehow because it can't be true! It just can't! Alison was there, paralyzed inside the image, in a wedding dress next to the same man she was kissing in the picture before.

"Hold on, so Ali is married?!" Aria vocalized the words I couldn't say because… No, there must be something wrong with this photo, this can't be right!

"Why didn't she tell us? Where is her husband?" Spencer asked out loud.

"I have the same questions." Hanna said and highlighted the email address which sent the email. "But look at the address."

I don't know what scared me the most, the fact that Ali is (might be) married or that the email account who sent those pictures is called yourworstnightmareisbAck. Okay, that could be just a heavy joke, but it was so much like A's MO to just send pictures of things people wanted to hide. On the other hand, A is dead, she was murdered one week ago. Just what the hell is going on?

"It looks suspicious," Spencer said. "Have you checked the information, Hanna?"

Hanna smirked. It was obvious that she hasn't. "No, I haven't. I wanted to show you first."

"Okay, I'm gonna call Rosewood High. Do you know to what classes she teaches?" Aria picked up her phone and dialed. It almost surprised me that she had our school number stored in her phone, but then I remembered that she actually used to hook up with Ezra; so that number might have been useful somehow.

"I don't know, ask Emily." Hanna taunted. "She's been there all week long."

"Junior and senior years." I answered almost mechanically, trying to process the information. Alison is married. Alison is fucking married. No, there's been a mistake, it can't be, Ali wouldn't lead me on again, not when she was so sincere about her feelings on the other night.

"Hi, my son is a junior in Rosewood High, but he couldn't go to school today because he had a stomachache. I want to know if there are any homework to be done. My son mentioned that in his English class, Mrs… what's her name again?" Aria faked a motherly voice as she talked on the phone.

"Mrs. Rollins?"

"I guess so. Is there any other English teachers?"

"Not for junior year. Mrs. Rollins is the only English teacher for junior and senior years. You want to know if she's sent any homework today?"

"Yes, please." The look on Aria's face crushed down what was left of my hopes. So, Alison is Mrs. Rollins now? Mrs. Rollins… Alison Rollins… That name didn't sound nice on my tongue; it didn't have the power that Alison DiLaurentis had or the pure illusion that Alison Fields carried. Aria talked a little bit more with the secretary only to keep up with her disguise, but I just couldn't listen to her anymore. Why didn't Ali tell me this? Hell, why didn't she even invite me to her wedding?! I mean, I'm not sure if I'd go, but I'd like to have been given the choice to go.

My hand mindlessly moves to caress the red marks that Alison left on my skin earlier this afternoon. She marked me as if she wanted to own me and show the whole world that I was hers. Not that she needed to try hard, as I would proudly scream at the top of my lungs that I was hers if she wanted me to. Now, a new possibility haunted me: that she was never mine for a fact and she never will be. No, no, she must've got divorced and it's recent. That's why she didn't tell us and that's why she still carries his name, she just didn't have the opportunity to change it.

"She could've got divorced and maybe she didn't have the time to change her name. That's why she didn't tell us." I voiced the possibility out loud as far-fetched as it seemed.

"Emily, you're reaching!" Hanna snapped. "She's married. End of story!"

Spencer, on the other hand, seemed more accepting of my idea. "That could be a possibility. I can check this if you need confirmation."

Unwillingly, Hanna let Spencer use her laptop. Once online, Spencer accessed a register database; having studied Law and working in politics, she knew where to find those things and she had access to them. She typed Ali's – married – name on the screen and quickly found information about her on the database.

"Alison Lauren Rollins, née DiLaurentis, works currently as an English teacher in Rosewood High." Spencer read out loud only the relevant information. There were so many things in there about Ali that I would've got curious had the situation been another.

"Okay, so that kills your doubt." Hanna spoke directly to me and, for only one second, I wanted to punch her for patronizing me.

"Who is he?" I muttered under my breath.

"I can check that too." Spencer typed some things on her database until she came up with a profile. "Elliot Rollins, 35 five years old, works as a psychiatrist in the same institution Charlotte was sent to. He married Alison three years ago." Spencer showed us his profile and only his smiley face on a computer screen made me want to pierce the machine with my bare hands, and the thought of him touching Alison, kissing Alison… it honestly made me want to throw up.

"I guess Ali does have a type then." Hanna smirked ironically and the reply was on the tip of my tongue, but Aria spoke first.

"Why wasn't he at Charlotte's burial then?"

Spencer typed a little more. "It seems like he was taking an MBA course in England. He didn't come back until… today."

Aria frowned. "That's weird. Someone really wanted us to know this information."

"I don't care." Hanna just shrugged. "To me, it's clear that Alison is hiding things from us again. I don't remember seeing her with a ring or a band when she was with us. I'm sick of these games! It's like every time we're back in Rosewood something fishy happens! And there's already a number in the body count."

"Either way, I'll try to find the owner of this email account." Spencer said. "If they're exposing Ali, who's to say they won't expose the rest of us?"

Honestly, I couldn't care less who sent those pictures to Hanna. All I wanted was to lay my fist on a drywall, preferably on Ali's husband face, and punch it until my knuckles are broken. I'm not a violent person, but this frustration, this anger, this hurt… I can't even describe the pain. Suddenly, the room became too suffocating to me and I had to run, I didn't know where to, but I had to find an escape route.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I stood up from my chair and ran to the door without even giving them time to react.

"Emily, wait!" I heard Aria calling, but I was already out of the door and into my own world by then.

* * *

As soon as I began to run mindlessly through the streets of Rosewood, my feet began to take me to the place where I didn't want to be: Ali's house. However, it was as if my heart was looking for answers, even though it might get broken for the third time and I didn't know if I could handle it. Foolish hopes occurred to me: Alison could've just got started with the divorce, it could be a sham marriage, anything… Please, let it not be Alison lying to me again. It began to rain, but I just didn't care if my clothes were soaked or if I was going to catch pneumonia later. I needed to see her.

When I found her house, I knocked heavily on her door, taking out all the anger I felt before she opened it. She was wearing a silky and expensive robe, her hair was messy and there was a bruise on her neck… a bruise that I didn't give her during our little make-out session in her car (or should I say his?).

"Emily, what are you doing outside in this rain?" Alison stepped outside and closed the door, not even inviting me in, but why would she do so when her husband was probably waiting for her to come back quickly and finish whatever they were doing? Of course, she didn't tell him about me! My eyes wandered down her left arm until I found her engagement ring with a huge diamond on it and her wedding band, which was so shiny that it could actually make me blind.

"You're married." I stated, looking straight at Ali's engagement ring and wedding band, wishing I could just go Cyclops and obliterate them.

"Em, I can explain!" Ali's voice sounded like she was tearing up, but I knew better than to believe her again. Not this time, not after that. After all, the woman in front of me is a well-known master of puppets and liar. Alison DiLaurentis was dead to me.

"No, you can't! You were just using me again! Using me when he wasn't around to please you!" I growled, the tears that I somehow suppressed began to stream down my face.

"Em..." Her hands tried to reach out to mine, but I quickly snapped away from her touch.

"I was just your practice again, wasn't I, Alison? Or should I say, Mrs. Rollins?" I spat, filling my words with venom in the best way I could. I wanted to hurt her, to make her feel as miserable as I was.

Her face shrank as her eyes broke into tears too. "Emily, what I feel for you is-"

I laughed in an almost evil manner and interrupted her. "You don't do feelings, Alison, you play with them! And, for the record, I doubt that you even are a good fuck. I bet you're a big pillow princess!" The words left my mouth in the shape of the sharpest knives I could find and I knew I had stabbed Alison when her mouth fell open and she was at loss of words. I bet she didn't expect that the "weakest link" and the "loyal one" could actually say nasty stuff about her.

However, before she could reply, her door burst open and her husband appeared. "What's going on, dear?" He asked her and I had to stop myself from punching him.

Alison didn't answer. She looked broken and destroyed, but my heart was just too dark to care. I wanted her to hurt in the same way I was hurting. Her silence became excruciating and I answered for her before leaving. "It's nothing. I was just leaving."

"Do I know you?" He asked when I began to walk away.

"Ask her." I answered with my back to him and I started running again, sobbing and crying as I wished the rain would wash away my hurt.

* * *

 **No POV**

After Emily left her house, Alison became an empty shell. She mechanically answered all the questions Elliot had without even wincing. She told him Emily was a good friend from the past and that she came there for a brief talk. Then Elliot, noticing her behavior, asked what Emily had done to leave her in such a state. Alison ironically answered in her head "Oh, she basically said that I'm a heartless manipulator and a frigid in bed. And, never mind, I'm in love with her and I cheated on you with her when you weren't around". Instead of that small rumble, Ali just said that there was nothing wrong with her and that Emily didn't have anything to do with that. Then, Elliot tried to coax and pamper her, but she just pushed him away. His touch just seemed offensive to her compared to Emily's. Finally, he gave up and went to bed and so did she. But, instead of sleeping, Alison escaped from under the sheets when she was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep to lock herself in the bathroom and curl up and cry like child in the shower stall.

She didn't know for long she cried, but it was already the crack of dawn when she pulled herself together. Alison recomposed herself, applied some make-up, though no powder she used could conceal her swollen face and her puffy eyes; and went to Rosewood High just like a normal day. However, her temper was short and she was slightly rude towards her students more than once. After school hours were over, Alison immediately drove to the only place she hoped to find Emily: The Radley Hotel. When she arrived there, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were on the phone.

"Oh, Ali, there you are! I was about to call you." Aria finished her call when she saw the blonde teacher. "Do you know where Emily is?"

Alison pondered for a moment. If she told the girls that Emily had been at her doorstep the night before, they'd surely put one and one together and realize she and Emily might have had an affair. On the other hand, Emily seemed to have disappeared randomly and she'd put the brunette's safety above everything else in her life. Therefore, she made her decision. "She went to my house last night. We talked for about ten minutes and then she left. She didn't tell me where she was going."

"What did you talk about, Ali?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, it's obvious, isn't it?" Hanna interrupted. "Emily went to confront Alison about her marriage."

Ali widened her eyes. That meant that not only Emily knew about her marriage, but the other girls also! "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. What did Emily say to you?" Hanna pressed.

"Of course it matters, Hanna! If there's someone leaking details about my life, I'm entitled to know!" Alison snapped back.

"You kept it from us, Ali! You have no right to ask that!" Hanna hissed.

"Stop it, you two!" Aria appeared in between them. "Emily might be in danger, this is not the time to be fighting!"

Spencer nodded. "Ali, Hanna received an anonymous email with pictures of you with your husband. The email address was yourworstnightmareisbAck. We have no idea who sent it."

Alison bit her lip. Oh no, it was beginning again! "I've got an anonymous text also," She picked up her phone and showed the message to the girls. "I see you," She read out loud. "I didn't care much about that message because, for all I knew, it could be a joke, but I doubt that this is a coincidence." Of course, Alison omitted the fact that she received this text during a heated make-out session with Emily in her car.

"Guys, is this what we think it is?" Aria asked with a scared look on her face.

"It looks like it." Spencer tried to keep her anxiety in check as the dollhouse memories flooded through her. "But we've got to confirm it first. I'll track down the IP address from that email. Ali, can you give me your phone later? I'm gonna try to find out who sent you that text."

Alison unwillingly agreed. "Okay, but first we need to find Emily. For all we know, she could be in trouble." The thought of her Mermaid getting hurt, especially after how they left things the night before, made her cringe and want to tear up her own skin. She wouldn't be able to live with it if something happened to Emily.

"Oh, I'm sure she's doing well." Hanna said as she scrolled down her phone.

"Hanna, I'm getting sick of your snide remarks!" Spencer lashed out.

"I'm serious, Spence." The blonde clicked on picture and showed it to her friends. "This is Emily last night." It was an Instagram video in which Emily was drunkenly dancing in a night club next to a blonde-haired woman. Her hair looked just like Alison's, but her skin was more tanned and her eyes were green. Then, Emily hastily pulled the blonde by the hips and they shared a sloppy kiss. Alison swore she could see tongues and it almost made her throw up. Emily slid her lips to the woman's neck and the blonde threw her head back as the person who was filming yelled "Hey, get a room!". Then, Emily grabbed her phone back, stopped the recording and posted it on Instagram.

"An awesome last night in Philly before I go back to my home, California." Hanna read the caption out loud. "As you see, Emily is perfectly fine. She's got a hangover at most, and she's probably in a plane back to California, that's why she won't answer our calls."

Spencer and Aria sighed in relief as Alison clenched her fists, leaving moon-shaped marks on the skin of her hand. She wanted to throw Hanna's phone on the wall as soon as she saw Emily's lips moving against the blonde's. She wanted to tear that woman away from Emily and kiss the brunette hard, in a way they both will never forget. Who was that woman? A random hook-up? A friend with benefits? Was she a "good fuck"? Did her touch made Emily feel better than Alison's?

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I've got a few essays to correct." Alison took the easy way out and left because she was going to murder someone if she stayed at that lobby a minute longer. She knew that she had no right to feel jealous; after all she was the married one and Emily had every right to be with whoever she wants, but it made Alison mad nonetheless.

* * *

On her way back home, Alison made a decision: she was going to divorce from Elliot immediately. After she told him it was over, she was going to pack up, catch the next flight to California, chase after Emily and beg her for forgiveness, even though she knows she doesn't deserve it. Emily was such a good and pure person and Alison has broken her too many times. If Emily rejected her, she'd understand, but she'd always love the brunette, always, because Emily is the love of her life and Alison took too long to finally act on it.

With her mind set on divorcing, she stepped onto her front porch. However, before she could open her door, she got a text:

"Get divorced and the police will find this" It was a threat and, attached to it, there was a picture of Alison changing Charlotte's saline bag.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter...  
**_

 _ **I looked up in the mirror and found Alison staring back at me in a safe distance.**_

 _ **"Em, please!" She begged me as I tried do keep washing my hands. "I'm sorry!"**_

 _ **"You're married, Alison!" I said as I dried my hands on two sheets of paper. "You're fucking married!"**_

 _ **"Please, just let me explain!"**_

 _ **"I'm fucking done with you!" I raged. "I'm not gonna be a little toy you use when you're bored with your husband. Goodbye, Alison!" And I made my way to the door, knowing that I was going to be safe once I reached the ballroom. However, her hands grabbed my arm and I sharply turned around, ready to snap at her once again. Then, she did the only thing she knew that would stop me.**_

 _ **She kissed me.**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ohhcarol13:** And Emily will blow up more than once ;)

 **theoutsidegirl:** Emily will join the dark side of the Force :P

 **I could ship that:** There's more drama to come :P

 **leon7272:** You may be getting what you want sooner than you think

 **Guest 1:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** Everybody hates Rollins, lol. Emily is such a sweetheart when she wants! Hope you didn't cry too much, lol

 **Santanasdaughter:** Hannily is my favorite friendship of the show :) Photos always bring drama to the plot, lol. Hanna showed the girls the pictures and now Ali's marriage is out. Alison is screaming S.O.S

 **smh:** My dear guest, you were hot in your guess, lol. Yes, Alison began their relationship in the wrong way, even though she knew that it was impossible to maintain in the long run. Elliot was bound to come back and Emily was bound to know. You're right, Emily would've waited for Ali, but now everything is fucked up :( And now, there's a suspicious murder, a suspicious picture and Alison is being blackmailed. I'll leave the rest for your theories, lol

 **Guest 2:** You were lucky! I'm on holidays, which means that I can update faster than usual.

 **Also, a big shoutout to Sashay Trash, who read "Mirrors" in only two days, and to DiWeasley, who loved "Videotape". Thanks, guys!**


	6. Beg

**Hey guys! Another fast update! This is the darkest chapter I've ever written. Those who have read my other stories know that I've written two rapes scenes and, though they were incredibly hard to write, the context they were in was not as dark as this chapter. This is definitely the lowest of Emily and Alison in this fic, but there's a good thing to it: from there, they'll just get better and better.**

* * *

 ** _"When you leave, I'm begging you not to go. Call your name two three times in a row"_**

 _Six months later…_

Talia looked underneath the doormat to find Emily's spare key. She'd been trying to call Emily's number all night long, but her business partner never picked up. Talia would usually be against such invasion of privacy, but she needed Emily's approval to buy some ice packs for their bar and Emily dealt with the finances of their small company. Furthermore, Emily's behavior had gone more erratic since her unexpected return from Rosewood. She began to go clubbing more often than not, which resulted in more one-night-stands and more hangover mornings. Talia once asked about it, but Emily just snapped at her and told her to mind her own business.

However, Talia knew this was probably about Alison. After some time together, the cook learned that there were two main sources of problems in Emily's life: being kidnapped in the past (Emily never talked much about it either) and Alison. Talia had no idea what happened, but she could put two and two together and deduce that it somehow had to do with Alison. Actually, Talia could never understand Emily's thing with Alison. Were they girlfriends? Were they two people who loved each other but never got together? Or was it just an unrequited love? Never mind, Talia needed to wake Emily and quickly. She opened the door to Emily's house and went straight to her bedroom. What a surprise was to find Emily tangled up not with one, but with two random naked women, two blondes.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" She couldn't help but yell, startling the three sleeping girls.

"Ouch, Talia!" Emily complained and rubbed her eyes. "Not so loud."

"Is that your girlfriend, Em?" Blonde number #1 rolled around in bed.

"No, but she acts like she's my mom." Emily groaned.

"If I was your mother, I'd already have put you in the line." Talia replied, knowing that Mrs. Fields was going to have a fit if she found out her sweet daughter had hooked up with two women at the same time.

"Don't be mean, Emily's mother!" Blonde number #2 mocked around and the three women in bed laughed. However, that made Talia furious.

"Okay, you two out now!" She raged and pointed towards the door. Fortunately, the two blondes became afraid of her due to this outburst, so they quickly picked up their clothes and obeyed. However, a small bag of white powder fell out of blonde #2's pocket as she was hastily putting on her jeans. Talia immediately recognized the drug but said nothing until after the blondes left. Only then did she pick up the bag and showed it to Emily.

"Emily, do you know what this is?!" Yet, the brunette didn't respond, pretending that she was asleep. "Emily, have you used cocaine last night?" Talia pressured one more time.

The other woman buried her face in the pillow in frustration. She'd drunk too much last night, yet it still wasn't enough to make her forget and those two blondes seemed so gleeful when they snorted cocaine that Emily became curious. She wasn't one to do drugs (that one time with Maya left her hazy enough) and she knew that mixing them with alcohol was definitely not the best idea, but she had to forget, she needed to. And then she hit on one of the blondes, the other one quickly tagged along and they offered her some cocaine. It was only one snort, but it made her heart feel like it was about to explode. She wasn't thinking straight when she invited those two girls to her house and drove them there, even though her coordination wasn't exactly in a good place. And then it happened: she had sex with two girls at the same time. No prevention, hazy memories and drug abuse.

"It was only one snort, okay?"

"One snort, Emily?!" Talia yelled furiously at her. "One snort? You could've died from that one snort! You don't even know who these bitches bought their powder from! Besides, cocaine mixed with alcohol can give you a heart attack!"

"I know all of these things, Talia," Emily miserably agreed. "Believe me, I do."

"Then, why did you do it? Why do you feel the need to go out every night and hook up with some random girl?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Emily, you need to-" Talia's lecture was interrupted by Emily's phone ringing.

"Take it," Emily asked. "Tell them I'll return later."

Talia unwillingly picked up her phone and saw that it was actually Hanna who was calling. "You better take this. It's Hanna."

Emily groaned, knowing all too well that Hanna was capable of taking the first flight to California if she ignored her phone calls. "Hi, Han"

"You have that hangover voice, Em. Have you been drinking again?" Of course, Hanna had been her best friend for years and knew her each and every antic and gesture, and that included her hangover traits.

"I'm fine, Hanna." Emily avoided the question. "Why did you call?"

"When do you catch the plane to New York? My wedding is going to be on next week!" Oh, there was also that! Jordan proposed to Hanna a week after Emily fled Rosewood. By then, Lorenzo had allowed everyone to return to their respective cities because it made no sense for him to hold them up while his ongoing investigation led him nowhere. Hanna had been ecstatic when she called to tell her the news and invite her to be her maid of honor along with the other three girls. Yes, she was going to invite Alison. No, it didn't matter that Ali hadn't invited them to her marriage or that she had omitted the fact that she was married. Why? Because it made no sense to go back to Rosewood upon Ali's call and not invite her to her wedding.

"I'll travel tomorrow. Will Alison go?"

"Yes, she will. She and her husband will go to New York in three days."

"Great." Emily ironically rolled her eyes. She'll spend a night watching Ali play the perfect wife to her husband while she tried not to smother both of them.

"You need to let go of whatever happened between the two of you in Rosewood, Emily," Hanna advised for the sake of peace in her wedding. "It does you no good."

"Says the woman who spent half her time back in Rosewood snapping at Alison when she was mourning." The brunette sarcastically replied.

"I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't expect something as trivial as hiding about her marriage. You should just forget this and stop drinking."

"Okay, Han, I'll be there tomorrow," Emily ended the conversation because she didn't want to fight in the eve of her friend's marriage. "Bye." And she hung up, hoping that Hanna had better things to do than argue with her on the phone over Alison. Apparently, it worked.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

One week later and the wedding finally happened. Aria, Spencer and I did all we could to help Hanna on the day of her marriage. Hanna had picked up two dresses in a pearl pinkish tone for both Aria and Spencer and one dress in fuchsia for me. I'm not a big fan of pink, but I have to admit that that dress looked astounding in my body. Hanna did have a taste for fashion – she herself was wearing a gorgeous ivory strapless trumpet dress, which hugged her curves delicately and made her even more stunning.

We arrived at the church a little before Hanna. Jordan was already waiting for Hanna anxiously in a blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a black. He gave me a weak smile and I waved to him. Then, I darted my eyes to the church benches as I began to look for Alison. I found her sitting in the middle row in a sleeveless crepe dress in a vibrant shade of coral with a slim golden leather belt marking her waist. She was dazzlingly beautiful, as always, and her sight took my breath away for a moment.

Suddenly, she looked up and her blue eyes found mine. I saw a glimmer of hope and admiration pass her by as she bit her lip, but that moment soon ended because I found a masculine hand resting on her lap. Her husband was sitting right beside her with a traditional black suit with a black tie on. He then whispered something in her ear and kissed her because he could, and I closed my eyes and looked away, trying to stop the tears from falling and washing all my makeup down my face. Then, the figure of Hanna's mom distracted me as she yelled by the door.

"The bride is coming!" Minutes later, Hanna walked into the church with Pastor Ted. She had invited her father to her wedding, but, as she told me, she refused to walk down the aisle with him because he'd barely checked up on her since he left for Isabel and her daughter, refusing even to pay for her tuition. This made him mad and he refused to attend the wedding at all, but Hanna couldn't care less. Pastor Ted has been more of a father to her than Tom had ever been.

Hanna walked down the aisle and she and Jordan finally tied the knots. Then, we all went to the party, which was going to happen in a restaurant nearby. We all took our cars (or, in my case, Spencer's car) and drove there. It was a very large restaurant with very fine food. We all sat on pre-established tables (luckily enough, I didn't sit with Alison and her husband) and we all dined. During the dinner, Alison and her husband came to our table to talk to Hanna.

"Hey, Han! Congratulations, it was a lovely celebration!" Alison politely hugged Hanna and Jordan while Elliot offered his hand to them.

"Welcome to the married life! I hope you enjoy your marriage just as much as we do!" Elliot said and put his hand on Ali's lower back as I cringed. Ten seconds of awkward silence followed as we waited for Ali to say something, but she just gave us a tight lip smile.

"I hope we will." Jordan civilly replied and Hanna stood up before the conversation could proceed.

"I'm gonna throw the bouquet." She announced out loud, creating a mass of hysteric people, especially women, who wanted to grab the flowers and be the next one to marry. It's silly how people still believe in foolish traditions like that.

"Emily, come on!" Aria grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to the gathering.

"Aria, this is ridiculous!"

"I know, but it's fun! Besides, you're a maid of honor. You can't afford not to participate." I rolled my eyes at her argument, but stood up nonetheless and let her drag me into that hysteric mess.

Hanna turned around so the crowd was facing her back. "One!" She began the countdown. "Two!… Three!" And then she threw the bouquet up in the air.

One thing about Hanna is that she had never been good at sports or anything related to that. When she threw the flowers, she didn't throw them upwards, but backwards. And, as most people can fairly tell, Hanna has also a bad aim. That's the only logical explanation for the bouquet to come flying at me in such a way and in such a speed that I could only catch it to prevent it from hitting my face.

"Oh my God! Emily caught the bouquet!" Spencer announced out loud and I wanted to murder Hanna for that. What an irony, you see, because I'll never get married. The crowd cheered and I tried to discreetly go back to my place and avoid too many questions. People from Jordan's side were bound to ask who is the lucky guy. However, Aria was really keen on interrupting my peace.

"Do you have any lucky girl in mind?" She teased.

"No, I don't." I grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it down, probably because the only woman I wanted to marry was already happily married to an annoying guy who seemed to like to shove it on my face. I need to get away from Aria before she starts pissing me off. You see, she's just broken up with Liam because he couldn't keep up with her traveling around, so now she feels the need to meddle into everyone's love life so she can find the satisfaction she didn't have on her own. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face (nevermind, I ruined my makeup anyway) just to cool up. Seeing Alison again sent me in a rollercoaster of emotions because I don't know how to deal with it. I never knew how to deal with having Alison for a brief moment and then losing her again. Also, I was terribly hurt by her lie. I mean, why didn't she tell me the truth? Why does find a sadistic pleasure in manipulating me? But, mostly, why can't I move on from her? Because no matter how hard I try I can't seem to forget her. The door cringes as it bursts open and I looked up in the mirror to see who was going into the bathroom. It was Alison. When she saw me standing there, she just froze, her eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, I thought she was going to leave and I mentally begged for her to do that, but she just stood there. She and her flashing engagement ring and stupid wedding band. I heard her heels clicking against the floor tiles and I looked up in the mirror and found Alison staring back at me in a safe distance.

"Em, please!" She begged me as I tried to keep washing my hands. "I'm sorry!"

"You're married, Alison!" I said as I dried my hands on two sheets of paper. "You're fucking married!"

"Please, just let me explain!"

"I'm fucking done with you!" I raged. "I'm not gonna be a little toy you use when you're bored with your husband. Goodbye, Alison!" And I made my way to the door, knowing that I was going to be safe once I reached the ballroom. However, her hands grabbed my arm and I sharply turned around, ready to snap at her once again. Then, she did the only thing she knew that would stop me.

She kissed me.

She fucking kissed me, and I know that I should've pushed her away, considering how expensive her rings looked, but it's amazing how quickly anger can turn into lust and Alison tastes so good that it's hard not to give in. She's like an addiction to me and I don't know how to stop. Suddenly, my hands are on her hips, shoving her hard against the wall as our kiss is a clash of teeth and tongues, but she doesn't seem to mind. I attach my lips to her neck, sucking it furiously as my hands lower to grope her perfect before grasping the back of her thighs, lifting her off the ground. Alison pressed her heels against my ass to bring our centers together and, fuck, did it feel good.

"Em..." She threw her back against the tiles and moaned, the sound of her voice driving me absolutely insane. I can't take it anymore, I need to have Alison. Fuck that she's married, fuck that she's using me. With her legs still wrapped around my waist, I take her into the nearest bathroom stall and lock it to prevent anyone from interrupting us. She grabs my face and crashes our lips, her hands tangle in my hair, tugging me every time my tongue brushes against hers.

Eventually, she becomes to breathless and breaks the kiss, but that's not enough for me. I bite her neck and she let out a loud moan. Had we been in a motel, I would've found that incredibly sexy, but I'm versed enough in the arts of having a one-night-stand to know that loud moans and bathroom sex do not match together.

"Shh!" I shushed against her skin before biting her again and she had to dig her nails on the back of my neck to suppress a moan. "You have to be quiet or they'll catch us." I've never been that aggressive before, but I was still angry at her. Her moans were on the edge between pain and pleasure everytime my teeth connected with her skin, but I never bit too strong, because I didn't want to leave any purple marks. Red marks were enough for her asshole of a husband.

"Em!" Alison grabbed the hand that was groping her ass and tried to guide me to her center and I smirked. Having this power over Alison DiLaurentis was intoxicating. For all I knew, she'd beg me on her knees if I dared to leave her in the bathroom in such a state of lust. Not that I planned to, for the record. I'm in too deep and now I want my trophy.

I trailed kisses up to hear ear and whispered, "Beg."

"Emily, please!" To my surprise, she obeyed, the composed and poised Alison gone for too long now. I didn't have the heart to deny that, so I snaked my hand underneath her dress and found her panties. Damn, she was so wet, so wet for me. I cupped her center and she held onto me for support, burying her face on my shoulder as her right leg looped around my waist. Then, I finally slipped my fingers under her panties and into her, plunging two fingers right away and, shit, she was so tight, so warm, so wet… I've had my fair share of casual encounters, but no one of them could beat the feel of Alison tightening around.

"Shit!" I cussed as I set a rapid pace right from the start, my thumb pressing and circling her clit as I pumped in and out of her. Ali's moans were music to my ears and she clang onto me for life as she tried to control her breathing, but I wouldn't have any of this. I expertly curled my fingers against that one spot I knew would make her crumble, briefly wondering if her husband fucked her as good as I was fucking her. I quickly brushed that thought away because Alison was mine for the moment. Mine.

"Emily! Fuck!" She rode my fingers as she came, but I was relentless. Once was not enough, I needed to giver her something she'd remember of. Therefore, I pulled my fingers out and rubbed her clit vigorously. It didn't take too long for her to come undone again. "Ah! Emily!" I put her leg back on the ground as her breathing steadied. I knew I'd done a good work when she could barely stand on her legs. Instead, she just kept holding me close, but I was still too mad to be cozy.

I looked into her blue eyes for the first time since we entered that bathroom stall. Her pupils were blown, filled with lust and with a sadness I could not understand. Alison seemed vulnerable and my heart softened at this sight for a moment as I came down to my senses. God, I fucked Alison in the bathroom stall. It was awesome, but it was wrong because she's married. It was wrong because it wasn't the way I wanted to have her, but I guess I'm miserable enough to accept the bargain.

"Please, don't leave me." She begged me in a weak voice and I already knew the answer. I can't leave her. I can't leave her even though I want to. But this is not love, this is not about feelings. This was a casual fuck, this was she using me to fill her exotic needs.

I stepped away from her and she looked too shaken to react. "After I leave, wait five minutes and then you can go too." I told her mechanically and left the bathroom stall, knowing that I'd be too weak to leave if I ever dared to look back at her.

I found Hanna as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Emily, where were you? We've been looking for you for, like, twenty minutes?!"

"I went to the bathroom and then I found Ali," The lie rolled off almost naturally of my tongue. "Then we kept talking and lost track of time."

"Good to see you're back to getting along." Hanna gave me an 'I'm-not-convinced' smile. "Come on, I wanna have a dance with my maid of honor."

Hanna dragged me to the dance floor. A few moments later, I spotted Alison with her husband beside her. He asked her about the red marks on her neck and she gave him the lousy excuse of an allergic reaction to something she ate or used. He only nodded and kissed her, the same lips I'd been kissing ten minutes before and, suddenly, I was angry and jealous again, popping my head up to see if I could find any friend of Jordan's who could be worth for the night.

* * *

 **Ali's POV**

I didn't see that coming when I followed Emily into the bathroom. I was expecting we'd talk and crash and burn and she'd accuse me of many horrible things, but I didn't imagine that Emily would defile me against the bathroom wall. She went too hard on me, not something I'd expect from my sweet Mermaid ten years ago. She went hard on me and I let her because I know she's angry and I just hoped that she'd let it flow and dissipate as she used my body.

It didn't feel that good. Better than Elliot, that's for sure (again, there's no way to compare both of them), but it lacked something. Physically, it was amazing, and I know I should feel lucky for having two orgasms in the same night; however, I was feeling empty emotionally. This didn't show my feelings for her, this is not what we can be. I know that I shouldn't even have done it in the first place, considering that I'm married and, even though I want to divorce, I can't. Someone has that picture and I can't let it them show it to the police because it'd destroy me. However, Emily has this effect on me that always breaks my train of thoughts and makes me do emotional things. I couldn't let her walk by, not again, but now we're way more messed up than we were.

She left me empty inside the bathroom stall as I tried to balance myself on my heels and recover from the two orgasms I had. I found Elliot as soon as I walked out of the bathroom and he noticed the bite marks that Emily aggressively left on my neck. I lied, claiming it was an allergy of some sort. He kissed me and I felt horrible. His mouth was so awkward compared to Emily's soft lips and coconut flavor. Then, I went back to my table and sent Elliot off because he wanted me to dance, but I couldn't.

One hour later, I was sitting at my table when I saw Emily hitting on some other girl, probably a friend of Jordan's. Soon, they began to make out, and Emily was all lips and hands on her and I wanted to go there and interrupt the scene, but instead I found myself frozen on my seat. Then, I watched as Emily took her to the bathroom and I forced myself to follow them. I heard a loud thump and breathy feminine moans. Emily was fucking that girl against the same wall she'd defiled me. I felt miserable. I guess I'm really a terrible fuck, aren't I? That was really, really low.

I left the bathroom because the sounds were too masochist to me. Then, I felt my phone vibrate inside my purse. It was a text, an anonymous text from a blocked number which hasn't bothered me in six months.

"It hurts to be just a notch in her bedpost, doesn't it, sweetie?"

* * *

 _ **"Here, there you are." I said once I parked in front of The Radley.  
**_

 _ **"Thanks for the ride, Ali." Her eyes were still a little bit scared, a little bit hesitant when they met mine, but Emily was such a powerful force that I couldn't help but to lean in. She froze in her seat for a second before hastily grabbing me by the hair and crashing our lips together for another messy kiss. I didn't feel her anger so strong this time, but I knew it was still there, creeping on the back of her mind.**_

 _ **"Wanna come with me?" She whispered against my lips.**_

* * *

 **Also, I'm already planning the climax chapter in my head and I'm thinking in writing it in two pieces, the same story but one with Emily's POV and the other with Ali's POV. What do you think?**

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Well, things just went down, lol

 **Drea82851:** Yes, that was definitely a low blow and Emily intends to hurt Ali as well. And Alison changing the saline bags? It'll come up sooner than you think, lol

 **leon7272:** You wanted, you got it ;)

 **Guest 1:** Thanks for your concern! Don't worry, writing like this really makes me happy.

 **Santanasdaughter:** We got a little bit of Hannily in this chapter, but just a little :/ There will be Spalison in the next one, if you're interested. Also, evil Emily is a ticking time bomb, as you could see. She's bolder, but she's also reckless. Alison is devastated to the point where she'll let Emily manhandle as if that would solve anything. But she will take action, I promise you. And the girls basically brushed her marriage under the mat because they were expecting something bigger coming from Alison. A hidden marriage is nothing next to the things Ali did this in the past. Now let's hope for the best!

 **PaperWMN:** Thanks! Alison is not going to act straightaway. It'll take some time, but she will do something. You hit my weak spot: I have a special love for Italy because most of my family comes from there ^^

 **Brittandsan4evs:** I can understand why you're not liking Alison. She's taking too long to act, but don't worry, it'll be an epic moment. I'll take your prompt. About Mirrors, you'll understand how Emily flipped over the car as the story moves on. Yes, I do like to write drama, lol. There will be more tragic moments and romantic moments, but Mirrors will have a happy ending :)

 **A big shoutout to everyone who read and reviewed The Flu. I think the key word was "adorable"!**


	7. Pride

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but here I am, lol! This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

 _ **"Such a funny thing for me to explain what I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame"**_

 **Ali's POV**

Two weeks later, I arrived at the Brew when I saw Emily again. I was there because I was going to meet Spencer for coffee so we could discuss these weird things happening on Rosewood when I saw Emily standing there by the counter. I didn't know she was back in town. She left a bitter taste on my mouth after she abandoned me the last time we saw each other. She'd fucked me and then she fucked another girl in the same bathroom stall. She'd fucked me and she'd done it rough because the ache in between my legs lasted for a good four days afterward. But then, she didn't come to me after what happened, so I guess I was just another of her one-night-stands. Just a notch on her bedpost, like A (or whoever this freak is) said.

She looked at me to get my order and only then did she realize who I was. Her eyes darkened with a touch of sadness and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out from her lips. She looked away, her hands shook and, for a moment, I thought that Emily might regret that night just like I did.

"I didn't know you were back." I said, trying to cut off this uncomfortable silence.

"Just got here yesterday. I'm gonna reform The Brew, so I need to be here to check on a few things." She explained, still uncomfortable with my presence.

"You could've called me." The words left my mouth before I could even realize their meaning and dumbness. Of course she wouldn't call you, you fool! You're not a fuck worth repeating and you've got nothing else to offer.

"I… didn't know how." She muttered quietly before someone behind me complained she was taking too long. Therefore, she decided to take my order, "Mochaccino?"

My eyes widened in surprise. It's been seven years since we last went to the Brew together and she hasn't taken my order before. So, how can she remember that Mochaccino is my favorite? "You remember?"

"You always ordered that when we were younger," Emily smiled softly and I felt blood rushing into my cheeks, making me red as a tomato. It was so like old Emily to remember every silly thing I used to do, even things that I don't even remember. "You're leaving now?"

"No, I'm meeting Spencer here so we can talk about all the stuff that's going on here. You can join us if you want."

"Sure. Your coffee is on the house."

I frowned. I didn't want this to be a favor she was going to collect later, "I can pay, Emily."

"All my friends are on the house, Ali, except for Spencer," As she speaks, Spencer walks into the Brew. Talk of the devil, "That woman can make me rich with the cups of coffee she drinks." We laughed until Spencer came to talk to us.

"Hi, Ali! Oh, hi, Em! Didn't know you were back!" She greeted us quite happily.

"Just got here yesterday. I'm gonna reform the Brew."

"Cool!" Spencer sounded impressed, "Ali, I'm gonna get us a table until you get your order, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure. Emily is joining us, by the way."

Spencer nodded too and left as Emily filled my cup and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Em."

"Wait, Ali." She grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry for that night."

I was so astounded that I couldn't react. I'd expect Emily to just ignore it, but she seemed conflicted about it. Nevertheless, we didn't get much talk as another customer complained and I used that as an excuse to go to my table.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Emily joined us and Spencer began to talk.

"I tracked down the IP address from that email account, Ali," I watched by the tail of my eye as Emily clenched her fists, "It came from a webcafé in Philly, which doesn't tell us much except that our new stalker lives around us. I tried to get their footage, but they won't give me without a warrant."

"Did you find anything else, Spence?" Emily wondered.

"Nothing except for that email. The provider won't release any further information without a warrant."

"And that message I got?" I asked.

"What message?" Emily furrowed her brows in confusion.

"This." I scrolled down her messages until she found the 'I see you' one. Emily's eyes focused on the text, thinking of who could've written that.

"Burn phones." Spencer answered. "Can't trace the money because the credits were all paid in cash."

"One text. This person could've paid only with coins if they wanted to." Emily commented.

"So we got nothing." I was frustrated.

"This person probably lives around here, which isn't much." Spencer was frustrated too. This person had taken special care not to be tracked down and one of the reasons why Spencer majored in Law was because she wanted to track down this kind of person.

"We need to be careful." Emily warned.

"I guess. Aria is safe in Boston because I doubt this person would go there to torment her. Hanna's safe too because she's in Milan with Jordan." Spencer complemented.

"So, if they do get attacked, we can conclude that either this is a group of people or this person has a lot of time to spare!" That was my brilliant conclusion.

"You're a genius, Ali!" Spencer cheered.

"You're not the only one who graduated with honors, Spence." I smirked.

"Either way," She elbowed me, discreetly pointing at Emily. She hadn't graduated from college and gets uncomfortable when we discussed it, "We shouldn't go out alone, especially if we're not driving."

"It's easy if you have a car." Emily smirked. The Brew was open until 10 pm, which meant that Emily would have to go back to The Radley alone at night and I couldn't allow that.

"I'll give you a ride tonight." I offered.

"I… I can always call a taxi if I need." Emily tried to dismiss me without being obviously rude in front of Spencer, but I wasn't having any of this.

"No, Emily, I'm giving you a ride, period. We're not arguing over this!" I said categorically while Spencer just watched us with her eyes wide.

"Will you do this to me every day of the week when I'm in Rosewood?" She challenged me, "What will your husband think of that?" The word 'husband' rolled off viciously from her tongue and I gathered that Emily hated Elliot. Well, I can't blame her really given that I used to hate Paige because Paige like Emily at the same time I did when we were younger.

"I'll do this everyday you're in town and Elliot's got no call on this." I argued, "It's my car, I can do whatever I want without having to seek his permission first."

She seemed surprised, half expecting me to back away on my propose and she had no other choice but to accept it hesitantly, "Okay, then..."

"Now that it's settled," Spencer cut the tension between us and smirked, "You two argue like a married couple."

Emily and I immediately blushed and spoke at the same time, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

Spencer just shrugged, "Okay, then. Just saying that Rollins got one hell of a rival. Emily here can pretty much get any woman she wants."

Emily blushed while I clenched my fists in jealousy, "S-Stop making up stories, Spencer!"

"Just telling you what I hear."

"Like, me and Emily?" I spoke, trying to make Spencer forget that not so foolish idea, "You know that we can't work out, right?"

"Why?" Spencer defied while Emily made a funny face.

"I'm married."

"So what? We're not in the fifteenth century, Ali," Spencer smirked, "There are such things as a divorce!"

"Even if I do get divorced!" I snapped, "Emily and I wouldn't work out because..." Oh shit, why couldn't we work out again? "Because we are too different!"

"Oh, give me something other than that, Ali!" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can say for sure that we wouldn't lack chemistry." Emily winked and made me blush again as I remembered that night in the bathroom stall in a more romantic way than it actually was.

"Okay, I'll go home now and leave you two to make out with each other," Spencer teased and I threw a cushion on her, making us three laugh like the old times, "Seriously, I gotta go. I'll see you around some other time." She fetched her purse and left. Emily and I just stared at each other in dead silence.

"You'll really give me that ride?" Emily asked softly with puppy eyes.

"I can't leave you to walk all by yourself at night. Just making sure you'll be safe." Just making sure A/that freak doesn't try to hurt you because, even though I'm upset because of the things you've done, I'd rather kill myself than see you getting in danger.

"I'll close by 10, okay?"

"Sure. I'll stay here and correct a few essays."

"Won't your husband get worried or something?" There she is, trying to put Elliot in everything I do.

"If he calls, I'll say I'm helping you with some stuff," I tried to convince her, "He'll be okay with that and, if he isn't, shame on him."

"Okay..." Emily agreed reluctantly, "Ali?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She looked upset, but I didn't know if she was apologizing for fucking me in that stall, for leaving me there all alone two minutes later or for fucking another woman in the same place shortly after.

"I know." I hadn't forgiven he because it hurts too much.

"Oh..." She got up and went behind the counter again while I swallowed my tears and picked a book to read because there's no way I'll be able to correct essays with her around.

* * *

By 10 pm, Emily closed the Brew and walked with me to my car. An awkward silence settled between us as I started driving. I didn't know what to say and I guessed she didn't either. Maybe it'd be easier if I could blame it all on her, but I know that I can't. I was the one who drove her to this, I was the one who hid about being married all the time. I sniffed, as tears appeared on the corner of my eyes as I approached The Radley.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emily saw my little moment of weakness and looked at me with her sweet brown eyes which shone in the same way when we were younger and she was afraid I'd get hurt when I was doing my things.

"I'm fine." I recomposed myself quickly, "Look, that's your hotel. There you are." I parked in front of The Radley.

"Thanks for the ride, Ali." Her eyes were still a little bit scared, a little bit hesitant when they met mine, but Emily was such a powerful force that I couldn't help but to lean in. She froze in her seat for a second before hastily grabbing me by the hair and crashing our lips together for another messy kiss. I didn't feel her anger so strong this time, but I knew it was still there, creeping on the back of her mind.

"Wanna come with me?" She whispered against my lips. I considered her offer for a moment, knowing exactly what would happen if I followed her into the room, but how could I resist her chocolate eyes, her coconut lips or her silky touch?

I nodded, allowing her to take my hand and guide me from my car to her bedroom. The lights were out and the door was locked when she pressed me against the nearest wall. I shivered, the rough way she'd done things making me slightly afraid of all of this. Emily didn't seem to notice, however, as she claimed my lips again. I didn't feel anger this time; it was like her mouth was a void of emotions instead. But Emily was softer and less demanding and I couldn't help but relax in her arms.

Her hands moved behind my thighs and she hummed, "Hold onto me." I obeyed immediately, wrapping my legs around her waist as I latched on her shoulders. She took me to her bed and I half expected her to throw me there and climb on top of me; instead, she placed me on the mattress softly and kissed me again.

Emily slid her mouth to her neck and I tensed every time I felt her teeth scrape my skin, even though she wasn't forceful in the way she did that night. I squirmed, however, when she used her tongue and I swear she chuckled against me. She lifted my shirt only enough to reveal my bra and kissed my now exposed stomach, earning a breathy moan, "Em..."

She lifted her head and smiled when she heard my voice. I let out a surprised gasp when her hand snaked behind my back and expertly unclasped my bra, unsheathing my breasts and making me feel self-conscious. Just how many breasts Emily had seen? How many women had she taken to her bed? My breasts were not the most beautiful part of my body and I wasn't sure if they'd made an impression.

However, Emily didn't seem to mind as she guided her mouth to my nipple and suckled it, letting her tongue swirl on my skin. I closed my eyes and contorted undern her, tangling my fingers in her hair. Emily chuckled, admiring the power she had on me, and moved to my other nipple, doing the exact same thing. I looked at her handiwork and saw how my nipples were erect in a way I'd never seen. Elliot never made me feel like this, but Emily could do it without even trying.

She trespassed my skirt and lowered my underwear just enough so her hand could work comfortably in between my legs. Her lips tried to distract me as her fingers slid toward my center, but I snatched her hands just in time. Emily broke the kiss and looked at me questioningly. There was this doubt, this fear creeping in the back of my mind and I couldn't just relax against her touches, as deliberate as they were.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I could grasp a hint of concern in her voice.

"B-Be gentle..." I almost begged her and her eyes softened in recognition. She knew that she'd been a little too rough with me that.

Emily only nodded and kissed me as I finally let go of her hand, "Relax… Just relax." She peppered kisses on my jawline and rubbed my clit slowly, so different from last time.

"Hum… ah!" I breathed out and held onto her body, burying my face on her shoulder.

One finger gently intruded me and Emily felt how tight I still was, "Relax..." She kissed my cheek, curling her finger inside of me, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." She set a careful rhythm with her hand and pressed her thumb on my clit.

"Emily," Her name escaped from my mouth and she plunged another finger inside, feeling me more relaxed than before.

"Hold onto me," She said again, her fingers curling on that one spot that made me crumble underneath her. God, how did she find it so easily?

"Yes," I complied and dug my nails on her back, remembering then that she still had her clothes on, "Em!"

"Come for me, Ali."Her sweet voice drove me to climax as I panted and writhed in her arms. Emily slowly drew her fingers out of me and rolled off to my side. However, she stepped out of bed before I could even try to return the favor.

"Do you want some water?" And, again, she abandoned me by the bed.

* * *

Spencer arrived safely at her barn, which was her new home now that she was helping her mother with the campaign. She was checking her emails and thinking on new ideas to help her mom when her phone vibrated. Her blood ran stale and she shivered before reading the text:

"Once in the teAm, always in the teAm, right, Spence?"

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **"I love you, Ali." Elliot said, but Alison couldn't keep her phone to her ear as Emily's tongue worked in between her legs. She was trying so hard not to drop the phone and tangle her fingers in Emily's hair as the brunette took her.**_

 _ **Upon her silence, Emily provoked, "Say you love him too, Ali."**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **I could ship that:** Yup, shit just got real, lol

 **Guest 1:** The pain is real, especially for Alison. Thanks, I think I'll split the climax chapter in two ^^

 **Drea82851:** Yup, Emily totally messed up and she knows it. This will be hard burden on her later on, lol. Emily was just mad and wanted to hurt Alison, so she rage-fucked her and then made it look like it was just another random hook-up because then she won't have to deal with her feelings. Good to know you're getting the feels, because that's my intention, lol! I'm glad "Mine" inspired you to get back to writing again! Thanks for the appreciation and don't ever stop writing! As for Sasha's engagement, I thought: "No! My dream girl is gone!" LOOOL

 **leon7272:** Lol, that must be the new record!

 **Jason:** Yes, we will. And I'll give you a hint: it'll lead Emily to a bad place.

 **Guest 2:** Lol, thanks! Just don't do drug abuse :)

 **PaperWMN:** I'll give you a hint: the first one to know about them won't be one of the Liars. But Hanna totally has the gift of catching things in the air, lol. I like writing Emison like this because each Liar reacts differently to them and it's so refreshing! Anyway, you were right in your guess! What do you see in your crystal ball for next chapter? LOL Yup, I'll split climax chapter in two ^^ My family comes from Treviso :) Here, we love Italian food, lol

 **Brittandsan4evs:** Hope you enjoyed Mirrors ^^

 **spemisonforever:** I'm glad you liked The Flu! I don't think I can make it multi, but I'm writing another fetus Emison story if you're interested! ^^

 **Guest 3:** I took into account the story's context. In "Mine", Alison comes from a deeply troubled family, which means she's a broken person as well. Even though she felt attracted to Emily, she didn't know how to love. Therefore, first she has to learn what love is so she can love **herself** and then so she can love Emily. You can't do that in a blink of an eye. Also, Ali is not one to discuss her feelings (even in the show); she'd rather show them. With that in mind, Alison not saying 'I love you' to Emily in four years doesn't mean that she didn't love her.

 **Also, a big shoutout to everyone who reviewed my Christmas story. There will be more of little Max, I tell you :P Also, I'm sorry if I didn't reply to some of you, but FF review system is having some issues!**


	8. Friends

**Hey guys! I feel like this is not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless ^^**

* * *

 _ **"That's what we'll say as we hide out from our friends, hear the message once again, let's get this right!"**_

"Hanna!" Aria squealed when she saw the blonde walking into the Brew, "How was your honeymoon?" She and Spencer hugged their friend, who apparenty have bought a new set of clothes while she was in Milan. Fur was not something Hanna Marin used often.

"Yes, tell us all about it!" Spencer hugged her warmly.

"It was amazing! The city is charming and Jordan took me to best restaurants he knew," Hanna giggled at the memory.

"I hope you didn't spend all your time outdoors," Spencer smirked.

"Room service was awesome if that's what you wanted to know." Hanna winked, "Anyway, where are Em and Ali?"

"I don't know, making out maybe." Spencer just shrugged, earning two surprised gasps from Hanna and Aria.

"Wait, what?" Hanna arched her brow. Had Emily gone back to old patterns? Had Ali sucked her back in? Oh, someone was going to get an earful…

"Ali's married, Spence." Aria argued but laughed anyway.

"I swear there's something going on between those two. Alison drives her home every day." Spencer told and Hanna squinted her eyes. She knew she hadn't imagined those hugs and intimate looks between Emily and Alison and it looked like Spencer caught something in the air too. Aria, however, seemed oblivious to this.

"Oh, that's cute," The artsy brunette cooed, "But I don't think Ali would cheat on her husband right after her sister died."

"It's Ali, she unpredictable." Spencer shrugged, "But, anyway, tell me more about-"

"Excuse me," A voice interrupted them. The group stared in curiosity as Talia approached them, "Have you guys seen Emily?"

"We've seen her here, but maybe she left." Aria offered.

"She told me she was going to the bathroom," Talia commented, "I need her help because the new coffee just arrived and we need to put it in the pantry."

The girls exchanged amused looks, "No one stays that long in the bathroom." Spencer smirked.

"Well, I'm gonna check if she's having diarrhea." Hanna grinned and walked to the bathroom, whose door was currently locked to muffle the moans coming from inside.

* * *

"Em… Shit!" Alison cussed as she rode Emily's fingers. When she arrived at the Brew, Emily whispered dirty things on her ear and invited her for a booty call. Alison was lucky she got in there before Spencer and Aria arrived. Emily was forced to make small talk but went to the bathroom as soon as possible. Then, Emily grabbed her by the hair and they began to make out.

Alison couldn't find the words to describe their relationship. She wished she could say they were friends with benefits, but there wasn't much friendship in it except when she drove Emily home every night. Emily called her whenever she wanted and then they were doing it again, always with Emily pressing her against the wall and it was over all over quickly. Emily's mood changed every time they met: sometimes she was gentler and calmer, sometimes she was more demanding, but never plainly aggressive like that first time.

Honestly, the only reason Ali was doing this was because she hoped she could bring back the old Emily somehow. She hoped that one day Emily would come to her, sit at her room and talk about random things like they did when they were younger. She hoped for a night when Emily would be gentle and hold her until the morning. But, mostly, she wanted her sweet Emily Fields back. This was a losing war, though, because Alison felt like a sex doll each time they did it.

"Do you know what I like the most about dresses?" Emily slyly whispered in her ear.

"Oh… no… Em!"

"I can just put my hand under your skirt, pull your panties aside and do it," The brunette nibbled her earlobe, "Fast access." She spoke with the knowledge of someone who'd done more than a dozen times. Ali was more than sure that Emily had her fair share of women and it only made her more insecure because she felt like she was just another girl. Also, Emily was the first woman whom she slept with and she still wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Emily had never given her the chance to return the favor, either because it all ended so quickly or because she thought Ali wouldn't know how to please her.

"Shit!" The blonde was on the verge of coming when soft knocks interrupted their moment.

"Em, are you there?" Hanna spoke from the other side of the door and the two women froze in their place, momentarily forgetting that the door was locked. It didn't do much to extinguish Ali's pleasure and she had to bite Emily's neck to stop herself from moaning as she came.

"Hm… Y-Yes, Hanna!" Surprisingly, Emily moaned as well, Ali's touch making her feel dizzy. There was one reason why Emily took things fast with Alison was because she didn't want to give the blonde the chance to touch her and make her walls crumble. This relationship was about power: the power to make Alison beg for her, the power to know that Ali needed her for something. It was easy than dealing with her feelings anyway. Emily blocked her heart away whenever she was doing it with Ali because her heart knew she was doing it all wrong. She knew it as well.

That night in the bathroom stall was a mistake. Emily drank heavily to forget the sadness in Ali's eyes and how she messed up the one relationship that ever mattered in her life. She drank for days to forget the promise she'd made to herself that she would take it slow with Alison, how she'd worship the blonde and hold her. It was degrading how what they had was just sex in the rawest sense of the word and it made Emily ashamed of herself.

"Are you okay, Em?" Hanna asked outside the door.

Ali buried her face on Emily's shoulder to conceal her exhausted sighs and Emily swallowed hard, "Yes, just having some lady p-problems! I-I'll be out in a few!"

"Okay. Call me if you need something." Hanna didn't sound so convinced but left them nonetheless.

Ali let out a relieved sigh and kissed Emily's neck softly, "Thank God she left," Her tongue swirled on the purple hickey she left earlier, "I'm sorry for the bruise."

Emily shivered and pushed her away as the blonde's gentle touches made her feel funny things inside, "It's okay."

Alison understood the gesture and leaped off from Emily's lap and her face saddened due to another rejection, "Is everything alright?"

The barista stood up and washed her hands, "Yes. Wait at least five minutes after I leave." And she left, making Alison feel empty and miserable once again.

* * *

"Feeling better, Em?" Hanna asked once she approached the table, "You were in the bathroom for quite a long time."

"Everything is alright now." Emily shrugged, throwing her hair on her shoulder to hide the hickey Ali left on her neck.

"By the way, Talia was looking for you. Something about the new coffee, I guess." Spencer reminded her.

"Thanks, Spence, I'm gonna help Talia now." Emily walked to her business partner as far as she could, watching from the tail of her eye as Alison made a detour to make it look like she'd just arrived at the Brew.

"Hey, Ali!" Aria waved as she spotted the blonde, "We're here!"

Alison put on her best poker face and walked to their table, paying attention to Hanna first, "Congratulations, Hanna! How was your honeymoon?" The two blondes shared a rare hug.

"It was fantastic! I bet you'd love Milan as much as I did!" Hanna and Alison didn't get along that well as the rest of the group, but they did share a common interest (besides Emily): fashion. And, even though Ali didn't work in the area, she was still as up to date with new trends as Hanna was.

"Maybe you could ask Elliot to take you there." Aria suggested and Ali cringed internally. As much as Milan sounded amazing, the European city she'd really like to know was Paris and there was only one person she'd like to take there: Emily. Paris was like a sacred place for them and a reminder of the old times, and Alison dared not disturb this memory. For a few seconds, she pictured her and Emily on top of Eiffel Tower, smiling as Emily held her from behind. Then, she imagined them in Milan as she wrapped a scarf around Emily's neck while her Mermaid smiled shyly. She wondered if Emily would accept to go to Milan after Paris on their honeymoon and then she remembered bitterly that it'd never happen because Emily only sees her as a sex doll and she's married now.

"Hey, Earth to Ali!" Spencer snapped her fingers and brought Ali back to reality.

"Who'd know that Ali was romantic?! Were you daydreaming?" Aria smiled broadly at her friend's cuteness.

"Maybe." Ali blushed.

"Tell us, Ali? Is Elliot romantic?" Aria asked.

"Who's romantic?" Emily popped up again and sat at the table.

"Hanna was talking about how Ali would love Milan and Aria asked if Elliot would take her there." Spencer reported and just the mention of his name made Emily's blood boil in jealousy. That was the man who got to wake up beside Alison, wear the same wedding band she wore, kiss her (and do God knows what else) and what Emily wouldn't do to have Ali just like this.

The mention of Milan did no good to her because it made her remember that she and Ali used to dream about going to Paris together when they were younger. It was foolish, Alison probably has already forgotten that, but Emily still dreams to take the blonde there on their honeymoon and imagines the wind blowing on Ali's face as she laughs on top of Eiffel Tower. Milan sounded good as well. Emily could picture Alison trying lots of dresses, scarfs, jackets and boots and Emily would appreciate them all because nothing could ever look bad on the blonde's body. Or maybe she could give Ali a dress, the best she could find, and the price wouldn't matter because the smile on Ali's face would make every penny worth.

"Oh my God, we've got another dreamer here!" Aria chuckled and made Emily remember where she was.

"What? Milan has hot girls!" Emily put on her womanizer facade, making Ali clench her fists.

"I have to agree with you on this, Em," Hanna winked and then discreetly squinted her eyes, "You'd have fun there."

Alison cleared her throat, "Milan sounds great. What did you like the most about it, Han?"

However, Hanna didn't respond. Instead, her eyes focused on Emily and on the purple mark on her skin, "What's that on your neck, Em?!"

Emily froze in her seat and darted her eyes back to Alison, who seemed just as paralyzed as she was. Her hands covered the hickey in an attempt to hide it from the other girls, but Aria and Spencer had seen it already.

"Who's the lucky girl, Em?" Aria teased.

"No one." Emily snorted.

"Someone got lucky last night," Spencer smirked.

"Ghosts don't do hickeys, Emily Fields!" Hanna squealed, "Tell me, who's the girl?"

Emily silently begged Alison for help, "Y-You don't k-know her!"

"Well, I wanna know who she is because I bet she's sexy as fuck! Only great sex leaves marks like that." Hanna pictured the girl in her mind, "She's a badass blonde, that's for sure!"

Alison laughed with the rest of the girls, feeling proud of her piece of art while Emily blushed hard. Hanna didn't know how accurate her guess had been. Finally, Ali took pity on Em and decided to take control of the situation, "Girls, stop. She can't breathe."

The laughing finally ceased, "T-Thanks, Ali," The blonde winked flirtatiously, only making Emily more embarrassed as she remembered exactly who left the hickey.

* * *

The girls left a little after lunch, but Emily had to stay a little longer to manage the Brew. She and Talia had a small break at 5 pm and the cook took the opportunity to ask her about one thing she saw earlier on.

"Emily, what's going on between you and Alison?" Talia asked out of nowhere.

"W-What?" Emily stuttered. How could Talia have picked it up so quickly?

"She left the bathroom five minutes after you did."

"So what?"

"I saw her here before," Talia revealed, "Then she disappeared and you disappeared too. Ten minutes later, Hanna finds you in the bathroom and you leave. Five minutes later, Alison leaves," Talia argued and Emily let her mouth fall open. She hadn't realized that Talia had been watching her so thoroughly this afternoon, "So, tell me, what's going on between you two?"

"Talia, she's a married woman," Emily gave her the obvious argument, hoping it didn't sound too hypocritical, "I respect that."

"She's your kryptonite, Emily!" Talia replied, "She comes around and you get weak! She hurt you when you were younger and you never really got over it!"

"It happened ages go, Talia!" Emily snapped, "I'm not a teenage girl anymore!"

"She is the reason you sleep with a different girl every night!" The cook challenged back, unable to hold the things she kept to herself for a long time anymore, "You wanna find her in someone else, but, guess what, you'll never find! You can't deal with the fact that Alison is gone and you can't have her!"

Emily's eyes teared up at the truths coming out of Talia's mouth. She couldn't handle it, she just couldn't, "Stop pretending you know a thing about me because you don't!" She raged, picked up her jacket and left.

* * *

"Em, what-" Alison didn't expect Emily to show up on her porch on a Saturday afternoon, but there she was. The blonde immediately knew there was something wrong. Emily never called on her twice at the same day. On the other hand, the brunette knew she should've been proving Talia wrong but her feet took her to Ali's house as soon as she left the Brew. And maybe she was trying to prove a point here: maybe Alison is the weak one for needing her, not the opposite.

"Is he here?" Emily invited herself in before Ali could answer.

"No, but-" She'd barely closed the door when Emily pressed her against the wall and kissed her more forcefully than she did in the bathroom. Alison had no choice but to kiss her back while trying to tame Emily's feral hands. It didn't work: Emily lifted her easily (she must be really a lightweight because Emily has no hard time picking her up off the ground), took her to her living room, and placed her on the couch.

The brunette knelt on the ground and lifted her dress, "Emily, what are you doing?!" Alison was stunned at her friend's behavior. Emily was quick, not rapid. However, the brunette didn't answer and just lifted the skirt of her dress and slid down her underwear. It was all too fast for Ali, but Emily didn't seem to care if she was ready or not. She just dove her head in between the blonde's legs and licked her thoroughly.

"Em!" Alison couldn't control the surprised gasp that left her mouth when she felt Emily's tongue moving against her skin. Damn, this felt so good! It's been a while since someone touched her like this (Elliot didn't seem to like it as much as she wanted) and Emily surely knew what she was doing. She clamped Ali's clit in her mouth, sucking it with intensity as Alison threw her head back on the couch, "Shit!"

"You're always ready for me, aren't you?" Emily whispered slyly and flickered her clit with swift strokes of her tongue and then welcomed it in her mouth again.

"Ah… Yes..." There was something about Emily's words that didn't sound right, but Alison couldn't bring herself to care when she had Emily working in between her legs. Her hands tangled in those dark tresses as she felt that familiar build-up in her loins one more time, "Emily!"

Suddenly, Ali's phone began to ring, interrupting her make-out session. Emily turned and fetched the blonde's purse from the table behind her, picking up the phone to see who dared to interrupt them. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw it was Elliot (and it made her smile even more to know that his name on Ali's phone was just Elliot, not something corny like 'baby' or 'love').

"Answer him," She ordered, but Alison just stared back at her puzzlingly. Therefore, she had to make herself clearer, "Answer him or I'll stop."

Alison noticed the malice in her voice and knew she shouldn't fall for that bribery, but the fire between her legs was intense and she needed to extinguish it at least. This was a terrible purgatory. She didn't want to give Emily that much power over her and only then did Ali realized what it was all about: power. Emily wanted to control her and sex was the way she found to do it. Ali knew more than ever now that she should resist, but her body spoke louder. Reluctantly, she took the call.

"Hi, baby," Emily smiled at her victory and went back to licking, sucking and teasing Ali, who had to bite her lip to stop her moans.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing now?" Elliot asked through the phone.

Having sex with my high school sweetheart, "W-Watching TV. H-How's work?" She breathed hard and hoped he didn't notice it.

"Good. Listen, I'll have to work late today. I'm sorry."

Emily seized her opportunity and dipped one finger inside Ali, making her release a satisfied sigh, "Yes!" Alison immediately bit her lip when she noticed what had slipped her mouth.

"What?" Elliot sounded confused.

"I-I mean..." Ali retaliated by scratching the Emily's neck, but the brunette just chuckled and continued with her work, "Y-Yes, I know. C-Call me when you get back."

"I will," Elliot didn't sound so convinced, "Why are you stuttering?"

Emily curled her finger, "I-I'm not!" She panted, "T-The line is bad!"

"Oh, okay," He let it go, "I gotta go now, honey. I love you, Ali." Elliot said, but Alison couldn't keep her phone to her ear as Emily's tongue worked in between her legs. She was trying so hard not to drop the phone and tangle her fingers in Emily's hair as the brunette took her.

Upon her silence, Emily provoked, "Say you love him too, Ali. Or I'll leave you to finish it by yourself."

Then, Alison knew it: there was a thrill in power, control and manipulation. Emily wanted to punish her for what she'd done and was using sex to do so because it gave her power over Ali's body. Now, Alison knew she had to put a stop to it, not only because it was toxic, but because she wouldn't be able to bring Emily out of her shell without confronting her issues first. Her body ached for release, but Alison managed to turn off her phone without falling for Emily's bribery.

The brunette immediately stopped when she realized that Alison had turned off her phone. She kept her promise and moved out of Ali's legs, leaving the blonde to pant helplessly on the couch. Why hadn't it worked? Emily could swear that Alison was on the verge of coming by the way her muscles were tightening!

"Do you get off on me saying that I love him?" Alison challenged and took Emily by surprise. Nevertheless, Emily wouldn't concede.

"If you loved him you wouldn't have had my head between your legs seconds ago," Emily smirked.

"And you couldn't even get me off," Alison spat back, "How's that for your reputation, Emily?"

"You weren't complaining when you were riding my fingers a few hours ago!"

"Oh dear, if you think that's what I sound like when I come you definitely can't imagine the sounds I make when he makes me come." The lie was deliberate, he'd never made her come, but Ali knew this would make Emily crack.

Thoughts of Elliot in bed with Ali flooded Emily's mind and those scenes made her want to cry and vomit. She could picture Alison coming in his arms or, worse, she going down on him and Emily's imagination broke her. The disgust was unbearable, "You're just a whore, Alison! I wouldn't be surprised if you had another lover somewhere."

Emily calling her a whore hurt a lot, but Ali knew better than to let it show. She brought back the old Alison DiLaurentis and created a masquerade so thick that Emily's words wouldn't be able to break it, "Say that to yourself, Emily. Don't you think I know about all the random girls you fucked back in California?!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, OKAY?" That was Emily's breaking point. Those girls… They were just an attempt to replace the real Alison, but Ali wasn't there even when Emily slept with her. It was over.

Emily stormed out of the house before Ali could see her cry. Once in the streets, she wandered around until she was near the Brew again. Something had changed, however: there was a girl giving away colorful fliers. Emily took one out of sympathy. There was a new night club in Philadelphia and it was where Emily was going to spend the night, she decided.

* * *

Alison had broken down after Emily had left. She'd foreseen this confrontation, but the things they said to each other were horrible and Alison didn't know if they could get past this. Perhaps they would be broken forever.

The doorbell rang. Elliot had probably forgotten his keys. Therefore, she composed herself before opening the door for her husband. He couldn't see her cry, he couldn't even think of the possibility of her cheating on him. Resignation hit Alison as she knew she was bound to stay with her second best for the rest of her life and she was the one to blame.

However, it wasn't Elliot by the door. It was Talia, whom Ali recognized as Emily's co-worker.

"Hm, can I help you?" She didn't know exactly what to say to the other woman. Maybe Emily had disappeared again and Talia was looking for her. It was a real possibility.

"Alison," Talia stepped forward with a tearful gleam in her eyes, "You are the only one who can save Emily from herself. Please, help her!"

* * *

 ** _Next chapter..._**

 ** _Alison slapped the drug away before Emily could take another snort, "Ali, no!"_**

 ** _"Hey!" Kate snapped, "You're gonna pay for that!"_**

 ** _Ali's blood boiled and she stepped forward, challenging the other woman in her old Alison DiLaurentis poise, "Listen here, bitch!" She growled, "You're gonna leave and don't even dare to put your eyes on Emily or I will DESTROY you!"_**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **pllrose:** Don't worry, dear. I have a feeling that Rollins will turn out to be shady in the show ;)

 **Guest 1:** Hope the sneak peek lived up to your expectation, lol

 **Guest 2:** Thanks!

 **xbuttah. benzo:** Thanks! It would be awesome if you started to write again! :)

 **PaperWMN:** They are broken. Alison reached her limit and drove Emily to her breaking point. Let's see how they'll manage. And no, it wasn't Elliot! I have special plans for him, lol, though it'd be funny if he caught them on the act, lol. Talia knows about them and now she'll convince Alison to help Emily. Yup, Spencer and Hanna are catching something while Aria is completely oblivious to them. Not just one BOOOM scene, but two! (Well, kind of). In which city do you live?

 **Drea82851:** You were right, girl, it's control what Emily wanted. Crazy issues this girl has, lol. Can Alison help her? Who knows, lol.

 **mb168:** Yup, Emily was such a jerk.

 **T.C Angel Girl:** It depends on what you mean by 'together'. There will be some fluffy moments ahead, though.

 **I could ship that:** You mean, bring on the drama! LOL

 **leon7272:** Yup, two scenes.

 **Santanasdaughter:** I think the word you're looking is "jerk". Yes, Emily is/was acting like a jerk because she thought she could control Alison with sex. But now Alison won't take it anymore and Emily has reached her breaking point, which means more drama, lol. Let me give you something: 'player' Emily is gone now.

 **Emison123:** Thanks!


	9. Chemistry

**Hey guys! This chapter was hard to come out, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **"Your lips are a hot flame, baby, and our chemistry is kerosene"**_

However, it wasn't Elliot by the door. It was Talia, whom Ali recognized as Emily's co-worker.

"Hm, can I help you?" She didn't know exactly what to say to the other woman. Maybe Emily had disappeared again and Talia was looking for her. It was a real possibility.

"Alison," Talia stepped forward with a tearful gleam in her eyes, "You are the only one who can save Emily from herself. Please, help her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alison coldly shrugged. Emily was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

"A lot of things happened during those five years, things you have no idea about," Talia muttered.

"I know about her and the million girls she slept with, okay?" The blonde snarled, "And I don't have anything to do with that."

"Yes, you do!" Talia spoke with such conviction that it surprised her, "You're the reason behind every single thing Emily does!"

Ali looked down because she knew this wasn't true. If she meant the world to Emily, like Talia claimed, Emily wouldn't fuck her and use her like a sex doll. "I still don't know what you're talking about!" She insisted.

"Listen, I know about you two." Ali's blood ran stale. Someone knew about them. Someone had figured it out from the scarce clues they left behind, and, if Talia knew, it meant that A/whoever this freak is could know too, "And I know Emily's got some serious trouble. I've been trying to help her for two years, but she doesn't listen. Alison, please!"

An old part of Alison surfaced – a part that had been suffocated by all the anger and all the sadness Emily brought her recently. This little piece of her heart was fiercely protective of her Mermaid and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. If Emily was in trouble, her instincts were to help and to protect the brunette. Alison wasn't particularly loyal, but it all changed when it came to Emily.

"You can come in, I guess." She ignored the fact that she was already wearing her pajamas and invited the other woman in.

* * *

Emily entered the Fast Hearts nightclub and observed the people around. They were all dancing around happily and the club seemed to have a lot of LGBT clients, which only fueled Emily's desires. She stopped by the bar to get a drink before her hunting began. Much to her joy, it was an open bar.

"Can you give me some tequila, please?"

* * *

As awkward as it was, Alison and Talia sat at the blonde's living room.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I just need to get it off my shoulders," Talia spoke as though she was carrying a heavy weight.

"Okay," Alison nodded, not knowing exactly what to do, "You can begin if you want."

"It all began four years ago, after Emily's dad died in Afghanistan." Talia started, "He was her rock. Emily was destroyed after he passed."

"I know. Emily told me that."

"Either way," Talia continued as though she hadn't been interrupted, "She spent a year in Texas to take care of her mother until the roles were reversed. Then, Mrs. Fields gave her some money and sent her back to California. She didn't want Emily to become too attached to her and she wanted her to live a life. The truth is: Emily was getting depressed."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Alison asked.

"I believe that Emily never really forgot about you, but she focused on her studies to forget her feelings. However, when her dad died, it all surfaced again. Emily has a long history of losing: she lost her teenage years, she lost you, she lost her father. It hit her hard. Emily worked as a bartender for a while until she had enough money to open her own bar. Then, we ran at each other again in a nightclub and Emily invited me to be her partner in her business. That's how I got to see what I saw."

"And what did you see?"

"Emily spending the night with random girls, mostly blue-eyed blondes," Talia recalled, "She'd drink herself to oblivion and then she'd hit on a woman and disappear for the night. I always called in the morning and she was always with a hangover. But what worried me the most was that..." She swallowed hard. The truth was so unbearable to speak.

"Was that..." The thought of Emily trying to replace her with random people created mixed sensations in Ali, the most powerful one being guilt. She was the one who drove Emily to this. If she had done things right from the start, she and Emily could've had a bright future and the diamond ring on her might have been the brunette's.

"About seven months ago, she became more reckless. I found her once with two women on her bed," Alison winced at the image, "And one of them was carrying a bag of cocaine. Emily told me she had one snort that night."

That was definitely worrying. It seemed that Emily was abusing alcohol, having random one-night-stands and, on top of all, using recreational drugs. Now Ali understood Talia's desperation. She would've already freaked out if she were the other woman.

"Emily is doing drugs?!" Ali sounded desperate.

"Not often, I guess," Talia replied, "But it's only a matter of time until the situation gets out of control!"

Alison was a teacher. When she was in college, she had Psychology classes and knew how to recognize signs that someone was in trouble and how the situation could get worse. From what Talia had told her, she knew the odds of Emily getting addicted to drugs were pretty high. The horrible things that happened between them suddenly didn't matter anymore. She needed to do an intervention now that she knew why Emily seemed detached during sex and why her behavior was erratic.

"Thanks for telling me those things, Talia." Ali said.

"Will you help her?" The other woman begged.

"I will," Alison promised, "No matter what, I'll bring her back to her senses."

"If there's someone who can save her, that person is you, Alison," Talia agreed and looked at her watch anxiously, "I have to go now."

"Thanks," The words startled Talia, "For looking after Emily when I wasn't there."

The cook just nodded in response and Alison showed her out. As Talia walked to her car, Ali noticed a strange piece of paper tossed inside her mailbox. She waited until Talia pulled off with her car before walking to her mailbox and getting that thing. It was a flyer from a new nightclub in Philly, nothing really out of ordinary. But when she turned the paper to the other side, she found a message written in bright red ink.

"Emily will have a heartbreAking experience!" Ali's eyes widened and she hurried back home to change into the first clothes she saw. Then, she took her car and drove all the way to Fast Hearts.

* * *

Ali's casual attire (sneakers, jeans, and a random t-shirt) wasn't appropriated for the nightclub. Even so, she stood in the line for almost half an hour to buy a ticket and have the security guy stare puzzlingly at her before allowing her in. Once she was already there, she had to dodge from both men and women who were so intoxicated that they found beauty in her lack of sex appeal. Thus, she had to be extra sneaky when she began to look for Emily all around the club. She tried the bar, the dance hall, and the VIP area but saw no sign of the brunette. Then, she remembered one messed up fact: Emily apparently liked to do it in the bathroom.

Therefore, she went to the bathroom and it didn't take long for her to hear a few distant moans and Alison was divided between finding Emily and not wanting to see her fuck a girl in that place. Her sense of protection, however, spoke louder and she walked to the last stall, kicking the door open (the same old technique worked since she was on the run ten years ago). Alison found what she both wanted and loathed: Emily having sex with another girl, pinning her up against the wall as her hand worked underneath her shorts.

"What the hell?!" The other woman raged at being interrupted and Emily turned around. She was so high that she didn't even recognize Alison. All she saw was a golden blur standing behind her in a dizzy haze.

"Ali? Is that you?"

"Emily, let's go." Ali spoke softly. Emily was clearly out of her mind and thus unpredictable. Ali didn't want to deal with an aggressive and possible violent Emily right now. She needed to get her home first.

"Do you know her, Em?" The other woman asked in a disgustingly sweet tone that made Ali want to throw up.

"Yup, that's the one!" Emily drunkenly pointed at Ali and slurred, "She's the one who fucked me up over and over and over again!"

"Wanna forget her, Em?"

"How, Kate?" So that bitch's name is Kate? Interesting.

"Bang me so she sees what's she's losing." The other woman brought Emily's hand back to her center and Alison literally almost threw up at the sight. A few hours ago, that hand was working between her legs, but now Emily was fucking another random girl. Just how low is that? Her self-respect told her to leave so she wouldn't have to see something that would traumatize her for the rest of her life. However, Talia's words rang in her mind and her protective side sparkled again. She had to drag Emily out of this no matter what.

"Fuck, you're so wet!" Emily cursed more for show than for actually feeling something, but the truth is that she couldn't even see properly. Her vision blurred and she had to place her other hand in the wall for support. Then, Ali's face and voice invaded her mind and she needed desperately to forget about that, "Do you have more?"

"On my back pocket."

Alison was bewildered by that question until she saw Emily drag a bag of cocaine out of Kate's powder. What Talia had said was correct: Emily was using drugs and it was only a matter of time until she got addicted or did something foolish. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Emily take a snort of the powder and Ali knew she'd seen enough.

Alison slapped the drug away before Emily could take another snort, "Ali, no!"

"Hey!" Kate snapped, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Ali's blood boiled and she stepped forward, challenging the other woman in her old Alison DiLaurentis poise, "Listen here, bitch!" She growled, "You're gonna leave and don't even dare to put your eyes on Emily or I will DESTROY you!"

"Crazy bitch!" Kate yelled at her but left anyway. She was high, though not so high to be oblivious to the awkward tension between Emily and 'Ali'. It was just too much and she hadn't been paid enough for that.

"Alison, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Emily leaned against the wall as this weird pain begin to spread from her left arm to her chest.

"An intervention!" Ali snarled, "Since when do you do drugs, Emily?!"

"Since when do you care?!"

"I'm not gonna let you drown in alcohol, drugs or sex." Alison spoke with conviction. She was going to be by Emily's side until she knew her Mermaid was safe once again. The blonde had no idea what it meant for their relationship, but she was hell sure of one thing: she's going to save Emily, "I'm not gonna let you destroy yourself to hide your problems, Em!"

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM, Alison!" Emily screamed back as the pain in her chest intensified, "If I hadn't met you, none of this would've happened! I would've lived a happy, safe life not worried at all if my phone might ring because of a death threat!"

"Was your father dying my fault too?!" Ali knew she shouldn't retaliate, but she was just too fucking tired of everyone putting the blame on her after they claimed they'd forgiven or when she'd done absolutely nothing.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" Emily growled, her chest stinging with rage, and Alison feared the situation might be getting out of control. She had to get Emily out of here before the brunette got violent or did something she might regret later.

"You're right, Em," The softness of her voice startled the furious barista at the same time it tore Ali apart. She had always thought Emily had felt this way and it seems Ali wasn't wrong, "You have every reason to hate me. I put you through hell," The memory of the locker room brought tears to her eyes, "But, please, just let me take you out of here! Then, you can catch the next flight back to California and I'll never disturb you again. You can live a happy, safe life..." The next words crushed her because Alison realized she didn't want to live a life without Emily, "… without me!"

Emily's chest stung again and her dizziness got worse. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want Alison to give up on her. God, what has she done?! The thought of losing Alison again was unbearable! No, she'd lost just too much already, she can't leave. Never mind, she wouldn't survive a plane in this state and her chest seems to agree as a piercing pain spreads through her ribs, neck and arms, but only for a second or so.

"Okay." All Emily could do was nod weakly and offer her hand so Ali could take her. The blonde intertwines their fingers for what she thinks it's the last time and drags her out of the stall. Emily is thankful for Ali being there because she wouldn't have been able to find her way out without the blonde. She looks ahead and finds Ali's golden hair as it shines like a halo. Yes, Alison is her savior in her own distorted way. She's been saved by her at least four times, including now.

Then, once they reached the exit, Emily felt a crushing pain on her chest and stumbled down, breathing with difficulty.

"Ali!" She shouts for help, even though she's not sure Alison will hear it.

However, the blonde felt Emily's hand slipping away from hers and she turned around, ready to stop Emily from running, when she saw her Mermaid on the floor, "Emily!" Alison rushes and kneels by her side, "Are you okay?"

"My chest... hurts!" Emily breathed out and curled on Ali's lap, trying to relieve the pain.

"Oh my God, Emily, your lips are blue!" Alison noticed as she pulled the brunette's head to rest on her thighs. Desperation took her: what was happening to Emily? Was she having an overdose? It didn't matter, she wouldn't wait to figure out, "I'm calling 911!" Shaky hands picked her phone and she fumbled as she tried to dial.

Emily reached for her hand and almost crushed it with the strength of her hold, "Please, don't leave me!" She begged.

"You're gonna be okay, I promise." Alison said as she hoped for the best.

* * *

Alison was on the brink of desperation. It seemed like she'd called the ambulance hours ago and she's been trying so hard to keep Emily awake until rescue came. Tears of impatience, guilt and hurt streamed down her face and dropped on the brunette's face.

"Ali..." Emily wanted to wipe those tears away, but her arms were hurting so much she couldn't even move them and her eyelids were heavy,

"Stay awake!" Alison played with her fingers to keep Emily's eyes open. Then, they both saw bright lights ahead and the loud siren of the ambulance. The paramedics appeared and took Emily, giving her an oxygen mask as they wired her to monitor her heartbeats. Alison entered the ambulance as well because she wasn't leaving Emily alone and there was a chance the paramedics would ask her questions about the brunette's state.

"What are the symptoms?" One of the paramedics, a blond man in his late 40s, asked Ali.

"Chest pain, her lips are blue..." The blonde had to take a breath for a moment because her mind was going too fast and she couldn't put her thoughts in order, "She's having trouble breathing, fatigue, I guess..."

The paramedics exchanged concerned looks. Then, the blonde man spoke, "She's having a heart attack. Any familiar history?"

Alison was about to say no when she saw Emily weakly nod her head in approval.

"Does she drink, smoke or use any kind of drugs?"

Ali looked at Emily, unsure of what to answer, "She… She drinks regularly and has used cocaine on some occasions." Alison hoped she hadn't hurt Emily by exposing her, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice.

"Has she drunk or used any drugs now?"

"Yes, she's drunk alcohol and snorted cocaine." Ali bit her lip and placed her hand over Emily's, feeling how cold the brunette was.

"Give her aspirin and hurry!" The blond paramedic ordered and Alison snapped. Emily was having a fucking heart attack and they were only giving her aspirin?!

"She's in pain! Give her morphine or something!"

"Usually, we'd give morphine to a patient having a heart attack," The paramedic calmly explained. He was already used to people snapping when they didn't understand the procedures, "But she's used cocaine and it doesn't mix well with morphine. It could make the situation worse. But we can give her a small dose of aspirin to prevent more clots and to dilate her veins. It's only a small dose, though. There are too many chemicals in her body now and, if we add a little too much to the mix, it might kill her."

Ali's anger was replaced by a huge fear that Emily wasn't going to make it and that she was just a little too late. She ran her thumb over the brunette's hand and watched in anxiety as Emily didn't respond.

"The aspirin may leave her drowsy." He warned.

The last thing Emily saw before she blacked out were Ali's eyes.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...  
**_

 _ **The door burst open and Lorenzo came in with two officers in tow, "Alison Rollins, you're under arrest for the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis!"  
**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **theoutsidegirl:** You have a good point here: Ali has to be able to leave Elliot without jeopardizing her safety and that's going to be hard with someone sending them texts. But Emison will have progress and they'll forgive each other ;)

 **I could ship that:** Thanks!

 **ohhcarol13:** Because we need the drama, lol. But don't worry, things will get brighter from now and on.

 **Drea82851:** Definitely a low blow, but Emily did deserve it. Wasn't she the one who called Ali a pillow princess? And, yup, royally messed up is the expression I'd use to describe Emily right now. Alison did get through to her, but maybe it was too late...

 **Emison4ever:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** Thanks!

 **Santanasdaughter:** You were right on your guess: the story did take a dangerous turn for Emily here! Alison did save her though, but it might be a little too late.

 **Guest 1:** Hope the sneak peek lived up to your expectations ;)

 **NatGirl93:** Wow, binge reading! :)

 **PaperWMN:** Yup, Alison found out about Em's addiction and had to act. Another right guess! Well, I say yes to drama, but I'll leave a dramatic silence in the air when it comes to fluff, lol. Talia is the bond that connects Emily from time jump to this Emily here. I never thought of her as a love interest for this fic. She's Emily's friend and will remain so. Good that you liked her ^^ I've never heard of Salerno. Is it a nice place to live?

 **Also, for the ones who liked my Star Wars oneshot, I WILL write the smut scene. I've learned that nobody says no to smut, lol. And tell me what did you think of the premiere! I thought that Emison scene was sweet and totally unexpected!**


	10. No one else can

**Hey guys! I got a job now, so it means I'll take longer to update :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _"I know I don't understand just how your love can do what no one else can"_**

 _"She needs surgery, we need to unclog her veins!"_

 _"I need to warn you: this surgery will be risky. Alcohol and cocaine made her body weak."_

 _"I assure you that she is in good hands!"_

 _"Emily!"_

Alison was in the waiting room staring blankly ahead, trying not to think of Emily. The paramedics had whisked her to the cutting room as soon as they arrived at the hospital, but it didn't make Alison any calmer. Emily's body was weak and there was a considerable chance she wouldn't make it and Ali wondered if this ambulance ride was the last time she'd see Emily.

She thought about the moments she'd never share with Emily and all the things she wanted to say, but never found the courage to do so. Alison regretted once again having hurt her when they were younger and she didn't know better. Once again, she forgave the brunette for sending her to jail. She forgave Emily for using her like a doll because none of it mattered anymore. Ali wanted her to be alive and well because she didn't know how to live without her sweet eyes or Emily's unshakeable belief that she's a better person than she actually is.

Alison cries. She remembers when she took Emily to the Kissing Rock, when they'd hook up behind book shelters or when Emily met her at that warehouse and Alison has never felt so safe in her entire life. It seemed that they lived up too fast, though, and it wasn't fair. There were so many good memories they could make, but now Emily was in surgery and she isn't sure if fate is forgiving. Ali is so consumed in her desperation that she doesn't even notice that Hanna, Jordan, and Spencer had arrived. She'd texted her friends because they deserved to know and she wasn't sure if she could make it alone, especially if

something bad happened to Emily (God, she doesn't even want to think about that).

"Alison?" Hanna asked quietly, surprised to see the other woman crying, "Where's Emily?"

"S-She's in surgery now." Alison cried and Spencer sat by her and hugged her.

"What happened? You told me that Emily had a heart attack and that she was drinking a lot." Spencer pulled Ali to her and caressed her hair.

"I-I found her in the bathroom. I d-dragged her out of the club and she stumbled down, Then, she t-told her chest was hurting and..." Alison swallowed hard, "I could only lay her on my lap as she w-was in pain and I hoped… I hoped she didn't die before the ambulance arrived."

"Wait, how did you know Emily was there?" Hanna asked.

Alison opened her purse and fetched the crumbled flier, "S-Someone put this on my mailbox."

Hanna read the flier and frowned, "Is it possible to cause a heart attack on someone, Spence?"

"Someone might have slipped her drink." It was a quite plausible theory, considering the environment Emily was in. However, Ali knew better.

"N-No," She shook her head, "She had a heart attack... because she mixed alcohol with cocaine."

"No, Emily doesn't do drugs!" Spencer shook her head in disbelief.

"I-I saw her using it, Spence," As heartbreaking as it was, that sight was real, and Alison is sure she'll always have nightmares with Emily snorting coke and losing control, "I s-slapped it away before she could use more."

"But how could A foresee she was going to have a heart attack? Are we dealing with a psychic bitch?!" Hanna exasperated.

"Because cocaine doesn't need to be pure," Surprisingly, Jordan spoke for the first time, "Cocaine mixed with alcohol will wreck your heart, but it's worse if someone puts stuff like talc in the cocaine. It makes coke even more deadly."

"Okay, so did A sell the cocaine to Emily?" Hanna challenged. Something in this puzzle didn't make sense.

"N-No, i-it was a blonde woman. H-Her name is Kate." Alison recalled the face she'd wanted to destroy three hours ago and at least, the tears subsided.

"So this Kate girl must be related to A somehow," Spencer mused, "But why would Emily accept drugs from a stranger?"

"Emily is..." Alison knew the answer, but she didn't know just how much she could say without embarrassing the brunette, "Emily has been doing some erratic things lately. Anyway, I sent that girl away after I slapped the drug from Em, so I might… I might be able to recognize her face." The thought of bringing justice to the person who tried to kill the thing that meant the most to Alison was exhilarating. Kate was lucky that the blonde knew nothing of her otherwise she'd be six feet under already.

"As soon as the surgery is over, I'm going to investigate," Spencer promised and they all nodded, "Maybe we could get some clues."

"Alison, did you bring your car?" Jordan asked.

Honestly, the blonde was so concerned about Emily's safety that she even forgot she had a car to begin with, "I-It stayed at the club. I was in the ambulance with Emily."

"If you give me your key, I can pick it up for you." Jordan kindly offered.

"Jordan, you don't have to..."

"It's okay. I can get a taxi and then drive back here," He insisted and Alison mindlessly gave him her keys. To be true, it didn't matter now. All she wanted was Emily safe and well.

"Be careful, okay?" Hanna pecked his lips and their cute moment made Alison cry again. She may never have moments like this with Emily because it might be just too late. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all. Spencer held her tighter and wiped her tears.

"Alison, it's gonna be okay," The politician whispered, "Emily's a warrior. She'll get through this!"

"It's my fault, Spence!" Alison finally allowed herself to break down, "Maybe I should have-"

"No, Ali, this is not your fault!"

"It is!" Alison cried again, "I should've protected her!" Spencer rested her head on the blonde's and Hanna sat next to Alison and leaned against her shoulders.

* * *

 **Hanna's POV**

After some time, Ali stopped crying and pushed me and Spencer away. Spencer gave me a weird look, but I just shrugged. I know Ali at this point: she tries to play through, but she's more sensible than we think, especially when it comes to Emily. Those two do have a soft side for each other.

Jordan came back not so much time later and he brought us food. One thing I liked the most about him was that he was actually useful while Caleb just sat there and tried to solve my problems alone. Anyway, he gave all of us a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Ali refused, claiming that she didn't have the stomach for that, but Spencer made her eat, even if she just took a few bites. It's funny to see how they've got this strange sister-like friendship. I know they share a brother, but they act more like sisters than Spencer and Melissa or Ali and Jason ever did.

After we ate (or nibbled, in Ali's case), we decided to rest a little. Alison tried to play bold and asked one of the nurses if the surgery was going okay, to which the nurse said that she wasn't allowed to reveal that kind of information now. It seems like Ali got so frustrated that she decided just to sit there and sniff as she concealed her tears. Then, a man in a black suit entered the waiting room and I recognized him as Ali's husband. Of course, she was bound to tell him what happened. Maybe she'll calm down now that he's here.

"Alison!" He called, "Love, I've heard of what happened in the radio," Wait, so she didn't tell him about Emily's heart attack?! That's weird! "I came as fast as I could." I looked at Alison and she flinched, getting even more nervous than before. I don't understand, wasn't Elliot supposed to make her feel calmer?

"You didn't have to come, Elliot." Her voice is a faint whisper, but it's not grateful. Instead, it's indifferent, cold and detached, like she didn't want him there.

"I wanted to see if you need something," He replied, "Maybe I can get your car?"

"Jordan did that already." She cut him off and, apparently, he noticed her detached behavior.

"I think you should go home, love," He said, "These surgeries are long and staying here is doing you no good."

Then, Ali's eyes sparkled furiously. God, I swear I've never seen her that angry in my entire life, "I'm staying!"

"Ali, you've been through a lot tonight. Maybe if you could go home and rest-"

"I'm not going home, Elliot!" Alison snapped, "I'm gonna stay here until Emily is out of the surgery!"

"Ali, perhaps you should go," Spencer intervened softly, "You found Emily and you brought her here. You deserve a break after all that happened."

"Yes, Ali," I agreed with Spencer and Elliot. Seriously, she might hyperventilate for all I know. Ali should go home and rest and maybe come back tomorrow with Aria, so we can take turns watching Emily, "Emily is in good hands."

"Come with me," Elliot offered his hand gently and I thought Alison was going to take it. But she's Ali, of course, she wouldn't.

"I don't care what you think, I am NOT going home!" Ali's unshakeable faith startled are loyal friends and Alison is not one of them, but she changes totally when it's Emily and even Elliot couldn't reach her. I remember that Spencer jokes about the two of them all the time and, while I know that Emily still likes her, is it possible that Alison likes her too? But she's married! How could she…? Well, she spent five years without Emily, she must've moved on somehow, but now with Em back, maybe… No, the furious flame in her eyes tells me everything I need to know. Alison likes Emily too.

"Then I'll stay and support you." Elliot tried to take her hands, but she drifted away from his touch.

"Go home, Elliot!" She snarled.

"But-"

"GO HOME!" He was perplexed by her reaction but sighed in defeat.

"Fair enough." I was expecting to see sadness in his eyes as he left, but, instead, I saw anger. I could understand, though, because if Jordan had treated me in the same way I'd be furious at him too.

"Alison, you were rude to him," Spencer reprehended, "He was only trying to help!"

"I don't need him here." Ali just shrugged coldly and chased after a nurse to ask about Emily one more time.

* * *

 **No POV**

Two hours later and Hanna had fallen asleep curled up against Jordan, who was also fighting hard to stay awake, and Spencer was taking a nap on Ali's shoulder. Alison, however, too busy paying attention to the come and go of nurses and doctors to even feel her tired. She needed to be awake when Dr. Johnson came and told them how the surgery went, but, mostly, she needed to see the ups and downs of a beeping machine, showing her that Emily is alive and well. But the more she waited, the longer the surgery seemed to be.

By 4 am, Dr. Johnson finally went out of the surgery room, looking absolutely exhausted, but Ali could swear there was a grin on his face.

"Guys, wake up!" She shook Spencer gently and made Jordan blink several times to remain awake, "Dr, Johnson is coming!"

"Is any of you family of Emily Fields?" The doctor asked and Alison hoped she could say yes, that Emily was her girlfriend (or her wife… what a dream).

"No, we're all friends," Spencer said.

"Does any family member know of the surgery?" Why couldn't he just tell them how the surgery went?! This whole suspense was driving Alison nuts!

"No, she only has her mom and Emily wouldn't want her to see her like this," Hanna answered in a drowsy voice.

"Fair enough. Emily's surgery went well. You can see her now, but she's asleep. Come this way, please."Alison jumped to her feet and bolted after the doctor, barely managing her anxiety and her desire to see Emily alive.

"Wow, easy there, Ali!" Hanna said as she watched her friend make a fool of herself. Really, it was blatantly obvious they liked each other, but Hanna couldn't guess whether it had evolved to something else or remained platonic.

Alison never thought one day she'd want to hear the sound of a beeping machine so much like today. Relief flooded through her as soon as she heard it beeping and knew Emily was okay, Her Mermaid had survived. Tears streamed down her face when Dr. Johnson opened the door and showed Emily wearing an oxygen mask and her hand was connected to a saline bag. Alison sat next to Emily, took her hand and caressed her hair.

"I am glad you're safe," She whispered for only the two of them to hear (if Emily was hearing, actually).

"Is she the girlfriend?" The doctor asked amusedly, to which Spencer and Hanna exchanged concerned looks.

"No, she's just a friend." It was Jordan who responded at last. He seemed oblivious to the whole interaction between Emily and Alison, but, then, he hadn't known them as teens, "Alison is married, by the way."

The doctor didn't seem so convinced, but he let it go anyway, "Well, there are some things you should know about Emily now," He entered the room, making Ali turn her head to pay attention.

"Will there be any sequels?" Alison asked.

"No, there won't be," The doctor assured them, "But Emily will need to take some… precautions."

"Such as…?" Hanna raised her brow.

"Some exams indicate she has a fatty liver. She needs to stop drinking in large quantities or it may evolve to cirrhosis in due time."

"But Emily doesn't have a drinking problem!" Spencer pointed out. She's never seen Emily drinking excessively.

"Binge drinking did the trick." Dr. Johnson replied, "Large quantities of alcohol all at once also damage the liver. That might be her case. She might need to go on a diet to recover her liver. The nutritionist will see her later."

Alison complied, making an inner promise to never lead Emily to drink like that ever again. She'd take care of her Mermaid no matter what other people thought of them, "What else?"

"She's wearing an oxygen mask because the cocaine damaged her airways. It hasn't damaged her body significantly yet, but there's a good chance of her having another heart attack if she keeps using it. I think she might want to talk to a psychologist later."

"We'll see to that," Alison promised. She'd make sure that Emily would stop drinking and using drugs and that she'd follow her diet. The blonde knew she had no right to interfere in Emily's life. However, she'd make sure her Mermaid would be alright, even if Emily decided they were too toxic for each other and didn't want her there.

"She'll be fine in around six weeks." The doctor left and, finally, Alison allowed her body to relax. Much to Spencer and Hanna's astound, she was holding Emily's hand when she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Aria arrived at Emily's room bringing breakfast for her friends, who were currently asleep. She was tired as well because she rushed to catch the first flight to Philly and then she got a taxi and went back to Rosewood. Aria softly woke them up, but Alison was proving to be something opposite to a light sleeper.

"Let her sleep," Spencer said, "She was up all night waiting for the surgery to end."

"Really? She didn't doze off even for a second?" Aria doubted.

"No, she looked like a zombie who drank coffee." Hanna snorted and they laughed silently so as to not to wake Alison.

"She was just worried. That's it," Jordan just shrugged, "Watching Emily have a heart attack wasn't easy for her."

"She was too worried for my taste." Hanna huffed.

"I saw nothing wrong with her," Jordan argued, "She was just worried about her friend."

"Ali and Emily have always been like this," Spencer recalled, "They lived inside a bubble and we never knew what was going on in there, but it always ended up bad for Emily."

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Hanna added.

"Guys, you're overreacting," Aria tried to calm down her friends. Honestly, she was against prying into Emily and Ali's affairs, whatever they were, "They're adults, they can handle it."

"Emily can never handle it when it comes to Alison!" Hanna argued.

"Ali's coffee is getting cold. I'm gonna wake her up," She warned and shook Alison slightly, enough only to wake her up. Aria couldn't help but notice, though, that Alison was holding Emily's hand. She smiled, "Ali! Time for breakfast!"

"I don't wanna eat," Ali mumbled in a drowsy voice.

"You need to eat properly so you can help Emily," Aria argued softly.

"She's raising a monster," Spencer whispered to Hanna, who glared at them.

"Whatever." Ali rubbed her eyes and grabbed her bread and coffee.

"How's Emily now?" Aria asked.

"She's fine. But she's got to stop drinking that much or her liver will be seriously damaged. Also, she'll have to go on a diet." Alison retold.

"Aria's doing it on purpose!" Hanna whispered to Spencer, who agreed, "It's like she wants to show us how Ali cares for Emily or something."

"It's annoying." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Jordan practically outed them in his innocence.

"Nothing!"

* * *

 **Ali's POV**

I didn't expect Aria to bring me breakfast or that I'd be that hungry, but that's understandable, considering that I barely ate the sandwich Jordan bought me before. I was so concerned that I couldn't bring myself to eat anything until Emily's surgery was over. Then, Aria started to make small talk to me and I knew she was hiding something. You see, Aria has this gift of being really nice to you when she knows something about you that you don't want her to know. And then I heard Hanna and Spencer whispering on the couch. I couldn't hear exactly what they said, but they didn't look happy about it.

Dr. Johnson came back by the time I was done with my breakfast. He told us Emily was bound to wake up at any moment after the anesthesia goes away. There wasn't much to do instead of talking and hoping Emily woke up in the best state of mind possible. Then, we began to talk about her recovery and how we were going to handle those six weeks.

"I'll stay with her every day if she needs me." I offered, knowing that I'd made a promise to myself and I'd do anything in my power to keep it.

"Wow, that's insane, Alison!" Hanna argued, but there was a hint of poison in her voice, "Don't you have a husband to look after?"

I was about to tell her to mind her own business when Aria spoke, "What Hanna means is that you can share this… responsibility with us, Alison. You have a job and a life too."

I realized how obvious I was being about my feelings and I blushed, "You're right."

Aria smiled to me and continued, "As you know, I live in Boston and it's impossible for me to leave my job or come to Rosewood, but Emily is my friend too and I wanna make sure she's okay. I can stay with her on Sundays if that's okay with you."

"Saturdays are the best day for me," Spencer claimed.

"So Hanna and I get to split the rest of the week," I said, thinking about what excuse could I use to get full days off with the principal, "Maybe I can take a few days off at school."

Hanna sighed, "No, Ali, you can't just ditch on your job like this. Let's do it like this: I'll stay with her until you get there from school and then you stay with her until the next morning."

Well, it's surprising that Hanna is willing to change her schedule for me. There are times I believe she despises me, "Are you sure, Han?"

"Yes, my working schedule is more flexible than yours, so there will be no problem." She just shrugged, keeping her 'I-don't-care' attitude towards me, but I was genuinely thankful because she allowed me to take care of Emily.

"Hey, what about me?" Jordan playfully asked and Hanna shoved him.

"You fool!" She smacked him one more time and we all laughed, dissipating the tension from before.

It was all too good to last.

We heard footsteps outside the room and, suddenly, the door burst open and Lorenzo came in with two officers in tow, "Alison Rollins, you're under arrest for the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis!"

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **I was standing on the edge of Rosewood High's pool. It's been a while since I've been there, but I would recognize this blue water anywhere. Somehow, I've got my swimming suit and my goggles on and I prepared to jump in, but, somehow, I couldn't. As much as I wanted my legs to do the leap, they just wouldn't obey me. The blue water now looked like a tsunami ready to swallow me and my fears and I just froze in my place.**_

 _ **"Having swimming problems?" I took out my goggles and turned my head. I would recognize this voice anywhere.**_

 _ **"Dad?"**_

* * *

 **Drea82851:** Like you said, sometimes you gotta reach the bottom to see what a dumbass you are. Emily will go through a situation like that :/

 **shippingisamust:** Pedorenzo is a terrible cop, lol

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** I promise Emily will be okay, but it will take some time ;)

 **Nes:** That's why you shouldn't mix drugs. I didn't want to get into many details, but you have a considerable chance of having a heart attack up to 12 hours later after you mixed cocaine and alcohol. Of course, in Emily's case, the cocaine wasn't pure, so that was a major factor. Crazy scary, lol. There is a hint in this chapter.

 **NatGirl93:** Thank God Ali slapped that drug away :)

 **Santanasdaughter:** Thanks! Well, I do see Ali as those kind of people who don't care about many people, but are very loyal to the one person they love. The treatment will be tough, but Ali will be ther for Emily :)

 **AllSmillesThisWay:** Really? Thanks, it's such an honor to me to provoke those kind of reactions in people! I hope you enjoy my other stories.

 **Emisonosime:** Yup, I wrote Mirrors, lol. Yeah, the drama is real in this story, but I hope you liked it.

 **PaperWMN:** Ali the hero! Emily is going to be fine, but it takes some time to fully recover ;) Yup, Ali will be arrested and there might be another plot twist coming. You're right, Emily and Alison will always find their way back to each other :)


	11. Crazy

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry about the false alarm! I clicked on post chapter and left for work, but it didn't load, lol. I only noticed it when I was on the bus reading your comments! I'm so sorry, guys! Hope the chapter is worth the false alarm!**

* * *

 ** _"Your love's got me looking so crazy right now"_**

 **Ali's POV**

We heard footsteps outside the room and, suddenly, the door burst open and Lorenzo came in with two officers in tow, "Alison Rollins, you're under arrest for the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis!"

"What's going on here?!" Spencer jumped out of her chair and challenged Lorenzo, "You can't just barge in here and arrest her!"

"I went to her house and her husband told me she was here," Lorenzo argued, "I don't need a warrant to arrest little Mrs. Rollins there." He pointed at me and I shivered. There was only one reason why I was being arrested for Charlotte's murder: that footage of when I changed her saline bags. However, A/whoever that freak is had promised not to leak that tape as long as I remained married. Why did he/she change her mind?

"You need respect!" Hanna growled, "Emily's been through a difficult surgery and you just can't barge in and act like you own the place!" There's one thing I learned since Hanna got back here: she's fiercely loyal, even to me. She may snarl at me, but she doesn't take it easy when someone does the same.

"You should just go, Lorenzo!" Aria stood up in front of me and Hanna and Spencer did the same, creating a barrier between me and Lorenzo. Really, after all the things I've done, these girls still protect me. I couldn't have chosen better friends.

"I might take her by force then." Lorenzo purposefully put his hand over his gun, but it didn't seem to scare the girls away.

"Try me." Spencer challenged, "You shoot someone here and I'll sue you. You arrest Ali, I'll make your life a living hell!"

Suddenly, the machine Emily was wired to irregularly beeped and she turned in her sleep as her heartbeats increased. We were disturbing her. I looked at Lorenzo and then back at Emily. He wasn't leaving without me in handcuffs and the longer I stayed the more I'd disturb her. I don't want Emily to wake up to this.

"Why don't you calm down, Detective Calderon?" Jordan intervened, "There's no need to use your gun here."

"He's not man enough to pull a gun on my face!" Hanna snapped back.

Lorenzo lost it, "Oh, I'm so sick of you!" He finally pulled his gun and pointed at Hanna, but she didn't even flinch.

"Hey! Put that gun away!" Jordan shouted and I knew I had to take control of the situation.

"Girls, it's okay," I stood up and made my way through them. I looked at Spencer one last time, hoping she would catch on what I was about to do. Discreetly, I unlocked my phone and left it on the bed. Then, I turned around and faced Lorenzo, "You want me? Here I am! I'm all yours!" I offered my wrists to him and his eyes widened in surprise. He probably thought it was just a trick or that I was going to struggle more.

"No, Ali, you can't!" Aria cried as Lorenzo placed the cuffs around my wrists.

"I'm coming too!" Spencer claimed and before he could argue she continued, "She has the right to a lawyer!"

"Sure." He resigned, but it was obvious that he was far from happy. I looked at Spencer and saw that she had my phone. I mouthed my birthday to her and she nodded and then Lorenzo whisked me away from the hospital room. I glanced back one last time to make sure Emily was okay and I heard Aria calling Jason while Hanna cussed.

* * *

We entered the police station and Lorenzo made me sit in a dark room with only three chairs. Then, he brought his laptop and found a movie file. He opened it and it was exactly what I had imagined: A had leaked the tapes in which I changed Charlotte's saline bags to the police. Honestly, I don't know how Spencer is going to pull me off from this one and, from the look she gave me, neither does she.

"I guess this tape says it all, doesn't it?" Lorenzo smirked.

"It's not what you think it is," I replied quietly.

"Really? Because I think this is you poisoning your sister, Alison!" He accused, "Even Spencer can't pull you out of this one!"

"I didn't kill Charlotte!"

"Yes, you did! You killed Charlotte so you could get her money, or at least the part of it that now belongs to you. You just didn't expect there would be a camera filming you in the right place and the right time!"

"I'm sure my client can explain what she was doing at the time," Spencer looked at me, silently begging for something she could use for my defense.

"I'm all ears." He leaned back in his chair with an air of superiority.

I cleared my throat before starting the story. I wasn't lying this time, "When Charlotte was in the hospital, she was growing anxious and more depressed. One day, she told me she was sure her the hospital had suspended her meds. I asked her doctors about it and they assured me she was still taking them. However, her mental state was deteriorating quickly, which was bad for her physical health as well."

"That's when I decided to act. I bought her meds and asked her the exact dose. Charlotte was really smart and she had some medical knowledge. So, she told me how to do it and I changed her saline bags, putting her meds in there. One day later and she was already feeling better. I only did it once, much because Charlotte died two weeks later."

"That's what happens when you give medication to someone and you're not a doctor," Lorenzo smirked nonetheless. He seemed pretty set on the idea of sending me to jail.

"Detective, I'll be right back," Spencer raised from her chair, "Ali, don't say anything else until I come back!" She had that Hastings gleam in her eyes and I knew she would be working on a solution. Spencer was too smart for Lorenzo.

"Seems like your friend didn't believe in you," He teased and I bit my lip to refrain myself from answering. Lorenzo sighed when he realized I wasn't going to fall for his tricks and grabbed my wrists, "You'll spend the night in prison."

* * *

Lorenzo threw me in a jail with plenty of women. They immediately stared at me once I got in and I can't really blame them because I don't look like a criminal. My previous experience in jail taught me never to look anyone in the eye or you may be in trouble. If someone stares at you, ignore them. If someone talks to you, ignore them. If they want to fight anyway, then you have to fight as well. Never back down, or people will think you're weak and won't respect you. Luckily, Spencer set me free two hours later.

"How did you do it?" I asked her curiously.

"I found out what Charlotte was taking and then I got a copy from her exams and they do indicate that she hadn't been taking her meds, except after you gave them through that saline bag. Lorenzo still wanted you in jail and then I pulled off that whole 'you just wanted to protect your sister thing' and he let it go. He was never going to beat me anyway," Spencer gave me back my phone and I hugged her in gratitude. She pulled me away and looked at me puzzlingly, "Why do you want to divorce Elliot?"

Of course, I left my phone with her, so she saw that text and knew I'd thought of getting divorced, "I realized that I don't want to stay with him forever, Spence. I got married way too young."

"Does it have something to do with Emily?" Her question surprised me. Emily and I have been discreet during our little escapades, but I knew Spencer was smarter than the others.

"No," I steadily lied, "Why?"

"Nothing." Spencer just shrugged, so different from when we were younger, when she'd bug me until she either annoyed me or got a satisfactory answer, "I think you should go home, Alison. You've been through a lot in twelve hours."

"I can't," I shook my head stubbornly, "I have to check up on Emily."

"Hanna and Aria are there!" She argued, "You're not gonna lose anything!"

"I watched her almost die in my hands, Spencer!" I snapped, "I NEED to see her!"

"It says a lot about you, Alison," Spencer smugly replied, "After all this time, I expected Emily to be the one in love with you. Looks like I was wrong and you're the one who's in love with her." She rolled her eyes and left, making me walk to the next block to catch a taxi.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

I don't know what happened last night. I remember seeing Ali in an ambulance and she looked so upset that I wanted to take all her pain away. Then, everything went black. I felt a sting on my chest as if there was a razor cutting through my skin, but I couldn't yell. My whole body was dormant, no matter how many times I tried to move.

I had conscience lapses now and then, but I couldn't even open my eyes. I think I heard Ali's voice and there was something soft in my hands. I could've been hallucinating, though. Later, there were people screaming, Hanna included. She seemed pretty upset about something and then I heard Ali's name. What is going with Alison? Is she okay? My heart began to race and, suddenly, the screaming stopped. My body relaxed and, even though I tried to stay conscious, I was dragged back to that blank state of unconsciousness.

But I woke up. At least I think I did. I was standing on the edge of Rosewood High's pool. It's been a while since I've been there, but I would recognize this blue water anywhere. Somehow, I've got my swimming suit and my goggles on and I prepared to jump in, but, somehow, I couldn't. As much as I wanted my legs to do the leap, they just wouldn't obey me. The blue water now looked like a tsunami ready to swallow me and my fears and I just froze in my place.

"Having swimming problems?" I took out my goggles and turned my head. I would recognize this voice anywhere.

"Dad?" He was really there, dressed in his military suit. I totally forgot about the pool and hugged him. Dad lifted me up and spun me just like he did when I was a kid. God, I missed him so much!

"I'm so proud of you, Emmy," He puts me back on the ground and looks at me, "You've become such a strong woman."

I pulled away and frowned, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not that strong."

"Yes, you are, Emily," He placed his hands on my arms, "You've been through so much..."

"I'm not," I sighed. Does he even know the things I've been up to? "I'm not and that's the reason I ended up like this," Then I got a scary thought: my Dad has been gone for three years now. Does this mean… Does this mean that I died to? "Am I dead?" I suddenly squealed and started to panic.

"No, Emily," Dad held my hands and calmed me down. He always had that effect on me, "You've been dead, but now you're coming back to life now."

I was puzzled. It's impossible to come back to life, right? "What?"

"I know everything that happened after I died, Emmy," He admitted in a sober tone, "I'm sorry I left you in such anguish."

"It wasn't your fault, Dad," Tears began to sprinkle down my eyes, "You didn't choose this."

"I should've fought harder to stay with my girls." I looked at him and saw that there were tears in his eyes too.

"You're not the reason why I ended up this way," I squeezed his hands, "I just lost myself in pain, anger and desperation and I don't know how to find my way out of this."

"Focus on good things, Emmy," Dad suggested, "Focus on love and happiness."

"How can I, Dad? I've done some horrible things to people I love." The memory of fucking Alison in that bathroom stall haunted me. If I could go back, things would be so different. However, I don't even know if I'm coming back. What if I just wasted my chances to have something with her? What if she doesn't forgive me? I wouldn't blame her, though.

As if reading my mind, Dad responded, "Alison will forgive you, Emily."

"H-How?"

"Earn her forgiveness," He just smiled, "Why don't you see what's on the other side?"

I looked across the pool and, I don't know why, I shivered in fear, "I'm scared to go in."

"Just put on your goggles and jump."

"I don't wanna say goodbye to you." The truth is I wanted to stay with my father because he's so important to me, but, on the other hand, I don't want to leave my mom, my friends, and Alison.

"You can't stay. It's not your time yet," He hugged me one last time and I memorized his touch, "Be strong, Emmy. I'll always be watching over you."

"I love you, Dad!"

"I love you too." He pulled away and nodded giving me the courage to put on my goggles and face the pool again. Once again, I had this inexplicable fear of the water and then I had to remind myself that swimming was a second nature to me and the water was like home. I remembered everything I won in the pool and the good memories I had. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid anymore.

I jumped in and swam. The water felt so good that I didn't feel the need to rush. Damn, it's been a while since the last time I swam. Cutting through water was like finding an old piece of myself that I buried deep in my heart while I was in California. But, of course, the pool wasn't infinite. Eventually, I reached the other side and touched the wall. Before I could even think of turning around and doing more laps, a sweet voice called my attention.

"Do you need help getting out of the water?" I surfaced back and saw her. It was Alison who was waiting for me at the other side.

"Ali, what are you doing here?! You're not dead!" At least, I didn't think she was… unless something happened and… I don't even want to think about it.

"I'm always with you wherever you are," She was sitting on the edge, swinging her feet back and forth. Alison looked like an angel: she wore a white sundress, her hair was in a bright shade of golden and her blue eyes shone more than usual.

I took off my goggles and discreetly pinched myself, but her image didn't disappear. Yes, she was real (or as real as this reality is). Ali offered me her hand and helped me climb out of the pool. I sat next to her and began swinging my feet too, thinking of the things I should say to her. God, they were so many… I don't even know where to start.

Surprisingly, she placed her hand over mine, "You don't have to say anything."

"I'm sorry… for everything!" I sobbed a little and she squeezed my hand.

"Emily, let's focus on the present, okay?"

"It's the present I'm talking about, Ali!" I snapped my hand away from her touch, "I will never forgive myself for the things I've done to you!"

"I forgive you, Emily," Her hand moved towards my face and she cupped my cheek, "Please! We have to keep going!"

I was unable to deny her when she pleaded, and her hand was so soft that I actually melted under her touch. Her azure eyes twinkled and she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on my lips. God, her mouth is like a firework and she made my lips sparkle. I don't want to ever be without her again.

She pulled away to whisper in my mouth, "Come back to me, Em." I only nodded and she brought me back to her mouth. I sighed contently as Alison laid me down on the wet tiles. Then, everything went white.

* * *

The sound of the beeping machine is annoying. It's just a continuous sequence of beeps that do nothing but prove that someone is alive and pierce your ears. Why is my body so tired? Damn, it feels like I've been run over by a truck. My chest hurts, my stomach hurts and why is there a mask on my face? What happened to me? What are those flashes of Ali crying in my mind?

Oh God… Oh God! I was drinking that night! I even snorted cocaine, what the hell was I thinking?! Somehow, Alison convinced me to leave and then my chest ached so much that I fell down to the street. Then, an ambulance appeared and Ali looked so desperate. I wanted to wipe those tears away, but, somehow, I couldn't. I blacked out.

Where am I now? I opened my eyes, but the light was too strong for me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the lights and then I could see I was wired to a saline bag and an oxygen mask helped me breathe. I tilted my head to the side and it was a huge effort. It seemed my neck and my whole body were rigid, but all this strain wasn't in vain when I saw Alison leaning against the window as she looked out of the city. This was one of the saddest things I've ever seen.

"Alison." I called her, but my voice was stifled by the oxygen mask. I can't even speak properly, what have I done to myself?

Luckily, she turned around and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw mine. She staggered to the chair next my bed and cried, "Emily? I'm so glad you're awake!" The tears streamed down her face and, this time, I wouldn't let them fall. Alison doesn't deserve to cry for me. With inhuman strength, I lifted my hand and touched Ali's face, brushing her skin with my thumb as I caught her tears. She put her hand over mine and smiled to me. I smiled back and she kissed the palm of my hand. The silence was excruciating for me because there were so many things I wanted to say, but I didn't have the strength to. I tried to take off my mask, but my arm was so weak I couldn't even grab it properly.

Alison noticed my movement and said, "Emily, don't!"

"Take it off!" I asked in the loudest tone I could muster and she pushed my mask a little, giving me room to speak.

"I'm sorry," I finally said and her eyes watered as if this was everything she wanted to hear.

"I forgive you," She replied, but the door burst open before we could continue our conversation.

"Good to see you're awake, Emily," A guy in a white jacket came in, shortly followed by Aria, "I'm Dr. Johnson, by the way."

"Emily, I'm glad that you're okay!" Aria walked to me and held my other hand as Dr. Johnson took out my mask.

"How do you feel, Emily?" He asked.

"Like George Foreman punched me to death. Everything hurts!" They all laughed at how dramatic I was being and I felt relieved. I know I put them through something they didn't deserve.

"I guarantee you that you're going to be fine," The doctor spoke, "But there are some things you need to hear. I already told your friends that, but you need to cut down the alcohol. You already have a fatty liver. If you keep drinking like this, it may become something worse later."

"Oh," I had no idea that drinking and partying like that had affected my body to this extent. Well, my intention is to settle down for a little while because it looks like my chest will take a while to recover. I looked at Ali and she smiled sadly, brushing my hand with her thumb.

"Also, you have to stop using cocaine," Dr. Johnson went on, "You may become addicted and then you'll probably have another heart attack sooner than later."

I frowned. How come didn't I realize that I was killing myself? When I was using cocaine, I thought I was just running away from my problems, but it turns out that I was actually putting myself in a coffin. God, I can't let that happen again! There are so many things that I want to do, I can't die just yet!

"The nutritionist will give you a diet to detox your body from all that alcohol and help your liver. The physical therapist will come as well to give you some suggestions for exercises, given that the drug mix you took hit you hard," The doctor said, "Also, I recommend you see a psychologist. I have a feeling that you were using drugs to run away from your problems."

"Wow," I felt overwhelmed by the amount of things he said. How am I supposed to do it all? "This is a lot to take in."

"Don't worry, your friends know all of this already and they'll help you." Dr. Johnson winked as he left the room.

"Yes, Em, we're gonna take care of you!" Aria squealed as if she was going to the movies instead of taking care of me and my fatty liver, "We even decided on how we're going to divide our time with you. Hanna will-"

"You don't have to do this, guys," I interrupted her, feeling my last shred of pride being smashed to pieces, "You don't have to change your lives because of a foolish mistake I've made!"

"There's no arguing over this, Emily," Alison said, "We are helping you with this. End of story." The fire in her eye told me Ali wasn't going to leave my side until the doctor released me for good. Her concern humbled me at the same time I felt ashamed. I wasn't worthy of such a blessing.

"We'll be there for you, Emily," Aria promised as well, "Hanna will be there in the mornings, Ali will stay with you in the afternoon, Spencer will get the Saturdays and I get Sundays!"

"Thanks, guys!" I appreciated the gesture, even though I'd rather fight this battle on my own. My friends don't deserve to pay the price for my mistakes, especially Alison. I don't deserve to be in the same room as her.

* * *

 **No POV**

Spencer went home to sit and rest after she bailed Alison. She needed some sleep after all this madness of Emily having a heart attack and Lorenzo playing bad cop. But, of course, her phone wouldn't just let her be. She ignored it on the first time it rang. She muffled it with her pillow on the second time. However, she was so annoyed she couldn't ignore a third time and she shook when she saw who was calling. That number hadn't called her in five years.

"What is it, Mona?!"

"Did you have fun bringing Ali out of jail? I was sure you could it." She could see Mona's smirk on the other side of the line and it made her want to punch the other woman. Mona was just playing her friends like she did when they were younger.

"Why did you do it, Mona?! Did you poison Emily as well?!" Spencer seethed.

The other woman laughed, "I can give you a hint if you want."

"Cut the crap, Mona!" The lawyer raged, "Why are you doing this again?!"

"The answer is a yes ahead of you, now Spencer," Mona taunted, "So, tell me, are you back to the A team?"

Spencer knew exactly what to answer.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter..._**

 ** _"God, control this woman, Alison!" Hanna snapped when she opened the door, "She's been up all day and she won't let me cook for her or clean her wound. Good luck!"_**

 **Reviews:**

 **Drea82851:** Yup, Ali needs to put her shit together, but don't feel bad for Rollins. He doesn't deserve it, lmao. Well, it looks like Emily will be stubborn ;)

 **shippingisamust:** Pedorenzo is just random, lol. I can't promise you, but I think it's the last time you'll see him in this story, ;) Rollins got nothing on Emily². I think Alison should be considered as a suspect because Charlotte was found with a rose from Ali's house in her hand and Aria saw Ali's car by the church.

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **Emison4ever:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** She can never catch a break, lol.

 **illestkid:** Thanks!

 **NatGirl93:** Yup, Alison loves Emily very much and Rollins will catch them on... if he hasn't already.

 **PaperWMN:** Hmm, I'll just say that Emily will create a lot of bickering.

 **Santanasdaughter:** Lol, she really showed Rollins who's the boss, haha. Alison is usually not so open, but, in situations like that, it's natural for something to slip up and the girls have noticed, even Aria. Cliffhangers rulez! Hahaha

 **Leapyearbaby29:** Yay, Spencer bailed Alison out! Well, the saline bag was explained her and now Emily and Alison have a lot of making up to do, if you know what I mean, lol.


	12. Who she thinks she is?

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but I had to travel and couldn't post :/ On the bright side, I had a lot of time to write! I have my Valentines oneshot almost ready and the next chapter of this story is pretty ahead of what I thought it would be. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"When I talk to my friends so quietly, "Who he thinks he is?" Look at what you've done to me"**_

"Alison?" Elliot rushed to her as soon as she stepped into the house and hugged her tightly. She merely wrapped her arms around him, too tired and too indifferent to show him any affection, "I'm so glad you're home! Why were you arrested?"

"Lorenzo thought I had something to do with Charlotte's murder," Ali mechanically answered. Honestly, all she wanted then was a good bed to fall asleep on, "Spencer proved him wrong."

"Good," He kissed the top of her head and she flinched, "You could've called me. I would've picked you up."

Alison pulled away from him, "I needed to see Emily."

"Why? She's asleep, Alison. There's nothing you can do but wait."

The blonde smiled softly, "She's awake. She's awake and she's fine, Elliot!"

He seemed genuinely surprised but smiled as well, "That's good news! I'm sure she's gonna get better soon."

"Emily will need help during her recovery," Alison stated, "And I decided that I'm gonna help her."

"Of course." He frowned in confusion.

"But it means that I'll have to sleep in her place for five weeks or so." Elliot was a good man and she didn't want to put any strain on her marriage, but there was no way she was going to back down on Emily. Alison made a promise to herself and she's going to keep it.

"Five weeks?! We'll barely see each other, Ali!" He pointed out, "I would be okay with one day or two, maybe a week, but five?! You're not her mother, Alison!"

"I'm sorry," She dismissed his rant because there wasn't a single thing he could say that would make her change her mind.

"I'm not gonna let you do that!"

"It's not up to you to decide. I've made up my mind, Elliot!"

"This woman disappeared for five years, Alison! She's not your friend!" He argued.

"You don't know a thing about her or what she's been through!" Ali snapped, "I'm gonna do this, Elliot, whether you want to or not!" Then, she went to the bedroom and slammed the door. To make things worse, she heard her phone vibrate.

"You got out of jail, but you will die if you sign a divorce paper"

* * *

Three days later and Hanna took Emily to the apartment Jason had lent them. They'd all agreed that Emily's room at the Radley was too small for her rehab. Jason, upon hearing what happened, allowed them to move into one of the apartments he owned. Jordan had moved Emily's stuff to her new place in the day before so she and Hanna could be as comfortable as possible when they arrived.

"Okay, so you sit there and watch Netflix while I make some salad for lunch." Hanna dropped Emily's bag on the couch and went to the kitchen. The nutritionist had instructed them only to make light food for Emily because her body was recovering and she needed to detox her liver. Therefore, Hanna had been looking for salad recipes so she could make something for Emily. She wasn't a good cook, but she'd do her best for her best friend.

"No, let me help you." Emily refused to stay on the couch. She couldn't be a burden to her friends. They were doing so much for her already and she had to at least contribute.

"Okay then." Hanna hesitantly allowed and let Emily follow her into the kitchen. What she didn't expect was that Emily would insist on dusting the whole house and sweeping the floor.

"Jason?" Alison spotted her brother as soon as she arrived at the Grille. She found out that Aria called him when she was arrested by Lorenzo, and, well, Jason was actually trying to be a good brother.

"Hey, Ali!" He got up and hugged her, "How are you? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"No, Jason, I'm fine!" She rolled her eyes at him being protective, "Spencer bailed me out."

"So I've heard," He replied, "Why did Lorenzo arrest you in the first place? He couldn't possibly think that you'd think Charlotte!"

They sat and ordered their food, "He had a footage of me changing Charlotte's saline bags."

"And why were you doing that?"

"They'd suspended Charlotte's meds, Jason. It was driving her insane!"

He seemed genuinely surprised, "But why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Ali took a sip of her drink slowly, "The hospital never mentioned anything."

Jason discreetly narrowed his eyes. There was something very wrong with the hospital staff if they left Charlotte without her meds. Had someone paid a nurse to deliberately forget the medications or was it someone from inside? Anyway, he wasn't going to discuss that with Alison now. He knew how she was protective of Charlotte and she may do irrational things if she even comes to suspect the staff. No, he was going to talk it over with Spencer, who was more detached and rational about those things than Alison.

"Are you staying in town? You can crash at my place if you want." It amazed Jason and Ali how far they've made. Ten years ago, it'd be impossible for them to invite the other over to crash at their place. Fortunately, they bonded over the years.

"No, I don't think Mr. Self-Righteous would like that," Jason smirked. He and Elliot didn't get along that well and barely acknowledged each other's presence, "Either way, I'm going to Boston tonight." He went pale as he realized what he just let slip.

"Boston?" Ali frowned in confusion and then drew imaginary lines in the air as though she was adding two and two, "You're seeing Aria!"

"O-Okay, that's not how I meant to tell you." He snorted in frustration.

"If you hurt her, I'll kick your ass!" Ali threatened, making Jason feel like Aria was her sibling instead of him.

"I-I'll treat her right, I promise!" Jason drew his hands back to show he was harmless.

"Good." Ali nodded, "And Jason?"

"Yes?"

"I want nephews."

* * *

After her classes were over, Alison drove to Emily's apartment carrying a bunch of things that might be helpful. Those included a cookbook (she cooks often, but she's not sure her knowledge of salads was enough), a first-aid kit (Emily had a wound and accidents happen) and a bouquet of white flowers (this one only to impress Emily). What Ali found when she was allowed in wasn't what she expected:

"God, control this woman, Alison!" Hanna snapped when she opened the door, "She's been up all day and she won't let me cook for her or clean her wound. Good luck!"

Alison frowned in concern. Emily was supposed to be resting, not cooking, "Where is she, Hanna?"

"She's in the kitchen trying to cook dinner," Hanna took Ali to the kitchen, "She insisted on cooking, dusting and sweeping the floor."

"Hanna, you shouldn't have let her do these things! Her stitches might break!" Alison pointed out.

"I'm not stupid, Alison!" Hanna barked, more because Emily stressed her out the whole day than because of Ali, "I told her that a million times, but she just doesn't wanna listen!"

The teacher saw Emily cutting vegetables in the kitchen and took a deep breath, "Let me deal with her, okay?"

"Sure." Hanna half-smirked, expecting Emily to annoy Ali as well so she could prove her point.

"Hey, Em." Alison walked into the kitchen and called in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Memories of the forceful way she handled Alison swept through Emily's eyes. The knife in her hand faltered, but she dared not turn around, "Hey, Ali."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking." Emily didn't look away from the vegetables she was cutting.

"Why don't you sit and let me do the rest?" Alison offered.

"I'm not a fucking invalid, Ali!" As soon as Emily snarled, her chest stung and she dropped her knife to the floor.

"Emily!" Hanna shouted and held Emily before she fell.

"Hanna, take her to the couch. I'm taking over this." Ali instructed, resisting the temptation of holding Emily as the brunette struggled to keep standing.

"Guys, I'm fine, it was just a sting-"

"I'm not asking for you to go to the couch, Emily, I'm telling you to!" Alison stressed and sent her out of the kitchen with Hanna in tow. Had it been another situation, Emily would've had found bossy Ali incredibly sexy, but now she just felt more useless than before.

* * *

Hanna left and Alison made dinner for herself and Emily. Once they were done, she picked up her first-aid kit and announced she was going to clean the brunette's wound.

"Ali, no," Emily refused, "You don't have to do this!"

"Emily, if you don't clean your wound, it will get infected!"

"I can do it myself!" Emily tried to snatch the gauze from Alison, but the blonde dodged her.

"No, you can't see the wound in your chest properly!" Ali argued, hiding the cotton ball inside her closed fist.

"I can look in the mirror." Emily smugly suggested and the blonde snorted in frustration.

"Why can't you make it easier for me?!"

"Why are you here then?! To make me feel ashamed of the way I treated you?! To remind me all the time of how you saved my life?!" Emily didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes until one slipped down her face. Her chest stung again and Ali's heart broke at that scene. She finally understood why Emily was being stubborn.

Emily began to cry and Alison shifted closer to her, holding her hand as she intertwined their fingers, "I would never do that, Em." Alison promised softly.

"I don't want to be a burden!" Emily cried.

"And you're not!", The blonde assured, "I'm here because I care about you, Emily! Spencer, Aria and Hanna feel the same way too!" Emily only sobbed more and it made Alison feel worse. She couldn't stand the sight of her Mermaid crying. Therefore, she did the only thing she could do: she welcomed Emily in her arms and let the brunette bury her face in her chest. Then, Alison held her, unwilling to let go unless Emily told her to. She rubbed Emily's back soothingly and caressed her scalp.

"Thank you." Emily murmured against her chest.

"It's okay," Alison pulled her up gently to meet her eyes, "Please, can I clean your wound now?" The brunette nodded in approval and tried to take out her shirt. However, lest her chest was going to hurt, Alison grabbed the hem of Emily's shirt, "Here, let me help you." Carefully, Ali slid out the T-shirt, doing her best to avoid brushing the cloth against Emily's wound.

The first thought that crossed her mind when she saw Emily's chest wasn't innocent and Ali mentally slapped herself for it. All she could think of were those magnificent breasts and, God, Emily wasn't even wearing a bra! And how could she describe those perky chocolate nipples? Honestly, Alison didn't know how she stopped herself from touching those breasts because they looked so fucking soft!

Meanwhile, Emily mistook the hunger in Ali's right for something else. It couldn't have been lust that made those blue eyes darken, right? Like, there was a big cut in the middle of her chest. Alison certainly saw it and she's just inspecting the wound to clean it, "It's a pretty ugly wound, I know."

"Sorry?" Alison barely heard what she said because she'd been daydreaming about those nipples between her fingers and Emily panting and…

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." The brunette's voice finally made her snap back to reality.

"N-No, I'll just..." Focus, Alison! This is not the time to have such thoughts! "I'll take off the plaster. I-It might hurt, okay?"

Emily nodded. For someone who'd had a heart attack, the pain of a plaster being ripped off was nothing. It did hurt a little when Alison pulled it all the way, much because the edges of her wound were still sensitive. However, the sensation changed drastically when Ali began to clean her stitches. The brunette got goosebumps each time Ali accidentally brushed her fingers against her breasts. She even had to bite her lip to stop a moan! Oh, if Ali knew that, she'd think she was just a horny teenage girl who got excited about nothing.

Ali put on a new plaster and finished her job, "There, it's done." Then she rose and turned around, giving Emily room to get dressed because she can't trust her hormones if she keeps staring at the brunette's chest like. For fuck's sake, Alison get a grip! Emily is recovering from a heart attack and you're thinking of jumping on her bones!

"I'm a little tired now," Emily wanted to tell Alison that she didn't need to turn around but she understood that things were still weird between them. They had sex a couple of times, so it was blatantly obvious that Alison wasn't comfortable with being around Emily when she was half naked. Who could blame her, though, considering the way Emily treated her?

"I'll walk you to bed." Alison offered her hand and the tension dissipated… part of it, at least.

* * *

One hour later, Emily tiptoed to the living room. She couldn't sleep on her back, lying on her stomach (her usual way of sleeping) was out of the question, and lying on her side made her chest stung, even with all the pain killers she took. Therefore, she wondered if Ali would like to spend time with her. Instead, she found the blonde correcting her students' essay and it made an impact on Emily she didn't expect.

She had seen Ali be flirty, bitchy, sensitive and loyal, but she never saw the blonde as a brain kind of girl. Spencer would usually take that spot on the team and nobody challenged that. But seeing Alison highlight and write on her students' papers made Emily see a different side to the blonde and it was adorable.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ali didn't have to lift her eyes from the papers to know she was being watched.

"H-How did you know I was watching you?"

Alison dropped the pen and walked to Emily, "I've lived two years on the streets, Em. I've got good eyes." Emily blushed and took her hand, noticing there was red ink from the pen on Ali's skin. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Emily darted her eyes away for how childish she was going to sound, "I was going to ask you to stay there with me, but you're busy and-"

"I'll stay with you. No problem," Ali cut her off, "I was getting tired from all that work, actually."

"Okay," Emily laughed nervously and guided Alison to her room. Then, she lied on her bed while Ali reluctantly sat on the edge. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"So..." Alison began, "Why can't you sleep?"

"Because I can't sleep on my back and my chest stings when I turn to my side." Emily softly complained, "I feel like a waste."

"You're not," Ali assured gently, "Wanna try something?"

"What?" Maybe Alison would suggest they talk until she falls asleep or maybe she'd put on Netflix or anything like that.

"Do you wanna sleep on my chest?" The blonde suggested, making them both blush. Emily thought of the how soft Ali's boobs were and the sound of her heartbeat whereas Alison thought of the thrill of having Emily so close to her in a non-sexual way. "Charlotte let me sleep on her chest once when we were younger. I was so drunk I didn't know better. But I do remember that I tried to grope her boobs." Alison joked to break the mood.

"Oh my God! You wanted to grope your sister?!" Emily didn't know if she was surprised because Alison had been attracted to her older sister or because she admitted to actually being attracted to other women. It seemed irrelevant, but it mattered to Emily. She wanted to know if she was just the exception, an exotic fantasy.

"I didn't know she was my sister by then!" Alison argued, making Emily laugh, "She had hooked up with Jason, how could I have known?"

"Okay, I'll forget about that if you be a nice pillow." The joke came off so naturally that it startled both of them, but it made them happy as well. At least, they were rebuilding their friendship again, "Come over here!"

Alison crawled to Emily and put a pillow on the headboard. Then, she sat with her legs open, providing just enough space for Emily to fit, "You might want to put a pillow between you and me."

"There's no need to," Emily quickly denied because she wanted to feel Ali's breasts, "I mean, I'm cool with lying on your boobs." She lied on her back against Alison, rested her dark head on her chest and they just fit. Emily never believed in soulmates or in the idea of having someone with whom she'd just be complete. However, she was proved wrong every time she spent with Alison. It's a shame that she almost lost it because of her selfishness and anger.

"Okay," Alison just laughed, lightening the mood, "So don't complain if my chest is too flat for you."

"It's not," Emily nuzzled her chest as if she were nuzzling a pillow instead, "You're perfect."

Ali blushed and rested her chin on top of the brunette's head, "Goodnight, Em."

Emily picked the blonde's arms and wrapped them around herself, "Goodnight, Ali." Before she fell asleep, she unconsciously intertwined their fingers.

* * *

Spencer knocked on Emily's door again whilst she dialed Ali's number. She'd been at the door for ten minutes and nor Emily nor Alison have come to open the door. They also seemed to ignore their phones, making the worst case scenario cross the lawyer's mind. What if Emily had another heart attack and Ali had to take her to the hospital? But, in that case, Alison would text them if something had happened right?

It was more plausible that those two were up to something. Spencer knew that Ali had feelings for Emily despite being married. Also, she had no doubt that Emily would be at Ali's mercy the moment the blonde baited her eyebrows. As a friend to both of them, Spencer couldn't let that happen. Therefore, she called Hanna, hoping the stylist had a spare key. Turns out she didn't, but Hanna was coming over anyway.

"Nothing yet?" Speak of the devil, there was Hanna Marin with tousled hair and a morning face.

"No. They're not taking my calls." Spencer forced the doorknob in hopes it was open.

"Step out, Spencer, I'm breaking in!" Hanna pushed Spencer to the side and pulled out a hair pin.

"Hanna, what if they're out for coffee or something?" The lawyer tried to argue. She didn't want to resort to old methods to see their friends again.

"You know damn well Emily can't drink coffee now, Spencer!" Hanna spoke abruptly and it was true. Dr. Johnson had basically forbidden Emily from drinking coffee for a month. The blonde woman put the pin into the keyhole and twisted it. Jackpot! That trick never fails, "We're in!"

The two women got in and found an empty living room. Alison wasn't asleep by the couch, but neither had she left because their students' essays were on the table. "Where's Alison?" Spencer wondered.

"If she is with Emily in bed, I'm gonna murder her!" Hanna seethed and sashayed to the bedroom with Spencer in tow. They didn't know what to expect, but they seriously hoped not to catch their friends naked or something because not only would it be dangerous for Emily but it would make a mess of the situation. The bedroom door was open, leaving Hanna and Spencer free to walk in and catch the view of Emily sleeping on Ali's chest as they both snored softly.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hanna wondered a little too loud and startled the two sleeping women.

"Hm?" Emily mumbled.

"Oh shit!" Alison cursed when she saw her two friends standing by the door with inquisitive faces, "Em, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Ali."

"Em, Hanna and Spencer are here."

Finally, the brunette lifted her head from Ali's chest and found her two other friends standing there, "This is not what you think it is!"

Alison untangled herself from Emily and hopped off the bed, "I gotta go. I promised Elliot that I was going to have lunch with him." Emily flinched slightly at the mention of his name.

Hanna blocked her way, "You're not leaving until-"

"Hanna, let her go." Spencer took Hanna out of Ali's way and the stylist stared at her as if she had lost her mind. However, Spencer had a plan: she knew that if she questioned both Emily and Alison together, either their versions would sound rehearsed or Ali would conduct the answers. By questioning Emily alone, Spencer was getting rid of a potential influence and she'd get a piece of information she'd compare later when she talked to Alison. On the other hand, she never expected to have to use her lawyer tactics on her friends.

Hanna seemed to have understood where Spencer was getting at as she patiently waited until Alison left before she pressed Emily, "Now, spill! What's going on with you two?!"

"Nothing!" Emily promised (and she wasn't lying because there was nothing going on between her and Ali at the moment), "I told you: this is not what you think it is!"

"Then tell us what happened, Em." Spencer tried to conduct this conversation because she knew that if Hanna took the upper hand, things would get out of control.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Emily told them, "I went to Alison and she agreed to go to my bedroom until I fell asleep. Then, she suggested I slept in that position you found us in. I guess she fell asleep too and we didn't move."

"Couldn't she just make you a chamomile tea?!" Hanna pointed out.

"I don't know, Han, I just know it worked!"

"I guess her boobs did the work then," The stylist snorted, "God, who does she think she is?! She's a married woman, for God's sake!"

"Hanna, I'm sure-" Emily meant to say that it was only a friend gesture and that Ali didn't mean any harm when she considered it in the first place. Also, it wasn't like Ali forced her to be in that position. It was a mutual decision.

"She's sucking you in again and you're falling for her, Emily!" Hanna snapped, "And then she won't leave her stupid husband and whose heart is going to break? Yes, yours! And guess who's gonna have to deal with it? Yes, us!"

Emily's eyes watered because there was a hint of truth in Hanna's words and she knew it. Alison wouldn't leave her husband for her; she didn't do it back then, so there's no reason she'd do it now. Then, Emily hopped off the bed, bumping against Hanna as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Hanna, that was a little too much." Spencer said, worried about Emily's mental state.

"She deserves the truth, Spencer." The stylist said and walked out of the apartment, considering her job done. Meanwhile, Spencer went to the bathroom in an attempt to talk to Emily. She wondered just how much damage control she'd have to make.

* * *

In the dark, a hacker gets into the footage of the Fast Hearts nightclub. They see Emily follow a girl into the bathroom and they hit stop, freezing the scene right on the girl's face. Then, the hacker goes backward into the tape and finds the footage of the same girl walking into the club. However, before that, a black figure in a hood is seen handling the girl a bag with white powder. The hacker hits a button.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 ** _Emily felt a sting on her chest when Aria mentioned that she might have hurt Alison, but continued nonetheless, "W-What do I do now? What if things are just too broken and I can't fix them?"_**

 ** _Aria squeezed her hand reassuringly again, "There's no way to know that. Try to build up a friendship with her again and then let things happen naturally."_**

* * *

 **Rebuilding a friendship? Tell me what you guys think of this!**

 **Reviews:**

 **EmisonHeaven:** Yeah, that scene was sad to write :/ Yay, Mona and her shady ass are back!

 **emison4ever:** The bitch is back, lol!

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** You couldn't have described it better. Thanks!

 **Drea82851:** Spencer is the new frenemy, lol. Thanks! The A Team is already on the action!

 **PaperWMN:** Yup, Wayne was by far the best dad in the show. Mr D. is horrible and the others are cheaters, though Byron really tries from time to time. Spencer in the A Team? Huuuum.

 **Santanasdaughter:** Yeah, the girls will be thrown in the mix. First Spencer, now Hanna and then Aria, and each of them will have their particular reaction. Hope you enjoy them ;)


	13. Dress

**Hey guys! This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress. You ain't here, ain't nobody else to impress"**_

"I'm home!" Alison announced when she walked through the door of her house. After some resistance, Elliot finally came round to her sleeping at Emily's during the weeks until the treatment was over. Not that his opinion mattered anyway, but she was relieved that she didn't have to deal with much stress when she got home.

"Welcome, my dear," He walked to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, as a husband should kiss his wife. However, she was disgusted by his touch and his arms around her. Elliot's toned body couldn't compare to the soft curves of her Mermaid. The sensation of holding Emily was infinitely superior, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?" Alison asked, quite intrigued. Elliot Rollins wasn't a man of surprises.

"Come here," He guided her by the hand to their bedroom while Alison hoped this wasn't him trying something else because they hadn't had sex in the last six months. However, instead of being thrown on the bed, Ali was welcomed by a beautiful marine blue sundress with a red belt. With her experienced eye, Alison could see that it was going to fit her tremendously well and wondered how Elliot had the ability to buy something like this, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," She sincerely replied and her heart broke. Poor Elliot – no matter how much he tried or how nice he was to her, he'd always come second to Emily because what she feels for her Mermaid is something out of this world, "Thank you!" Alison tried to sound genuinely pleased. She kissed him, but her heart was tearing apart inside.

"I want you to wear it tonight." He pleaded.

"Tonight? I thought we were going out for lunch!"

"Well, I lied!" Elliot revealed, "I told you we were going out for lunch so you could see the dress, but we're really going out tonight!"

"Okay then." She kissed him again, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if that was all a plan so she didn't spend more time with Emily than she should.

* * *

"You know, I really missed some alone time. You, me, and a nice restaurant." Elliot said once they walked back to their house after their date. He really tried, but he only could keep a fraction of Ali's attention. The biggest part of it was with Emily, who may be falling asleep under Spencer's care now.

"Yes." She half-heartedly agreed.

"Do you know what else have I missed?"

"What?"

"You." His intentions were clear as soon as he vocalized the pronoun. Elliot kissed her and she mechanically kissed him back, doing what she had grown used to for as long as they started dating. It was easier for Alison to detach from sex than to face the reality that the person on top of her wasn't who she really wanted them to be.

He took her to bed and laid her gingerly. His touch was more gentle than usual, and Alison guessed it might have something to do with the fact they hadn't had sex for over six months. They were both naked and he was ready to push into her when flashes of Emily crossed her mind. Alison remembered that night while Emily was staying in the Radley and how the brunette had been gentle to her. She remembered how Emily seemed to know her body better than anybody else and how her fingers twisted inside of her, making her feel sparkles from head to toe.

She panicked.

"Elliot, stop!" Alison pushed him away and grabbed the first night-robe she could find.

"What's wrong, love?" She knew he didn't understand her. Her mourning phase had passed, they were both healthy and their marriage was stable. What was stopping them from having sex?

"I-I can't do this!"

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Elliot advised, "You didn't take well Charlotte's death and-"

"Are you suggesting that I'm depressed and frigid?!" She snapped.

"N-No, I'm just saying-" Elliot never got to explain what he was saying because Alison left the room.

* * *

Saturday was a grim affair. Emily didn't talk much after her argument with Hanna and Spencer decided that it was best to leave her alone and focus on her cases. Sunday, however, was a hopeful day because Aria was coming. The petite brunette wasn't so judgmental as Spencer and Hanna, and she was a vegetarian, meaning she knew some yummy recipes that would be good for Emily. Spencer left without a word as soon as Aria came in. She was smiling lightly, which instantly made Emily feel better.

"Who brought these flowers?" Aria fidgeted with one petal.

"Alison did." Emily tried her best to contain her smile. Ali had brought those flowers on Friday, but she'd paid little attention to them until Spencer put them in a vase yesterday.

"They're beautiful. Ali has a good taste, hasn't she?" Aria winked and Emily blushed. She could swear her friend was trying to subtly hint at something, but Emily wasn't catching the clue, "Anyway, I'll make Caesar salad for us. Mine's without chicken."

Dinner was really nice. Aria told Emily stories from authors and editors and recommended some books for Emily to read while she was on the recovering. Emily, on the other hand, shared her plans for the future, which included making the Brew a profitable café and stopping drinking. At times, Aria would check something on her phone and then she'd make a comment.

"Look at this, Em. Doesn't Ali look great in that dress?" Aria showed her a selfie of Alison with her husband with the following caption: This dress fits her almost as well as her wedding ring #lovemywife. He had tagged her in a Facebook post and Emily almost puked. Indeed, Alison looked magnificent in that dress, but the fact that it was him beside her made Emily burst in jealousy.

"Yes, she does."

"Why are you making that face?" Aria joked and pointed at her frown.

"What face? This is my normal face!" God, no! Even Aria was going to point out the dangers of falling for Alison again!

"You still like her, don't you?" The petite brunette asked, being more direct than she was used to.

Emily tried to say no, but the words choked on her tongue and she ended up blushing.

"You do!" Aria squealed and playfully punched her shoulder.

"Please, Aria, don't give me that conversation that Ali is married and whatever," Emily snorted, "Hanna and Spencer gave me enough of it."

"Hey, hey," Aria grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting squeeze, "You can't choose who you like."

"Hanna thinks I'm an idiot for liking Ali," Emily let out, "She hasn't said so, but it's written on her face."

"Why don't you talk to Ali about it?" Aria suggested because she knew she should let Emily and Ali work out whatever feelings they have for each other without any meddling.

"She's married, Aria," Emily argued as she didn't know exactly how much Aria knew about her relationship with Alison. So far, none of them knew they had hooked up, but Emily was sure it was only a matter of time before one of them caught up.

"Emily, I think she has feelings for you too," Aria confessed, "From what Spencer and Hanna told me, she was desperate when you were in the hospital and she never left your side. She was arrested and came back to see you!"

Upon hearing Aria's description of what Ali has done for her, Emily began to cry. Even after she used and abused the blonde, Alison still cared for her and Emily thinks she can never repay that or repair her mistakes.

Aria frowned in confusion. She expected Emily to get happy or to at most disregard the idea that Ali liked her back. However, she didn't expect Emily to cry, not at all. "Hey, why are you crying? She likes you, it's a good thing!"

I screwed it up, Aria," The barista sobbed, "I screwed it up badly!"

"Why? What happened?"

"I had an affair with Alison. It began on Hanna's marriage, when we met in the bathroom," Emily recalled, "The whole thing was terrible because I was just using her. I was mad because she was married and she let me take out my anger on her until the day I had a heart attack."

"We had a horrible argument and I left. Then, I went to that club and used drugs. She followed me and found me fucking another girl in a bathroom stall. I don't remember much of it because I was high, but I think she slapped the drug from me and then she sent that girl away. She dragged me out, I fell and she pulled me on her lap. The ambulance arrived and all I could was she crying. I never wanted to make her cry!"

Emily finished her confession but Aria didn't reply, as she was too astound by the story to even formulate a coherent thought. Alison and Emily were having an affair? Emily was using Ali?

"Please, don't judge me." The crying brunette quietly asked and released Aria from her haze.

"Emily, I would never do that," Aria quickly reassured her, "You know, I dated my English teacher for two years. I know how it is when people judge you like they know better."

"Thank you." Emily nodded weakly.

"Now, I don't think you had a healthy relationship with Alison," Aria pointed out, "She didn't divorce her husband, which wasn't fair to you or to him, and, as you said, you treated her like it was nothing. It must've hurt Ali."

Emily felt a sting on her chest when Aria mentioned that she might have hurt Alison, but continued nonetheless, "W-What do I do now? What if things are just too broken and I can't fix them?"

Aria squeezed her hand reassuringly again, "There's no way to know. Try to build up a friendship with her again and then let things happen naturally. Then, if something happens, tell her to get divorced and be by her side through whatever happens during it. You have to be patient and build her trust in you again, Em."

"Thank you, Aria." Emily gratefully hugged her small friend.

"You're welcome! And don't listen to Spencer or Hanna. They're a pain in the ass!"

"I know! They freaked out because I fell asleep on Ali's chest and they caught us."

"That's a nice way of bonding," Aria smirked

Emily blushed, "I-I couldn't sleep and Alison gave me that idea and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Emily," Aria dismissed, "You can sleep on my chest tonight so Hanna can catch us in the morning."

Emily's brown eyes shone mischievously, "Would you do that?"

"Sure! Just, please, don't try to grope me in my sleep because I'm not Alison!"

The barista laughed, "There's no way I can mistake you for her. Ali and I… We just fit."

* * *

When Hanna did catch them in the morning, she made the weirdest faces. The blonde said nothing as Aria left, but her frown made it clear that she had no clue of what was going on, making Emily and Aria secretly laugh.

It was an eternity before Alison came. Hanna mostly left her alone, which was good because Emily could prepare her surprise for Ali (nothing too flashy or Hanna would notice), but it was also dreadful because that was so not the Hanna she knew. Her best friend would come to her and make the worst jokes ever just to make her laugh, but now Hanna was basically ignoring her. Emily wondered what she could to change the situation, apart from ignoring Alison. But she was going to think of it later because now Alison can arrive at any minute and Emily can't quite make herself calm.

There was a knock on the door and Emily thought she just might have another heart attack. She opened the door to let Alison come in, her hands shaking as she handled the doorknob.

"H-Hey, Ali!"

"Hey Em! Are you okay?" Alison noticed her flushed face and wondered. What if Emily ignored Hanna's orders and overdid again?

"She's fine, she's just being stupid." Hanna cut in, making Emily feel like she was acting like a fool.

"Hanna, there's no need to be rude." Ali replied, feeling protective of the brunette.

The other blonde just rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever, I'm leaving. You two have fun." And then she slammed the door.

"She still isn't over finding us cuddling, is she?" Alison sighed.

"I think she's confused." Emily frowned, "She caught me and Aria cuddling this morning."

Alison bit her lip in confusion. She thought that cuddling was she and Emily's thing, but it seemed that it was just something the brunette needed to fall asleep. Or maybe her chest wasn't comfortable and Aria's was better.

"Oh." Emily could see the disappointment in her eyes and she didn't understand. Was Alison actually jealous of Aria?

"I have something for us today." The brunette suggested, hoping it could make Alison feel better.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet!" Emily playfully smiled and Ali arched her brow, "You have to follow me into the kitchen."

"Please, don't tell me you're cooking again, Emily!" Alison was torn between being intrigued about the surprise and worried that Emily was doing something that would hurt her.

"I am, but nothing too hard," The barista replied, "You're going to cook and I'm going to help you."

"Yes, but why is it a surprise?" Ali was more confused. She was going to cook for Emily regardless, then why was Emily acting like it was something extraordinary?

"I found a recipe in the cookbook you left here. Carrots sticks with guacamole."

"You want to eat carrots with guacamole. What kind of craving is that?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she picked up two knives, "I'm not pregnant, Ali."

"Then let me make you a real dinner!" Alison offered. Honestly, carrots sticks didn't sound appetizing to her and she'd gladly make Emily a three-course meal.

"As appealing as this sounds, the carrots sticks are part of the surprise," Emily mysteriously answered, "But you can cook dinner for me tomorrow."

"Part of the surprise?" Ali asked. What exactly Emily had planned for them? Did she do something similar for the other girls as a way to say 'thank you'? Or was something Emily did exclusively for her? Oh, how Alison wished it was the latter!

"Yup," Emily opened the fridge and picked the carrots, "Now, start chopping!"

And they stood side by side as they chopped the carrots. Alison was focused on her task when the sounds of Emily's knife called her attention. The brunette was cutting really fast and she seemed quite skilled with the knife. Ali absentmindedly stared at Emily, imagining them in a bright future, cooking meals together. Or maybe Emily would do all the work while she hugged her from behind, placing sweet kisses on her neck. Or maybe the opposite could happen, Alison didn't really care. Her daydream was so intense that she didn't even realize how close the blade was to her fingers before it actually cut through her skin.

"Shit!" Alison cursed out loud and then sucked the blood out of her finger. Not that it helped much because her finger bled again one second later.

"Ali, chop the carrots, not your fingers!" Emily joked, knowing exactly the pain Ali was going through because she'd been there a fair amount of times.

"Emily, this is not fucking funny!"

The brunette just laughed, "Come here," She dragged the blonde to the sink and washed her finger until all the blood was gone. Then, Emily grabbed a tea-cloth and pressed it against the cut, "Keep the cloth there to stanch the wound. I'll be right back with the first-aid kit."

Five minutes later, she was back. Then, Emily cleaned the wound, making Ali wince, and put a band-aid on it, "There, you're good now."

"Thanks." Alison was impressed with how Emily handled the situation like it was natural to her.

Emily placed the knife back on Ali's hand and grasped her fingers, surprising the blonde when she felt Emily's hand over hers, "Tilt the knife like this. It will make chopping easier and reduce your chances of getting another cut." Then, Emily lowered Ali's hands, effectively cutting the carrot.

"How do you know all of this?"

"From experience," Emily shrugged, "I used to prepare drinks back in California. I had a hard time cutting the fruits right, which means that I had a lot of cuts like the one you have now. So, I had to wash them, clean them and put a band-aid on to continue working. Eventually, I got the technique right and Talia showed me some tricks when we opened that bar."

"Oh… I didn't know you had some cooking abilities."

"I didn't have them at first. I set fire to the kitchen when I was working for Ezra once," They both laughed, Emily remembering the dreadful moment and Ali picturing the scene, "Then, I opened a bar and had to learn the basics at least."

"So, you're actually a good cook? Nice to know that, Emily Fields!" Ali flirtatiously winked.

Emily blushed, but only a little, "Why don't you sit back and let me chop the carrots?"

"Okay." Ali stepped away from the counter and watched as Emily handled the knife. The blonde was dying to push those black tresses aside and place kisses on the back of Emily's neck.

* * *

"Now that we have the carrots sticks, the guacamole, and the orange juice, what are we gonna do?" Alison asked as she helped Emily carry all the food to her bedroom.

"Here comes the second part of the surprise," The brunette smugly grinned and turned on the TV, "We're gonna watch movies!"

Ali was pleasantly surprised, "You planned a movie night for me?!"

"I can't eat popcorn, but I thought we could try something different," Emily tugged Ali's hand, "Come on, sit here." She adjusted some pillows for them and sat on the bed with Ali next to her. Then, she entered Netflix and chose the first movie. A few hours before, Emily had exhaustively scrolled through a list of movies Ali might like. Deciding to settle for a theme, she picked two movies.

"Charade? You've really upped the game here." Alison recognized the movie as soon as she saw Audrey Hepburn on screen. One could say that Ali liked movies with a little more essence to them than those which were merely blockbusters. Elliot, on the other hand, found those movies boring, preferring to watch pointless action movies instead. Ali knew that Emily's taste was probably closer to Elliot's than hers, but it still warmed her heart that the brunette knew her well and could pick up movies she could enjoy.

"Audrey Hepburn is always a good choice." Emily smirked. She might not know a lot about cinema, but she knew enough to pull up a surprise for Alison.

"But don't you like horror movies?"

"Hey, I know how to appreciate a beautiful actress when she's on screen!"

Ali rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I see your hormones haven't been affected."

No, they haven't, because I've been dying to kiss you all night long, Emily wanted to answer. Instead, she settled for a joke, "Some parts of my body are still highly functional, you know."

Alison blushed. Was Emily flirting with her? Was this just a way for Emily to get in her pants again? No, this couldn't be happening. Emily changed!

The brunette noticed that her friend was deep in thought. Then, she replayed what she'd just said and realized how ridiculous it was. God, she sounded like a horny bitch, "Ali, I'm just kidding. I picked this movie for you."

Ali saw the honesty in Emily's eyes and saw it was just a joke. She let out a relieved sigh and thought about some payback. While Emily wasn't watching, she dipped her finger into the guacamole and then painted the tip of Emily's nose with the green sauce.

"Hey!" Emily squealed and Ali picked a carrot, gathering the guacamole on Emily's nose and, finally, taking a bite. As she savored the carrot, Emily tried to ignore the tension rising in between them. Rebuilding the friendship, Emily, rebuilding the friendship!

"It tastes good actually!"

"Here, have some more." Emily took another carrot, dipped it into the sauce and offered it to the blonde. Alison took a generous bite and they both laughed, Audrey Hepburn forgotten for the moment.

"Now, that's what I call a good movie," Ali stretched her arms as the credits were rolling, almost laughing at the way Emily's eyes were heavy as the brunette blinked against the need to sleep. However, in spite of all the pain killers she took, Emily didn't fall asleep. Instead, she remained fairly interested in the movie (or whatever she could understand of it) and it surprised Alison. Elliot always fell asleep when they watched the movies she liked.

* * *

"I'm gonna put on the second movie." Emily announced as she picked the control.

"Okay, I'm gonna wash the dishes while you choose." Alison tried to get leave the bed, but Emily grabbed her arm and yanked her down before.

"No, you're forbidden from doing any more tasks today," Emily let go of Ali's arm, realizing her hold was too strong, "Let Hanna wash the dishes!"

Alison giggled and looked at the TV, "We're going to watch Aristocats?!"

"If you want," Emily offered, "I mean… I just thought it'd be nice to catch a break from serious movies and stuff."

"It's awesome!" The blonde squealed, "That was my favorite movie when I was a kid!"

Emily blushed, "I-I didn't know that."

"Shh! It's beginning!" Alison huddled against Emily and rested her head on her shoulder, making the brunette feel even more embarrassed than before. Shyly, Emily wrapped her arm around Ali, half expecting some kind of resistance because, you know, Alison is a married woman. But Ali just nuzzled further into her neck and Emily couldn't help but want to hold her for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Aristocats was over a little more than an hour later, but Emily barely paid attention to the movie because she was lost in Alison and all her childish laughed. If possible, Emily was falling even more for her and that was totally not the purpose of this evening. Ali's phone buzzed. Emily didn't have to think a lot to know it was him.

"He's just wishing me goodnight." Ali said as though she had read Emily's thoughts.

"That's very thoughtful of him," She absentmindedly replied, "You looked great in that dress, by the way."

"Oh," Alison looked away, clearly uncomfortable with, "Thanks. Elliot gave me that yesterday morning."

Emily clenched her fists in anger. She was mad because, not only was that douche was married to Alison, but he also had the eye and the money to buy gifts for her. Meanwhile, Emily didn't have much money and she was pretty sure she couldn't pick a dress for Alison without their friends' help. This fight was unfair: she was never going to defeat him on those things.

"He knows you very well."

Alison continued as though Emily hadn't spoken anything because she needed to get that out of her throat. She needed Emily to know there was no way Elliot could ever compare to her, "He took me out for dinner later that night and then he… He tried to do things and I couldn't."

Emily's eyes widened. She thought she was going to get disgusted by Ali romantically reconnecting with her husband, but that was a twist she didn't expect, "Why?"

"I don't know," Ali shrugged, "It didn't fit."

Emily wondered if Alison also felt complete when they were together, but she didn't have the guts to ask her that. Instead, she pushed the blonde's legs apart, startling her as she crawled until her body met Ali's chest in the only position she could actually sleep, "I'm sorry."

Alison accepted her into her chest and hugged her tight. She and Emily… it was like their bodies were made for each other, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"He probably feels like you owe him something just because he gave you a dress," Emily remarked, "Amateurs. Women look amazing even in sneakers. It's not the curve of your hip or your bosom that should make him want you. It's your whole being – body and soul."

The blonde giggled, "I bet you say that to all girls."

"Doesn't mean that it's not true."

"Would Hanna look good in sneakers?"

"Of course not!" Emily blurted out, "If I see Hanna in sneakers, I'll lock her in a room with your husband because she obviously needs medical help!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant!"

"Spencer and Aria would look good in sneakers, but Hanna wouldn't be seen wearing them." Emily reasoned, making Ali bit her lip. She wondered why the brunette hadn't mentioned her name.

"What about me?" The teacher shyly asked.

Emily smiled flirtatiously, "Do you even have to ask?" Then, she nuzzled deeper in Ali's chest as the painkillers she took began to work.

Alison was lost in deep thought by the time Emily fell asleep. The brunette's mysterious answers made her feel strange things in her gut and, only then, did Ali realize something: all the movies Emily picked were set in Paris. That was a special place for Alison, but she thought that Emily had forgotten about it. Ali smiled at last. Her sweet Emily was back and there was nothing else in this whole world she could possibly want. Emily in her arms – that's all she can dream of, so she cherishes the feeling of the Emily resting on her heart.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 ** _"You can open your eyes now." Alison removed her hands from Emily's eyes and the brunette let out a surprised gasp. There was a red tablecloth on the ground with two candles and two crystal glasses on top of it. Nearby, there was a basket and Emily could only imagine the things inside of it._**

 ** _"You brought me to a picnic at the lake?!"_**

 ** _Ali smiled._**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **emison4ever:** Thanks!

 **Leapyearbaby29:** Hanna has a loose tongue, lol. You might be right on your guess.

 **Santanasdaughter:** What did you think about Aria's reaction? Yup, rebuilding the friendship with lots of sexual tension lol. Emily will find out sooner than later. Yup, Ali is a misunderstood bae, lol.

 **mb168:** She really should.

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **EmisonHeaven:** One of the things I love about Emison is that they're always there for each other. Hanna and her tongue, lol. Deal with it, Elliot.


	14. Skip

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I had to choose between speed and quality. I picked quality. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **It's the way that you know what I thought I knew, it's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you**_

In a quiet room, a dark figure stares at their computer screen. They already had everything they needed; so, there was no reason for those files and the search history remain to remain there. Also, all fake email accounts have been erased and there wasn't an exorbitant amount of money in the bank. They were 99% sure they didn't appear in any footage of the places they've been but, just to play it safe, it was better to format their computer and their phone as well.

Soon, any pieces of evidence of their crimes will be long gone. And so would they.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

"Emily, wait up!" Alison shouted from behind. It was Thursday and we were jogging downtown. My stitches were gone by now, even though my body was not 100% yet. That's why the doctor said I needed to do some moderate exercise. So, Ali and I decided to go jogging every day after she arrives at my place. Funny thing is, I'm not in my best shape, but I still beat her.

"I'm right here!" I took the opportunity to breathe a little. My chest was hurting slightly, but the doctor said that I would feel it until my body had fully healed.

She ran to me and I lost myself in her smile and how sweat made her tank top stick to her body, molding her delicate curves. Suddenly, her smile faded and I turned around to see what made her face drop. My fists clenched: it was her husband, and he didn't look very happy. I expected her to kiss him like any other wife would, but Alison looked as distraught as I was.

"Someone is clearly in good shape." He smirked and glared at me.

"Her doctor told her to exercise," Alison said as she stood by my side.

"She seems fine, though." The guy continued, "It makes me wonder why you still sleep at her house every day."

"I-It's not her fault," I interrupted them because I didn't want Ali to argue with her husband. All I want is for her to be happy and, if he makes her happy (and he should because he married an amazing woman), then I'm all for him, "I convinced her to stay."

"You're lying," He didn't even have to look at me to catch my lie, "She's there because she wants to."

"And so what?!" Ali snapped, "I can do whatever I want!"

"Yes, but you should treat me like I'm your husband!"

My chest stung and I began to cough. Alison immediately forgot about him and rubbed my back, "Em, are you okay?"

I could hear his eye roll, "She's faking it. I'm a doctor, I can see it!"

Ali's blue eyes shifted from compassionate and caring to furious and chilling. It was like the old Alison was back and she was ready to snap at him, "You don't know a thing about her, I do! So, I advise you to shut up unless you want to be filling the divorce paper tomorrow!"

Elliot widened his eyes in surprise and anger while Alison just looked away, slightly upset at her own words. Maybe she didn't want to divorce him after all. Who am I kidding? This guy can give her the world and I'm the girl who broke her heart in the first place.

"Ali, it's okay, I can..." He hit my shoulder as he brushed past me, leaving the two of us alone.

"I'm sorry. He acted like an idiot." Alison was still looking away.

I tugged her hand to call her attention, "Listen, I don't want you to argue with him. I can always have Hanna around more and I'm pretty sure I can stay on my own if I need."

My words seemed to bring her back to life and she squeezed my hand tightly, "No. I promised myself that I would stay with you until the end of your treatment."

"But Ali-"

"I'm not gonna leave you again, Emily," She spoke with such conviction that there was nothing left for me but to accept her answer.

* * *

Ali called a cab and we went straight to our apartment. Then, we took a shower (separately, of course) and Alison made me wait on the couch as she prepared another Caesar salad. Seriously, I've been eating this dish so much these days that I don't even care about it anymore.

This week has actually been fun. Ali and I always did things together: on Monday, we had a movie marathon. On Tuesday, we played Scrabble. On Wednesday, I watched her correct a few essays and texts. On Thursday, I let her sleep on my lap as I watched "Orange is the New Black" because she was exhausted. Finally, it's Friday and we went jogging together, even though her husband almost screwed it up. This whole "rebuilding our friendship" thing has been healthy for the both of us, even though I'm not sure where we stand now. Does Ali see me as just a friend?

She interrupted my thoughts when she ran her fingers through my hair. At the moment, we were just lying together, my head on her chest, and we said nothing. Sometimes, silence is a blessing. Sometimes, silence is just the gathering of the courage to say the things you want to say.

"You should really get some fresh air." Ali said casually as I listened to her heartbeat, It was so serene, but then it started to pound irregularly as if she was getting nervous.

"Maybe," I replied silently, too focused on her heartbeat and on her breathing to say anything else.

"I'm gonna take you to Spencer's lake house tomorrow." She didn't ask, she stated.

I rose my head from her chest, "Ali, don't! I don't want you to lose your weekends as well!"

"I'm not losing time when I'm with you."

"Your husband will be mad," I looked away because I can't stand the thought of meddling into her marriage, "He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Just because we're married doesn't mean that he gets to put a leash around my neck," Ali tartly replied and then her eyes softened, "Unless… you don't wanna go."

I shook my head, "It's not that, Ali. I'd love to go, but I don't want you to fight with your husband."

Ali smiled shortly, "I'll take that as a yes."

I rolled my eyes playfully and laid my head again on her chest for her heartbeat might be just my new soundtrack, "Oh my God, you are so insistent!"

Steadily, calmly, she replied, "Alison DiLaurentis always gets what she wants in the end."

I loved how she said DiLaurentis instead of Rollins and I dream of the day she will use Fields.

* * *

Alison took me to the lake house on Sunday morning. I swear she looked at me every five minutes and she was smiling so much that I couldn't help but smile as well. When we finally arrived, Alison made me sit and wait while she prepared a surprise for me. I tried to tell her she didn't have to do this, but she was already out of the door. Fifteen minutes, she was back to the living room with an anxious smile plastered on her face.

"I'm done!"

"Finally!" I jumped out of the couch and made my way to the door. However, she blocked my way before I could step out of the house, "What's wrong?"

"Close your eyes," Ali whispered playfully.

"Are you serious?"

She giggled, "I'm dead serious!" Then, she walked around me and covered my eyes with her hands, "Don't worry, I'll guide you!"

"You better not let me fall, Alison!" I squealed.

"I won't!" She promised and shifted closer to me, so close that I could actually feel her breasts brushing against my back. Then, she guided me as I prayed she was paying attention and didn't let me fall. There was something soft, beneath my feet, maybe grass. The scent of fresh air was also reinvigorating.

"You can open your eyes now." Alison removed her hands from my eyes and… Holy crap! There was a red tablecloth laid on the grass along with two candles and two crystal glasses on top of it. Nearby, there was a basket and I can't even imagine the things inside of it.

"You brought me to a picnic at the lake?!" Wow. Just wow.

Ali smiled and blushed a little, "I wanted to get more things, but it was kind of a last-minute decision, so the things I prepared are really simple."

She was so cute that I couldn't help but jump on her and hug her tightly, "It's perfect, Ali!"

Alison couldn't take my weight. She stumbled back and we fell onto the tablecloth as I giggled in her arms.

"Emily, don't do this! You've barely recovered and I don't want you to get hurt!" She reprehended and I just laughed and rolled off her. Then, our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the emotion in those blue eyes. Alison looked at me as if I was the reason she lived every day. Such an intense glance sent me shivers down my spine and I felt compelled to speak.

"Nobody ever did something like this to me." I spoke with appreciation.

"You deserve it." She put my hair behind my ear and I swore she wanted to kiss me right then. I know it was wrong, but I wanted to kiss her as well. However, before the tension grew unbearable, Alison sat up, "Why don't you open the basket and see what's inside?"

I sat up and did what I was told, "Hum, healthy baguettes?"

"I figured you've had enough salads for a lifetime, so I hope these baguettes do the trick."

I moved on to the next item, "Red wine? Are you trying to get me drunk, Ms. DiLaurentis?" Her maiden name slipped off my tongue and I hoped she didn't notice it.

"No, it's just grape juice in a fancy bottle," Alison rolled her eyes, "Besides, you're not allowed to drink alcohol. Your liver is still recovering, remember?"

"Oh, don't be such an ass!" I shoved her playfully, "What's for dessert?"

Ali smugly replied, "Find it."

It didn't take long for me to find it and, I have to admit, Alison is doing superbly well, "Strawberries and whipped cream? Somebody upped the game here!"

"I'm glad you liked it," I could hear the honesty in her voice, "Shall we eat?"

"Hum, this tastes good!" Alison offered me a strawberry with whipped cream and I took a bite, "This strawberry is really sweet!"

"Maybe because it has whipped cream on it." She smirked.

"No, try this! It's awesome!" I picked a strawberry and put a little bit of cream on it. Then, I offered it to Alison and she ate it.

"You're right, it's really good!" Ali smiled and agreed with me, "I guess that I have a knack for preparing surprises!"

"Don't be so full of yourself or I'll put some cream on your hair." I joked.

"Don't you dare, Fields! Nobody touches my hair!"

"I heard whipped cream does wonders for blonde hair."

"No, but there's some of it on your mouth. Here," She placed her hand on my cheek but, instead of wiping the cream away, Ali froze. I looked at her hand and my gaze traveled up her arm until I found her face. I knew she wanted to kiss me, but I expected her to pull away like last time.

She didn't.

Instead, she leaned in and kissed me so softly I thought I was going to melt. Alison still tasted like cherries, strawberries, and raspberries, but the whipped cream made her even more fascinating. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her even closer as our lips met for short-lived kisses. She cupped my cheek and I felt something cool brush against my skin. Her rings – a strong reminder that she was married and that it was wrong.

"Ali, stop." I held her face before she could continue.

"I'm sorry," She pulled away.

I remembered Aria's words and I knew that now was the time to talk about us. As much as I love Alison, I don't think I can deal with being her mistress or second choice. For this to work, I want to be her priority. I'll give her all the time in the world if she needs, but we have to be on the same page, "Alison, we have to talk about this."

Surprisingly, she didn't try to ignore the subject, "I know. A lot of things were messed up and we need to fix them."

"Ali..." I began, feeling my heart pound erratically in my ribcage, "I know it didn't feel like it sometimes, but I have feelings for you! I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. It's just… I was so angry that you were married and things went out of control. That's why I need to know if you feel the same."

She took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sorry for making you feel miserable, Em. Even though you hurt me, I want you to know that I feel the same for you. But..." Ali swallowed hard and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack because the buts are never good, "But I can't divorce Elliot."

"W-Why?! You said you feel the same for me! It's simple, why can't you divorce him?!"

Her fists clenched and her jaw tightened, "I just can't!"

She made me feel angry, miserable and ridiculous at the same time. Hanna was right: all Alison was going to do was hurt me and then I'd have to pick up the pieces by myself, "I'm sick of this! I can't do it anymore!" And then I stormed into the house, searching for my purse so I could get my phone and call Hanna to pick me up.

"Emily!" Alison ran after me and yelled, "Emily, wait!"

"I'm tired of being your second choice, Alison!" I cried as I fumbled to find my phone.

"Please, there's a reason!" She begged and there were tears in her eyes, "There's a reason I can't divorce him!"

I know that I shouldn't fall for that trick, but I did, "You have five seconds to explain yourself before I call Hanna."

"When you broke up with me and went to California, I was decided to get divorced and chase after you. Then, I got this text." She flashed her phone and showed me the message: Get divorced and the police will find this. It was attached to a photo of Alison changing Charlotte's saline bags. But Charlotte was poisoned! No, it can't be, Alison couldn't…

"What's this picture about, Alison?"

"This was the reason Lorenzo arrested me, Emily," She continued, "I know how it looks, but I didn't kill Charlotte. The hospital suspended her meds and I don't know why. She complained to me and I talked to her doctors, but they denied it. Charlotte was getting worse and worse and I couldn't take it anymore. I changed her saline bags and she got better until she died two weeks later.

I furrowed my brows, "Someone blackmailed you."

Ali nodded, "It was the same person who sent that 'I see you' text. I got that message when we were making out in my car at the Kissing Rock."

"Someone knew about us. Someone knows."

"Yes. And this someone is threatening me." Ali showed another text, this one more recent and more deadly. You got out of jail, but you will die if you sign a divorce paper.

I looked at Ali and felt guilt flowing through. All this time I thought she was manipulating me and she was just protecting herself, maybe even protecting me. She was doing the right thing and I hurt her for that. Why didn't she tell me all of this? Oh yes, because I was busy rage-fucking her instead of being there for her.

"You're right, we can't do this!" I dropped my phone back into my purse, "Somebody is threatening you and I'll be dead before I let you get hurt!"

Alison took my hands in hers and I tried to pull them away, but her grip was strong, "I need to be with you anymore, Emily! I almost lost you once and I thought about the moments we could've had. I know this is partly my fault and maybe I'm selfish but, please, don't ask me to let you go!"

I stepped away, trying to put some distance between, "I won't live with myself if you die because of me!"

Alison moved dangerously closer to me and I realized there was no more room to escape because I was trapped between her and the wall, "I'm only alive when I'm with you, Emily."

That phrase was all it took for me to stop resisting and then I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Her lips moved against mine with the same intensity as her hands rested on the wall. I licked her lips, attempting to deepen the kiss as I pulled her impossibly closer. She opened her mouth and allowed our tongues to dance together in her mouth as she tried to put some distance between our bodies. Ali was okay with our hips grinding together, but she altogether tried to avoid my chest.

This kind of annoyed me because I didn't care about the scar on my chest. All I want is Alison pressed against my body, no matter how much it stings. Keeping her lips on mine, I stepped away from the wall, taking Ali with me. I have no idea how I made it to the bed, but, once I did, I carefully placed her on the mattress. She pulled me down on top of her and my chest stung. I groaned in pain and she flipped us around, landing on top of me

Ali supported her own weight in her arms as I kissed her neck and snaked under her shirt. Then, she pushed me down delicately, "Em, are you sure? The doctor said..."

"Fuck the doctor!" I hissed and brought her lips back to mine, trying to get rid of her shirt.

She pulled away to take off that annoying cloth and revealed her chest. God, she was so beautiful! How could I have ignored that before? Alison deserves all the appreciation. So, I lifted my head and kissed her chest, feeling her heartbeat on my lips. I unhooked her bra and released her breasts. Alison blushed a little and it was adorable. Have I told her that's she's beautiful? I guess not.

"You're so beautiful." I declared and her eyes shone like this was the only thing she wanted to hear.

Suddenly, we were both naked and writhing against each other. Alison was on top and I let her set our rhythm because it was important for us. When we were just sleeping with each other, I never let her touch me because I was too afraid of losing control. But now… her touch is so addicting and she is so gentle with me. I don't think I will ever deserve this woman.

"Ali," Her name slipped from my tongue as she peppered kisses down my neck and chest.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong," She humbly asked, "I've never-"

"I know." I know she's never pleasured a woman and it doesn't bother me. It's actually the contrary: I feel honored to be her first and I'll do everything in my power to make sure I'm her last.

She traced the skin near my wound and then stared at me, "When it heals completely, I'll spend a lot of time kissing this." Then, her thumb moved to my breast and she played with my nipple. I squirmed under her and she glided her tongue to the tip of my hardened bud. Alison watched me, memorizing my every reaction to her touch.

Then, she welcomed my nipple in her warm mouth and, God, that was enough to make me arch into her, digging my fingers into her hair with every kiss she gave. Then, her lips moved to my ribs and she kissed my erratic heart, "I'm so glad you're alive." She nuzzled me tenderly.

"I'm so glad I have this second chance." I ran my hand through her and she kissed my wrist before continuing her way south. She stopped when she reached my center. I bit my lip and blushed. What if she was having second thoughts? What if she didn't feel attracted to my "female parts"? "Ali, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." I tugged the sheets so hard my knuckles were white. She was so close and yet so far away from where I wanted her to be and I was dying to grab her neck and pull her to my center. No, I can't do that, it's her first time like this!

She met my eyes and I swore I was going to have another heart attack out of anticipation.

"I've never seen anything as beautiful as you," She confessed and pressed our lips together with such passion that it took my breath away. Her hands snaked up to my center and she hesitantly scratched my thigh. Once I was allowed to breathe, she asked, "Teach me?"

"You can't go wrong here." I told her because there was no way she could mess it up. She's Alison – her touch alone is enough to bring me over the edge. I kissed Ali to giver her confidence and I placed her hand on my center, and, God, her touch was so delicate, so tender, "Yes!" That genuine moan slipped from my mouth before I could stop myself.

Ali began to rub me gently, "You're so soft, you're so wet!" I blushed and she noticed. I've done this so many times but, I don't know, something about Alison makes me want to be perfect for her and suddenly I become self-conscious. She didn't seem to mind, though, as she kissed my flushed cheek, "You're blushing."

"Because you're- oh!" I moaned when she flicked my clit, "-special!"

Alison peppered kisses down my neck, "I'm flattered."

"Ali, I need you, please!" I begged her and she shyly bit her lip. Then, she slowly pushed one finger inside of me and I felt my body explode. I once said Ali and I just fit. Well, I had no idea of how much until she moved inside of me in an easy rhythm and I was burning in pleasure. Her finger was a perfect match for me and Alison moved as if she wanted to memorize every curve of my body.

"Em, this is so…!" Ali didn't finish what she was saying because she moaned in my ear instead and that was so fucking sexy.

"Oh, Ali! More!" She added one more finger to the mix and suddenly stopped.

"Did I do it right?"Alison was insecure and it was normal. I remembered the first time I touched a girl like this: I was so nervous my hands were shaking and Maya had to guide me throughout the act. Maybe Ali will feel safer if I show her one thing or two.

"Hey," I called her attention as my hand slid down her arm until it met Ali's, "Place your thumb on my clit. It will help on your moves and it will be good." She nodded diligently and did exactly what I told her to. Then, she thrust into me again and the pressure of her thumb was electrifying, "Ah! You're a… good learner!"

"This feels so good!" She breathed out and it was heart-warming how much she seemed to be enjoying herself. Then, she hit my sweet spot and I'm pretty sure she had no idea what she was doing because she shifted away from it.

"Ali," I grabbed her hand when she hit that spot again, stopping her from changing the angle, "Curl your fingers there."

"There?" She asked almost innocently and then…

"Yes, Ali! There!" The moan that came off from me was obscene and I had to grasp onto her shoulders for support. I've slept with a lot of women, many of them way more experienced than Ali, but no one has ever made me feel this way. My body was sparkling from head to toe, my head was spinning and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die of pleasure if Alison keeps doing that. I don't know why, but there's something about her that makes this feel out of this world.

I panted when I looked her in the eyes. She wasn't moving that fast, or hitting that deep, or going that hard, but her eyes shone with appreciation every time my lips parted. Ali smiled every time her name escaped my lips as she kissed every corner of my body. Her hand was moving in a perfect rhythm and I could tell Ali was a fast learner.

But, most of all, it felt special because Ali did it with care. She wasn't just a random girl fucking me only to call me a trophy the next day. Alison wasn't fucking me – she was making love to me. That realization only made me welcome her even more, whispering her name as I clawed her back. I wanted Alison to love me – and I wanted her to love me for the rest of my life for she's the only one who can make me feel this way.

"K-Kiss me!" I was on the verge of coming when I begged her. She promptly obeyed, her sweet lips capturing my pants as I came undone and, God, I've never been so high in my entire life. My mouth was so uncoordinated that I couldn't kiss Ali back as I tried to regain my breath. So, Alison licked my racing pulse point and nuzzled my cheek.

Slowly, she retracted her fingers and I instantly had the sensation of being incomplete. I kissed the palm of her hand before sucking her fingers in gratitude and then a feeling of loss fell upon me. This was just a moment, Alison would be gone by morning and we'd go back to their dull lives and Ali would be back with her husband – the man who got to hold her and call her his.

"Em?" She called me, probably noticing I had spaced out.

"It will be over in the morning, won't it?" I questioned her and she remained silent and that's the answer that I needed. Tonight was a dream come true and only that.

I pushed her off me and rolled onto my side in an empty attempt to ignore her. Then, much to my surprise, I felt a bold arm snake around my waist. Alison held me from behind and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry I keep hurting you."

A tear slipped from my eye and she hugged me tighter. Her lips caught the falling tear and she promised, "I'll never let you go, Emily."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **I went to the bathroom and waited four minutes for Emily to arrive. The door opened and I thought of cheeky lines I could say to her. However, it wasn't Emily who walked through that door. It was Aria.**_

 _ **"We need to talk." She declared and I knew I had no way out of this.**_

* * *

 **Reviews (for the first time ever, in three languages!):**

 **.liars:** Binge reading, are you? As you said communication is the key.

 **mb168:** Emily can be cute when she wants :)

 **Leapyearbaby29:** Yup, Hanna has some attitude and Aria is the comprehensive one. One of them already knows and another one will find out ;)

 **ilo14:** Thanks! Well, we had some cute moments here ^^

 **Drea82851:** Nope, I wouldn't have them do it. That snack, tho, LOL

 **Guest 1:** Thanks!

 **Santanasdaughter:** This is how I wished Aria was on the series. Instead, all she thinks about is Ezra :(

 **EmisonHeaven:** Let's be honest: there are only a few things that are better than going to bed with Emily Fields, lol. I think Ali knows what she wants. The non-date was one of my favorite scenes to write. About Hanna and Spencer: they'll take some time to come around.

 **PaperWMN:** Ali is Emily's superwoman, lol! Nobody likes Elliot, lol! Only Emily is allowed to touch Alison!

 **sassygleek:** I'm sorry :(

 **Guest 2:** No amigas de Emily ván a aparecer, pero puedo colocar eso en una otra história! Perdón, mi español no es muy bueno!

 **Emison:** Você tá certa na maioria dos seus chutes, menina! Gosto de reviews que postem teorias!

 **emisonendgame78:** Thanks!


	15. Times like these

**Hey guys! This chapter may come off as repetitive, but all of this is for a reason, got it? Hope you have a good read! Also, I have a little poll for you at the end of the chapter. Please, answer it! Your opinions matter to me!**

* * *

 _ **"Times like these feel so dangerous when you know you're gonna find out how hard it feels to ignore the ones you love the most. This can't be right"**_

In a dark, hidden room, Kate was tied up to a bed. She took it well when a doll-masked person punched her because this was nothing close to what she'd endured at Radley. Then, the other masked being suggested they'd go for torture. Kate was okay with because she thought there was nothing worse than being electrified.

She was wrong.

Instead of beating her or yanking her nails, the two masked figures just tied her to a bed with her forehead just below a drip. Every three seconds, a water drop would hit her skin and it was driving her insane. Kate tried to escape, but couldn't. She thought she was ready for what was to come, but this unorthodox kind of torture literally destroyed her.

"Please, stop!" She begged, "I'll tell you everything I know!"

One masked figure smirked to another, "Told you the Chinese were right."

* * *

 **Ali's POV**

I woke up to the feel of a warm body pressed against mine. Slowly, I opened my eyes so they'd adjust to the light and I saw Emily in my arms. So, this means last night wasn't a dream because it sure felt like it! I've always dreamed of the day where I'd have Emily in my arms, but I had already convinced myself that this was just another foolish dream. But it was real. It happened. And the reality is ten times better than any dream my imagination could produce.

I took a glance at the clock and saw it was already nine, which meant that I needed to wake Emily, make breakfast and then go back to her apartment so I could deliver her safe and sound in Aria's hands. But how can I disturb the most peaceful creature I've ever seen? Seriously, I don't think I'd ever grow tired of waking up to her in my arms.

"Em, it's time to wake up!" I shook her gently, but she just groaned in response.

"Let me sleep, I'm so comfortable here!"

I just laughed and went for a more direct approach, pressing soft kisses on her neck, "Em, wake up."

She finally turned around in my arms, her eyes half-closed as she adjusted to the morning light, "Ali?"

"I'm here," I ran my hand through her hair and caressed her beautiful face.

"Last night was-"

"Last night was a dream come true," I completed her phrase and she smiled. God, her smile is so peaceful.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Her eyes shone like when we were younger and she'd beg me not to do something stupid or when she'd miss me. There is so much emotion in that look that I don't know how I resisted it when I was fifteen because I surely can't right now.

"Em, we have to go. Aria will kill me if we're late!"

Her fingers tangled in my hair and I felt all my strength go as she pulled me in, "Please?" She whispered before our lips met. Emily pulled me down on top of her. Suddenly, my hand was in between her legs and I was lost in her love again.

* * *

Two hours later, we were standing at Emily's doorstep as I gathered the courage to knock.

"I should've brought an armor and a shield."

Emily laughed, "Come on, Aria's not gonna hurt you. And, even if she picks up a fight, look at her size!"

"She might call Spencer and Hanna and then I'll have no escape."

To my delight, she rolled her eyes, "Just knock, Alison!"

As soon as I did, Aria opened the door with a suspicious smile on her face, "Hey guys! How was your trip?"

I couldn't help but look at Emily and I saw her looking back at me. We smiled mischievously to each other and she blushed, "It was great," Emily said.

"Good," Aria smiled as well, but there was something off about the way she stared at me.

"Sorry we're late, Aria! We kind of slept in!" I apologized and watched by the tail of my eye as Emily bit her lip in hindsight.

"It's alright," Aria dismissed it, but somehow I felt that this wasn't over yet.

"Well, Ali, "Emily hugged me tightly, "Thanks for the weekend!"

"You're always welcome," I replied as I buried my face into her, letting her scent invade my nostrils as I gathered the strength to leave.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Ali," Aria interrupted our moment and I had to Emily go.

"Call me if you need anything," I left them in Emily's front porch and, shit, why is it that hard?! I'm supposed to be protecting Emily, but all I want to do I waltz back into her apartment and call her my girlfriend, no matter what people will think.

I glanced at my rings before I took the wheel. If A wanted to torture me, he/she hit me exactly on my weak point.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Oh, Em!" I moaned on top of her as her fingers curled against that magical spot only she could find. Today was the last day of Emily's treatment, which also meant that it was the last day I would be staying over, much to Elliot's relief. I suppose I should feel bad about him, but I just can't, not when Emily is moving her fingers in that delicious rhythm that blows my mind away. Never in his darkest dreams would Elliot imagine that I spend my mornings riding another woman.

There was an understatement between me and Emily that we should keep our relationship a secret until it was safe for me to get divorced. When we were alone in her place, we'd act like regular couples would: we'd do silly things to one another, we'd cook and watch Netflix together and, from time to time, we'd make out. I always tried to control the situation when we did that because I didn't want Emily to get carried away and end up hurting herself, but she never seemed to care.

She woke me with kisses on my neck and, before I realized, she was on top of me. I tried to turn us to our sides in a comfortable position for her, but she just sat up and pulled me on her lap and I'll be dead before I admit that her dominating side turns me on a lot. Soon, her fingers were inside of me and I tried to control my movements by undulating my hips, keeping her thrusts deep but slow.

Her mouth slid from my chest to my ear and she whispered, "Don't hold back, Ali,"

Something about the tone of her voice was utterly different from those times. I remembered when Emily detached from sex and used me as a doll, which made me feel empty. But, as I was there in her arms as she held me close, I could feel her love pouring through her every touch. It was in the way her fingers were gentle and when she kissed my cheek. My speed began to pick up in a natural reaction to Emily as I concluded: only Emily made me feel loved and I don't want to be loved like this by anyone else than her.

"Emily," I hid my face in neck and hugged her shoulders in pure need.

"I'm here," Emily whispered and gently tugged my hair, making me face her. Her eyes were blown with lust and admiration and I panted even harder. She pulled me in for a searing kiss and swallowed my moans as I came undone on top of her. My orgasm was so intense that I knocked Emily down onto the bed and she just grinned.

"D-Did I hurt you?" I asked once I could breathe again.

"No, definitely you didn't" Emily laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Emily, I'm serious!"

"Your pout is adorable," She mused and stole a kiss from my lips and I couldn't resist her when she was so gentle with me. However, I still rolled to her side in order to avoid putting pressure on her chest.

"Are you coming today?" Emily asked. There was going to be a much deserved "Welcome Back" party for her at the Brew and, well, nothing would stop me from going.

"Do you even have to ask?" I cupped her beautiful face and sighed, "I wish we could wake up like this everyday."

"I know that, baby," The term of endearment made my heart flutter, "But I'm not putting you on the line."

I curled against her chest, finding solace for the pain that1s been tearing my heart apart ever since she came back to meet Charlotte, "I wish I didn't marry him."

Her arms safely wrapped around me and she pressed her nose to my hair, "I know, Ali. I know."

* * *

Later that day, I was about to leave my classroom when someone knocked. Much to my surprise it was my husband in one of his favorite expensive suits.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?!" He came to me and kissed my lips and I immediately felt disgusted. His lips weren't as soft or as delicious as Emily's were.

"I thought I could come by and pick you up for Emily's party," Elliot caressed my waist and it took all of me to not push him away.

I frowned. Elliot was shouting at Emily on the streets ten days ago and now he wants to go to her party? "I thought you wouldn't want to come,"

"Every moment I get to spend with you is special," He mused, but I wasn't buying it.

"Elliot, you don't like Emily. Why are you doing this?"

"Because she's your friend and I respect that. You're my wife, so that means Emily and I will have to get along at some point," Hearing him call me his wife made me cringe, although technically it was true. It just didn't felt right.

* * *

"Oh, hey guys!" Emily's face fell when she saw Elliot possessively holding my waist as I tried my best to pull off a face, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

I escaped from his grip and hugged her tightly in a silent attempt to tell her that she was still the one I chose. Emily hugged me back albeit hesitantly and Elliot cleared his throat.

"I think we started on the wrong foot, Emily," He spoke politely, "I'm sorry for being rude to you the other day. I hope you've recovered well."

She pulled away from me and answered him, "It's okay… uhm… Elliot. Thanks! Ali helped me a lot actually."

Something flickered through his face so fast I couldn't see it, "I'm sure she did."

"Hey, Ali, nice to see you!" Aria appeared and dragged Jason by the hand, "Hello, Elliot!"

"You two are dating?" Elliot quickly perceived.

Aria playfully looked at Jason, "Yes, you could say we are dating."

Jason returned her smile, "Well, considering that half of her closet is in my apartment, we are so dating!"

"I'm glad!" Elliot congratulated them, "I hope you two can be as happy as Ali and I are!" He hugged me from behind and pressed a sloppy kiss to my neck, making Emily roll her eyes, probably disgusted by that sight.

"Well, I gotta go. Talia needs me," She looked at me one more time before walking off. I'd never felt that disgusted with myself in my entire life.

* * *

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5" I texted Emily once I was sure Elliot was stuck in a conversation with Jason. I needed to make things clear for Em so she knew that I wasn't playing her and that I didn't expect Elliot to tag along.

"I'll be right back," I quietly excused myself. I went to the bathroom and waited four minutes for Emily to arrive. The door opened and I thought of cheeky lines I could say to her in order to soften the situation. However, it wasn't Emily who walked through that door. It was Aria.

"We need to talk," She declared and I knew I had no way out of this.

"What about?"

"Emily. The morning you two came back from Spencer's lake house, her smile was so wide I couldn't see her cheeks. Then, she spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming about something with that foolish grin plastered on her face. When I asked her why she was smiling so much, she told me it was nothing and then she kept staring out of the window all night long. There's only one person who can make her feel this way and that person is you, Alison. Tell me, what's going on between you two?"

I swallowed hard. One thing I love about Aria is that she went straight to the point, unlike Spencer, who went around the subject, and Hanna, who accused straightaway. The truth was that I couldn't lie to Aria, not when she was being honest with me. Still, I have no idea of how she'll react because the girls have a nag for accusing me even when I don't do anything wrong and they're especially protective of Emily.

"We got together when we were in the lake house, Aria," I confessed, bracing myself for all the judgment that was to come, "We couldn't deny our feelings for each other much longer and it… it just happened."

"You're still married to Elliot, Alison!" Aria pointed out.

"I tried to get divorced, but someone threatened me," I showed her the text and her eyes widened, "I know that I probably shouldn't be putting Emily on this situation, but," I bit my lips and sighed, "It's been so hard to fight my feelings for her, Aria!"

"Alison, I know what happened between you two before," Aria stated. Wait, how did she know? Did Emily tell her? "Don't ever let Emily go back to that state again."

"I won't,"

"And one more thing: I may be giving you my blessing, but if you hurt Emily again, I'll be worse than Spencer and Hanna combined!" Aria threatened just when the door burst open. It was Emily who came in this time.

"What's going on here?" She asked when she saw the menacing look in Aria's eyes.

"Nothing," Aria's face softened, "I'll go back to our table."

"Were you arguing with Aria?" Emily asked once our friend left.

"She was giving me the talk, I guess," I chuckled.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Her tone of voice told that she was still upset about me bringing Elliot to her party.

"I wanted to apologize," I took her hands, but Emily wouldn't look me in the eye, "I didn't want to bring him. He just showed up and wanted to come. I couldn't say no."

She winced, "I'm sorry, but it's just so hard to know that he gets to hold your hand in public while I can't. It's even harder when he does it in front of me."

I grabbed her waist and pressed our bodies together, doing exactly what Elliot had done to me in my classroom. However, the sensation was entirely different. Every single thing that involved Emily gave me a rush and the feel of her skin made me sink my fingers into her flesh because she's absolutely gorgeous, "I'm sorry I keep hurting you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face in my hair. This was Emily's attempt to stay closer to me whilst hiding her own feeling. She didn't want to face me. She didn't want to look at me and know I'm married and that's why I can't be exclusively her, at least for the moment. It hurt. It hurt and I knew. But, instead of bringing me down in melancholia, this pain just lit the fire. I needed to prove to Emily that she was the only one that I loved. She needed to know that I'd never call for anyone else when I had her. Emily Fields is everything I've ever wanted and more than I could ever deserve.

Gently, I tugged her hair and kissed her. I expected some resistance, but her mouth moved against mine and I licked her lips, begging for entrance. Emily allowed me to deepen the kiss and I explored every corner of her mouth. My hands slipped to her buttocks as our kiss grew in passion. When our lips parted, Emily whispered, "Bathroom stall, now."

I guided her to the closest stall and she locked the door. My desire for her skyrocketed and I pinned her against the wall as we kissed. In response, she roughly scratched my neck and back, but it didn't annoy me. Instead, it only impressed me how much Emily wanted (and needed) me.

"You're the only one," I whispered before sucking her neck, letting my teeth scrape against her skin to claim her as mine. She was the only one who made me yearn for someone with that intensity.

"Ali," Emily offered her neck and I marked her thoroughly, leaving purple and red bruises behind. Somewhere in between that lust-filled haze, I began to wonder if I was going too hard on her, but the scratches on my neck were enough proof that she wanted the same thing.

I kissed her again with more delicacy as my fingers started to play with the waistband of her jeans. This wasn't going to happen the way I wanted: there would be no soft mattress, no naked bodies and no endless nights. I didn't want to fuck Emily in the bathroom because it remembered me of how I felt when she defiled me on Hanna's wedding and I didn't want Emily to feel the same way. I wanted her to feel loved and desired. I wanted to devote myself to her.

I unzippered her pants and looked at her, searching for her permission. She kissed me in approval and my hands snaked under her shirt. I pulled away and locked my gaze with hers, slowly kneeling on the floor as I slid down her pants and underwear. The sight of her complete bareness took my breath away once again. How can someone be that beautiful? Her scent inebriated me and I leaned in, trying to build courage to finally worship her with my lips.

"A-Ali, y-you don't have to do this," Emily stuttered and I could see her left hand clenched in an attempt to control her desire.

I licked her in response, earning a high-pitched moan from her. Emily was delicious – probably the best taste I'll ever have in my tongue. My mind raced as I began to work in between her legs, devouring her whole and worshipping her.

"Ali! Oh shit!" Emily tugged my hair and guided my mouth to her clit. I clamped it and sucked gently, drawing a raspy whimper.

"You taste so good, Em," I whispered against her aching flesh and bullied her clit with my tongue.

"Fuck! Harder!" She ordered and I complied. Anything to please my Mermaid. I pushed two fingers into her and she was so excited, yet so tight. I don't think I can ever get enough of Emily – every inch her skin I touch fascinates me even more.

"Ali, I'm so close! Don't stop!" Emily begged me and I curled my fingers against that spot that made her crumble. When I touched her for the first time, I made sure to remember exactly where her sweet spot was because I wanted to be the last woman to touch her. I know I can't quite demand Emily to be faithful to me, but I didn't want her to feel the need to touch another woman. I wanted her to be mine – only mine.

"Alison!" She called out my name as she came and her juices invaded my tongue and I savored her taste once again.

I got back to my feet and kissed Emily, trying to tell her that this wasn't just a mindless fuck. Her tongue swept through my mouth, humming as she tasted herself on my lips. God, can this woman get any sexier? Emily snapped me out of my thoughts when she shook against me. I placed my hands on her hips to keep her steady and she gripped my shoulders for support.

"If we were on a bed, I would bring you over the edge until you were the brink of passing out," I whispered in her ear and she gasped.

"Ali..." Emily sighed and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I don't wanna wait five minutes, Em," I closed my eyes and nuzzled her hair. I don't want to wait five minutes after she leaves the bathroom. I want to hold her hand and kiss her in public and shout out loud that I love Emily Fields. But I can't. I can't and I don't want to be selfish and risk her life.

"I know, Ali. I know."

* * *

 **No POV**

After the party was over, Jason gave Aria a ride and was currently driving her to the airport. However, she was just too quiet for his taste.

"Is everything okay, Aria?"

Aria looked at him as white as a ghost, "Someone is threatening your sister, Jason."

Then, he made a sudden turn, making Aria squeal.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"We're going back to Rosewood."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **Emily wondered who might be knocking on her door at that hour, but she opened it anyway.**_

 _ **"Ali?" The blonde was standing on her doorstep all soaked and there was a different gleam in her eye. Emily swore she knew what it was but, at the same time, she didn't.**_

 _ **"Just fuck me, Em!"**_

* * *

 **Okay guys, it's poll time! I'm having a hard time deciding what my next story will be (yup, Crazy in Love is ending). So, I decided to let you guys have a say about it because, honestly, I'm good with all of these three. Please, vote!**

 **Take me to Church:** Alison DiLaurentis is a happily married teacher living in the ultraconservative town of Rosewood. Her views on love and life take a turn when she meets Emily Fields, a woman trying to escape from the shattering events in her past.

 **Hold On Till May:** Alison had no reason to be alive and the world is better off without her. That's what she thinks before she meets Emily Fields, a girl with a most particular gift: the power to convince Alison to keep going.

 **A Ticket to Venus:** Emily Fields was beaming because she thought she and her kids had won a trip to Hawaii. That's when she finds out that a woman named Alison DiLaurentis had won the same prize and the worst thing is: they have to share a room.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **mb168:** What did you think of the morning after?

 **horror . story . liars:** Thanks! How did that situation turn out for you? I hope it ended well :)

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **emisonisforever:** I'm sorry, I understood what you wrote because Portuguese and French are somewhat similar, but I don't speak French :/ I wish I did, though! Anyway, thanks for the review!

 **Leapyearbaby29:** Something along those lines, lol. But Aria did ask for Ali's version of the story. Spencer and Hanna are both asses tho, lol. Yup, Ali told Aria. How is it gonna turn out? Just PMed you!

 **EmisonHeaven:** Thanks! Sassy Ali is the best, lol. Yup, they'll sneak around, but their emotions are stronger this time!

 **Guest 1:** Sorry I took this long, but work is biting me in the ass! Lol

 **wicked gravity:** Together they will be ;)

 **Emison:** Espero que este cap tenha deixado os sentimentos da Emily (e da Alison) mais claros. A situação não é fácil e, sejamos honestas, o histórico das duas não é lá muito favorável. Mas, sim, elas vão amadurecer muito com isso ainda.

 **Santanasdaughter:** The lines are always thin when Emily and Alison are in the picture ;)


	16. Don't say a word

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your votes. You really inspire me as a writer! Now, the big winner is...**

 **TAKE ME TO CHURCH! YAY!**

 **But, on the downside, this story is coming to an end. Maybe we'll have 4, 5 more chapters. Anyway... Shall we read?**

* * *

 _ **"As we kiss to the sound of the stereo, don't say a word. I won't say a word"**_

"Come over here, Alison!" Emily squealed trying to make the blonde rest on her chest.

"No, no, I'm gonna hurt you!" Ali pushed Emily away while she tried to correct a few essays, which was proving to be impossible with Em's and her cute pout.

"As far as I know, I'm a 100% healthy since last Friday," The brunette argued, "So, stop being so damn stubborn and come here with me!"

"God, why are you so insistent?!" Alison rolled her eyes but curled up against Emily anyway.

Her Mermaid welcomed her in her arms, "Because I wanna know what it feels like to have my g-" Emily almost slipped, "I wanna know what it's like to cuddle with you like this."

Alison squeezed her cheeks and pecked her lips, "I'm only staying because you're too cute."

"You don't think I'm cute when we're in bed," Emily smirked and Ali rolled her eyes and laughed as she settled back in Emily's warm and inviting chest. Alison corrected her essays as Emily pretended to be watching TV while she actually observed the woman in her arms frown in concentration as she read. Emily was impressed with how Ali changed when she was in class or doing anything school-related. She knew her lover was preoccupied with her students and Emily was proud with how Ali prepared classes and tried to make sure her students would both be interested and understand the topic she would teach.

If anything, that made Emily love Alison even more. She wanted to say the words out loud and claim Alison as her girlfriend, but the situation wasn't ideal. Also, there was an old fear that crept in the back of her mind that what she and Ali were nothing and the teacher would go back to her husband as soon as she had enough. Emily tried to convince herself that it wasn't the case, that Alison loved her as well. However, the fact that Alison would be kissed by someone else in the end of the night hurt. It hurt even more to see the rings on Ali's hand and how she wished she were the one who had given them to her.

Nevertheless, Emily decided to appreciate the moment and kissed the top of Ali's head as the woman in her lap worked. Eventually, she began to massage Ali's scalp, often placing chaste kisses on her neck as well, relishing the fact that Alison shivered in reaction to her touch. She was so lost in Alison that she didn't even notice when her phone began to ring and she had to move awkwardly to get it out of her butt pocket.

"Why did you stop?" Ali whined.

"My mom is calling me." Emily said before answering the phone, "Hi, mom!"

"Emily, dear, it's been so long since I've last spoken to you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you! What about you, Mom?"

"I'm fine too. Listen, I'll get the next week off. I think you should come here if you can. Paola is missing you a lot. She says hi, by the way."

Ali squinted her eyes upon the mention of that name. Paola? Who was that? Why hadn't Emily mentioned her in any of their conversations? They seemed pretty close, considering that said woman was actually in Mrs. Fields house right now.

"Tell her I miss her too!" Emily replied, making Ali frown in her lap. Calm down, this Paola is just one of Mrs. Fields' friends and Emily doesn't hook up with older women (at least not with women who were as old as her mother).

"She's been dying to talk to you. Can I put her on the phone?"

"Sure!"

"Hi, Emmy! When are you coming back to Texas?" One particular ability that Alison developed when she became a teacher was to recognize physical traits just by hearing someone's voice. Of course, Ali couldn't tell short people and tall people apart, but she could identify someone's age and social background only by hearing them speak. And Paola wasn't any friend of Mrs. Fields – at least, not a fifty-year-old friend. Her tone and the way she spoke were similar to how Alison and Emily spoke as well, meaning Paola must be around their age.

Please, let Paola be Emily's long lost cousin.

"Next week, maybe?" The brunette offered, completely oblivious to Ali's inner debate. And worse: Alison swears she's seeing Emily smile, "Mom already made the invitation."

"Yes! I miss my tequila buddy. Remember the last time we drank together? You got so drunk you slept on top of me when we shared the air mattress!" Alison pictured the scene in her head and it made her see red. No, she's just seeing things. Paola is probably just a good friend – like Hanna. Ali's sure that Hanna and Emily shared beds when they got drunk.

Much to the blonde's rage, Emily blushed, "Please, don't tell those stories when you're next to my mom!"

"So get your ass over here! I miss you so much, Em!" Okay, that was enough. Alison got up and went to the kitchen so she could drink a glass of water before she punched a hole in the wall. She's never felt so jealous in her entire life, not even when she saw Emily literally fingerfuck a random woman in front of her.

"Uhh, I gotta go, guys! See you later!" Emily hung up as soon as she saw Ali storming off to the kitchen. She must've said something wrong, but she didn't know what it was. Or maybe Ali just wanted a glass of water and was tired of listening to her and Paola's endless conversations.

When Emily arrived in the kitchen, she saw Ali grasping the water glass so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Hey, are you okay? Have you finished correcting your essays?" Emily tried to come up with a subject as she ignored Ali's frown. Maybe Alison had a headache or maybe she was just thirsty?

Ali pulled up her phone and didn't look at Emily as she answered, "I'm fine. Yes, I've corrected them all."

"Cool!" Emily beamed in an attempt of continuing the conversation, "So… My mom just called and told me that she has the next week off. I'm thinking of going there and spending some time with her."

"Good," Ali mindlessly replied as she scrolled down Em's Instagram feed without the brunette noticing.

"Ali, is something wrong?" By the time Emily reached out to her, Alison had already found what she was looking for.

"Who is Paola?" Alison did her best to stare at the picture without being caught. Paola was a latin woman with thick wavy hair, sweet brown eyes and a very curvy body – way sexier than hers.

Emily just shrugged, "A good friend. Her father died in Afghanistan too, so we could relate to each other's pain."

Relate to each other's pain? Ali just nodded, trying to conceal her disbelief, "Are you two pretty close?"

"A little. I think my mom want us to date, though," Emily joked, not realizing that the pun made Ali clench her fists in rage.

"You do look pretty smitten to me," Ali flashed her phone to Emily, showing her an Instagram picture where Emily was hugging Paola from behind and kissing her cheek. The caption: #myfavoritegirl.

"Oh… That?" The brunette seemed taken aback, finally getting where Ali was coming from, "We were drunk and we both needed someone-"

Blue eyes blazed in fury, "And now you're going to Texas because you need her again!"

"What?"

Alison bumped her shoulder against Emily's as she walked by her, "You are going to Texas because you wanna fuck that girl!"

"No, I don't!" Emily argued, "She's just a friend, Ali!"

"I bet she's a way better fuck than I am!" Alison walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door as she left the house.

* * *

Alison spent the rest of the week in a pretty grumpy mood. She had no patience whatsoever for Elliot and was even taking it out on her students. A boy dared to whisper that she was on PMS and so he was met with full Alison DiLaurentis rage, meaning he'll spend the rest of his life in hell – ops, detention. Therefore, no need to say she wasn't in the mood for another dinner with her husband.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Elliot slid his hand across the table to touch hers, "You've been quiet all night long."

"I'm tired, that's all." She dismissed his attention, taking another sip of her wine.

"I was hoping we could talk," For the first time in the entire dinner, her eyes met his. Suddenly, Ali got all hopeful that Elliot was going to ask for a divorce. This way, all her problems would be solved and she could finally be together with Emily – that is, if Emily hadn't run away to Texas yet.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ali, we've been married for three years and we have a house, two stable jobs and I was thinking… I was thinking we should have a baby!"

"What?" Ali choked on her wine.

"Think about it!" Elliot insisted, "Imagine a little Alison running around the house. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Sure, but-" Alison refrained herself from adding that a little Emily would be even cuter, but Elliot interrupted her anyway.

"I can't wait until we have a baby, Ali!" Elliot gushed and leaned in to kiss her across the table, but she pushed him away.

"Elliot, I didn't say yes!"

"What's there to think about love?"

"I just became a regular teacher and it's barely been a year since Charlotte died!" Her arguments were obvious, but what Ali really wanted to say was that she didn't want to have a baby with him. She wanted to have a baby with Emily – preferably a baby who shared those sweet brown eyes and Emily's pure heart.

"Ali, is this because you don't want to have any sexual contact with me?" Elliot questioned softly and she wanted to say yes, that she only wanted to touch one person for the rest of her life – and that human being was Emily Fields.

"It's not that..."

"It's been six months since we last..." He recalled, "Look, I know that Charlotte's death took you hard, but I think you should talk to someone. Maybe you have a mild case of depression or something."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"M-Maybe you don't feel the desire to-"

"Are you saying that I'm frigid?!" Alison snapped, rising from her chair and picking up her purse.

"No, I just-" Elliot didn't have the time to argue as Alison threw her wine on his face and left.

* * *

"Ali, call me, please! It was just a misunderstanding, I swear!" Emily spoke as she went straight to voicemail again and she sighed. She'd been trying to reach Ali all week long, but the blonde was basically ignoring her each and every attempt.

Conformed with the situation, Emily decided to pack up. She wanted her mom to know everything she's been through. It's been hard without Pam's help and Emily is sure that this is what her father would've wanted. Anyway, perhaps she'd see Alison before she caught the plane because she wanted to make sure everything was alright between them.

It was a rainy night and Emily honestly expected the next day wouldn't be so stormy. After all, she had a plane to catch. Then, she heard a soft sound – it was a knock. Emily wondered who might be knocking on her door at that hour, but she opened it anyway.

"Ali?" The blonde was standing on her doorstep all soaked and there was a different gleam in her eye. Emily swore she knew what it was but, at the same time, she didn't.

"Just fuck me, Em!" Alison just pushed her against the door, kissing her hard as Emily widened her eyes in surprise. A hungry tongue slipped into her mouth and Ali tasted different than her usual strawberry, raspberry and cranberry mix flavor. Instead, she tasted like wine and… vodka? Has Alison been drinking?

Emily is given no time to wonder as Alison loops one leg around her waist and brings the brunette's hand to her core. One part of Emily wants this, wants nothing more than to turn the tables, pin Alison against the door and fuck her senseless. But another part of Emily – the biggest part – knows that this is wrong and that Alison isn't sober (which Emily pretty much confirms by tasting vodka on Ali's lips once again). Therefore, she has to stop. She has to stop before they mess things up again.

"Ali, stop!" She pulls her hand away.

"I thought you wanted this" The blonde drunkenly pouts.

"I do, but you're drunk. I'm not taking advantage of you."

"I want you to fuck me, Em! How's that taking advantage of me?!"

"You won't remember a thing in the morning." Emily argues because she knows she's right. Just how many times did she wander around looking for a random fuck to satisfy her needs? Now, more than ever, Emily understands how weak she was. That's why she won't allow Alison to dwell on that state.

"It's her, isn't it?!" Alison seethes and Emily frowns in confusion, "You're thinking of fucking her!"

"Ali, you know it's not that!"

"She's fucking sexier than I am!" Ali fell under self-depreciation, making Emily frown again, "She's got all these curves and I bet you're dying to grope her again."

"Alison, what are you talking about?"

"Emily, don't be silly! You told me I was a terrible fuck once! I'm frigid!," Emily had a vague memory of saying that. She had been angry that Alison was married and had been hiding that from her in the beginning of their relationship – but that doesn't Emily actually meant it, "I get it! I can't satisfy you, maybe because I'm too plain-"

"Shut up," Emily interrupted Ali's rambling and kissed her, making the drunk girl in her arms relax. Once Alison was vulnerable enough, Emily broke the kiss and swept her off her feet.

"Emily, let me go!" Alison punched her chest and it stung, but Emily was holding her tight and she was set on helping Ali through this. She needed to sober up first and then they'd need to talk about those insecurities.

She basically threw Ali in the cold water and said, "Just be quiet and take a shower."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emily was pretending to be reading a book as she waited for Ali when she heard footsteps going into the living room. Alison was currently wearing her T-shirt and tiny shorts – the sexiest thing Emily has seen in a while.

"Are you sober now?"

"I guess," Ali just shrugged, trying to sound indifferent about it. However, Emily could see the embarrassment in the way Ali tilted her head down. The blonde might still be playing hard, but Emily knew it was more because she was uncomfortable with what she'd done than because she was angry at her.

"Come and sit," Emily patted the spot right beside her and Alison sat, still looking away, "Do you wanna talk about this?"

"About what?"

"All of this," The brunette cleared her throat, realizing she might need to be a little more specific, "You getting drunk, you being jealous and you stating you're a frigid."

Alison still didn't look at her, "I had an argument with Elliot tonight."

"Why?"

"He wants to have a baby and I don't. Not with him," Alison was a soberer now and that's the only reason why she was able to refrain herself from adding that she'd be more than okay with having a baby with Emily.

"And what happened?"

"He suggested I became frigid after Charlotte's death because we haven't been with each other like that for over six months," Emily had to stop herself from smiling. Alison never mentioned whether she was still having sex with her husband and Emily was too boneless to ask. Knowing that she was the only person who got to be with Alison intimately felt like a small victory to the brunette. Elliot can't have everything after all.

"You know it's not true, Ali," Emily tentatively squeezed her hand, feeling the need to tell the blonde just how sexy and amazing she was, not only in bed.

"You said it once, "Alison winced at the memory, "You said that I was probably a terrible fuck anyway."

Emily almost slapped herself because of what she'd said. Only then was she beginning to realize the damage she'd caused to Ali when she spoke. Honestly, she had been angry and had wanted to hurt Alison as well. But Emily knew it wasn't true, even before they slept together for the first time. No matter what time in their lives, Alison had always been sexy – the sexiest woman alive, in her opinion.

"I was mad at you. I never meant those words, Ali," Emily tried to reassure the blonde.

"Why would you stay with me when you can have any woman you want?" Alison rumbled, "I mean, look at you! You're so beautiful, your smile is so charming and your heart is so pure… And look at me: a married woman with a boring life! I don't understand why you haven't gone to that Paola woman yet. You two are a perfect match."

"Alison, stop!" Emily tilted her chin and pulled her back to reality, "Is that why you've been drinking?"

"I had to do something to forget the pain," Alison managed not to look into Emily's sweet brown eyes because she knew she would break down if she did.

But Emily burst through her walls anyway when she placed a soft kiss on Ali's forehead, "Don't ever do that again, Ali. I know what it's like to feel miserable. But, believe me, drinking only makes you more miserable in the end," The brunette reprehended softly.

Alison recoiled and bit her bottom lips as Emily continued, "Next time you're feeling miserable, you come to me and I'll do anything to make you feel great again."

They kissed softly and Alison melt on Emily's lips, her heart beaming with the sight of her sweet brunette back again. Emily kissed her with extreme delicacy, cupping her cheek as their lips brushed against each other.

Suddenly, Emily stood up and swept Ali off the couch, picking her in bridal style.

"Emily, what are you doing?!" Alison squealed as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"I'm gonna make you feel beautiful," Emily kissed her and carried the blonde to her bedroom.

* * *

"Em," Alison panted once the brunette rocked their centers together. They were both naked and Emily was on top of her, bringing her hips back and forth in a slow rhythm. Emily's response was to nuzzle Ali's face tenderly, planting kisses on her temples. If there was something useful Emily learned from being a player all those years was how to read a woman. Emily knew when a woman needed to be fucked, when they wanted to have fun, when they needed to be loved and when they needed to feel sexy. And, now, love and sensuality were everything Ali yearned for.

However, Emily also knew that gestures often were more powerful than words. Had they been younger, no doubt Emily would praise Alison and tell her how beautiful and sexy she was. No doubt present Emily also felt this way and would always compliment Alison when needed, but the wound in the blonde's heart ran deeper than that. Words couldn't reach that far. Therefore, Emily would do the only thing that could heal Alison: she was going to worship her.

"That's it, baby, feel me," Emily instructed gently and kissed her, allowing Alison to invade her mouth with her tongue.

"I-I can't take it anymore!"The blonde whined against her lips, "Please!"

Women that needed to feel sexy often wanted to rush things and that was the case with Ali. But Emily knew they needed to take it slow because Ali needed reassurance. A thought crept into the brunette's mind and she pulled away completely, hopping off the bed to search for something. Ali whimpered at the loss and ran a hand through her hair, becoming frustrated at Emily's delay.

That's when Emily came back with a blue dildo in her hands.

"Emily, what is this?" Surely Alison had heard of such things, but she didn't think that Emily would have one with her there.

"It's something that will help us, but only if you're okay with that," Emily explained as she put on the harness and straddled Alison again.

Alison stared at the toy and tried to remember the times when she had penetrative sex and actually enjoyed. There was always something awkward about the way Elliot pushed into her – he even accidentally hurt her a few times. On the other hand, sex with Emily was amazing because it focused on her clit and fingers offered a shallower (and more pleasurable) kind of penetration, However, Ali didn't want to sound like a frigid. She needed to prove herself.

"Okay."

Emily put a condom on the toy and spread lube over it, "Don't worry, you're safe."

Alison only nodded. Honestly, STDs were the last thing she worried about at the moment.

Emily positioned herself near Ali's entrance and stared deep in her eyes. She could see the excitement, but she could also see the insecurity. If anything, she'd have to be even more careful in her thrusts because Alison was probably tighter than usual today. Before she could enter the blonde, Alison stopped her.

"Be gentle, please!" She begged and Emily pulled away. She remembered the last time Alison pleaded her to be gentle when she had every intention of taking Ali and making her scream in pleasure. But that plead… It made Emily slow down, no matter how hard she tried to detach from the moment. Right now, she could feel that Ali was scared – that's why Emily needed to prove that the blonde was safe in her arms and her every need would be catered for.

The brunette spread more lube on the toy, hoping it was enough not to hurt Ali, and positioned herself back at Ali's entrance, "It might hurt, but hold onto me, okay? If you don't feel good, tell me and I'll stop."

Alison only nodded and braced herself for what was to come. She felt a searing pain when Emily pushed the toy into her, nails digging into Emily's forearm in a desperate search for support. Ali almost expected Emily to continue and the pain to grow worse because that was what actually happened when she was with Elliot. But Emily stopped and it startled her. Why didn't she continue?

Emily just kissed her and, God, there was no way she could refuse those coconut lips. A sly tongue played inside her mouth, making her moan into her lover. Alison was so distracted that she didn't even Emily sliding down her chest to grope her breasts and flick her nipples.

"Do you know why I like small boobs?" Emily teased, kissing the spot behind her ear as her hands worked.

"Em," Ali whimpered, unconsciously bucking her hips in pleasure.

"They fit inside of my hand," The brunette palmed both of her breasts and squeezed them, "Yours especially. We're the right match."

Alison cupped Emily's face, making her lover stare deep into her eyes, "No jokes."

In return, Emily looked at her as if she was everything in her world, "You're so beautiful."

Alison didn't have time to reply because Emily pulled her in for a tender kiss – so tender Alison found herself whimpering and rolling her hips against Emily.

The blonde was ready, but Emily took it slow. Her first push was deep and yet she was careful not to hurt Ali, who had forgotten about the toy until it moved inside of her. The discomfort was smaller than she thought it would be, but Alison still placed her hands on Emily's back because she needed to feel the connection.

"I'm here, my love," The term of endearment rolled off her tongue before she could notice, but Alison couldn't feel more flattered about it. My love. Her love. Emily's love – that was everything she dreamed of and Ali wrapped her legs around Emily's waist, squeezing her contently.

Emily kissed her cheek, kissed neck, her ear… She was trapped in Ali's embrace as their rhythm began to increase naturally. The brunette was extra careful about her movements, always making sure she wasn't going to hurt Alison. The two women got lost in each other's eyes and shared looks of trust and unspoken love. Emily unconsciously pushed faster because the sight of Alison surrendering herself in the moment was so fucking hot. Oh, those parted lips, those red cheeks, those blown eyes.

Alison only felt a sting of pain, but she endured it, her nails ripping through Emily's soft skin. Emily kissed her soothingly as the blonde fought against her body – against discomfort, against her mind, against the burning feeling in her core. And then Emily helped her: one hand slipped between their bodies and began to play with her clit as Ali brought her down for another searing kiss.

"I love how patient and gentle you are," She confessed.

"Anything for you," Those skilled fingers ticked her clit, making a soft wave of pleasure ripple through her body.

"Oh, Em!"

"Ali," Emily panted as she sped her movements, aiming her thrusts so she could brush along the blonde's sweet spot. The response was immediate.

"Yes, Emily, there!" Alison surged her hips, trying to move in the rhythm of their passionate dance, but Emily almost faltered. Supporting herself on one arm had proven to be harder than she thought.

However, Alison quickly snapped her hand from her clit and brought it back to her mouth. She sucked gently, slowly driving Emily insane with the movements of her tongue. Alison let her hand go and Emily placed it beside the blonde's head, getting more leverage for faster pushes, always going for that spot which made Ali see stars.

"Oh God!" The teacher panted, finally relaxing completely in Emily's arms. She never had someone take care of her in the way Emily did – not even Elliot. Her husband was just the average man: he believed his male parts were enough to please any woman. But Emily was different – she always tried for her, even though only the simplest touch of Emily Fields on her skin set her on fire. Emily was the one who made her feel complete and it was getting harder day by day to stay married.

"You're adorable when you pant,"

"I-I told you, no jokes, Emily! Ah!" Alison could barely whine.

Emily just smiled mischievously and flipped them around, making Alison straddle her.

"You have a thing for this position, don't you?" The blonde rolled her eyes. It seemed that Emily liked to have her on top – not that she was complaining.

"I can't help it. I have a thing for dominating women," Emily joked, making Alison bite her lip in embarrassment because she was sure she wasn't one of those dominating kinds. Let's face it, she just let Elliot do the job when she was with him and she mostly follows through with whatever Emily has in mind. Actually, Ali could count on her fingers the times that she had been dominating towards Emily.

"Hey," The barista caressed her hip, calling her attention again. Emily saw through and hated the idea of Alison disliking herself. Well, the first part of her plan already worked out, now that Ali seemed comfortable with the toy. She'd just have to keep trying, "If only you could see yourself through my eyes, Ali… If only you could see the gorgeous, sensible woman you are, you'd never have doubts about yourself again. And you shouldn't because you're the sexiest woman I've ever met."

Emily smiled when those blue eyes shimmered and Ali leaned in to kiss her gracefully on the cheek, "Can you help me with this, Em?"

"Sure," Emily placed her hands on Ali's waist as they began to grind. Alison threw her head back in pleasure, slowly beginning to ride the toy and increase the rhythm with Emily's help. The brunette's eyes shifted from her chest to her eyes and Ali could feel the blush creeping through her whole body.

"Touch yourself, Ali," Emily instructed.

"W-What?"

"Rub yourself while you move. It will make it better," As her thoughts were incoherent, Ali couldn't do much else other than comply. She slid her hand to touch her clit, just like she'd done countless times when she would daydream about touching Emily.

Emily was right – it did felt better, maybe because the toy kind of neglected her clit and rubbing made up for it, maybe because it made Alison feel… empowered? Emily was staring hungrily and her face was flushed. Alison had never thought touching herself in front of Emily would be such a turn on. She smiled.

"You're so sexy, baby," And Ali grinned even wider. That was it: she felt sexy. More than that, Emily made her feel like the sexiest woman alive.

She understood now. It wasn't just a matter of words or a random fuck. Elliot never made her feel this way because he was too convinced of his virility that he barely paid attention to what Alison really needed. Emily was different. Once they overcame their problems, her Mermaid had always cared about what she needed and how she could give it to Alison – not only in the sex department. Emily cares for her so much that she wants to learn what pleases Ali, what they can learn together and how was her day at school. Emily makes Alison want to be a better person and inspired such change. Emily encourages her to try new things. And, mostly, Emily made her feel like she was the only other woman in the world.

"Emily!" She moaned the name quite loudly, but she was too content to care. The brunette slid her hands up in an attempt to caress Ali's breasts again because they were so fucking tempting when they bounced and Emily doesn't know how she can resist. However, Alison snapped her hands and pinned her wrists on each side of Emily's head, making Ali lean forward and change the angle of penetration.

"Stay where you are," Alison smirked and rode her faster.

"As you wish, my Queen," Emily playfully replied and they beamed at each other. Not only they made love to each other but they were having fun as they did, something that did wonders for their intimacy.

When one particular thrust hit her sweet spot with more precision, Alison couldn't help but bite Emily's neck to muffle a loud moan as she didn't want to wake the neighbors.

"I'm so fucking close! Shit!" She panted

Emily intertwined their fingers, Ali's hands still stopping her from touching her body, "Then come for me, my Queen."

"Oh, Emily!" The playful nickname rang through her head as she came. God, that must be the first time she ever had an orgasm from penetrative sex. Her panting face hung just above Emily's and the brunette bumped their noses together as she allowed Alison to regain her breath.

"That was the sexiest thing… I've ever done," Alison commented, releasing Emily's hands as she hopped off her lap, "Queen, really?"

Emily removed the harness and pulled the blonde to her chest, "Queen, princess, goddess… Can I name a few more?"

Ali rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

"And you're amazing," Emily cast a kiss to her forehead, "Besides, you used to call me Mermaid, so you don't really have a say in here."

"I still do, Mermaid," Ali rose her head from Emily's chest to kiss her chastely, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For always seeing the best in me. You could've just used me and, instead, you took care of me and made me trust myself again." Alison traced the scar on Emily's chest with her fingertips.

"It's not just a fuck with you, Alison. It's something else – something bigger, something more beautiful, something that makes me wanna hold you for the rest of my life."

They remained in comfortable silence until Alison gathered the courage to make the dreadful question, "Will you see your mother next week?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow for that," Emily replied, mindlessly playing with Ali's hair, "And I'm gonna tell her everything. I'm thankful that you guys didn't tell her what happened, but she has the right to know. She's my mother after all."

"And she has to hear it from you," Alison completed.

"Yes," Emily nodded, "Which means I'll be gone for a week."

Alison sighed and nuzzled further into Emily's chest, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Any chance we'll spend the morning together tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Emily tilted Ali's chin for one last kiss before they fell asleep in that sweet embrace.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **"Paola, I..." I was about to delicately tell Paola off when the doorbell rang.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, I'll get it," She playfully winked and opened the door.**_

 _ **"Hi, is Mrs. Fields at home?" I rubbed my eyes because I was pretty sure I was dreaming. That voice... No, she couldn't, she wouldn't.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, but you are?"**_

 _ **"Alison?!" Mom stood by the kitchen's door and widened her eyes in surprise. So did I. My Queen was wearing a white floral dress with high heels and brought two bags along with a red rose bouquet that looked pretty expensive.**_

 _ **"Mrs. Fields, can I borrow your daughter for the night?"**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Drea82851:** Yup, Rollins sucks. Emison will take a turn on the next chapter.

 **Leapyearbaby29:** Note taken ;)

 **Emisonosime:** Did you enjoy your birthday? Lol

 **Emison:** Que bom que vc entende. Um passo pra frente, dois pra trás. É, o Rollins é uma bosta, haha.

 **Guest 1:** Thanks!

 **shippingisamust:** Hope you liked this update!

 **leon7272:** Well, you got what you asked for ;)

 **horror . story . liars:** Just like my first love wil :(

 **ohhcarol13:** Thanks!

 **ilo14:** Is Elliot really as blind as he seems to be?

 **Guest 2:** Hum... maybe you're right, maybe not. We'll see.

 **wicked gravity:** Thanks!

 **nhfadhli:** Note taken ;)

 **Guest 3:** Thanks!

 **mb168:** Hope you loved this one too!

 **SoulfulBody:** Maybe, if PLL doesn't end before that lol

 **Santanasdaughter:** Yay, Emison fluff! Yup, you pretty much described Rollins, lol. We'll find out what Aria and Jason did on their little trip ;)

 **alilmagic:** Thanks! So glad that I gave you the feels, lol

 **PaperWMN:** Go away, Rollins! Aria always straight to the point. You're right, we need more Emison to pull through the hiatus.

 **AllSmilesThisWays:** A bullet will do, lol. And I foresee a lot of drama (and smut) for Emison ;)


	17. Secret

**Hey guys! First, I wanted to apologize because I took so long to write this chapter, but college was kicking my ass, lol. In retribution, this chapter is bigger than usual and those who asked for scissoring will like it ;) Next chapter we'll see things from Ali's POV.**

 **P.S: Don't kill me.**

* * *

 _ **"Don't treat this like a secret, just keep it quiet while we know that we could tear best friends apart with all the lies we've told"**_

"Emmy!" I heard a girl scream as I looked for my mother somewhere in the crowd. I snapped my head and Paola jumped on me, almost knocking me to the ground. It was awkward because Paola delivered so much emotion in that hug and I couldn't reciprocate. The only person I would ever hug like that was Alison. That time when she met me at the airport in Philly and I spun her around in my arms… God, I want to hold her like this forever.

"Paola… can't… breathe!" I whined and she let go of my neck.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I missed you so much!" She held my hand and looked at me in the eye hopelessly in love. How could I not have noticed this before? It was so obvious! But it's unfair. Paola deserves a good person and I can't return her feelings because, well, I've been in love with Alison since I was fifteen.

"Emmy?" An older, softer voice called me and, this time, I saw my mother with a white paper with my name on it. I walked to her and hugged her tight. I didn't realize I had missed my mother so much until we were pressed to each other. Ali's embrace made me feel loved and safe, but my mother's was different. It was some sort of a last resort – like she knew I was going to come back to her if I needed.

"I'm back, mom!" A single tear streamed down my face as I remembered the recent events. What if I had died in that horrible place? My mom would be broken again, maybe beyond repair this time. What mom could possibly overcome the unexpected losses of a husband and a child?

"I'm glad you are," Mom let go of me and Paola helped me with my bags. When I got into her car, I stared at my phone and remembered this morning.

Ali. She was on my bed earlier, but I still crave for her. I wanted Alison to be there for the whole journey, wanted her to hold my hand as we walked out of the airport and wanted to kiss her as we finally made it to my mom's apartment. But I can't because she's married to a douchebag. A lucky douchebag. And, even though Ali promised me she hasn't had sex with him for the last six months, it still doesn't change the fact that I have to contempt with a few stolen kisses in the dark.

"Landed safely. Miss you" To which she responded:

"I miss you more, my Mermaid. XO"

* * *

I crashed on the couch as I soon as I arrived at my mom's apartment. I slept the whole afternoon until my mom woke me to help her prepare dinner. She made roasted beef with mashed potatoes, a dish she'd always prepare when my father came home from Afghanistan. However, unlike those days, she poured me some fine wine and Paola joined us.

Dinner was very nice. I had no idea I had missed my mother so much until she started to remember the things I'd done on Christmas, making me laugh in hindsight. Also, I tried to avoid the furtive glances Paola would send me from across the table. There was no doubt that Paola was a very beautiful woman and, had I been single, I would probably ask her out or something, but my heart was miles away now. It belonged to a blonde woman with striking azure eyes who were staring into someone else's eyes.

"Bye, Mrs. Fields, bye, Emily!" Paola bid goodbye, kissing me dangerously on the corner of my lips and giving my mother a peck on the cheek. I'm used to that, to be honest. Spanish people are kind of touchy, I guess.

"Em, can you help me clean up, please?" Mom asked me and I went to the kitchen in dead silence.

I texted Ali, "It's now or never. Wish me luck"

It was late and I didn't expect her to answer it, but she did, "Good luck, my Mermaid. I'm a phone call away if you need me"

I took a breath and dropped, "Mom, we need to talk."

"Is it about Paola?" She playfully replied.

"No, mom," I sighed, "I need to be serious about a lot of things right now."

Mom looked shaken and sat at the nearest chair, "Okay. What's going on, Emily?"

"A lot of things happened while I was in California. A lot of things I'm not proud about," I began, sitting as well for my legs began to shake.

"What happened?"

"I was in a terrible state," I confessed, "I used to drink a lot and hook up with random girls and spend the nights out and-" I sobbed, giving her the opportunity to say something.

"Why? Was it about your father?"

I nodded, omitting the fact that it had something to do with Alison as well.

"My dear, there was no need for you to lose yourself like this. You could've called me," Mom reached out to stroke my hand, but I sobbed hard.

"Wait, there's more!"

"So tell me about it."

"When I was… When I was in Rosewood, I went to a party. Again, I was depressed. I drank myself to oblivion and I hooked up with a random girl who sold me cocaine-"

"Emily, you're doing drugs?!" She squealed, terribly preoccupied.

"No, it was something I did on occasion." I calmed her, "And I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"You'd better! Do I need to remind you of the risks?!"

"No, mom, because I've been there!" I blurted out before I could control myself and she frowned in confusion. There was no other option now than to continue with my story, "I had a heart attack in that night club. It was caused by excessive drinking and cocaine."

Mom became pale, "Oh my God, Emily! What happened?! Did someone from the club help you?"

This was the part where I blushed, both in shame and in tenderness, "Alison saved me. She found me in that night club and dragged me out, and then I had a heart attack. She called 911 and stayed by side all the time, even after the surgery."

"Surgery?"

"They had to dilate my veins, mom, and they couldn't give me any meds because it would be a dangerous mix with cocaine. I've been through surgery and I've been released from recovery ten days ago," I slid out my shirt to show her the scar, which she patted curiously with teary eyes.

"And why didn't you tell me? I could've been there for you, Emmy!"

"The girls weren't sure of your reaction, considering that dad died recently. And I wanted to tell you anyway," I looked deep into my mother's eyes, "I wanted to promise you that I'll never do those things again, even if I feel miserable. I wanted to promise you that, from now and on, I'll be the daughter that you and Dad always dreamed about!" I cried quietly and Mom just hugged me tight.

"Emmy, you're so much more than I could've asked for! I am so proud of you!" She rocked me back and forth gently until I had the strength to pull away, "Do you need help with anything?"

"I just needed to see you, Mom. The girls have been helping me with everything, especially Alison," Talking about Ali to my mother comes off so naturally that I can't even control myself. Oh, what would Mom think if she knew I am the lover of a married woman? She'd probably point out how wrong it was and the worst thing is that she'd actually be right because it's wrong – very wrong – and I know it. Luckily, Mom doesn't know Ali is married because she moved to Texas way before that and she kind of lost touch with Rosewood.

"I'm glad you have someone like Alison," She mumbled, being half thankful to Alison and half inquiring me if there was anything going on between us.

"I'm glad too," I nodded, remembering the times when Alison let me sleep on her chest and how comfortable her body was – more comfortable than any pillow or mattress in this world, "She helped me a lot."

"Where is she now?"

"Preparing classes, probably. She's a very passionate teacher," I commented, remembering the times when Alison would correct some essays as I watched her frown in concentration as she scribbled a few notes with her red pen.

Mom smiled, "I see. Do you wanna know something, Emily?"

"Yes, mom!"

"I want you to have a woman like Alison in your life," I know Mom knew about my crush on her, but I wasn't expecting this. Have I gushed too much? Well, Mom is only saying that because she doesn't know that Ali is married. I'm sure her opinion would be different if she knew.

And then I imagined myself marrying Alison. I pictured her walking down the aisle as I waited for her with our rings in hand. I imagined waking up to that tousled blonde hair every day and cuddling with her every night. I imagined myself walking hand in hand with the most beautiful woman in the world and then maybe, just maybe, someday we would have kids together. I imagine a baby with her eyes cradled in my arms as she kisses my cheek.

It hurts because I see everything that's beyond my reach right now.

* * *

"Emmy, what movie will we watch?" Paola asked me, her head landing on my lap before I could try to stop the gesture.

"I don't know. Just pick a movie and we'll see," I nodded indifferently. Paola has been trying to spend time with me all week long, as much as I tried to gently tell her off. Surprisingly, Mom didn't try to push us together like she used to before, which was a relief. I didn't mind a little flirting, but now that I "have" Alison, I don't wanna be smitten with anyone else.

By the way, Alison and I texted each other throughout the whole week, but she suddenly stopped. I guess preparing classes was occupying too much of her time, or maybe her husband was keeping tabs on her or maybe... No, I don't even want to think of the possibility of them getting back together.

"I'll make some popcorn," Mom excused herself to the kitchen while Paola played with my fingers, pleading for attention.

"So, do you feel like going out for dinner with me tonight?" Paola asked with tingling hope in her eyes.

"Paola, I..." I was about to delicately tell her off when the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," She playfully winked and opened the door.

"Hi, is Mrs. Fields at home?" I rubbed my eyes because I was pretty sure I was dreaming. That voice... No, she couldn't, she wouldn't. This isn't Alison, this is some sort of wicked game my mind is playing. She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't leave it all behind for me.

"I'm sorry, but you are?"

"Alison?!" Mom stood by the kitchen door and widened her eyes in surprise. So did I. My Queen was wearing a white floral dress with high heels and brought two bags along with a red rose bouquet that looked pretty expensive.

"Mrs. Fields, can I borrow your daughter for the night?" Ali asked with a gallant smile.

"A-Ali, w-what are you doing here?!" I barely stuttered.

"Is she that one?" I had mentioned Alison to Paola in many of my drunk hazes, but I guess she never expected to meet the Alison DiLaurentis.

"Well, Alison, what a surprise!" Mom looked confused, but she smiled nonetheless, "Do come in, please!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Fields," Alison stepped into the house though I think I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes, "This is for you," She handed one bag to my mother, which contained an expensive Chilean red wine.

"Wow, Alison! Now, we're talking!" Mom playfully winked and Ali laughed along as Paola glared daggers at the scene and my mouth dropped, "What are your intentions with my beautiful daughter?"

"Mom!" I squealed in embarrassment.

"Somebody gotta ask the question, sweetie," It was very clear to me that Mom was actually enjoying the situation. When she said she wanted a woman like Alison in my life, she didn't expect the very Alison to turn up on her doorstep a few days later with flowers, wine, and God knows what else. If Alison wanted to impress my mother, she's doing one hell of a job. The question is: why?

"My intentions with Emily are the best, Mrs. Fields," Ali promised in the same respectful tone she had when she first arrived.

"Fair enough, I still got some popcorn to make," Mom just shrugged and went back into the kitchen, "Have fun, girls!"

Once she left, Alison came to me and offered me the roses, "Those are for you."

I hid my face in the flowers, pretending to smell their perfume, "You didn't have to do all of this, Ali."

"I wanted to," I knew she wanted to hold my hand, but she refrained herself, probably not wanting to make another scene in front of Paola, "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

I had to muffle a content laugh. Alison DiLaurentis was asking me out on a date and, even after everything we've done, I still felt like a teenager when their crush asked them out. I knew I was blushing, especially now that I think about that this is going to be our first official date. Our trip to Spencer's lake house doesn't count because we were by ourselves in there. This is going to be our first date in the open. Our first date as an out couple.

"I'm sorry, but Emily and I will-" Paola tried to intervene, but there was no competition whatsoever. Alison always wins hands down.

"I don't have anything to wear," I quietly cut Paola off and warned Alison. She was wearing this beautiful sundress and I don't have an appropriate outfit to match that if we're going to a posh restaurant or something. Maybe she'll have to rethink her plans or-

"This is for you, also," Alison handed me the second bag, which contained a marine blue sundress with black high heels. God, just how much did she spend on all of those gifts?

"Ali, I can't accept this," I tried to politely decline her gift, but there was a foolish smile plastered on my face.

"I really want to see how you look in that dress," She begged me with her eyes and that's a technique that never failed.

I just laughed nervously and replied, "Okay then," Then I left Paola and Alison to talk about God knows what.

Fifteen minutes later and I was just adding the last touches to my makeup before I went out of the guest room and into the living room. Ali's gifts looked ridiculously good on me. The dress and the shoes were simple pieces, but they complemented each other and they looked natural. I felt beautiful staring at myself in the mirror. Then, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Mom, Paola, and Alison were on the couch eating popcorn when I sashayed in. Both Mom and Paola gasped in surprise, but Ali just grinned with a million meanings hidden in her smile. She eyed me up and down, bit her lip and moved closer to me.

"You look stunning… More than you already are," She breathed out and I fidgeted my fingers, not knowing exactly what to say, "Shall we go?" Alison brought me back to reality by gently tugging my hand.

"Have fun, girls!" Mom happily waved as we stepped out of her apartment and closed the door. We walked to the elevator in silence and I pressed the 'down' button. The doors slid open and we went inside. We're alone and I can't help but steal a few glances at Ali. My, how she's so beautiful.

To my surprise, Alison pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard as the doors closed. I immediately kissed her back with equal eagerness, threading my fingers through her blonde hair.

"I've been dying to do this since you waltzed in with this beautiful dress. You don't know how much I want you right now," Alison whispered hungrily in my ear, igniting a fire on my lower stomach.

I breathed out as she placed sloppy kisses on my neck, "Ali, w-we're in an elevator."

"I'm sorry," She pulled away and her face was flushed. I could still see the desire dancing in her eyes, but something had stopped her. Was it the fear of getting caught? Or was it the fear of getting caught and putting her marriage and her safety in jeopardy? "It's just that I've missed you so much, Emily."

"I've missed you too," I replied sheepishly and wrapped her in a tight embrace until the doors pulled open again.

* * *

"An amusement park, really?" I asked as we hopped off the taxi. Alison didn't want to reveal our destination, claiming it was a surprise. She didn't say a word as she informed the address to the taxi driver. Instead, she just handed him a piece of paper and he followed silently. To be honest, I was expecting a good restaurant or another picnic perhaps, but that didn't mean I was disappointed. Far from it, the fact that Alison DiLaurentis is full of surprises amazes me.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Alison quirked an eyebrow quite insecurely.

"I just expected something else," I confessed, "You know, the heels, the dresses, all of this..."

"Well, I don't plan on going in the wildest attractions. Just the ones where we can stay together and hold each other," She reached for my hand and laced our fingers together as I just stared at our joined hands. I bet Ali had no idea of what she just did. She just went for it without thinking and it makes me wonder just how much she's comfortable with public displays of affection.

I may have stared for a little too long because she retracted her hand, "Em, we can go somewhere else If you want."

I beamed back at her, "The park is perfect," I pecked her cheek, not knowing exactly how far I should push.

She smiled at me and paid for our tickets in another treat.

* * *

"Shit!" Alison cursed as she missed the target. She's been trying to hit the center of the target for the last ten minutes, but the gun was too heavy for her and she was holding it wrong. I tried to help her, but Alison was dead set on getting that teddy dolphin for me.

"Ali, you're doing it wrong! Let me help you!"

"No, no, I'm taking you out, I'll get you the dolphin," She pouted stubbornly and paid for one more shot as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my God, you are so insistent!" I sneaked up on her and placed my hands overdose hers as she handled the gun. A delicious shiver ran down my spine as our bodies molded together, "Hold the gun steadily and stay calm as you shoot. If you're nervous, you lose stability. Relax."

Alison melted in my arms and shot.

"Yes! I finally did it!" She squealed as the guy who took care of the tend handed her the blue dolphin.

"Congratulations, Ali!" I held her and spun her around as she giggled on my shoulder. I put her on the ground, realizing I was being flashier about us than I should have been. Alison smiled at me and I ducked my head in a shyness I thought I didn't have anymore.

"I love when you spin me around," She handed me the dolphin, "And so does Mr. Dolphin!"

"Mr. Dolphin? Really?"

"You must think I'm silly," She shook her head with that foolish smile and I couldn't help but think she can't get any cuter.

"The silliest girl I've ever met," Her face dropped as I agreed, "But I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"You dork! Mr. Dolphin is mad at you as well!" Alison playfully punched my shoulder as I laughed.

"Wait, I thought he was going to be my son! Mr. Dolphin Fields-"

"DiLaurentis!" She completed and it warmed my heart for all the childish reasons.

"What?" I asked back, wanting to be sure of what I just heard.

"Mr. Dolphin Fields-DiLaurentis"," She repeated as the surname looped around my brain. Why did it sound so right? Why do I keep picturing that name on a marriage certificate - our marriage certificate? Why do I keep hoping this night changes everything about us? As soon as we get back, Ali will go see her husband and I'll be back to my position as the lonely lover.

* * *

"Come on, Emily! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" Alison dragged me through the crowd and guided me to a giant Wheel that shone like a Christmas tree. Near it, there was a huge line of people who seemed to have had the same idea as us.

"Ali, it's packed! Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Em, I promise you it's worth it," Ali winked, "Why don't you talk about yourself while we wait?"

I shook my head at her attempt of flirting with me, "We already know each other, Ali," I wanted to add that this wasn't our first date, but, officially, it was.

"We can always learn something new," She insisted, "Such as how do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"My father taught me when I was a kid. After the dollhouse, I would steal one of his guns and go to a shooting station, pretending I was shooting A down. My mom caught me once and made me stop because you should never go to a shooting station when you're angry or frustrated."

"You could've gone to me. I would have helped you with open arms."

"I couldn't. I felt guilty for putting you behind bars for a crime you didn't commit. I still do," One thing about me and Ali is that our past is very complicated. We both feel guilty and sorry for a lot of things and yet we're always back to one another.

"I know. I still feel sorry for the way I treated you when we were younger," She agreed, smiling sadly, "But let's think about the present. Let's think of how much I want to kiss you in that Ferris Wheel!"

I laughed, "Mr. Dolphin says you talk like a teenager."

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," Alison sang along.

"No! You're making my ears bleed!" I joked, earning a playful shove from her, "See? We're next."

"Can't wait to spend ten minutes with you in that cabin, Fields!"

* * *

"The view is amazing," I gushed as our cabin reached the top. Surprisingly enough, Ali and I got a cabin only for ourselves, which allowed room for some private moments we wanted to share together. She was holding my hand as she told me some of her stories on the run when I interrupted her rumble to appreciate the landscape.

"Yes, the view is amazing," Alison rested her head on my shoulder and looked out of the window as her breath mixed with mine and, God, that was intoxicating.

"I never knew city lights could be this beautiful," I commented in an attempt to prolong the moment.

"Em," She delicately tilted my face towards hers, pulling us so close that there barely was an inch between our noses. I stared at her lips, wondering whether I should kiss her or not because we're still in public and I don't want to cross a boundary. Looking up, our eyes met halfway and then she glanced at my lips in a silent plea for permission.

She pressed her lips against mine and it was soft, slow and inebriating. Her hands tangled in my hair and her sly tongue caressed my palate, making me moan and hold onto her neck. Our lips parted only when we felt the need to breathe again, but it was only a second before we crashed together like two magnets of opposing poles. Her hands traveled to my chest and she cupped my breasts, making me squirm. I heard the sound of the Wheel moving and broke the kiss because there's a chance some innocent kid will catch us if I let her continue with this.

"Let's keep it PG… shall we?" I gasped, impressed at her ability to reduce me to a panting mess with just a kiss.

"Yes," A little out of breath, she agreed and ended our makeout session with a peck on my nose.

* * *

We decided to buy lunch after we played some more games, even though I had completely lost my interest in playing. My thoughts were all disconnected and consisted in the blonde who made me feel there was no ground beneath my feet. Alison probably thought I was bored or something when she suggested we eat, but that wasn't the case. I just kept on thinking of how good it was to kiss Ali in a semi-public space and how I wish we shared more kisses like that. But then, I ran straight into that same old wall: Ali's married. Whatever happens today is an exception.

"You're being so quiet," Of course, she noticed. This woman knew me like the back of her hand since she was fifteen,"What's going on?"

"Nothing," I took a bite of my cheeseburger before replying. Needless to mention, Ali insisted on paying for the burgers, the sodas, and the fries. That's her attempt of pampering me and I love her even more for that, how couldn't I? But I just keep thinking about what happens later. What will happen when this night is over and she has to leave?

"You're not enjoying our date. I knew I should've picked the aquarium!" Alison muttered to herself.

I stretched my hand across the table to take hers, "No, it's not that. I'm enjoying playing games and riding with you in the Ferris Wheel, it's just…"

"Just what?" I was about to answer when she picked up a fry, wiped away the ketchup in the corner of my mouth and took a bite.

"Are you okay with people seeing us?" I discreetly pointed at everybody who could be potentially staring at us, "You're still married, you're not gay and-"

Alison shut me up with a kiss, brushing her tongue against mine as she made a scene. When she pulled away, some teenage boys were clapping and asking for more, a mother was throwing daggers at us with her eyes and other couples just smiled and looked away. Meanwhile, Alison just stood there, unfazed by the whole attention we got, "I don't care about what other people are gonna think as long as I'm with you. By the way, you make cheeseburgers taste sexy."

I grinned, "You're a dork!"

"You're adorable too."

* * *

Alison called a cab and took us to the hotel room she was staying for the night. Compared to the rest of her surprises, it was fairly simple – not that I cared about this. There were only two rooms: a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had a TV, a bed, a closet and a small fridge. There wasn't much space, but I'm more than okay with just using the bed.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a pretty room, but it was all I could get without a reservation," Ali blushed. I know she was a perfectionist, but I'd be okay with staying with Ali even in the Lost Woods Resort if it meant that I got to be with her. I'm not the kind of girl who asks for much.

"Ali, you planned one hell of a surprise. Your hotel room won't take away your merit."

"Does this mean that you'll still be with me even if I'm poor and toothless?"

Poor and toothless is nothing compared to married to a rich guy, I refrained myself from answering. "You'll always be this beautiful, amazing woman to me," I confessed, turning my head to look at her.

Alison placed her hands on my hips and rested her head on my shoulder, "Are you trying to get some tonight, Ms. Fields?"

"It'll be a glorious way to end the night, don't you think?"

"I think this dress would look better on the floor," She slyly replied, pushing my hair to the side to kiss my neck as she unzippered my dress. Her mouth moved along with the zipper, kissing and nibbling as my skin was unsheathed. Alison bit on my shoulder, kissed the valley between my shoulder blades and licked the length of my spine as I shivered. Keeping the balance was proving to be a hard task on heels so I kicked them away, leaving us both in the same height, considering that Ali was still wearing her shoes. Finally, Alison slid the dress out of me and I pushed it away as it pooled near my feet, "You are so beautiful," She murmured, taking advantage of our equal height to kiss the spot behind my ear.

"Ali, I need to see you," I managed as I turned around and kissed her, fumbling down her back as I searched for her zipper. She nibbled my bottom lip as I tugged the zipper down and undressed her. Our kiss only parted so Alison could step out of her dress, but it was only a second before she crashed our lips together again and pushed me to the bed. Never have I ever been so grateful that she stayed in a small room.

The way to bed was easy as she pressed me down on the mattress and crawled on top. Ali kicked her heels away and made her way to my neck again, "I can't believe you still have this," She traced with her tongue the fading love bite she gave me one week ago.

"Somebody made sure to leave a good mark," I smirked and Alison laughed, only to nibble hard on my neck next, "Shit!"

"Don't you like the way I mark you?" She playfully challenged, kissing my jaw.

I tugged her hair gently and pulled her face to mine, "I love it," I kissed her, making her shiver as I ran my hands up and down her spine, "You have scratch marks as well."

"Someone is a little intense when they're coming," She licked my ear and sucked my earlobe.

"I-I can't help it, you make me feel so good!" I stuttered and she beamed at me.

"Glad to be of service,"

"Ali!" She worked on my neck, alternating between hard nibbles, wet kisses, and long licks as she marked me again until she got bored. Then, she reached behind my back and undid my bra, releasing my breasts.

"God, you're so gorgeous. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that view," Alison mused as she stared hungrily at my chest. Finally deciding to act, she groped my breasts and squeezed them as she licked my scar. I remembered her promise to always worship that part of my body when we first got together and it makes me cling onto her harder because she's true in her words. Alison pinches my nipples and presses kisses to the extension of my scar, making me squirm under her. Then, she proceeds to go lower, kissing every muscle line I have on my stomach and teasing my navel with her playful tongue. Her hands slide behind my buttocks and she removes my last piece of clothing. I'm finally bare to her.

She crawls back until she's on my eye level and whispers, "So fucking gorgeous!" I reached behind her neck and brought her down for a searing kiss. Her tongue did sinful things inside my mouth and I tried to remain sane enough to get rid of her bra. Eventually, I succeeded, but my small victory was followed by a tiny whimper when her bare chest pressed against mine. Her hips rocked against mine and her covered center brushed against, making me gasp.

"Alison," I broke our kiss to breathe and she took the opportunity to mark the other side of my neck, still undulating her hips in an exhilarating rhythm. I couldn't control myself from scratching all the way down her backs to cup her perfectly round buttocks. Finally, I realized she still had her underwear on and I practically ripped it apart just so I could feel Ali against my center.

"Finally!" I hummed in pleasure as Ali ground against my center.

"You are so wet for me, Emily!" She talked dirty on my ear, making me shudder. Then, Alison tenderly cupped my face with her left hand. That's when I noticed she wasn't wearing her rings.

Of course, it'd be weird if she appeared at my mom's with her rings and asked me out. That's probably why she removed them. But, whether they're here or not, they're a strong reminder that Alison was taken. This moment, as perfect as it is, will be shattered in the morning.

I try to swallow back the lump in my throat because I knew exactly where I was getting into. Alison made it clear that she can't get a divorce because she's being threatened. Hell, this secret relationship of ours could put her on the line and, despite this, she's trying. But she'll never be officially mine and, this time, I can't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She stops her movements and asks, "Emily?"

"I-It will be over in the morning, won't it?" I cried softly.

Alison cupped my face and said, "What matters is that I'm here now."

"You're married, Alison!" I pointed out exasperatedly, "You're married and we're not any closer to finding the person who's threatening you!"

"I'm sorry I keep hurting you," She looked broken as well, "But my marriage to Elliot is just a certificate. My heart," Alison took my hand and placed it over her heart. How fast it was beating! "Lies here and has always been with you. If marriage is more than a certificate, then I've been married to you from the very start."

I laughed at this absurd of us being married from the start and she laughed as well, drying my face with her thumb, "You've never proposed," I challenged.

Her blue eyes shone mischievously and she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Emily Catherine Fields, do you wish to marry me and be mine for the rest of our lives without a marriage certificate?"

My heart warmed from the fact that she did propose, even though it was playful. Let's see how much she meant it, "You have no rings."

Alison bit her lip in thought and rose from the bed to search for something in her purse. Has she purchased a ring?

Turns out it wasn't a ring, but the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. Its chain is silver and it has a beautiful sapphire hanging. It must have been pretty expensive.

"I was planning on giving you this in the morning, but I guess that will do," Alison reached behind my neck to put the necklace on me, "Won't it?"

I know I should've said no, I should've told her it was a crazy idea, but all I could do was smile, "Yes, Alison!"

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," I pulled her down for a searing kiss and our tongues danced together inside her mouth until we both needed to breathe.

"I now declare us wife and wife," Alison took my left hand and kissed my ring finger, "And I may now worship my gorgeous wife," Alison slid down my body and nibbled the inside of my thigh. Then, she moved to my center with a sly smile plastered on her face.

I watched her move as she settled between my legs. Alison pressed a chaste kiss on my outer lips, but I needed more. I needed her to devour me. So, I hastily pulled her to my center and she smirked, "Someone's jumpy."

"Ali, please I need you!" I cried, tugging at her hair desperately.

"Yes, my love," Alison parted my inner lips and swiped through my folds and my body jerked immediately.

"Oh!" There were no words to describe how good her tongue made me feel. It was so soft and wet and made me burst into pleasure every its tip dipped inside of me. Her rhythm was perfect – slow enough to be tender, fast enough to get me going. I've done this with so many women, many of whom were way more experienced than Alison, but only Ali can make me feel this way. I can't explain how her mouth did wonders when it clamped around my clit and I don't know why her tongue is perfect in shape and moves. All I know is that she makes me feel the most desired woman alive.

Maybe it was the way she held me, or the way her tongue would linger on me a second longer than usual. But maybe it was the way Alison poured her love on every gesture and that alone was better than any exotic tongue movement or any hasty one night stand.

"Ali!" I urged her towards my clit and she promptly obeyed, humbling me for her decision of letting me set the pace. Her mouth was divine as it enclosed around my sensitive nub and Ali let her teeth teasingly scrape on my skin. I craned my head to see that Alison was watching me with that mischievous look on her face. Then, she playfully glided her tongue out of her mouth and flicked my clit.

"Oh God!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I threw my head on the mattress. This woman was very set on driving me crazy tonight.

"You have no idea of how beautiful you look," Alison hummed as she captured my clit again, the vibrations of her mouth spreading all over my center.

"Alison, please!" I scratched her neck in a silent plea for her to take me.

Her response was to prod one finger inside of me, gently teasing my walls until she found the one spot that made me scream in pleasure.

"Yes, Ali, there!" I cried, "You're so good at this!" The compliment came off naturally, but even so Ali smiled in pride. Then, she dipped another finger in, slightly increasing her rhythm. My hips bucked so much that Ali had to put my legs over her shoulder.

"More, please!" I mindlessly begged.

"Emily, I don't want to hurt you," She hesitated.

"Just do it, Ali, please!" I clawed her neck quite forcefully and she slowed her movements to add another finger in. I winced.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, concerned.

"No, it just takes a while to get used to it," I brushed her face tenderly, both to assure her I wasn't in pain and to apologize for the scratch on her neck.

Alison seemed to understand that as she sucked harder on my clit. At this point, I couldn't be bothered by that slight discomfort, "Just move, please," I tugged at her hair again and she began to carefully pump her fingers in and out, curling against my sweet spot. I pushed her even closer to my burning core as I rode her face, unable to keep my body still at those wonderful sensations.

"Ali, I'm gonna… Fuck!" My thighs tightened around her head as I came. She lapped me and swallowed my juices as I tried to regain my energy. Alison kissed all the way up my body and, finally, our lips met. Her tongue swiped through my mouth, but only for a short time because my breaths were too shallow.

"I'm not done with you yet," Ali pressed our foreheads together and whispered against my lips.

I ran my hand up and down her back, appreciating her every curve, "Let me teach you something. Throw your left leg beside my hips. Then, come here and kiss me."

Ali did what she was told. When she leaned down to kiss me, her breath hitched and her hands clenched the sheets beside my head.

"Can you feel it?"

"Emily, you're so wet and so hot!" She gasped.

"You are too, Ali," I nipped her earlobe, "Feels good, huh?"

"Yes. How do I move?" She bit her bottom lip and frowned adorably. How am I so lucky to have this woman as my "wife".

I rubbed her lower back and instructed, "Just rock your hips forward. Don't worry about the rhythm."

"Okay," She nodded and pushed her hips against mine, rubbing our pussies together, "Oh!"

"That's it, baby!" The sensation of her core on mine was overwhelming. It was like our bodies were fusing together and I never wanted to be apart from her again, "Kiss me!"

Our kisses were pretty much like fireworks exploding in the sky. Her tongue created a ripple effect on my body, making me moan in her mouth.

"Beautiful," She whispered on my skin and sucked on my neck again, "So... fucking... beautiful."

"Oh, Ali!" Our rhythm increased naturally in a stunning, yet controlled, dance. I looped my leg around her waist, Alison pressed harder against me and panted. I looked at her arms and realized she was shaking, probably from all her grinding.

"Emily!" My Queen looked absolutely gorgeous, panting and throwing her head back on top of me. God, what a sight!

"Baby… want to change?" I wiped away some strands of hair that were glued to her forehead, "Shit!"

"No!" I could see the obstination in her eyes, which told me she basically wouldn't let me until she made me come, "Emily, I'm so close!"

"I am too!" I confessed when our clits brushed together and that delicious sensation started to grow on my core, "Let me… oh… help you," I found her ass and groped it as I helped her move.

"Fuck, Em!" She bit my neck to suppress a moan, "I'm gonna… Oh, Em!"

"Ali!" Alison made 'mind-blowing' sound like a weak word when she made me come with her. It was fantastic, marvelous, breathtaking… I can't even describe the sensation of her juices mixing with mine, running down our legs as she crashed down on me. I don't even know how much time we remained like this until she finally spoke.

"Fuck it!" She cussed on my neck, "Let's run away!"

"What?!" I breathed out, "Ali, are you… insane?!"

With the little strength she had left, she popped up on her elbows, "I don't ever wanna be away from you… after tonight.

I looked deep in her eyes and found nothing but love and an absolute resolution. There was no way I could convince Ali to drop this, even if I pointed out how dangerous it was, "Where to?"

"Paris. I'll ask for a divorce and then I'll leave immediately. You go to JFK instead of going back to Rosewood and we meet there. And then we're free."

I ran her hands through her golden locks and asked, "Ali, but what about money? What about our jobs?"

"I could be an English teacher and you can be a bartender if we need. I'd rather sleep on the streets than spend one more night without you by my side, Emily," Her conviction was so strong and it made me fall even harder for her. This woman was thinking of leaving everything behind to be with me. How could I say no?

"I love you, Ali. I don't ever wanna be away from you either," I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her lips gingerly.

"I love you too, my wife," We chuckled together and I rolled her to her side because she'd probably overdone it when we were scissoring. Then, we just stared at each other as fingers caressed faces and eyes shone together.

"Then it's settled," I assured her, "We'll run away," It made me feel like fifteen all over again when Alison promised that someday we'd be in France and do all the things we've ever dreamed of.

"Meet me at JFK on Monday and then we'll be free to love," Alison mused as she placed her hand on my waist.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my Queen," She laughed quietly and snuggled closer to me as we fell asleep on that tiny bed.

* * *

On Monday, I did what I was told and headed to JFK instead of going back to Rosewood. The man who sat beside me at the flight was giving me weird glances because I was smiling too much, like a woman who had just got lucky. He couldn't be closer to the truth. A few hours later and I was in JFK, waiting for my "wife" (I can't help, this sounds so good) to come from Rosewood. I texted Ali to tell her I had arrived, but she didn't answer. In fact, I waited, waited and waited for hours, but she never came.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 ** _"Don't make me ever regret giving you this," Hanna rolled her eyes and handed me a piece of paper. It was Emily's mom address from Texas._**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Leapyearbaby29:** Nobody can ever defeat Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. And Emily is a gentlewoman, lol.

 **Drea82851:** Emily taking care of Ali is so sweet! Yeah, Elliot is desperate, lol.

 **AJ:** I feel like I just dropped a bigger bomb with that cliffhanger, lol. Would you rather a little Emily or a little Alison?

 **Guest 1:** You asked for it, you got it ;)

 **dannycena42:** Thanks!

 **Guest 2:** Hope I kept up with your expectations :)

 **DaniGill:** Thanks!

 **ohhcarol13:** Alison did swept Emily off her feet. Who wouldn't fall in love with such a woman?

 **horror . story . liars:** Thanks! That was the most interesting sex scene I've written in a while. The trauma thing is true and I believe Emily shows a little of it in this chapter as well.

 **leon7272:** Hope you enjoyed this ;)

 **emisonendgame78:** Well, Ali plans to run away... But did she?

 **Santanasdaughter:** Hope you liked the cliffhanger and the fluffs in this chapter ;)

 **EmisonHeaven:** Emily and Alison are soulmates. They always see through each other's walls. Well, would you rather a little Emily or a little Alison running around?

 **Alwaysdream1:** Alison went to Texas to follow her true love and planned a big surprise. That's love, bitches, lol.

 **mb168:** Thanks!


	18. Secret revealed

**Hey guys! This is Ali's version of the chapter! Hope you enjoy it and, please, don't kill me!**

* * *

"It's now or never. Wish me luck" I was with Hanna when Emily texted me. Hanna had begged me to help her with a new collection as Aria and Emily weren't in town and Spencer was too busy to help anyway. Honestly, it was too good to drift my mind away from Emily for a second and not imagine her making out with that Paola woman. I know Emily promised me she didn't want other women, but I have this nagging feeling that someday she will grow tired of me and then move on to somebody else. That's why my hands were trembling as I anxiously waited for my phone to vibrate and I smiled when it did.

"Who's texting you? Elliot?" Hanna caught on my grin too fast with her hawk eyes.

"No, it's just Emily telling me she's fine in Texas," I lied and typed back, "Good luck, my Mermaid. I'm a phone call away if you need me" I placed my phone on my lap and went back to cutting the jeans, only I looked at it every five seconds.

"Ali, can you let your phone rest in peace?" Hanna whined, but the door burst open before I could reply.

Elliot came in and barely said hi to us. He's been doing extra shifts since I threw wine on his face. I guess my marriage is really going to a divorce this time because I see no reason why he'd like to continue being married to me. It's just a matter of time.

"Leaving already?" Hanna quirked an eyebrow when he popped back five minutes later.

"Yes, I got a lot of patients waiting for me in the hospital."

"What's with the needle?" Hanna pointed to the pocket of his white jacket. There was a needle with a yellow liquor in it. That's weird. Elliot never brought his tools home.

"It's for a patient. She needs a really strong sedative," He spoke almost casually and, frankly, it scared me how detached he could be when he's talking about his patients.

"Lucky them" Hanna still stared at the needle but decided not to continue with the subject, "Have a nice night, Rollins!"

"You too, girls!" He waved back at us and walked out of the door. Instantly, Hanna jumped around and talked to me.

"You haven't said a word to him."

What does it matter?"

"You check your phone every five seconds to see if Emily has answered you. There are always lingering eyes and strange touches between you two. You never left her side when she was in the hospital. Tell me, Alison, are you in love with her?"

"Hopelessly," I confessed.

"Then why are you stringing both Emily and Elliot along?" Hanna blurted out in her own frank manner.

"Because I'm being threatened, Hanna!" I showed her the same texts Aria saw, "Someone doesn't want to see Emily and me together. If it was safe, I would have divorced Elliot by now."

Hanna's eyes widened, "Does Emily know that?"

"She does. But it hurts her so much when she sees me and Elliot together because she wants to hold my hand and kiss me in public and she can't. And it hurts me to see her like this," I mused, remembering the sadness in her eyes whenever she saw Elliot kiss me.

Hanna rolled her eyes and scrolled through her phone. Then, she ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled down something. Finally, she handed me a piece of paper – it was Emily's mom address from Texas, "Don't make me ever regret giving you this."

I widened my eyes in surprise, "W-What do I do with this?"

"God, Ali, go there and get your woman!" She replied impatiently, "Whatever you do, just make her happy!"

Suddenly, an idea crossed my mind and I thought of excuses I could give Elliot for my little trip, "Thanks, Hanna,"

"You better be."

* * *

The plane takes off and my mind is full of ideas. Everything must be perfect for my Mermaid. She deserves nothing less. Now, let's think about the date. Where should I take her? A fancy restaurant? No, that's too much like me, I want to surprise her. Something fancy indoors? No, the only thing I'm sure about this trip is that my hotel room will be very ordinary. An aquarium? Maybe, it fits my Mermaid, but what fun stuff can we do there?

What about an amusement park? I mean, nothing too wild or there's a chance I will throw out. Besides, we can always go to attractions where we could stay together... Like the Ferris Wheel! Perfect, I need now to sort out the details. I'm buying her flowers - what woman doesn't like flowers? Also, Hanna gave me her Mom's address, which means I'll also have to give something to Mrs. Fields. I'll treat Emily like a princess because she deserves it anyway and I need to score points with her mother.

I'll wear my best dress, which I conveniently have brought with me, and I'll pay for everything during the date. I'll buy her something for after the date - after I have her in my arms and love her. Maybe she'll need a dress to match mine, but that will be no problem.

The only thing I have to worry about is my rings. I guess I'll just have to "lose" them in the bathroom of the airport. Not that they mean much to me anyway.

* * *

What the hell am I doing? God, my hands are so sweaty I can barely hold the flowers and the bags. What if Emily doesn't want to go on a date? What if she and her mother went out for dinner or something? Good God, Alison, you came all the way here, you've got to go and press that doorbell.

When I finally did, it seemed like my heart stopped beating until someone answered the door. It was that Paola woman. Of course, she was going to be all over Emily, seducing her with those generous curves, and Emily would… No, let's not think about.

"Hi, is Mrs. Fields at home?" I pulled up my best smile and asked

Paola frowned in confusion, "I'm sorry, but you are?"

"Alison?!" Mrs. Fields appeared by the kitchen door, clearly surprised by my arrival.

I swallowed hard and charmed, "Mrs. Fields, can I borrow your daughter for the night?"

"A-Ali, w-what are you doing here?!" Emily came up behind them, totally flabbergasted by my presence.

"Is she that one?" I heard Paola whisper to Emily. It seems that my Mermaid has talked about me. Good to know.

"Well, Alison, what a surprise!" Mrs. Fields still looked confused, but smiled nonetheless, "Do come in, please!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Fields," Well, she didn't directly answer my question, but she did invite me in. That can't be bad, right? "This is for you," I handed her a bottle of Chilean I had specially bought for her. I hope it does the trick.

"Wow, Alison! Now, we're talking!" Mrs. Fields winked at me and I laughed nervously over my small victory, "What are your intentions with my beautiful daughter?"

"Mom!" Emily squealed adorably. Seriously, I didn't mind the question. My Mermaid is so sweet and she makes me want to be better for her. She's one of the reasons I've changed, and I've come prepared for whatever questions Mrs. Fields feels compelled to make.

"Somebody gotta ask the question, sweetie," Mrs. Fields seemed to be enjoying herself and it made me feel more confident to give her an answer.

"My intentions with Emily are the best, Mrs. Fields," Even though I knew she was just playing around, I kept my tone respectful because I want her to know how serious I am about this. Emily is not just a random hook up to me. She's always been and will always be more to me.

"Fair enough, I still got some popcorn to make," Mrs. Fields just shrugged and left, "Have fun, girls!"

Finally, I walked to my Mermaid and offered her the roses. Please, let Emily like flowers! "Those are for you."

Emily buried her nose into the roses, "You didn't have to do all of this, Ali."

"I wanted to," God, I wanted so bad to grab her and kiss her senseless. I've missed her so much… Whatever, Alison, you can miss her later, go on with what you planned! "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but Emily and I will-" That hideous woman named Paola tried to cut into our conversation and my blood ran stale for a moment. What if Emily had already arranged something with Paola? Then, I would've made a fool of myself in front of her mother.

"I don't have anything to wear," Fortunately, my Mermaid interrupted quietly and mentioned something I had already foreseen on my planning. Here comes the second surprise.

"This is for you, also," I offered her a bag which contained a deep marine blue dress with black high heels. I silently thanked Hanna for helping me with this one because I don't think I'd ever be able to pick something that beautiful or fitting for my Mermaid.

"Ali, I can't accept this," Emily tried to give back my gift, but the smile plastered on her face told me otherwise.

"I really want to see how you look in that dress," I smiled cheekily, imagining Emily wearing that beautiful dress and then imagining it on the floor.

"Okay then," Emily chuckled shyly and left.

Fifteen minutes later, Emily swooped back in wearing the dress I gave her. God, she was so beautiful, so breathtaking… Those soft curves, those killers legs, that hair… Wipe your mouth, Alison, her mother is here! You've got to say something, don't just stand there and stare!

"You look stunning… More than you already are," I sashayed to her and complimented her as she took my breath away. Emily adorably fidgeted with her fingers and I couldn't resist tugging her hand, "Shall we go?"

"Have fun, girls!" Mrs. Fields waved as we walked out of the door. The wait for the elevator was excruciating. My libido had skyrocketed and the only thing I wanted to do was press Emily against the nearest wall and kiss her hard because she looked too damn sexy.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and we got in. I waited until they closed and when they finally did, I pinned Emily against the wall and kissed her with all my desire. She eagerly kissed me back, running her hands through my hair in the way that I loved.

"I've been dying to do this since you waltzed in with this beautiful dress. You don't know how much I want you right now," I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Ali, w-we're in an elevator," Emily pointed out and I had to back away. I didn't want this night to end (or begin) in an elevator.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've missed you so much, Emily."

"I've missed you too," She hugged me tightly and I melted into her arms until the doors opened.

* * *

"An amusement park, really?" Emily asked me as we hopped off from the taxi and I suddenly got nervous. What if she didn't like amusement parks? What if she wanted a nice dinner instead?

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I don't know how my voice sounded that steady when I feared she might suggest another place. Way to go, Alison!

"I just expected something else," She replied, "You know, the heels, the dresses, all of this…" Yes, she does have a point here. Maybe I shouldn't have dressed up that much for an amusement park, even when I expected to go to calmer attractions. But what if she wants to ride in the rollercoaster instead? You're a genius, Ali, really! Now make a comeback.

"Well, I don't plan on going in the wildest attractions. Just the ones where we can stay together and hold each other," I reached for her hand and tugged it warmly because her touch can make me feel less nervous about this whole date. However, Emily just stared at our hands like I had just done something unexpected. Maybe she's not okay with PDA because, you know, we aren't really together. Anyway, I pulled away,"Em, we can go somewhere else If you want."

She smiled at me, "The park is perfect," Then, she placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, making me blush like a teenager. I can't help but wish she had kissed me instead. But leave it for later, I'll make sure we have lots of making out when we ride in the Ferris Wheel. Just let me buy the tickets first (of course, I'm paying for the whole evening).

* * *

"Shit!" Damn it! I always miss the middle of that damned target. Why was it so hard to hit? Okay, I've been trying this for the last ten minutes and the gun might be weighing down on my arm, but I don't want Emily to think I'm incompetent. I'll shoot this one right, even if my arm falls down after.

"Ali, you're doing it wrong! Let me help you!" Emily was probably having fun watching me fail to shoot it right. She's been yelling some tips on how to get it right, but I've been too concerned with aiming to listen to her.

"No, no, I'm taking you out, I'll get you the dolphin," I aimed the gun again with one single thought in mind: I must get Emily the dolphin.

"Oh my God, you are so insistent!" Suddenly, she sneaked up on me, placing her hands on the gun as her body molded into mine from behind. I felt her breasts pressed against my back and shivered, "Hold the gun steadily and stay calm as you shoot. If you're nervous, you lose stability. Relax."

I finally did what she's been telling me to and shot. Bullseye!

"Yes! I finally did it!" I screamed like crazy and the guy handed me the dolphin, but not before casting me a weird glance.

"Congratulations, Ali!" Emily wrapped me in her arms and spun me around, just like she did when we met at the airport. God, I love when she does this. She makes me feel so wanted and loved that I feel like I'm literally floating. I giggled in her ear and then she dropped me back on the ground.

"I love when you spin me around," I shyly gave her the toy, "And so does Mr. Dolphin!"

"Mr. Dolphin? Really?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"You must think I'm silly," Shit, she must think I'm the most foolish girl in the world.

"The silliest girl I've ever met," My jaw dropped though I waited for her comeback, "But I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"You dork! Mr. Dolphin is mad at you as well!" I pushed her shoulder playfully and she just laughed. Even so, I could feel Emily's muscle in my hand and how strong she was. No wonder she could spin me around and lift me up from the ground like I'm a lightweight. However, I have no objections. I can't wait to dig my fingers in her arms when she's on top of me, fucking me with those magic fingers.

"Wait, I thought he was going to be my son! Mr. Dolphin Fields-" She interrupted my daydream to babble about the dolphin. Sure, her surname sounded good, but there was something missing.

"DiLaurentis!" I completed and she grinned.

"What?" She wanted me to repeat those words and I would gladly do so, no matter how many times she asked me. Having my surname next to hers made me feel bubbly inside as well.

"Mr. Dolphin Fields-DiLaurentis," I echoed and the surname sounded even more right when it rolled off my tongue. It seems like 'Fields' was only complete when it was next to 'DiLaurentis' like I'm only complete when I'm with Emily. I know now more than ever that Emily and I were made to be together. We've come a long way, sure, but I don't think our past takes away the beauty of our story – or Emily's beauty, for a fact. I've been in love with this girl since I was fifteen and I don't think this will ever change.

"Come on, Emily! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" I knew there was a huge line for the Ferris Wheel, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get my Mermaid inside that cabin and kiss her senseless.

"Ali, it's packed! Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Em, I promise you it's worth it," I winked, "Why don't you talk about yourself while we wait?"

She shook her head, probably at how ridiculously in love I sounded, "We already know each other, Ali,"

"We can always learn something new," I argued, trying to come up with things I didn't know about Emily. The first thing that popped into my head was how many girls has she slept with, but I guess I don't want to know the answer to that. I don't want to think about competition. Come on, Ali, think of something else… like how does she know how to shoot? "Such as how do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"My father taught me when I was a kid. After the dollhouse, I would steal one of his guns and go to a shooting station, pretending I was shooting A down. My mom caught me once and made me stop because you should never go to a shooting station when you're angry or frustrated." It made me feel frustrated that she didn't search for me when she was dealing with the things that happened inside the dollhouse. I guess that's partly my fault because I hadn't been a friend worth trusting at the time. However, I would've made sure that my Mermaid was okay.

"You could've gone to me. I would have helped you with open arms."

"I couldn't. I felt guilty for putting you behind bars for a crime you didn't commit. I still do," She confessed what I had already forgiven. I know I can't blame the girls for not putting their trust in me when we were younger. Also, I think that jail was one thing that I needed to experience so I could grow into a better person – the person who I am today.

"I know. I still feel sorry for the way I treated you when we were younger," I shared something I hadn't quite forgiven in myself, "But let's think about the present. Let's think of how much I want to kiss you in that Ferris Wheel!"

She laughed, "Mr. Dolphin says you talk like a teenager."

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," I sang, bubbling inside as she giggled.

"No! You're making my ears bleed!" Emily joked, making me shove her playfully, "See? We're next."

"Can't wait to spend ten minutes with you in that cabin, Fields!"

* * *

"The view is amazing," I was talking about my stories on the run when Emily interrupted me to gush about the view. She looked out of the cabin window and that annoyed because she was failing to get the point. I wanted us to be inside that cabin so we could have a little moment for ourselves, not so we got lost in the view.

"Yes, the view is amazing," I refrained from adding that her beauty was even more amazing because that would be too cheesy and I didn't want Emily to think that I'm suffocating her. However, I did rest my head on her shoulder because being close to her was more important to her than anything in this world. I couldn't help but pay attention to her soft breathing and the distant sound of her heartbeat. It was all too alluring. Discreetly, I nuzzled her neck, but I think she didn't even notice, It doesn't matter, she's here and that's all that counts. It means that I was wrong after all – I was afraid her paying attention to the landscape would get in the way of us being together. Instead, I realize that we could build moments with ordinary things like watching the view. Emily doesn't know how much she taught me.

"I never knew city lights could be this beautiful," Not as beautiful as you, Mermaid.

"Em," I tilted her face, pulling us so close that there barely was an inch between our noses. Emily stared at my lips and I wanted her to kiss me. But she didn't. She just stared. I don't know why Emily is so hesitant towards us today. Have I done something wrong?

Our eyes met and I could see her want, but also her fear. Taking matters into my own hands, I tangled my hands in her hair and pulled her lips to mine. God, Emily was so intoxicating. I can't grow tired of her. I touched her palate with the tip of my tongue and she moaned into my mouth as her hands wrapped around my neck. We took a quick break to gather oxygen, but it was only a second before we were tasting each other's mouths again. My hands slid from her face to her glorious chest and I cupped her breasts, making her squirm. However, she delicately pushed me away.

"Let's keep it PG… shall we?" She panted and I decided she was right. A Ferris Wheel cabin wasn't the ideal place for the things I wanted to do to her.

"Yes," I realized I had gasped as well. Emily is so beautiful that she literally takes my breath away. Anyway, I ended our makeout session with a peck on her nose.

* * *

For some strange reason, Emily seemed to be somewhere else when we played other games. So, I decided to take her to the park restaurant because maybe she was tired of playing. We picked cheeseburgers and fries and I paid for the food. But, even so, Emily was totally disconnected from our date.

"You're so being so quiet," I tried to get something out of her,"What's going on?"

"Nothing," She just chewed her food and I assumed the worst.

"You're not enjoying our date. I knew I should've picked the aquarium!" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, she stretched her hand across the table to touch mine, "No, it's not that. I'm enjoying playing games and riding with you in the Ferris Wheel, it's just…" And she recoiled again.

"Just what?" There was a little ketchup hanging on the corner of her mouth and the temptation of wiping it was irresistible. I picked a chip, wiped the ketchup and ate gracefully.

"Are you okay with people seeing us?" She discreetly pointed at the people around us. Oh, so that's why she's been acting weird because she thinks I'm not okay with people seeing us as a couple? I'm gonna show her just how wrong she is, "You're still married, you're not gay and-"

I grabbed her head and kissed her obscenely, knowing too well I was making a scene. However, I didn't care. I wanted the whole wide world to know that this gorgeous brunette is taken and I wanted to show Emily that I'm more than okay with kissing her in public. In fact, I yearned for it. When I pulled away, I could hear some whispering and some clapping, but I paid no attention to them. What matters the most is the girl in front of me, "I don't care about what other people are gonna think as long as I'm with you. By the way, you make cheeseburgers taste sexy."

She finally relaxed and smiled, "You're a dork!"

"You're adorable too."

* * *

Finally, I called a taxi to the hotel room I'm staying in. Honestly, I wanted much better things for my Mermaid, but a better room just wasn't available. There were only two rooms: a bedroom and a bathroom. Thankfully, the bed was comfortable.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a pretty room, but it was all I could get without a reservation," I blushed and apologized.

"Ali, you planned one hell of a surprise. Your hotel room won't take away your merit," Emily dismissed. Really, I'm so lucky to have this woman.

"Does this mean that you'll still be with me even if I'm poor and toothless?" I joked.

"You'll always be this beautiful, amazing woman to me," She snapped her head at me.

I held her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder, "Are you trying to get some tonight, Ms. Fields?"

"It'll be a glorious way to end the night, don't you think?" Her answer made my heart beat so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack right there. Before I got too nervous, I sucked a deep breath and continued.

"I think this dress would look better on the floor," I pushed Emily's hair aside, kissing her neck as I unzippered her dress. Every inch of newfound skin was tantalizing and my mouth shortly followed the zipper as it slid down. I bit her shoulder, kissed the valley of her shoulder blades and licked the length of her spine. Emily shivered hard against me and I felt that she was having trouble on her heels. Before I could come up with a solution, she kicked her shoes away, leaving us both at the same height. I removed the dress out of her body and kissed the spot behind her ear, "You are so beautiful."

"Ali, I need to see you," She turned around and kissed me, sliding her hands down my back as she looked for my zipper. I nibbled her bottom lip as she finally undressed me. I broke the kiss to kick my dress away before pulling her to my mouth again. The good thing about staying in a small hotel room was that the way to bed was easy. It was literally in front of us.

I pushed Emily onto the mattress and kicked my heels away. Then, I took my time to appreciate her neck. Between kissing and nibbling, I found a fading purple spot – the one I gave her when I was riding her one week ago, "I can't believe you still have this," I licked her.

"Somebody made sure to leave a good mark," I laughed because I was actually trying not to scream when I gave her that hickey. However, if she wants me to leave a mark, then I'll do it, "Shit!" Emily hissed when I bit her neck, giving her another hickey right beside the old one.

"Don't you like the way I mark you?"

"I love it," She kissed me and slid her hands down my back as if inspecting my skin, "You have scratch marks as well."

Oh, those are fading as well. Emily can get quite forceful when she's over the edge – not that I'm complaining, "Someone is a little intense when they're coming," I licked her ear and sucked her earlobe.

"I-I can't help it, you make me feel so good!"

"Glad to be of service," Her neck was delicious and I couldn't control the need to explore her skin the more I could. I nibbled, sucked, licked… Fuck, Emily Fields is so addicting.

"Ali!" She moaned and I undid her bra, releasing her breasts. Finally, I'm able to do what I wanted to when we were in the cabin. Her breasts are so tender, her nipples are perky and her scar… I can't even put into words how much it meant to me. That scar is the prove Emily is a warrior and I admire her even more for that.

"God, you're so beautiful. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that view," I squeezed her breasts as I licked her scar. God (or whatever divine entity up there) must have given us another chance to be together when Emily survived and I'm going to grab this chance. I don't want to ever be apart from Emily again. My Mermaid clung to my shoulder and I continued with my ministrations, pinching her nipples and kissing her scar. She squirmed and I went lower, licking her toned abs and playing with her navel. Then, I cupped her buttocks and slid out her underwear.

Emily is breathtaking. Her bareness still amazes me like it was the first time,"So fucking beautiful!" She pulled me by the neck and kissed me. My tongue danced inside her mouth as Emily struggled to remove my bra. When she finally did, I pressed our chests together and she whimpered, especially when I rolled my hips against her – a trick I read about on a guide on how to have lesbian sex. Yes, I know it's lame, but I want to be perfect for Emily in every way.

"Alison," I sucked the other side of her neck as she clawed me. Somehow, her hands found my underwear and she got rid of it as fast as she could.

"Finally!" Emily hummed as our centers brushed. The contact wasn't full, but I could literally feel her heartbeat on my lower lips. I don't think I've ever been so connected to someone before.

"You are so wet for me, Emily!" I cupped her face, but Emily detached from the moment again. Is it something that I've done? "Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She didn't answer, "Emily?"

"I-It will be over in the morning, won't it?" She cried and it makes my heart break. I know that it's been hard for Emily to know that we can't actually be together. She's hurt because we can't share the simplest moments, like holding hands on the streets or living in the same house. Whatever we have, it's always over in the morning. Emily and I, we live in the moment.

I cupped her face, trying to show her that I'm here, "What matters is that I'm here now."

"You're married, Alison!" She went straight to the point, "You're married and we're not any closer to finding the person who's threatening you!" That was true and, for the way things were going, Emily and I will have to lurk in the shadows for years. When will it be over? For how long can I sustain a lie? For how long can Emily accept to be with me? I would understand if she wanted to give up on us. It's really hard and we have no way out.

"I'm sorry I keep hurting you," I apologized, not only for the moment but for all of our lives. I've always hurt Emily, either with words or pretending to be dead or getting married to someone else. I know that someone like me could never deserve someone like her.

Emily is my everything. She's the one who pushes me to be a better person. She's the one I always come back for. And then I realize that we've always been together from the start. Maybe we didn't work out then because we had to grow up. We were nothing compared to the women we are now. And Emily, I've loved her through every phase. It doesn't matter that I married someone else. My heart belongs to her.

"But my marriage to Elliot is just a certificate. My heart," I went on, placing her hand on my quick heartbeat. "Lies here and has always been with you. If marriage is more than a certificate, then I've been married to you from the very start."

She laughed. I knew I sounded absurd, but I've accomplished something when I made her smile, "You've never proposed," Emily challenged.

The wheels turned in my head. It was preposterous, but the idea of Emily as my wife was tempting. It even rolled off good from my tongue. Why not propose? My mind was very set on this when I whispered in her ear, "Emily Catherine Fields, do you wish to marry me and be mine for the rest of our lives without a marriage certificate?"

She quirked an eyebrow, but there was a smile hanging on her lips, "You have no rings."

Emily almost caught me off guard with her request. Almost. In the morning, I planned on giving her a little gift to show her how much she meant to me. When I was at the mall buying the other things for this date, I stopped by a jewelry shop and found a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain and there was a small sapphire hanging on it. It immediately reminded me of Mermaid and I knew I wanted her to have it. The price didn't matter.

"I was planning on giving you this in the morning, but I guess that will do," I put the necklace on her neck, hoping she would accept it. But what if she wanted a real ring instead? Well, I could always buy a good diamond on my way back, "Won't it?"

"Yes, Alison!" She blurted out.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," She kissed me until we both ran out of oxygen. There was only one thing left before she was mine forever.

"I now declare us wife and wife," I grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger, "And I may now worship my gorgeous wife," I slid down her body and nibbled her inner thigh. Holy Christ, Emily's legs were amazing. I wanted to spend my time worshipping them, but I don't think Emily will last that long.

I settled between her legs and kissed her outer lips. Her scent is so inebriating and her taste… I'm sure she's the sweetest nectar in the world. Emily was needy, though. She hastily pulled me where she wanted me to be.

I smirked, "Someone's jumpy."

"Ali, please I need you!" She begged me and I had no heart to deny her.

"Yes, my love," I parted her inner lips and swept through her folds.

"Oh!" Emily hissed with the strokes of my tongue,"Ali!" She directed me to her clit and I followed her lead. My mouth clamped her clit and I let my teeth carefully scrape against her skin. Lifting my gaze, I saw that her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving. Emily craned her head and panted. I decided to put on a show and licked her clit thoroughly for her to watch.

"Oh God!" She threw her head back again.

"You have no idea of how beautiful you look," I hummed against her skin.

"Alison, please!" She scratched my neck and demanded more. I pushed one finger inside of her slowly, trying to reach her sweet spot.

"Yes, Ali, there!" I knew I was spot on when she cried and her thighs trembled, "You're so good at this!" This compliment made me burst in pride. Fuck that she's had other women. Only I can make her feel like this.

I pushed another finger in and Emily was so worked up that I had to hold her hips still, "More, please!"

At first, I didn't get what she wanted. Did she want me to go on with what I was doing or there was something else? Then, I looked at my working hand and remember something I read on those how-to-have-lesbian-sex articles. Some girls may want you to penetrate them with three fingers. However, I've never done this before. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this or how it should feel for her, "Emily, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do it, Ali, please!" She gave me a good scratch in response and I knew I had to do this if I didn't want to leave her frustrated. So, I just slid out my fingers and added one more. Emily winced.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, feeling her tighter around my fingers. The last thing I need is to hurt Emily. I want this night to be perfect.

"No, it just takes a while to get used to it," Emily cupped my face and somehow I felt she was okay. I just needed to work more to make her feel comfortable. I sucked on her clit until she tugged on my hair and begged, "Just move, please."

I worked in a tender rhythm – not too slow because I knew she wanted more, not too fast to not hurt her. My fingers curled against her sweet spot and I added more pressure as I sucked on her clit. Emily began to ride my face and I swear there is nothing sexier than this.

"Ali, I'm gonna… Fuck!" Her thighs clamped my head and she came. I swallowed her juices thoroughly, not wanting to miss any drop, and kissed all the way back to her lips. I tried to deepen the kiss, but Emily was too breathless for that and I decided to let her get some air as I planned my next step.

"I'm not done with you yet," I pressed my forehead to hers.

Emily ran her hands down my skin and offered, "Let me teach you something. Throw your left leg beside my hips. Then, come here and kiss me."

There was no way I could say no. So, I threw my leg over her hip and leaned in to kiss her. When I did, I gasped. I could feel Emily's core perfectly throbbing against mine. She was so hot, so wet...

"Can you feel it?" She asked as if already knowing the answer.

"Emily, you're so wet and so hot!"

"You are too, Ali," She nipped my earlobe, "Feels good, huh?"

"Yes. How do I move?" Okay, I read a little about scissoring, but the whole position is strange. What am I supposed to do?

She rubbed my lower back and instructed, "Just rock your hips forward. Don't worry about the rhythm."

"Okay," I nodded and did what I was told. Fuck, that feels awesome, "Oh!"

"That's it, baby! Kiss me!" Some people say that kissing in the shower is hot, but I bet they've never experienced this. Kissing Emily like this felt like being connected to her in every way, from our tongues to our cores and when she moaned into my mouth… God, I thought I was going to come right there, but I held out a little longer.

"Beautiful," I whispered on her skin and sucked on her neck. I'll never get tired of saying these words, "So... fucking... beautiful."

"Oh, Ali!" Our rhythm increased naturally and I wasn't sure if I could continue any longer because my arms were shaking. She looped her leg around my waist and I pressed harder, hoping I didn't give away that I was tired.

"Emily!" I breathed out and threw my head back. Oh shit, she's looking at my arms,

"Baby… want to change?" She wiped the hair that was glued to my forehead and asked, but there was no way I was going to change. I want Emily to know that I can cater to her every need, even if it means to push beyond my limits, "Shit!"

"No!" I panted, "Emily, I'm so close!"

"I am too!" Our clits rubbed together and she gasped. God, we're going to come together, "Let me… oh… help you," When she groped my ass, I knew I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Fuck, Em!" I bit her lip to prevent a scream, "I'm gonna… Oh, Em!"

"Ali!" I crashed down on her as I came, but I don't think she noticed because she came as well. This was more than perfect. This was divine. The numbness in my arms was nothing compared to the pleasure dripping down my legs, half of it was Emily's – of that I'm sure. I don't think I can bear to live a life without Emily Fields after this. I can't. She's a goddess and her love is so powerful that it changed someone like me. She can have anyone and yet she chooses me, probably Earth's most complicated choice, and I can't give my all to her, at least not when I'm still legally married to someone. Screw this, I want to run away with Emily.

"Fuck it! Let's run away!" I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"What?! Ali, are you… insane?!" I popped on my elbows to watch her. Yes, my idea was insane, but I saw no other way for us to be together. We needed to run.

"I don't ever wanna be away from you… after tonight."

She stared back at me as if wondering if I was really serious, "Where to?"

"Paris. I'll ask for a divorce and then I'll leave immediately. You go to JFK instead of going back to Rosewood and we meet there. And then we're free," I replied, scheming the plan in my head. As Emily heads to JFK, I'll go back to Rosewood, leave my car at Hanna's and then I'll take a taxi to my home. I'll file in for divorce, but I won't let Elliot know where I'm going. I'll take another taxi, this time to the airport, and then I'll fly to New York and meet Emily there.

Emily frowned in concern and thread her fingers down my hair, "Ali, but what about money? What about our jobs?"

"I could be an English teacher and you can be a bartender if we need. I'd rather sleep on the streets than spend one more night without you by my side, Emily," I know it wasn't going to be that simple. Emily barely speaks French and I can't just disappear with all my money. It will be stored and used in times of need, but not right away. I don't want to give A our location and I'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe, even if it meant sleeping on the streets.

"I love you, Ali. I don't ever wanna be away from you either," The worry in her eyes softened and Emily kissed me with all her love.

"I love you too, my wife," She chuckled and I beamed back at her. Emily pushed me to the side and only then did I realize how tired I was, especially my arms. Nevermind, it was definitely worth it. I can't really focus on anything when Emily is lying next to me, her hand cupping my face and her eyes shining like milk chocolate.

"Then it's settled," She promised me, "We'll run away," Somehow, our plan had a taste of recklessness that reminded me a lot of when we were younger. Running away with Emily will be like a dream, but I've been there before. Though I know it's not easy, we're gonna pull it through.

"Meet me at JFK on Monday and then we'll be free to love," I rested my hand on her hip to feel our strong connection once again.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my Queen," The nickname made me giggle as we snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

It's Monday and I can't help feeling anxious. What if something goes wrong? What if Emily gives up? I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. Anyway, the taxi drops me off at Hanna's and I knock.

"Alison, what are you doing here?" She seemed not so pleased to find me there.

"I'm running away, Hanna, and I need your help."

"What? What about Emily?"

"She'll meet me at JFK and we'll run away together."

Hanna shook her head in disapproval, "Ali, this is insane!"

"I love her, Hanna!" I declared, "I love her and I can't spend another day without her. That's why we're going to Paris, so I can carry out my divorce."

Hanna let out a resigned sigh, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to meet me at the Brew in three hours and I want you to drive to New York," I instructed, "Please, don't tell the others where we're going, at least for the time being."

"Will you tell Elliot where you're going?"

"The less he knows, the better," I didn't want Elliot chasing after me in Paris and I didn't want him to become a target as well. I may not be in love with him, but I have some consideration for him. I hope he can forgive me someday.

"Okay, I'll send you a text to let you know I'm at the Brew," Hanna promised.

"And I'll let you know when I'm out," We smiled upon that little agreement.

"Ali," Hanna called me one last time before I left, "Don't you dare die on me."

I laughed.

* * *

I went home to pack up and then go to the hospital to meet Elliot, but, surprisingly, he was home. Can't say this is a good thing because it could slow down my plans.

"How was the interview?" He was in the living room watching TV when I came in. I had told him I went to Texas for a job interview at a college and he was ecstatic about it. Elliot had the illusion he could save our relationship if we get out of Rosewood.

"Wonderful," I replied without any emotion, "Elliot, I need to tell you something."

"Sure."

"I want a divorce," He was really surprised to hear that in spite of our recent bickering. Elliot probably expected me to fight more for our relationship like he was (supposedly) trying to do, but I just can't. I'm not in love with him and I can't pretend it anymore. Though, he didn't look broken – or perhaps he was holding up.

"Why?" He wondered out loud.

"I fell out of love with you and I don't think I should hold you back," Of course, I didn't mention that I had actually cheated on him with Emily. I don't need to hurt him more, "Look, you're a great man and you deserve someone who can love you and want you. And I figured out this someone isn't me."

Elliot looked as if he were about to explode and I wouldn't blame him if he did. Instead, he just gulped, "Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?"

I smiled sadly, "No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He tensed and shrugged and then we didn't say anything for a good ten minutes. There wasn't much to say. He could try to convince me otherwise, but I was dead set on my decision. I could try to soothe his pain, but I know that anything I say will be nothing compared to the pain of a divorce when you're still in love with that person.

"Look, I'm going to travel for a few weeks. You can stay here until you find somewhere else to stay. I'm not kicking you out," I offered. The house was mine and Jason's, but that didn't mean I was going to throw Elliot on the streets just because we're getting divorced. I can wait until he finds a hotel room or something.

Elliot nodded, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find my way. I'm gonna pack up now," I know it was all too abrupt, but it needed to be in order for my plan to work.

"You're traveling today?"

"I am. I need some space to think," I replied and he seemed even more surprised. Who can blame him, though? I just broke the news that I wanted a divorce and then I dropped another bomb.

"Okay. Call me if you need help with the bags," He gently offered, making me remember why I married him in the first place: he was selfless just like Emily was. The difference is that only Emily can ignite the fire in my heart. Elliot was just an ember.

Fifteen minutes later, I was pretty much ready to go. I packed not too many clothes but included a French dictionary, some currency I kept and fake IDs for me and Emily. That's when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Alison, you're forgetting something," Elliot said by the door.

I hopped closer to him. Had I forgotten to pack the shampoo? "What is it?"

Suddenly, he stuck a needle in my neck and I gasped.

It was him. He betrayed me. It was him from the very start. How did I marry this monster?!

I'm left to wonder as I fade to black.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **"She has no reason to run away," Elliot argued, "We have a great marriage and I know Alison loves me. We were even thinking of having a baby!"**_

 ** _"You're lying!" Emily yelled from across the room, "YOU'RE LYING!"_**

 ** _Slap._**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Leapyearbaby29:** No, Elliot did! Wait, they're the same person, lol

 **jaja:** Hope you're still alive and well ;)

 **wreckedflower:** She was being blackmailed, but it didn't stop her from getting a divorce. Elliot did.

 **perez9077:** Well, now you know ;)

 **Drea82851:** Hope you liked this!

 **Alwaysdream1:** Yup, they're married... unofficially. Ali is a sweetie, isn't she? Emily needs to save her soon.

 **SoulfulBody:** They're married to each other unofficially, lol.

 **EmisonHeaven:** Maybe we'll have a little Ali running around ;) Yup, Rollins got to her :/

 **Brittandsan4evs:** So many questions, so many answers? Lol

 **aliimagic:** Did you like the outcome? Lol

 **leon7272:** Hope you liked the mystery

 **ohhcarol13:** Yes, Alison is a keeper :) As for her excuse for not showing up, well, you understand now ;)

 **Santanasdaughter:** Hope the chapter matched your expectations with the cliffhanger :)

 **mb168:** Thanks!

 **ShayisEmison:** Thanks! I've written something along those lines in my "Disorder" one shot. Btw, next fic will have lots of drama.

 **emilysalison:** Note taken ;)

 **Guest 1:** You're welcome, dear ;)

 **Guest 2:** It's Amanda, fabulous guest ;)

 **Sashay trash:** You're right, it wasn't good for those two dorks :/

 **Guest 3:** Yup, I accept

 **Guest 4:** Unless it's a one shot, I finish one story before starting another

 **Guest 5:** Thanks! Well we'll see about that ;)

 **Mikulski:** It does ;)


	19. Page me

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think of this one here!**

* * *

 ** _Your love's got me hoping you page me right now_**

Hanna's leg swung back and forth as she waited for Alison to text her. It's been two hours since Ali's deadline and no sign of the other blonde. As much as Hanna wanted to believe in Ali's erratic behavior, she felt that something was very wrong. No, Ali was so excited to see Emily that she took a bus to New York and forgot to text her. There was nothing grave about it. So, Hanna decided to call the only other person who'd know of Ali's whereabouts – Emily.

"Hey, Em, is Ali there with you?"

"No!" Hanna sensed Emily's desperation, "She was supposed to meet me at JFK."

"I know. I was supposed to drive her."

"Is she in Rosewood?"

"I don't know, she never showed up," Hanna sighs in defeat. Just where did Alison go?

"I think she bailed on me," Emily replied in a teary voice.

"Emily, come back to Rosewood now!" Hanna ordered, trying to put some rational thought into this. Alison was dead set on running away with Emily and Hanna knew she wasn't lying this time, "We need to figure out where she went."

Hanna guessed that Emily nodded in response because their call ended soon after. She walked out of the Brew thinking of places to where Ali might be when she saw Elliot sliding into the driver's seat just across the street. But it wasn't his car or Ali's. It was a black sedan with dark glasses, and Hanna knew that Elliot and Alison both owned silver sedans. Well, maybe he bought a new car, where's the sin in that? Her guts, however, told her to begin her search discreetly at Ali's house, at least until Emily arrived. She might get some clues for a start.

After breaking into Ali's house, Hanna found fake IDs and fake passports – that meant Alison didn't leave the country at least. But it didn't mean that she couldn't have taken a bus to somewhere else because Alison is a slippery person. When you expect the less, she'll have run away from you. On the other hand, Hanna saw Alison asking for help and the resolution in her eyes was unshakeable. She loved Emily – that Hanna knew. But why disappear know.

Then a terrifying thought came through. What if Alison didn't disappear? What if she never made to her house? If A got her first, who'd know where to find her? Last time A kidnapped someone (and Hanna still has nightmares with it), they ended up in the middle of a forest in a dollhouse surrounded by deadly electrical fences. They had no escape and, even after they put Ali in jail, she still came through and rescued them. And Hanna is pretty sure that she was the mind behind the plan because Toby, Ezra, and Caleb didn't have such elaborate ideas.

Her phone rang. She hoped it was Emily calling to say there's been a misunderstanding and that Alison just had gone to a different part of the airport. Instead, it was a number who hadn't called her in five years: Toby. After he and Spencer broke up, Hanna barely heard of him. All she knew is that he got engaged to a girl named Yvonne, who happened to be the daughter of Veronica Hastings' political enemy.

"Toby?"

"Hanna, I need you to come to the police station right now," He sounded desperate and Hanna prayed A didn't kill Ali and incriminated her.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Emily's making a scene here. She won't let Elliot talk to Lorenzo. It seems that Ali went missing," She hang up as soon as she heard the last time and then she picked Ali's documents and shoved them in her purse. Hanna knew better than to give them to Lorenzo, but she hoped that Spencer and Aria could help her.

"SOS. Ali missing"

* * *

The police station was a pandemonium when Hanna walked in.

"Emily, I know you're nervous but I need to talk to Elliot," Lorenzo tried to argue.

"No, listen-"

"Emily, I know how much you care about Alison, but I'm her husband," Elliot said almost full of himself and Emily wanted to break his nose right away, "Let me deal with it, okay?"

"Em, I think you should sit," Toby tried to calm things down.

"I don't need to sit! I just need to make sure that Alison is okay!"

"Why don't you talk to them at the same time?" Hanna chimed in and suggested, watching from the tail of her eye as Toby made a face.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Elliot pointed at her, "There are three people involved already and you need to start talking to us before the other two come as well!"

"Don't talk to us as if we're to blame for this!" Emily was upset. She had a million thoughts in her head. Had Alison run away again and deceived them all? Was that night just another lie? Or had A got to her before they could escape to Paris? Whatever had happened, it was not looking good.

"Alison started to act strangely when you came back. I thought having her friends around would help her recover from Charlotte's sudden death, but it was doing the opposite," Elliot accused.

"Like what, Elliot?" Lorenzo began his interrogation right there because he knew that he wouldn't have another chance and those people would kill each other before they could make the recent events clear in his head. Not that he cared about Alison anyway.

"I caught her crying in the bathroom often," He distorted, "Alison was a strong woman, so she never told me what she was really feeling about all of this, but I noticed anyway. It's difficult to fall asleep when you hear your wife crying next door and you can't do anything to help," He added for the drama factor, knowing all too well he had pissed Emily. Looks like he just found a new game and it was much more exciting than the other ones.

Emily knew that this was her fault. Alison was probably crying in the bathroom during those times when she used the blonde for sex and nothing else. It tore her apart to know how much she had hurt Ali with her actions. However, she knew he was exaggerating. Emily knew he didn't care that much about Alison. Elliot seemed to be more at work than at home.

"You're a liar!" She snapped.

"Well, that could be a reason she ran away. Maybe Rosewood was too much for her," Lorenzo offered, ignoring Emily's protest.

"She has no reason to run away," Elliot argued, "She was working through her issues and I was helping her. We have a great marriage and I know Alison loves me. We were even thinking of having a baby!" He said the last part with a tiny smile, knowing it would definitely set Emily off.

"You're lying!" Emily yelled from across the room, "YOU'RE LYING!"

Slap.

Suddenly Toby was too slow and Emily was too furious to be contained. She slapped Elliot hard on the face. Toby and Hanna had to hold her to prevent her from assaulting him again. Elliot tried to look surprised, but his hand covered the smirk on his bleeding lips. That reaction was everything he hoped for.

Tired of this situation, Lorenzo walked behind Emily and handcuffed her, "Emily, I think you need a night here to cool off. You just attacked an innocent man!"

"What? This is unfair!" Hanna whined despite knowing this was a lost battle. She'd have to count only on Spencer and Aria this time.

"Toby, please, take her!" Lorenzo ordered and Toby promptly obeyed and whispered a few things in Emily's ear as he tried to calm her down.

Before she left, however, Elliot still had a few words to say, "Alison loves you, Emily," He faked a pitiful smile, "Not in the way you want her to, but she loves you!"

"You're an asshole!" Emily screamed as Toby took her to jail.

* * *

Hanna paced around the studio as she waited for Spencer and Aria to arrive. The thing is: it's been a day since she sent that SOS to them.

"Honey, calm down!" Jordan tried to tranquilize her, "I'm sure they're on their way."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Jordan!" She snapped, "One of my friends is missing, the other is in jail and I haven't heard from the other two!"

"Maybe A intercepted your messages or messed up with your phone," What Jordan really wanted to say was: maybe A got to your friends first.

Before Hanna could answer, there was a soft knock on their door. She and Jordan exchanged concerned looks and grabbed the nearest objects which could be used as weapons.

Another knock.

"We know A is after you. Let me open the door and if anything goes wrong, you got to the garage, grab your car and run," Jordan instructed with his heart hammering in his chest. It was really hard to be brave in a situation like this. He wondered how Caleb did that five years ago. Nevermind, he clenched the hanger in his hands and opened the door.

"Sorry, we're late!" Fortunately, it was just Aria and Jason, and Hanna and Jordan allowed themselves to relax, "Why are you with those hangers?"

"We thought you were A coming after Hanna," Jordan sighed in relief and let them in when someone screamed from the outside.

"Wait! Don't close the door just yet!" Spencer and Mona ran to the house before Jordan could close the door.

"You arrived just in time," He smirked, knowing all too well that Hanna would kill them after her relief passed.

When they were all safe inside the studio, Hanna began her rant, "Where the fuck were you?! Ali is nowhere to be seen and Emily is in jail while you two," She pointed at Aria and Jason,"were probably busy making out and you," She pointed at Spencer, "was making friends with the enemy."

"Hello for you too, bestie," Mona knew too much to be affected by that outrage, but Jordan couldn't understand a thing.

"Jason and I were at the Rosewood Hospital," Aria confessed.

"And I befriended Mona for a reason," Spencer revealed as Mona rolled her eyes, "We think we know who captured Alison."

They thought a little bit of information would make Hanna relax, but it only made her feel more nervous, "Wait, so you knew what was going on and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't know she knew!" Spencer and Aria spoke at the same time about each other.

"Okay. It seems like we have a little communication problem over here," Jordan addressed the elephant in the room, "Who talks first?"

Jason squeezed Aria's hand and began, "When Alison told me she was arrested because a tape of her changing Charlotte's saline bags fell onto the police's hands, I wondered if someone was after Ali."

"And then Ali told me she was being blackmailed and I warned Jason," Aria continued, "We headed to the hospital and it took some time, but we found Charlotte's medical files. The real ones," Aria slid the files out of her bag and gave them to the rest of the group.

"Charlotte wasn't getting her medication right and the levels of lead were slowly increasing," Hanna analyzed, "Someone was poisoning her."

"I knew of that already," Spencer claimed, "I found those files for Ali's defense."

"Someone hid them," Jordan concluded.

"No, you're missing the big point here!" Aria pointed out, "Who has medical knowledge and is connected to Charlotte?"

"Elliot," The needle hanging from Elliot's pocket flashed through Hanna's mind.

"No, no, that can't be! It would appear on the files!" Spencer argued.

"It does," Jason traced the paper until he found the words. Dr. Rollins. Charlotte's assigned psychiatrist, "The papers you found were fake."

"And we found out that Elliot took a few days off at the hospital. He could easily have kidnapped Alison," Aria completed.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Jordan interrupted, "If Alison was being blackmailed, why would Elliot risk everything by giving the papers to the police?"

"Because he didn't. I did," Mona revealed, leaving everyone but Spencer shocked.

A very angry Jason trotted to her and Spencer had to intervene, "Are you insane?!"

"Jason, stop!" Spencer held his arm, "She only wanted to help us!"

"By throwing Alison back in jail?! That's a great way to help!"

"I only did that because Spencer refused to cooperate with me earlier," Mona explained nonchalantly, "Besides, Elliot was using that tape against Alison, so I kinda set her free."

"And how did you know about Elliot, Mona?" Hanna questioned.

"Because Elliot was my psychiatrist six years ago," Mona dropped, "He was a resident back them, but I can't forget his face."

"Mona, what did he do to you?" Aria asked softly.

The other woman bit her bottom lip and blinked away some tears, "He never hurt me physically, but he was good with suggestions. Very good, may I add."

"Why?" Spencer pressed.

"He encouraged me to begin the A game," Mona finally revealed. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were as white as sheets of paper Jason balled his fists. Jordan was doing his best to understand the situation, but he knew that this wasn't simple. Basically, the same person who conceived the A game had married one of their best friends – and that friend had currently gone missing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hanna's voice was steadier than she thought she could manage.

"I tried to tell Alison two years ago, but she ignored me. And I know you wouldn't believe me as well. After all, that guy knows how to play Prince Charming."

"So you leaked Ali's video so I could help you in your investigations," Spencer completed.

"Yes, and we did some funny stuff, right, Spencer? Like torturing that girl, for example!" Aria and Hanna gasped in shock. How could Spencer torture someone after being a victim of torture herself?

"What?! You tortured a girl, Spencer?!" Aria pressed.

"It was the girl who sold the cocaine bags to Emily before she had that heart attack," She justified, "And it wasn't invasive. We just let water drop on her forehead until she was annoyed."

"And she told us an interesting story about the one who hired her being a brunet man with a faint British accent," Mona added.

"Okay, so we all agreed it's Elliot?" Aria asked and they all nodded, "Moving on: where did he take Alison?"

"It could be literally anywhere!"

"No, it can't!" Hanna replied, "He has to be somewhere close. Some place where he can drive back to Rosewood to check on the investigation and spy on us without taking too long. Plus, Elliot lives here. He can't just disappear right now without raising any suspicion."

"He's a torturer, so it must be a secluded place," Aria went on.

"He could just hide her in any basement. It will be impossible to find him," Spencer argued.

"No. That's not how his mind works," Mona spoke, "Elliot is a psychopath. He tortured Charlotte and I because he thought his experiments would be great for science. What was his biggest experiment?"

"Creating As all around?" Hanna suggested.

"No," Mona answered with a dark smile, "His biggest experiment was the dollhouse because it was when he convinced his victim that it was okay to play God with people. He basically gathered six dolls and told Charlotte to do whatever she wanted. And Charlotte reproduced his torture. Elliot wanted to see how long Charlotte could torture us and how long we could endure it."

"But it failed! We escaped!" Aria returned.

"It wasn't. Elliot probably knew we could manage to escape. The thing about the dollhouse was the impact of torture in our lives – including Charlotte. With us, Elliot watched how the worst of torture wasn't the immediate pain, but the sorrows. Elliot watched how torture destroyed Charlotte beyond repair. His conclusion was that torture lingers in the air. The dollhouse is endless."

"It's a meaningful event for him, so he might want to try that again," Spencer concluded.

"Okay, but where exactly is this dollhouse?" Jordan asked.

"No one knows. The police classified its location as a top secret information so people wouldn't go there and worship my sister like some kind of goddess," Jason replied.

"Looks like we'll pay another visit to Rosewood PD," Mona smirked.

Hanna suddenly remembered of something very important, "Guys, what about Emily? Lorenzo set an expensive bail!"

"Well, Carissimi group will be really happy to help," Jason offered.

"And someone needs to distract Lorenzo," Mona pointed out, "I can figure out where the dollhouse is, but if Lorenzo catches me, he won't believe in us."

"Okay, so let's do this like this," Spencer – the brain of the group – organized, "Jason and Aria, you talk to Toby and pay Emily's bail. Hanna, you and Jordan distract Lorenzo while Mona and I hack into the police's system.

"Send a thumb up if your team completed the mission and an SOS if something went wrong," Mona taught the codes, "We can't risk here."

"Okay, so what do we do after we get the address?" Hanna asked.

"We go to the dollhouse and free Alison."

"Wait," Jordan interjected, "I think we should go prepared. After all, this guy is insane."

"Sweetie, Mona Vanderwaal always comes prepared," She showed him a picture of her van. It contained wiretap materials, burner phones, knives and, more importantly, lots and lots of guns, "Okay, everyone ready?"

Spencer was torn. Her usual rational self told her to map the dollhouse for about a month until they had its routine very clear. But her human side screamed that they didn't have time and they had to save Alison. Therefore, she did the unimaginable thing: she prayed. Next to her, Aria accepted her mission better but still wondered about Emily's reaction. Jordan is excited and terrified of his first mission with the group. Hanna is not sure how she's supposed to keep Lorenzo distracted. Jason just wanted to save his sister.

Time was short. Mission accepted.

* * *

Emily didn't notice her surroundings. She just curled up in the corner and rocked her body back and forth, clutching tightly the necklace Ali had given her a few days earlier. Emily wasn't sure if there was such a thing as a God above but, right now, she mumbled every prayer she knew in hopes Alison was still alive. If she's not, then Emily wouldn't know what to do with herself. She's already lost Alison once and she didn't think she could go through the pain again.

"Emily," Toby called softly from outside the bars, "Your friends are here. They've bailed you out," He opened the cell and Aria and Jason rushed in.

"Emily! I'm so glad you're okay!" Aria hugged her tight, but Emily didn't feel anything. She could only think of one person.

"Where is she, Aria?"

"Come on, Emily. We'll talk more in the car."

"Where is she, Aria?!" Emily pressed harder because she believed that Aria was stalling for some reason.

"We can't talk here, but I promise we're gonna find her, Emily," Jason swore and his confidence made her feel a little better. Jason wouldn't be able to cope with Ali's death if that was the case – at least not the way he was coping right now.

"Where we're going?"

"To Mona's truck." Emily let Aria drag her out of jail and hoped that God listened to her prayers.

* * *

"Everybody in and well?" Spencer checked as Emily furrowed her brows. What were those guns? Where were they going?

"Yes. I'll put the dollhouse address and then we'll hit the road," Mona typed something on her GPS, but that's not what caught Emily's attention.

"Dollhouse?! We're going back to that place?!"

Spencer, Hanna, and Aria exchanged looks, silently deciding who would tell Emily about their plan, "Alison is in there, Em," Aria finally spoke.

The memory of the dollhouse was fresh on her mind and Emily would kill someone before she let Alison go through the same torture, "How do you know that?! Who took her there!"

Spencer swallowed hard, "Elliot did."

"That son of a bitch!" Emily slammed the walls.

"Hey, easy, I don't want holes in my van yet," Mona warned.

"I knew there was something fishy about him!" Emily continued as if she hadn't listened to Mona complaining, "But why is he taking her there?"

"Because Elliot created the game," Mona answered without taking her eyes off the road, "I met him six years ago and he gave me the idea of playing the A game. Of course, it was all an experiment to him, so he changed me for Charlotte when I was caught."

"The dollhouse was his game as well," Emily concluded.

"His greatest game," Spencer completed, "Where he can evaluate how torture affects our reactions – both in those who tortured and in those who are tortured. But Charlotte was caught again and he needed to come up with a different plan."

"Which we don't know about," Hanna confessed," But it involved marrying Alison. Also, he was the one blackmailing her and the one who killed Charlotte."

Emily picked up the nearest gun. It was small, but it felt alive in her fingers, "There will be no mercy for him."

* * *

Alison opened her eyes groggily. Her body was heavy and she had no idea where she was or how she got in there. She was sitting on a wooden chair and her chest, her hips, her legs, her feet, her arms and her hands were all tied to it. She tried to move, but the ropes scratched her skin and she was too tired to fight. It felt like she had been run over by a truck after running a marathon. That's why she tried to force those memories back.

Emily. Where the hell was her Mermaid? Alison remembered her promise of running away with her to Paris but, apparently, she didn't make it. Something happened in between. She remembered going back to Rosewood to talk to Hanna. And then she walked to… Where to? Her house! She saw Elliot and broke up with him. He seemed okay with it. Then, she was packing up when Elliot came into her room. There was something shiny is his hands – a needle. He stuck that needle into her neck and then she remembered nothing but pure darkness.

Elliot had betrayed her. He probably knew of her affair with Emily and then he kidnapped her to stop her from running away. God knows what he would to her now that she was all alone in his mercy. Alison needed to find out where she was quickly so she could escape.

"You're awake," Elliot's voice echoed into the room, "You slept for one day, you know."

When she saw him, her courage vanished. In spite of not feeling anything romantic for him, Alison always saw him as a good man and a good husband. How could she not see the monster under her own roof? "W-Why?"

He picked a chair and sat, "You wanna hear a story? It's a very interesting one," Elliot gave her no time to answer and continued, "Once upon a time, there was a brilliant medicine student who was fascinated by the human's mind. He would take part in college experiments, but soon it was all too boring. The human rules didn't give Science enough space to grow."

"Then, our student, now resident, is sent to a small town in Pennsylvania named Rosewood. He thinks he'll get bored to death until he gets involved in one apparently simple case: Mona Vanderwaal."

Alison widened her eyes in recognition, "She used to tell me how her life sucked and no one accepted her, especially school's Queen Bee, Alison DiLaurentis. She was fascinated by you, Ali. She hated and loved you at the same time," He smirked, "And then I suggested – discreetly of course – that she starts retaliating. And then she created the most fantastic thing I've ever seen: The A Game."

"You've destroyed our lives!" Alison screamed in disgust. She had blamed herself so much for having the girls involved in the A game, but now she understands that it was never her fault.

"Mona loved to do it," He ignored her, "She loved having the power to torment you while you felt powerless. Maybe because that was how you made her feel and she was mirroring it. But when you ran away, Mona lost the desire to play. Suddenly, I realized that in spite of her pain Mona had some moral limits she dared not cross. That's why I needed someone more twisted. Someone like Charlotte."

"You are disgusting!"

Elliot laughed, "I know! But the thing is, your mother wouldn't let a soul go next to Charlotte, especially she thought you had been killed. Things got boring in here, so I knew I had to make a move. Mona still came for therapy sessions and then I asked about you. I told her how you were in a shiny, beautiful place and how your friends would always cherish your memory. It did the trick."

"You made Mona turn against my friends," Alison concluded, "They had nothing to do with this, Elliot!"

"This is what made the game interesting, Alison," He argued, "How Mona could shamelessly torture four innocent people? The only time she showed regret was when she ran over Hanna. Her reaction was interesting," Elliot recalled, "And then I pushed her to do bolder things, like locking Emily in that barn. I was sure that would lure you out, but Mona couldn't trap you because you were fast."

Alison bolted against the ropes, "You gave her the idea of putting Emily in that barn?!"

Elliot laughed, "Oh, your sweet Emily! Always the kryptonite to your Superman. It fascinates me how she's got you wrapped around her finger, even after we got married."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"You're not in the condition of making threats, are you?" He teasingly ran a finger down her chin, "Anyway, your friends were getting closer to the truth, so I had Mona confess for her crimes as I got closer to Cece. And then it all happened again: the game, the threats, the thrill… And you came back, but your friends didn't trust you. That was delightful to see! Tell me, Ali," He whispered in her ear, "How did it feel when Emily threw you to the cops? It must've hurt, huh?"

"YOU MADE HER DO IT!"

"I did. And it was entertaining to watch her as she dated other people to convince herself she was over you. Poor little Emily loved you so much she didn't even care if you were in jail. You got quite a woman hooked!"

"I already told you: STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Alison growled again.

"And then I built the dollhouse. Alison, you must be proud of your friends! They took part in the most important psychiatric research on torture. Did you know that Emily always picked Spencer to be tortured? She doesn't sound so sweet now, huh?"

"You gave her no choice," She muttered.

"Of course I did!" Elliot replied with irony, "She could've withstood the torture. But, you know Ali, torture show us who people really are. Emily is weak. She could barely take five minutes of it before pressing the button with Spencer's picture."

"Unfortunately, you figured out where the dollhouse was before I could continue with my research. Charlotte was anxious to see you and she gave up on the game. I had to lay low for a little while because Tanner was going around. But then, I crafted the perfect plan. Charlotte had loads of money and this interests me. She also had two heirs – you and Jason. Meaning that I needed to get closer to you in order to put my hands in the money."

"Charlotte would've never allowed this!"

"Oh, darling, she had no choice," He revealed, "I threatened her – you to be precise. As long as she kept her mouth shut, you were going to be safe. But my plan was never to keep you safe. Instead, I married you because you were oh so vulnerable after your friends left. It was time to eliminate Charlotte."

"You poisoned her," Ali accused.

"I did! There's a marvel in dying slowly. You get to see life slipping away each time you see your victim. It was a great thing for me," Elliot showed no regret at all and it scared Alison even more. It was clear that she was dealing with a psychopath who could kill her in any second – especially if he was after her money.

"Everything was going well until your friends came back – Emily to be precise. It's amazing how her mere presence makes you act different, Ali. You should see how ridiculous you get. And then you slipped away from my hands and was a second closer to asking for a divorce. I couldn't have this. That's why I played A."

"But you are stubborn. My plan was to disappear with you a few years from now, but you are so in love with Emily that you were going to run away nonetheless. That's why I had to act. So, don't complain if you're tied to that chair. You're to blame,"

"You are insane, Elliot! I can't believe I married you!"

"It's too late now, isn't it?" He shrugged, "You see, I made sure no one is going to find you. Don't worry, Alison, I'm not gonna kill you now. I have to play the good husband who waits for a wife who probably left him for another man. And when it's decent enough, we're going away. Then, I'll restart my life and my wife's body will suddenly appear out of nowhere. Turns out she ran away to be a whore and an overdose killed her."

Ali shivered, "I'm not afraid of you, Elliot."

"Really? I wonder how Emily will deal with you being gone. I mean, she slapped me in the police station when I told her you were a good, loving wife," Alison bolted against the ropes again and Elliot pushed her back to the chair.

"You'll get to see how Emily's life will fall apart, Ali. You'll see how you're gonna kill her without pulling the trigger. And it will be fantastic to watch her die. I'll tell you all about the alcohol she'll drink, the girls she'll fuck and the drugs she will use to forget about you. Who knows, I might even videotape that-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Alison raged, "You can do anything with me, Elliot. I don't care if you kill me. But please, leave Emily alone. She's done nothing wrong!"

He laughed, "Alison, don't you see the double torture? I torture her by torturing you and vice versa. It's perfect! But now, it's time for you to go to sleep, my dear wife," Elliot stuck another needle into her neck before she could even reply.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **Nothing mattered anymore, Alison was in Emily's arms - back to the arms of her Mermaid.**_

 _ **Suddenly, by the tail of her eye, she saw Elliot pick a gun. She had to move.**_

 _ **"Emily!"**_

 ** _Shoot_**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Drea82851:** Yup, you guessed it early on the game. He's a psychopath.

 **SoulfulBody:** The honor is all yours, girl! ;)

 **PlutoMeow:** Lol, poor computer screen!

 **shippingisamust:** Let's hope! 2x

 **Guest 1:** Sure! You can PM me any time! You're welcome!

 **Leapyearbaby:** Yup, they all know what's going on and they came up with a plan! Don't worry, they'll find Alison next chapter!

 **Santanasdaughter:** Lol, I swear that's not my intention! Did you like this preview?

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **Jaja:** Yup, you guessed it right!

 **Alwaysdream1:** He wants Ali's money, but he's crazy anyway

 **wicked gravity:** Thanks!

 **EmisonHeaven:** Mermaid to the rescue! 2x

 **Brittandsan4evs:** Yup, I'm a tease ;)

 **PaperWMN:** I know. It's hard to burst the little Emison bubble of happiness, especially when we don't get much of it in the show :( Hope you liked the slap ;)


	20. Save me

_**"Your kiss got me hoping you save me right now"**_

"Here we are," Mona parked her truck near the dollhouse's entrance. It was in the middle of the woods – meaning they could only count on themselves right now. The entrance was the same wooden corridor by which they escaped when they were locked in there. This time, however, there was a huge lock keeping it safe and a surveillance camera next to it. Elliot must've learned his lesson.

"Come on, we need to burst inside!" Emily hopped off the truck determined to save Alison as fast as possible to make sure her lover was okay.

"Emily, wait!" Aria grabbed her arm, "There's a huge lock in there! You can't just kick it open!"

"I'll shoot it, then!" She pulled her gun and walked to the wooden door. Someone pushed her arm from behind. It was Spencer.

"If you shoot the locker, Em, there's a chance Elliot might hear you. And if he hears you, he might escape, take Alison as a hostage or, even worse, kill her," Spencer pointed out, "He's unstable and we need to know exactly what we're dealing with.

Emily's grip loosened around her gun upon the thought of Elliot killing Alison. She could not let it happen, she would not let it happen. As much as Emily understood that they needed a plan before breaking into the dollhouse, she was anxious. What if they were at the wrong place? What if they were too late? No, she needed something to distract her mind. "What can I do to help?"

"Stay here," Mona commanded softly, "Hanna, Spencer, and I are gonna map the whole place and we need people to stand guard."

"I can't just stay here!" Emily whined, "I need to do something useful," She began to cry, "Something to save Ali."

Aria wrapped her arms around her and soothed, "Emily, you know that Ali is a warrior. She's gonna get through this and she'll be there when we come to her. I know it's hard, but you need to believe in her too."

And Emily did because she trusted Alison with her life – and she knew that if Ali died, she would die as well.

* * *

"Okay, so the dollhouse pretty much remained the same," Mona summed up when she, Hanna, and Spencer came back from their mission, "This wooden door plus the electrical fences. There should be one or two secret passages, but we're not gonna find them."

"This is the only way in," Jordan concluded.

"Yes. We'll have to pick that lock."

"Did you turn off the cameras?" Emily asked.

"No, we didn't. It would draw his attention if all his cameras went off at the same time," Spencer argued.

"But we have to turn this one off," Emily pointed at the camera next to the wooden door. If Elliot saw them, there was no way they were going to get Ali back.

"We know. We have ten to fifteen minutes to pick the lock and get into the dollhouse before Elliot notices there's something wrong with his camera," Mona calculated.

"It's impossible to pick a lock that fast!" Aria said.

"Maybe I can do it with Mona's tools," Hanna replied, "But I'm not sure if it's gonna work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We have five minutes to get back in the truck and run away," Mona didn't have to say that it meant that they'd have to try to save Alison another time. It was clear to everyone.

"Okay," Jason let out a shaky breath, "Jordan, can you hold that ladder as I cut the camera's wire?"

"Sure!" The men began to act as Hanna and Mona chose a long and thin tool that looked like a giant hairpin.

Five minutes later, Jason jumped from the ladder and said, "It's done!"

"Hanna, you've got about seven minutes!" Mona calculated.

"Yes," She answered mindlessly as the tool almost slipped from her hands because she was sweating. Get a grip, Marin, you've done this countless times! Let's be useful for once!

"Five minutes!"

Hanna finally slid the tool into the lock.

"Three!"

She steadied her hand, looking for the right combination.

"Two! Come on, Hanna!"

She heard a click and the lock burst open in front of her, "It's open!"

Suddenly, Emily appeared by her side and kicked the wooden doors, "Let's go!"

"Guys, don't forget your flashlights and your guns!" Spencer checked if everyone came prepared because they didn't know what they were going to find down there.

"Let's split into groups so we can cover a bigger area," Aria suggested.

"I'm going alone," Emily was prepared to jump inside the dollhouse, but Hanna stopped her.

"No, you won't. Nobody's going alone."

"I need to save Ali."

"I know, Em," Hanna gave her a sympathetic smile, "But we can't lose anyone here."

"Jason and Aria are a team, Hanna and Jordan are another and so are Emily, Mona and me," Spencer divided like this because she knew that couples worked better together, especially Jason and Aria. Jordan was on his first mission, but he was going to be okay with Hanna. Also, she and Mona would get to look after Emily and stop her from doing anything stupid.

"What do we do if we find Ali?" Jason asked.

"One shot and everyone runs back to the truck," Mona instructed.

"And what if Elliot finds us?" Emily asked, feeling a strange warmth spread over her fingers that touched the gun in her pocket.

"Two shots and we head back."

Emily nodded half-heartedly. She knew that she would have no mercy if she saw the bastard. But first, she needed to find Alison.

"Let's jump," She finally headed into the darkness.

* * *

The group split up after they successfully broke into the dollhouse. Hanna and Jordan went to look outside, Jason and Aria searched the first floor while Emily, Spencer, and Mona headed upstairs. Much to their surprise, their rooms were still decorated in the way they were five years ago. Spencer still flinched when she walked into the copycat of her old room. Despite that, there were no signs of Alison as far as they looked. There was just one more room in that floor – Emily's room - and no one had shot once or twice yet.

Emily opened the door, bracing herself for whatever psychological reaction she might have to the copycat of her old room. Instead, she saw blank walls and a chair in the middle with a person tied to it. Alison.

"We found her!" Emily squealed and ran to her, "Ali!"

But Alison didn't answer. In fact, the closer Emily got, the more she felt that there was something very wrong with her Queen, "Guys, I think she's drugged!"

"Oh, crap!" Mona hissed.

"Shit!" Spencer raised her arm and shot the warning, "We gotta get her out of here quickly!"

The noise startled Ali, who began to move in her sleep. Emily gave her a small shove and she opened her eyes, still a little dizzy from the drugs. The first thing she saw was the perfect outline of the person she loved the most in the world. However, her vision was too blurry for her to be certain. It could all be a hallucination.

"Em?" Ali weakly whispered.

"It's me, Ali!" Emily teared up, "We found you!"

Alison smiled, "It's not a dream."

"No, it's not," Maybe it wasn't the right moment, but Emily leaned in and kissed her. She was just ecstatic that Alison was alive that she even forgot she was on a mission and that there was a dangerous man nearby. Emily had missed Ali too much and Alison had yearned for Emily to come and save her. The blonde was too weak to kiss her back properly, but the mere taste of her Mermaid breathed a new life into her again.

Mona cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt, happy couple, but we need to get Ali out of here and quick."

"Hey, can you help me untie her?" Emily asked the other women and then turned back to Alison, "We're gonna get you out of here, Ali, I promise!"

Just as Spencer and Mona were next to her, they hear someone else step into the room.

"Well, well, well, look's who here!" The trio turns around and finds Elliot standing by the door with a huge rifle in his hands, "Put your guns down! NOW!"

Emily and Spencer slowly put their guns on the ground. Mona, however, just stared at Elliot.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" He growled, "PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Shoot.

The bullet passed dangerously close to Mona and she finally dropped her gun. Spencer looked at her as if she were crazy, but Mona just sighed. By making Elliot shoot, she was actually calling for help. The sound of the rifle was different from the sound of the revolver. The others will probably hear it – Mona just prays they get here fast enough.

"Now, come here, Emily," He ordered and Emily just shivered and didn't move, "COME HERE!" Elliot shouted, pointing his rifle at Alison.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" She walked slowly to him. He picked one gun from the ground and met her halfway. When they were face to face, Elliot pressed the rifle on her forehead.

"ELLIOT, LET HER GO, PLEASE!" Alison cried in despair, fighting against her restraints, "SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Alison thinks she has a say on this," Elliot muttered to Emily, "And I'll show her just how much she doesn't. Turn around, Emily!" When Emily did, he put a gun in her hands surprisingly, "Don't try to be smart here. I want you to kill those two beautiful ladies who joined us tonight. Right, Spencer and Mona?" They both shivered in fear, knowing they couldn't do anything because Elliot could kill Emily at any moment. And they had no doubt he would in case they made the wrong move.

"Please, don't!" Alison cried, unable to see Emily being tortured like this, "PLEASE, DON'T!"

"We'll take it easy first. Emily, you're gonna kill Mona first," Elliot directed her arm and made her aim at Mona, "Think about all the times you wanted to do this when you were younger and just do it!"

Emily was scared to death of the rifle pressed to the back of her neck, but she knew she needed to be strong. She can't let Elliot torture Ali like this, "I can't! Kill me, but don't make me do this!"

"EMILY, DON'T!"

Elliot laughed "You are too whiny, Alison," Then, his rifle slid against Emily's head.

Shoot.

The bullet flew close to Emily's ear, so close she could feel it cutting through the air. But it flew even closer to Ali's head before it pierced the wall behind her. It was a warning.

Elliot placed the gun back to her head, "Next time I will blow her brains, Emily. Now, where were we? Oh, you were going to kill Mona, then Spencer, then yourself, and then I was going to make it seem like you've gone crazy and killed them all. Isn't that a perfect plan?!"

"Emily, don't listen to him!" Alison cried, "Let him kill me, please! You don't have anything to do with this!"

"Shoot!"

She couldn't choose. Alison was in danger, but she couldn't murder Mona over this. She had no choice. Emily needed to do this and let Elliot brag until their friends noticed there was something wrong. Not that she would ever forgive herself for killing Mona if she lived. But she just couldn't let Alison go through this. It was her fault she couldn't protect her. Reluctantly, she aimed at Mona and closed her eyes.

Before she pulled the trigger, however, there was a loud thump on her back. She looked behind her and saw Jordan knocking Elliot over. Then, Aria kicked his gun away and Jason shot him two times in the back.

"Em!" Hanna hugged her briefly. She pulled away and went back to Alison. Mona and Spencer were more relaxed now.

"Ali, we're going to get you out of here now! You're safe," Emily went back to untying the ropes that kept Alison in that chair. Jordan and Hanna undid the ropes on the blonde's feet; Jason and Aria undid the ones around her wrists; Spencer and Mona did the same for her arms and Emily untied the rope that was around her chest. In five minutes, she was finally free and, although she was incredibly weak, Alison hugged Emily with an overwhelming strength. She thought she was never going to see her Mermaid again.

"You've come to save me, Emily! God, I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and whispered. Nothing mattered anymore, Alison was in Emily's arms – back to the arms of her Mermaid.

"I love you too, Alison! I can't live without you!" Emily replied.

But, while everyone watched and fawned over the couple, Elliot rose from the ground. He was outnumbered and the wounds on his back hurt so much he could barely breathe. Though he knew he wasn't going to get out of the dollhouse alive, Elliot would make sure he would get the final victory. He was going to crush what Alison loved the most.

One of the traits that Ali developed the most when she became a teacher was the gift of peripheral vision. She was able to detect small movements even if she wasn't looking directly at it. However, Alison never knew how useful that skill was until then. Suddenly, by the tail of her eye, she saw Elliot pick a gun. She knew she had to move.

"Emily!" Her hand slid into her Mermaid's and snatched her gun.

Shoot.

Alison didn't aim at her first shot, but the noise startled Elliot. She pushed Emily aside.

Shoot.

The second bullet hit him right on the arm, making him drop the gun. It should've been enough, but that's not what Ali wanted.

Sigh.

Alison remembered Emily's words at the shooting stand and relaxed.

Shoot.

The final bullet pierced through Elliot's heart and he whimpered in frustration. The game was over. And so was he.

"Ali!" All the adrenaline was gone and Alison felt light-headed. She stumbled, but Emily was there to catch her in the fall.

"I couldn't let him kill you," Ali murmured, almost in an alternate state of conscience, "You're my everything, Emily."

"You are the bravest woman I've ever met, Ali," Emily pulled her to her chest, "You saved me even when I was supposed to be saving you."

"I wanna go home, Em," Alison curled like a child, making Emily frown in worry.

"Come on, Emily," Spencer ordered, "We gotta take her to the hospital! She's on her limit!"

Emily swept Alison off her feet and carried her through all the way back to Mona's truck. Her arms burned, but she refused to be away from Alison, even when Jason asked if she wanted to change for a little while. Back in the truck, Emily let Ali rest on her chest while the blonde rest. The trip to the hospital was agonizing. Mona never seemed to drive fast enough and Emily wondered if that was how Alison felt when she had that heart attack and the teacher had to ride in an ambulance with her.

But Emily knew it was alright when Alison whimpered her name during her slumber.

* * *

 _One week later..._

"NO!" Elliot shot her. Elliot came back and shot her Mermaid. It was her fault, she should have-

"Ali," Someone shook her, "Ali, wake up, I'm here!" Alison forced her eyes open. That voice… That voice could bring her out of her deepest darkness.

The blonde jerked on the bed, breathing hard as she ran her hand through her hair. Emily was by her side, drawing circles on her hand.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes," Alison breathed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ali," Emily took her hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss, "I have nightmares too. Sometimes I am too late, sometimes you didn't survive the drugs-"

Alison shut her up with a kiss, sweeping her tongue inside Emily's mouth. Emily sucked on her tongue and cupped her face, trying to get some control of the kiss. But Ali was having none of this and pulled her hair gently, tracing Emily's palate with her tongue.

"Hm… Ali."

The teacher pressed kisses on her skin and sucked her neck. She needed her Mermaid so much! She slid her hand down Emily's taut stomach and fumbled until she unzippered her pants.

"Ali, wait," Emily pushed her away slightly when the blonde slipped underneath her panties, "We're still in the hospital, you've just recovered and-"

Alison shut her with another kiss and flicked Emily's clit, making her moan into her mouth. She didn't care if she was still recovering or that she should probably wait another week or so before she had sex. All she wanted was Emily, preferably Emily moaning her name and tightening around her fingers.

"I love you, Em," She whispered in her ear and nibbled her earlobe. One fingered entered her Mermaid. So wet, so tight, so inviting…

"Shit!" Emily cursed, finally relaxing into her lover's touch.

"You have to be quiet," Ali shushed, pulling Emily into her side.

"It's hard!" Emily whined and bit her neck as Ali added another finger, "I love you too, Ali!"

They adjusted their position as Emily lied totally on her side and threw her leg over Ali's waist so the blonde had more room to work on her thrusts. Alison, on the other hand, slipped her arm under Emily's neck and tangled her fingers into her black hair, caressing her scalp as Emily kissed her neck. When Alison hit a particular spot inside of her, Emily wanted nothing but to hop onto Ali's lap and ride her, but she couldn't. Alison still wasn't fully recovered, they shouldn't even be doing it in the first place, and let's face it: girl on top wasn't exactly the most discreet position. As if reading her mind, Alison buried her fingers deep inside of her and kissed her to muffle the moans escaping from her mouth.

"Ali! Oh!" A thumb pressed against her clit and Emily tried to distract herself by attacking the blonde's neck. Then, she found her pulse point – the beating sign that Alison was alive – and Emily couldn't resist. She licked the spot and sucked it hard, cherishing each time she felt Ali's vein throb against the tip of her tongue. Emily knew now that she needed this as much as Alison: she needed to feel Ali and Ali needed to feel alive through her. Emily whimpered when the blonde curled her fingers inside of her.

"I'm here, baby," Alison whispered against her hair as Emily bucked her hips, "Come for me."

"Alison!" She tightened around her lover and came as Ali shushed her with short kisses. Emily kissed her back absentmindedly, settling her head on Ali's chest.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, Emily," Alison confessed after a moment, "That terrified me more than dying."

"I was scared too," Emily placed a kiss on her heart, "But all that matters is that you're here now."

"I'm never gonna leave you, Em," The brunette heard the struggle in her voice. She knew that Alison had a history of people leaving and betraying her in the worst ways possible. Her parents, Charlotte, Shana, even Emily herself (oh, how she's ashamed of that) and now Elliot. That meant she needed to show Ali that she was safe with her – and Emily was going to do this in the best way she knew of.

The brunette kissed Ali's ring finger, "I'm never gonna leave you too, my wife."

Alison pulled Emily by the hair, "I love when you call me this," Then, her tired fingers began to work between Emily's legs again. Emily just let herself go, putting one knee on each side of Ali's hips, ready to ride her.

"Fuck!" She hissed when Ali rubbed her sweet spot again and-

"Hey, Ali, the doctor is going to-! Holy crap!" Hanna walked into the room, making Ali retract her fingers and Emily slide off her lap as they laughed at being caught, "You two can't get your hands off each other, can you?"

Emily hid her face in Alison's shoulder, "This is embarrassing."

"You weren't thinking about it when you were on Ali's lap," Hanna smirked.

"What am I supposed to do?! My girlfriend is hot as hell!" Ali argued.

"Maybe you should wait until you leave the hospital and drag her to places where I can't catch you two in the act."

"Please, Hanna, don't act as if you weren't enjoying this."

"Can you two stop talking about my sex life, please?" Emily whined, red as a tomato. Alison giggled at her adorable girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, so what were you going to tell me before, Hanna?"

"Your doctor is setting you free, Ali. He said that you got rid of the drugs Elliot gave you and that you don't have anemia anymore. So, he'll sign your release in ten minutes."

"That's wonderful!" Emily said.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" Ali replied.

"Well, I'm supposed to give you a hug, but I won't because I don't know which parts of the bed and your body have been contaminated by Emily's fluids."

"Then you better not use the Brew's bathroom at all," Alison cunningly replied.

"You bitch!" Hanna complained, counting on her fingers how many times she used that bathroom.

* * *

"You okay?" Emily asked for the fourth time after they left the hospital. They were currently at Ali's car, Emily driving them to the Brew because there was no way Alison was going to stay at her house.

"Yes, I'm fine," Alison smiled and squeezed Emily's thigh. She was still feeling a little bit faint, but the doctor told her that it was okay to feel like this because she's been through a lot of stress these days – mentally and physically. However, she didn't want Emily to be worried about her even more than she already is.

"Hey, watch that hand!" Hanna shouted from the backseat, "I don't wanna see you making out again!"

"Shut up, Hanna!" Emily hissed as she parked by the Brew, "We're here,"

"Finally!" Hanna opened the back door and left, "See you there, happy couple!"

Emily was about to leave as well, but she stayed a little longer when she saw Ali fidgeting her fingers. The blonde hadn't made a move whatsoever since the car had stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"This will be the first time we hang out as a couple in Rosewood," Alison spoke, "What people are gonna think?"

Oh no, Alison is not going to back away from that!

"Ali-"

"It's not because we're two women, Em," Ali immediately clarified, "It's more like: look at Alison, she's had so much shit in her life. I wonder why a woman like Emily is with someone as complicated as her."

It was very clear that Ali was afraid of the past, but Emily would be dead before she let Alison crawl back to her shell like that. They needed to keep going.

"I don't care what other people are gonna think, Alison. But I'm sure as hell that I'm going to think of how lucky I am to walk hand in hand with the most beautiful woman in the world. I feel honored to call you mine," That shut up all of Ali's insecurities, making her gasp at the declaration. Still, she needed Emily to go through this.

"Promise to hold my hand when we walk in there?"

Emily took Ali's hand and kissed her knuckles, "Always," Then, she opened her door and walked around the car to open Ali's door like the gentlewoman she was. She held both of Ali's hands and planted a brief kiss on her lips, bringing a sense of safety into the blonde's heart.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now," Alison replied, leaning against Emily's side as the brunette guided her to the Brew.

* * *

"Surprise!" A bunch of people jumped to their feet when Emily and Alison walked into the Brew hand in hand. Slowly, Ali recognized their faces: Aria and Jason, Hanna and Jordan, Spencer, Mona, and even Mrs. Fields! There were colored balloons all over the place and, suddenly, Alison realized that this was a welcome back party – a welcome back party for her.

She looked at Emily accusingly, but the brunette just popped a kiss onto her cheek, "I might have had something to do with this, I admit."

Alison shook her head in disbelief, "Guys, you didn't have to do this for me."

Aria was the first one to give her a hug, "Of course we did! We were all worried about you, Ali! And you deserve to know that there are people who care and think about you!"Ali's eyes shone and gratefulness and Emily placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I wouldn't hug her, though," Hanna snorted, "She has Emily's fluids all over her."

Aria backed away almost instantly, earning laughs from the other people in the room.

"What's that supposed to mean, Emily?!" Mrs. Fields raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

Emily blushed, "H-Hanna's just kidding, Mom!"

"She better be! I was beginning to like Alison!" The older woman winked and then Alison realized that Mrs. Fields probably knew about everything that was going on – including that she went out with Emily when she was still married.

"Mrs. Fields," Alison let go of Emily's hand and walked to the other woman, "I think I owe you an apology. That day when I appeared at your house, I was still married. And I shouldn't have said-"

Mrs. Fields shushed her by tugging her hand, "Hanna told me everything, Alison. She told me how that monster blackmailed you and threatened you and how you wanted to protect Emily by staying married, even if that wasn't what you desired. I couldn't have pictured a better person for Emily to love than you." Alison jumped on the other woman's arms, thankful that she was supportive of their relationship. Seriously, the possibility of Mrs. Fields condoning them scared Alison to death.

"Okay, let's get this party started, people!" Hanna put her drink up and turned on the radio. As people got enrolled in conversations, Emily found her way back to Alison, holding her from behind as Ali relaxed against her body.

"Feels so good to hold you in public and let everyone know you are mine, my wife" Emily spoke not so quietly.

"What? Your wife?" Spencer's great ears caught, "What's going on here?!"

"Well, I kinda proposed to her back in Texas," Alison told.

"Wow, Alison! You must be the first married woman who proposed to another woman!" Hanna joked, "We must give you an award."

"Where's the ring?" Aria wondered.

"It's here," Ali fidgeted with Emily's chain and kissed her neck.

"It's a chain," Emily explained, "The most beautiful I've ever seen."

"So… When will be the party?" Hanna asked.

Emily looked at Alison intently. The blonde had just got rid of a traumatic wedding and barely stepped out of the hospital. She wasn't ready for this kind of commitment just yet. Also, they're finally together for real. Why rush it? They had all the time in the world.

"We're just gonna take some time before we think of anything else," She replied carefully and glanced at her girlfriend. Thankfully, Ali just nodded.

"Yes, I just got out of a marriage. Don't wanna rush into another one just yet," Alison nuzzled into her neck and kissed Emily's knuckles.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Aria cooed

Alison turned around, "It feels so good when you do this to me."

And then they kissed.

Their first public kiss.

* * *

Four hours later and Emily basically kicked everyone out because she knew Alison was too tired to keep up with them. Their friends left graciously, with the exception of Hanna snarling for them not to contaminate the whole café. Then, Emily made Alison sit by the table as she cleaned up the whole mess caused by that party.

"You didn't need to kick them out, Em," Ali argued.

"I know, baby, but you should rest. We can always throw another party next month."

Then, something nagged at the back of Ali's head, "Will you be there next month?"

Emily frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"You had a life back in California, Em, and I don't want you to throw that away because of me."

Only then Emily remembered that she actually had a job and a reputation in Malibu. It all had been erased by the time she spent with Alison after she came back to Rosewood, especially after they got together. No, Emily wasn't going to throw what they had away for meaningless fucks. She's tired of feeling empty and Ali's the only one who can make her feel complete. On the other hand, she did have a job there, though. Talia probably won't mind staying at their bar in California as she handled the Brew. Well, at least Talia had better not mind because there was no freaking way she was going to leave Rosewood, not when she had everything ready to settle down.

Then, she sat on a chair next to Alison and took her hands, "I'm staying, love," She promised, "I'll leave the bar at Cali with Talia and I'll run the Brew. I'll be more than okay to do that."

"I don't want to hold you back," Alison fidgeted with their fingers.

"You don't hold me back, Ali. You push me forward," Emily captured her lips in a brief kiss and nuzzled their noses, "I bought the loft on top of the Brew, which means that I'll be staying here."

"Can I stay here at least for tonight?" Alison begged with her eyes, scared to stay at her own home. Actually, her house had never felt like home to her because it reeled too many memories, from manipulation to child abuse.

"You can live here if you want," Emily offered as if reading her mind.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Emily kissed her temple, "Of course!"

Ali smiled shyly, "I can't wait to move in with you."

"Then let's do a quick tour around your new home!" Suddenly, Emily picked her up in bridal style and Alison instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Em!"

"Welcome home, my Queen," Emily kissed the top of her head and Alison relaxed as the brunette carried her upstairs. She got lost in the feeling of Emily's strong arms – the ones which made her safe and sound at home. Emily was her savior in every sense of the word. And Alison loved when Emily carried her around.

* * *

"Let's start with the living room. Ignore the boxes all around," Emily carried Alison upstairs and dodge all the messy furniture that stood in their way, "This is the TV and this is the couch, where I plan to spend my afternoons cuddling with you."

"Seems comfy," Alison commented, refraining herself from adding that Emily's chest was even more comfortable. Then, Emily took her to another room.

"Okay, so here's the kitchen," Emily still held Alison bridal style as they stood near the stove, "Where I plan to make refreshing drinks for you."

"Just drinks? I thought you were a good cook."

"Only if we cook together because I know you're also a good cook."

Alison playfully touched the tip of her nose, "Then, it's a deal!"

Another room.

"Now, that's the bathroom," Emily couldn't make it into the room with Alison in her arms, but there was no way she was letting go, "Where we'll have many fights about wet towels."

Alison just laughed and allowed Emily to take her to another place inside the loft. Emily carried her through another set of stairs, where the bedroom was located.

"And this," She finally placed Ali on the bed and hovered over her, "Is my bedroom, where I intend to wake up beside you on every morning."

Alison traced the beautiful features on Emily's and stared deep into her eyes, "Make love to me, Emily," She blurted.

All Emily wanted to do was to kiss her and grant Ali's wishes, but she needed to make sure that Alison was physically okay for that. After all, they'd already done it that day and Emily didn't want to overdo, "Ali-"

The blonde kissed her, "I love you, Em."

With that, Emily surrendered, "I love you too, Ali," She kissed her woman again, settling on top of her as she prodded her tongue inside of Ali's mouth. Alison moaned and Emily thrust against her body. Drawing those reactions from Ali always drove her insane.

Emily slid her hand under Ali's back and unzippered her dress, kissing her neck and collarbone as that marble skin was revealed. She spotted the hickeys she had left earlier and soothed them with her tongue, only to leave more marks with her teeth seconds later.

"Em," Alison dug her fingertips into the brunette's back and got annoyed because the fabric under her hands was in the way between her touch and Emily's skin. Therefore, she had to take it off, "Much better."

"Yes," Emily agreed as she kicked off her shoes and removed her pants and socks, letting her glorious body hover over Alison. The blonde kissed her and undid her bra, admiring the strong muscles on her back.

Emily pulled away and thought of ways she could worship her girlfriend. Her mind went back to the day when she gave Ali oral sex but didn't get her off because she was stupid. Since then, Emily never felt like she deserved to give Ali such an intimate caress, even though she was in debt to the blonde. Ali loved going down on her and never complained about not having the favor returned. But now Emily was going to make her feel like she was in heaven. She had to because her girlfriend deserved it. Alison tasted so fucking good as well. It was probably the flavor Emily loved the most, though she only tasted it once.

"Baby?" Alison cupped her face, snapping her back to reality. Emily just smiled in return and slid down until the blonde's feet. Slowly, she removed her sandals and kissed her feet, going up to her ankles, her calf, her knees… Alison's body was a wonderland.

"Emily, please!" Ali whined, trying to pull Emily where she needed the most. The brunette responded by nibbling her thigh, marking her flesh as she soothed it with her tongue. She continued her way upwards until she the old scar on Ali's thigh (the one Cyrus so mercilessly left). Emily caressed it with her finger and kissed it, looking for those blue eyes which were currently blown in need.

Alison tried to reach behind Emily's neck to end her desperation, but the brunette just caught her hand and intertwined their fingers. She kissed the curve of Ali's hips and, finally, she arrived at her destination. Ali's bareness was still clothed, but Emily didn't care much about it. There were still ways she could tease. Without removing her panties, Emily licked the whole extension of Ali's core. She already could feel the scent, the wetness and the warmth emanating from her woman.

"Please!" Ali begged when she felt the lick, almost crushing Emily's hand in pleasure. The last time Emily was in between her legs like this was regrettable and ever since Alison had fantasized with the day Emily Fields would give her another head, making her come with that skilled tongue. Alison was a woman who enjoyed oral sex – either giving or receiving. With Emily, she couldn't actually pick her favorite. Emily had proved to be talented, even though it only happened once, whereas Alison loved the sensation of Emily's thighs squeezing around her head as she came in her mouth. Maybe she could conciliate both with 69? She'd have to ask Emily for it some other day, but not now because all she wants at the moment is for Emily to devour her.

She gasped in surprise when Emily removed her underwear with her fucking teeth. Oh shit!

"Last time I wasn't fair to you," Emily pointed out, "This is my apology."

"Oh, fuck!" Alison hissed when Emily ran her tongue on her dripping sex and moved her hands into those black tresses. She craned her head to watch as the brunette sucked her clit slightly. Holy shit! Ali threw her head back onto the pillow because that felt so fucking amazing. There was something different about the way Emily was touching her tonight. At that time on her couch, Emily only wanted to get her off for show. Now, Alison could feel the appreciation in every stroke of Emily's tongue and it made her body tingle.

"You're so beautiful, my Queen," Emily looked up at her full of devotion, letting her teeth scrape on Ali's clit.

"Yes, Emily! Please!"

"Of course, my love," The barista whispered and blew one last kiss to her sensitive bud before prodding her tongue inside her lover.

"Oh!" Alison bucked her hips and rode her tongue, "Em!"

Emily used her thumb to press and draw circles on Ali's clit as her tongue savored her. She could feel Alison tightening around her and she knew her girlfriend would not last much.

"Emily, I'm gonna-" Alison never got to finish her words because Emily sucked hard on her clit again, replacing her tongue by her fingers and, wow, she couldn't breathe. Emily had sent her to the fucking nirvana and back. She didn't even realize that her sweet brunette was kissing her until she tasted herself on Emily's tongue.

When Alison opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a silver chain hanging around Emily's neck, "Do you… Do you still wear it?"

"Of course! It was the only thing that..." Emily sighed, "The only thing that kept me going when you were gone."

Alison ran her hand on Emily's beautiful face and kissed her lovingly, sliding her lips to Emily's throat as she marked her lover.

"Ali," Emily pushed her back onto the mattress, nuzzling her face.

"Be gentle, Emily."

The brunette only nodded and kissed Ali again, slowly parting her legs. In their heartfelt kisses, Emily finally understood the meaning behind Ali's words. Unlike the previous times when she had said that, Alison wasn't anxious or scared. Now she just wanted to be loved and feel safe – two things she didn't have until recently, and Emily would do anything to give Ali that. To know that she was Ali's safety took Emily's breath away.

Emily had always dreamed of her first time with Alison – how she would worship the blonde, tell her that she loved her countless times, and hold her through the night. After that embarrassing hook-up in the bathroom, Emily thought that her dream was over, but now she understood that it wasn't quite true. Her father used to say that one knew their worth when they were at the right place at the right time. That was true for Emily. She was at the right place at the right time for Ali now. Alison needed her, and Emily would give her anything. So, when Ali asked her to be gentle, Emily complied. Not that she was going rough tonight anyway.

Alison gasped when Emily pushed two fingers inside of her, hitting deep but keeping their rhythm slow. Her body burned with every thrust and every kiss Emily peppered on her skin. Unable to control her breathing anymore, she pulled Emily in for a kiss, letting her Mermaid swallow her moans.

"Em," One escaped from her lips.

"I love you," Emily undid her bra, releasing Ali's breasts, "My Queen." She sucked on one nipple as her fingers continued with their rhythm, making Alison arch her back in pleasure.

"Emily, more, please!" Another finger pushed into Ali's folds, making her gasp upon this sensation of fulfillment.

"Yes, baby," Emily whispered against her chest and went back to her neck, mixing licks, kisses and nibbles along the way as she curled her fingers against Ali's sweet spot.

"Oh! Emily! There!" Alison scratched her back, feeling Emily's strong muscles until she found her arm – the one who was currently moving into her. Emily's arm was soft, taut and safe, and Ali couldn't help but dig her nails on that part of her woman's body.

Emily struggled against Ali's iron grasp but kept moving nonetheless, using her thumb to add more pressure on her clit.

"I like it when you're rough," Alison panted, "When you tease… fuck," She wrapped her legs around Emily, "But I love it… when you're gentle."

Emily's heart warmed at the confession, "I love you, Ali," She wiped some of the strands glued to the blonde's forehead.

"I'm so close!" Ali's legs squeezed around Emily, trying to prolong those divine sensations for as much as she could.

Emily tilted her chin, "Look at me, baby," Blue eyes melted into brown eyes and Alison could feel her whole body literally on fire.

"Em!'

"Come for me, sweetheart," Alison collapsed in Emily's arms, letting those gleeful sensations overcome her being and consume. Emily held her and nuzzled her cheek, allowing her to come down from her high. She was exhausted at last.

"You should rest now, Ali," Emily said devotedly, untangling Ali from her waist.

"Kiss me," Alison asked and Emily did with extreme delicacy, letting Ali recover her conscience with the kiss. Finally, Alison turned to her side, prompting Emily to spoon her from behind. Oh, how they fit together like two puzzle pieces in every sense they could imagine. Emily peppered kisses on Ali's cheek, jaw, and neck, unable to stop appreciating her blonde.

"You pamper me too much, Fields," Ali joked, leaning into every kiss Emily gave her.

"You deserve the best, my Queen," Emily smiled into her hair and laced their fingers together.

Alison turned her head just enough so she could kiss Emily, "I already got the best."

Emily grinned contently and snuggled into Ali's shoulder, leading them to peaceful dreams."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **"Where's Ali?" Spencer wondered.**_

 _ **"She's not meeting us today," Emily told them, "I'm gonna propose to her. For real."**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Karen:** No, I don't wanna shoot my dear reader :/

 **TrashyEmison:** The feels

 **shippingisamust:** Yay, Elliot is gone!

 **PlutoMeow:** Who got shot? The cis straight middle class white male, lol! I'm not a writer like MK. I'll write a college article about this, by the way ;)

 **Sashay trash:** Thank you! Let's have faith on the show!

 **leon7272:** Thanks!

 **jolynn15:** Thanks!

 **Leapyearbaby29:** They didn't get shot! Yay, Elliot died! No mercy.

 **SoulfulBody:** Yup, saving Alison ;)

 **Brittandsans4evs:** Alison shooting him was enough? Lol

 **Guest 1:** Yes, that was the direction I wanted the show to take. A psychopath would be the only logical way for PLL to end and I think that Rollins had that potential. Thanks for the compliments!

 **Alwaysdream1:** Mona's van is well equipped. Yup, Elliot is gone for good.

 **lolwut:** Yup, I kinda liked to write Elliot lol

 **EmisonHeaven:** Alison did protect her Mermaid! No, Alison dying is definitely not an option.

 **Santanasdaughter:** The cliffhangers, lol. Don't worry, this story will just have one other chapter.

 **PaperWMN:** Your babies are happy and safe! ;)


	21. When thoughts don't compare

**Hey, guys! Thank you all for reading this fic! Your support means the world to me! Yes, this is the last chapter, but stay on board because soon, very soon, "Take me to church" will be on FF! Love y'all!**

* * *

 _ **"And I'm lost for words, when thoughts don't compare, write this down."**_

 _5 years later..._

"Em," Alison gently tugged her girlfriend's hand to wake her up. She and Emily cuddled on a comfortable Parisian bed, "Wake up, we're going to the Eiffel Tower today!"

They had been planning their trip to Europe for a year, with Hanna recommending they stop by Milan before going to Paris. And they've been there two weeks ago. Milan was a dream: they bought each other expensive and warm clothes and shared spaghetti kisses. But Paris was something else, much because it had a special meaning for them. And Emily only planned on making it even more special. That's why she couldn't sleep at night in spite of having Ali's body pressed against her own.

* * *

 _"Pour me a cup of coffee. Black, please," Spencer asked as she arrived at the Brew. The bags under her eyes made it clear that the White House haven't been letting her sleep._

 _"Sure," Emily fetched the drink, her hands shaking in doing so._

 _"Where's Ali?" Spencer asked_

 _"She's not meeting us today," Emily told them, "I'm gonna propose to her. For real," She pulled out a flashy ruby ring and showed them._

 _"Woah!" Aria gasped._

 _"Wait," Hanna frowned, "But aren't you married yet?"_

 _"Not officially. She just proposed and gave me this necklace," Emily fidgeted with the chain that has never left her body during those five years, "We decided not to get married because it was too soon."_

 _"Okay, how are you planning to do this?" Spencer asked._

 _"That's where I need your help," Emily replied, "I'm gonna propose to her on top of the Eiffel Tower."_

 _"Oh my God!" Aria gasped, "She's gonna love it, Em!"_

 _"I don't know," Emily shook her head with her lack of trust, "She's already been married and it kind of didn't work out."_

 _"But you're different," Spencer pointed out, "And she loves you, Em!"_

 _"I know. I just don't know how I'm supposed to ask her!"_

 _"Just speak from the heart, Em," Hanna advised._

 _"I can't!" Emily let out a frustrated sigh, "I just want it to be perfect for Ali."_

 _"Then, let's do it like this," Aria said. She was used to writers freaking out when they hit a major block. Therefore, she knew how to deal with Emily, "Write everything you feel about Ali on a paper and then you can think of what to say."_

 _"Sounds like a good idea," Emily wasn't so sure about it, but it was better than nothing, "W-Will you be there for me?"_

 _Spencer arched one brow, "In Paris?"_

 _"Of course!" Hanna ignored the smart brunette, "I wouldn't lose an Emison proposal for anything!"_

 _"Count me in!" Aria promised._

 _"Well, I'm not gonna lose that either," Spencer said._

 _Emily smiled in gratefulness, "Thank you, guys!"_

* * *

"Em, I know you're awake!" Ali insisted, "Your mouth is closed and you sleep with your mouth open."

Emily tried to ignore her, hoping she would give up and take a shower or something. But Alison had a very naughty mind.

"I know something that will wake you up," Alison slid underneath the sheets, finding Emily's naked core. They had ravished each other through the night, leaving scratches and purple bruises before their flame quietly extinguished with Emily holding Alison like she always did. But the blonde was insatiable when it came to her Mermaid.

Underneath the sheets, she licked Emily, making the brunette jolt in surprise.

"Oh!" It wasn't the first time Ali woke her from her sleep but, whenever she did, it was always a terrific experience. Alison was incredibly soft with her tongue, which excited Emily for it wasn't too rough or demanding.

Once her girlfriend was half awake, Alison prodded her tongue inside of her, making Emily quiver. The brunette's hands found the sheets covering the blonde's head and, oh god, how Emily longed to feel Ali's hair under her fingertips. Alison increased her rhythm, brushing Emily's clit with the tip of her nose only enough to tease her.

"Ali," Emily breathed heavily as her loins were on fire, but Ali gave her no release. The clitoral stimulation wasn't enough, "Please!"

The teacher's laughs echoed through Emily's folds as the brunette tried to forcefully pull her closer. With a final lick, Alison finally complied, wrapping Emily's clit in her gentle mouth.

"Yes!" Emily writhed, arching her body into Alison, "There!"

Alison hummed and the vibrations rippled through Emily, making the barista hold the head in between her legs desperately. Then, Alison flicked her clit up and down, slowly driving Emily insane with this little passionate dance.

"I'm close!" She whined, prompting Ali to suck her clit and finish her off. The waves of the orgasm hit Emily gently. When she less expected, Alison was back on the top of her body.

"You are a terrible liar," She whispered.

"Why?" Emily stared at her in confusion.

"You're so much quieter when you're really sleeping," Ali pointed out. After spending five years with Emily, she had grown used to her quirks and habits, "And you don't tug my hair that hard."

"Sorry," Emily felt bad about pretending, but she had been so anxious about having to propose to Ali. She didn't even know what she was going to say! Well, she had taken Aria's advice and written all her feelings about Alison. The only thing was: her scribbles weren't even coherent. How was she supposed to propose to an English teacher like this?

"I've got a good punishment for liars," Alison smirked and plunged two fingers deep inside of Emily, who shook in pleasure.

"Ali!"

"Good morning, my love," The taste of herself on Ali's tongue was enough to make Emily completely forget what she was anxious about.

* * *

"Em, look at this view! It's amazing!" Ali beamed as they reached the top of Eiffel Tower, her smile wide and childish, just like Emily had pictured. Alison ran closer to the parapet and Emily just stared at her in awe. This is it. Paris was their dream come true. The ruby ring on her back pocket weighed and Emily itched to give it to Ali straightaway. But a million questions ran through her head. What if Ali didn't want to get married? What if she didn't like the ring? What if-

"Emily, come here!" Alison urged and she obeyed mechanically, thinking about how she was going to propose. Was she supposed to kneel and ask? What if Ali thought she was ridiculous? Oh, why didn't she think of proposing at home, where no one could see such humiliation?

Alison tugged her hand, calling her back to reality, "Baby, are you okay?"

Emily took a deep breath. There would be no better place or time. This is now, "Ali, I-" She was at loss of words and Ali just frowned in worry. Emily couldn't put into words all the beautiful things she thought when she was with her girlfriend. She cleared her throat awkwardly and dug her hand into her front pocket. That's when she found a folded sheet of paper – the one where she wrote what Aria told her to, "I-"

"Em?" Alison squeezed her hand, prompting her to say something.

The brunette let go of Ali's hand and pulled out the sheet of paper. Great, this was supposed to help, but was she really going to propose looking at a scribbled note? God, she was awful. Nevertheless, she began to read:

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, there are so many things that I want you to know. I like the way you tickle my face when you wake me up in the morning. I like the way you stare at the mirror and ask me if you look okay. I always say you look beautiful. No, I'm not lying," She chuckles, "You're amazing when you dress up for me, but you look more heavenly when you lie in my arms, naked and tired of all the lovemaking we had. But you're also beautiful when you're preparing your classes, when you come back from work and even when you crease your forehead while we're fighting."

Alison laughs, giving Emily the courage to continue, "But the most beautiful thing about you, Alison, is your soul. You are the light that saved me from my deepest darkness. Ali, I hurt you so many times, but even so you forgave me and gave me the chance to be the one who holds your hand. These five years we spent together are the best I've ever had. I can't live without you. My Queen, I promise to be fully devoted to you," Emily tossed the paper into the wind and found Alison's eyes. Her favorite jewels were shimmering with tears and feelings and Emily knew she was doing the right thing. She pulled out her ruby ring, smiling as Ali gasped in surprise.

"I know you already proposed five years ago, but I want to make this official. So, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, will you marry me?"

Alison muffled her squeals with her hands and cried in joy.

"Yes, Emily! Of course, I'll marry you!" She jumped on her Mermaid and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck . Her soon-to-be wife spun Alison around in the way she loved.

Click! Click! Click!

"Finally! I thought Emily wasn't going to make it!" Hanna and the other girls went out of their cover.

Still in Emily's arms, Ali frowned, "Emily, what are they doing here?"

Aria took another shot of them, "Photographing."

"And giving Emily that amazing moral boost," Spencer smirked, making Emily blush.

"I-I was afraid you'd say no, Ali."

The blonde just rolled her eyes, "How could I say no to your face? I love you, Emily!" She giggled.

Emily laughed, "I love you too, Ali."

* * *

 _5 years later…_

Emily took a break as she got ready for the rough afternoon shift, when high schoolers and college students bought their final cups of coffee to get through a night of studying. She was barely done when someone burst through the door.

"Mommy! We're home!" Henry sprinted and jumped into Emily's arms, making Emily spin him around and place him on the counter.

"It's good to see you, big boy!" Emily kissed his cheek. Henry was probably the most important person in her, except maybe for Alison. After all, he was her son. Their son. Five years ago, as soon as they got married, Ali talked to her about wanting a baby. Emily wanted a child as well but had never brought it up because family was a complicated issue for Alison. That's why Emily had been careful about her desire to be a mother, always waiting for the right time to drop a few hints.

Surprisingly, she and Alison were compatible even in that. Alison kindly offered to carry the egg, claiming that she was going to nurture their baby with the love her family should have nurtured her. Emily supported her decision and they chose a donor based on her looks. The pregnancy was okay for Ali, as Emily stood by her every time she needed (even when it involved buying exotic food in the middle of the night). Nine months later, a little boy was born, named Henry Edward Fields-DiLaurentis. He was the most adorable thing in the world and Emily was glad he looked a lot more like Ali than her. Henry had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, pretty much like Alison. Even so, they found some traces of Emily (or the male donor) in the shape of their baby's face and nose. But, above everything, Henry was healthy and beautiful. Recently, though, Alison approached her with the idea of having another baby. It surprised Emily even more that Ali wanted another baby and, this time, she offered to carry the egg. They chose a blond and blue-eyed donor and repeated the fertilization process. And Ali didn't know yet that it had worked.

"Mrs. Woods talked about the sea, Mommy!" Henry squealed and slid out from his backpack a teddy dolphin – the same one Ali had won Emily ten years ago. Henry loved that toy, almost as if he knew that it meant something to his mothers, "It's where Mr. Dolphin comes from, right?"

"That's right, big boy!" Emily popped a kiss on the top of his head, "You're very smart!"

"Can we go to the Aquarium later?!"

"Henry, let your mother breathe!" Alison interrupted as she walked through the door. It was incredible how Emily got butterflies in her stomach whenever Ali came into view, even though they've been together for almost ten years.

Henry ran to his other mom and tugged the blonde's hand, "Mama, can we go to the Aquarium, please?!"

Alison smiled softly. How could she say no to her baby boy? Henry's heart was as pure and caring as Emily's and he loved water as well. She would do anything to make him happy, even though she also knew that she had to be strict at times. She feared he might get out of control like she did in her teenage years. However, it's not like she and Emily were dysfunctional like her old family had been.

"Of course, you can, my love!" Her heart swelled when Henry grinned widely, "But only after you do your homework!"

"Yes, Mama!" He nodded happily and ran upstairs.

"I'm feeling so ignored right now," Emily whined, making Ali laugh at her fake pout. The blonde detoured around the counter slowly, never breaking eye contact with her wife. She stood next to Emily, so close that the brunette could feel Ali's breasts brushing against her back.

"Good afternoon, my wife," Alison whispered lovingly and leaned in to kiss Emily, dropping her hands to the barista's waist. Emily seized the opportunity to slide Ali's hands forward onto her stomach, where a small bump was growing noticeable. Alison noticed the bump and understood Emily's gesture, breaking their kiss to grin like a fool.

Emily smiled too, "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 _ **And now... a sneak peek of the first chapter of 'Take me to church'**_

 _ **Going to church on Sunday has always been a part of Ali's routine. Her mom used to take her on her chest when she was barely a baby. She could remember going to church in the morning and then her parents would take her and her brother, Jason, to a picnic. Alison knew all the songs and most verses from the Bible. When she became an adult, Alison volunteered for teaching girls how to play soccer. Under the pastor's watch, of course. And now, as a married woman ready to begin a family, Alison still went to church and prayed that God give her a child - the only thing she needed to become a complete woman. Elliot, of course, was a Christian man as well. In fact, they met on a church event, which means that this church was a special place for the both of them.**_

 _ **"Alison, my dear, here you are!" Her mom, Jessica, guided Kenneth, her father, to the bench she was sitting with Elliot. Even though she left her home, Alison always met her parents at church and they seldom had lunch together afterward, "Good to see you too, Elliot."**_

 _ **"It's always a pleasure, Mrs. D!" In spite of their age gap, her parents have been supportive of their relationship. In fact, the whole Rosewood community has.**_

 _ **They stopped chattering when they heard the pastor's voice, always clear and soft. Alison, as many Christians, respected the pastor's words and would not speak until allowed so. When Mr. Woods preached, no one dared to talk.**_

 _ **"And, now, I must say something, my friends!" Woods began, "We, as Christians, cannot and must not stand and watch as our country treats homosexuality as if it was a normal thing. It isn't! God made the man and the woman, Adam and Eve."**_

 _ **"And, as Christians, how should we solve the problem?" A voice Alison had never heard broke the silence. She turned her head and watched as a woman rose from her bench as if she would dare to defy the pastor. Alison had never seen her, yet she looked so familiar. She was tall and slim, her hair was black, long, and wavy and her eyes were as hard as an oak. She was beautiful, Ali concluded, but there was something dark about her.**_

 ** _Mr. Woods seemed taken aback by the sudden question, but he cleared his throat and answer, "We should spread the word of Jesus, teach our kids what is right and what is wrong, and pray for the adults. God has shown us so many times that there is a way out of homosexuality."_**

 ** _The woman's eyes hardened, "So, you think we should get rid of homosexuality, right? That means we have to kill them!"_**

 ** _The people sitting on those benchs gasped in horror. Alison sat in shock as she tried to take in what that woman just said. Another woman, who was sitting right beside the one who stood up, tugged her friend._**

 ** _"Emily, this isn't the place-"_**

 ** _"As Christians, we do not support murder of any kind," The pastor tried to explain, "But we also have to fight against sin."_**

 ** _"You fucking hypocrite!" The woman spat, "You're saying we should get rid of gays, but then you don't want to compromise with the blood on your hands!"_**

 ** _She - Emily was her name, Alison guessed, burst out of the church. The older woman followed her shortly._**

 ** _"That woman seems quite disturbed," Elliot commented and squeezed her hand, "I don't want you anywhere near her."_**

 ** _"I don't even know her," Alison replied absent-mindedly. Whoever that woman was, she had caught her attention._**


End file.
